Le retour au crépuscule
by juillet
Summary: Il le savait, il l'avait vu à la mine condescendante qu'elle avait affiché sur le quai. Quand elle avait dit son nom, il avait jubilé. Les Adamovich étaient les pires. Leur nom était tellement entaché de magie noir. Et cette fille, il allait la pourrir.
1. présentation

Salut à toi lecteur !

Petit message inévitable avant de commencer.

Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. C'est son univers et même les personnages que j'ai créé n'existeraient pas sans elle.

Sinon je rêve la nuit de recevoir plein de commentaires, donc n'hésitez surtout pas pour les rewiews. Je m'engage à répondre.

Il s'agit de ma première fic, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la première qu'elle n'est pas murement réfléchit. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels j'ai besoin de vos commentaires, je voudrais votre avis pour pouvoir progresser. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avant de l'écrire, j'ai construit toute l'histoire. Donc je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ne pas la terminer.

Enfin, il est possible que vous pensiez que l'OC principale du texte soit une Marie-Sue, d'abords parce que tous les OC féminin sont suspects et ensuite parce que c'est vrai qu'au début elle est un peu miss j'ai un avis sur tout et j'ai toujours raison. J'ai besoin pour la suite de son assurance. Alors je vous en prie laissez lui du temps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

À bientôt dans vos commentaires ;-)

Juillet


	2. Anastasia Ivanovna Adamovich

Anastasia Ivanovna Adamovich, la fille qui venait de nulle part

- C'est qui celle-la ?

- Jamais vu ...

- Pas le genre à passer inaperçue pourtant ...

- on connaît tout le monde ...

- faut croire que non ...

- c'est peut être une nouvelle ...

- les nouveaux, ils arrivent en première année, cette fille a bien 17 ans ...

- Moi, je dirais que c'est une pur sang ...

- tu dis ça comme si c'était un cheval.

- T'as vu ça à quoi ?

- A sa croupe. C'est la seule chose qu'il regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

- Elle est habillée comme une moldu. Il y a des aristocrates chez les moldus.

- Elle est pas habillé comme une aristo.

- Cette fille est toutes seule, tout le monde la dévisage et se demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire là et elle, eh bien, elle est déjà chez elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle a demandé Lucius Malfoy de monter sa valise dans le wagon et il a obtempéré dans la seconde. Comme si c'était "normal". Si c'est une né-moldue, je suis prêt à me prosterner et à lui baiser les pieds.

- Méfies toi de ce que tu dis. Imagines qu'elle put des pieds, tu pourrais le regretter.

- Peut être qu'on pourrait monter dans le train nous aussi, sinon toutes les places seront prise ...

- Ouais, vas y, grimpes.

Les quatre garçons détachèrent lentement leurs regards de l'entrée du dernier wagon où se trouvait encore Malfoy, l'air légèrement surprit. Sans réfléchir, se frayant un chemin dans la foule d'embrassades attendries, d'accolades enthousiastes et de sages recommandations, ils montèrent un à un dans le wagon le plus proche. Il y avait déjà du monde à l'intérieure, le couloir qui menait vers l'avant du train ressemblait à une ruche avec tous ces élèves qui allaient et venaient d'un compartiment à l'autre, cherchant leurs amis, saluant leurs camarades. Le bourdonnement des conversations laissait présager le vacarme des wagons suivants. Ils étaient en queue de train, et les deux derniers wagons semblaient plus calmes. Remus, le brun pâlichon, déclara à ses amis qu'en tant que nouveau préfet il devait aller à l'avant du train pour une réunion. Avant que les autres aient eu le temps de répondre, il prit une longue inspiration et s'engouffra valise à la main, la mine déterminé, dans le couloir devenu champ de bataille. Personne s'essaya de le suivre, il finirait bien par revenir et quand il reviendrait, ils auraient tout leur temps pour se moquer de lui. Un bruit de sifflet résonna, les portes claquèrent, le train se mis en marche. Il était temps de s'installer et ils s'engagèrent dans la direction opposée. Mais tous les compartiments était occupé. Ils étaient entrains d'imaginer par quel moyen ils allaient chasser le groupe de premières années qu'ils venaient de croiser, quand ils l'aperçurent à travers la lucarne du derniers compartiment. Elle était seule, installée sur le fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre, les jambes allongées, les chaussures posées sur l'assise du siège d'en face, un livre de potion dans la main, son sac sous la banquette. Elle contemplait le paysage qui commençait à se dérouler. Le plus grand des trois pris les devants, ouvrit la portière et sourit. " Salut, je m'appelle James."

Elle se redressa subitement, surprise de les voir. Il y eut un silence étrange et chargé.

Le jeune homme entra.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Y a plus de places ailleurs, alors si tu veux bien ...

James ne finit pas sa phrase, il voyait qu'elle hésitait. Elle reprit son souffle, comme pour prendre sur elle et répondit :

- Oui, bien sur ... non, j'attend personne ...

L'espace d'un instant, elle semblait avoir perdu son toute son assurance, puis elle se reprit. Elle se leva et remis ses vêtements en place. Un sourire de malice s'installa sur son visage et avec un ton franc et direct, elle se présenta.

- Adamovich.

- James Potter, enchanté.

James avait une carrure d'athlète, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes. Elle était grande, pale et maigre, ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués en catogan. Ils se serrèrent la main, il installa sa valise sur le porte bagage et les deux autres purent entrer. Celui qui était petit et grassouillet lui sourit et donna son nom, Peter Petitgrow. Quand au dernier, un grand type nonchalant au cheveux noirs, il lui jeta un regard de suspicion et dit simplement : - "Sirius". Son attitude raffiné dénotée avec sa dégaine négligée, ses habits particulièrement bien coupé, étaient fripés et tachés, il ne semblait pas s'être coiffé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il souriait avec arrogance. Indifférente, elle le regarda un instant, hocha la tête et se rassit dans sa position initiale. Sirius la rejoins et cala son dos dans l'angle qu'offraient le dossier de la banquette et la cloison, Peter pris le siège d'en face. James entreprit de faire la conversation.

- Donc tu es nouvelle ...

Sirius semblait n'écouter que d'une oreille, alors que les deux autres étaient redressés sur leurs propre banquette, tendus par la curiosité enthousiaste qui prend souvent les jeunes gens face au mystère. Elle sourit, elle n'y couperait pas.

- Tout juste.

- Laisse moi deviné, je parie que tu es d'origine russe.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ton nom, il sonne russe.

- Peut-être parce que je suis russe.

James sourit, elle l'aiderait pas. Le jeu lui plaisait.

- Tu n'as pas d'accent. D'où viens tu ?

Elles sourit à son tour, s'enfonçant dans son siège et croisant les jambes. Il ne savait pas. Elle était prête et il allait perdre. Mais Sirius coupa court :

- De nulle part ... Le noble et antique clan Adamovich est exclu de la communauté sorcière russe depuis 1917, à ce titre ils sont aussi exclus de la nationalité russe et aucun d'eux n'a le droit d'aller à Durmstrang. Mais généralement les Adamovich ne vont pas à l'école, après tout ce n'est qu'une étape négligeable et eux, ils ont leurs propres règles, aucune attache, pas d'origine. Une auguste famille, si fidèle à son sang, réduite à une bande de mendiants exilés, dégénérés et assoiffés de magie noire. Je ne savait pas qu'il en restait encore. Je croyait que les derniers étaient morts à Nurmengard auprès de leur cher Grindelwald.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre durant toute la tirade sauf à la toute fin pour savourer son effet. Il le savait, il l'avait vue à la mine condescendante qu'elle avait affichée sur le quai. Et quand elle avait dit son nom, il avait jubilé. Les Adamovich étaient les pires. Leur nom était tellement entachait de magie noir que même sa mère, Walburga Black avait refusé d'héberger Natacha Adamovich, il y a de cela presque vingt ans. Et cette fille, qui lui faisait face à présent, avec ses grands airs, il allait la pourrir. Le silence était âpre. Elle le regardait les sourcil froncé d'indignation, mais un léger sourire trahissait une avidité ravie. James était trop curieux pour s'interposer et Peter, lui s'était déjà rangé du côté de Sirius. Elle ne semblait pas en colère.

- Tu me juges à cause de mon sang ou à cause de mon nom ?

- Les deux sont sales.

Le méprit dégoulinait de la voix de Sirius. Imperturbable, elle reprit avec une douceur dégagée.

- Si tu méprises tant mon nom et mon sang, j'imagine à quel point tu te hais. Les Black aussi ont leurs lots de dégénérés.

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt.

- Personne ne t'as donné mon nom de famille.

- Il est écrit sur ton front.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de dédain dans sa voix, comme il s'agissait simplement d'un constat. Sirius était paralysé, il la fixait avec un regard de haine qui fit frémir Peter. C'est le moment que James choisit pour intervenir.

- Je crois que tu devrais partir.

- Je t'en prie ne soit pas grossier.

- Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- J'étais là la première, je vous ai laissé vous installer et ton ami m'a insulté. Je ne partirais pas.

D'un bon, Sirius ce leva et pointa sa baguette sur la nouvelle. - Vas t'en.

Elle prit le temps de ramasser son livre de potion qui était resté poser sur l'accoudoir près de la fenêtre et de le poser sur son sac, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour partir.

-Vas t'en. Personne ne veux de toi ici.

Peter s'était écarté le plus loin possible de la scène s'enfonçant dans son siège. James ne savait pas comment réagir, il aurait voulu calmer son ami mais cette fille faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ça dérape. Soudain, il vu pourquoi elle avait posé son livre. De son autre main elle avait discrètement sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il tenta d'attraper la sienne. Mais trop tard :

- FURICULUS

Sirius avait hurlé toute sa rage mais le sort fut contré vers la cloison, laissant une trace noire, Sirius fut projeté sur Peter, sa baguette volant dans la main d'Adamovich. Aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu la formule, mais tous avaient reconnu le sortilège de désarmement. Se tournant vers James pour prévenir toutes ripostes, elle dit à l'intention de Sirius:

-Si tu continus de prononcer tes sortilèges à haute voix, tu auras toujours un temps de retard.

Elle ne s'était même pas levé de son siège. James se demandait quand Sirius allait-il en venir au main.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

La portière avait glissé d'un coup sur ses gonds. Il semblait que Remus ai voulu faire une blague, car il avait dit ça avec une grandiloquence qui sonnait faux. Mais quand il vit Sirius vert de rage toujours sur les genoux d'un Peter haletant, et James face à la fille du quai, baguette au point, prêt à bondir, il ce dit que répéter sa question plus sérieusement ne serait pas du luxe.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Adamovich se tourna vers lui, pointa Sirius et dit: " Tu devrais emmener ton amis faire un tour, il à besoin de prendre l'air."

- Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ami mais en tant que préfet.

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, sous sa peau laiteuse se dessiné des muscles fins. Il avait un regard doré singulier qui vous transperçait. Son visage était barré par d'étroites cicatrices blanches que devaient remonter à l'enfance. A cet instant, il avait les point sur les côtes, comme font les enfants pour se donner de l'importance, mais il avait la tête droite et une expression d'irritation autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Elle hésita, James prit le relaie sur le ton de la rigolade comme si rien d'important ne s'était produit.

- On faisait connaissance ... Tu sais bien, Remus, qui y a t il de mieux qu'un duel pour savoir à qui on à faire... Tu connais Sirius, il n'aime pas perdre.

Sirius qui s'était relevé, grogna. "Rends moi ma baguette!"

Remus toisa James et son sourire triomphale. Il sourit à son tour.

- Qui a désarmé Sirius ?

- Elle.

Remus se tourna vers la fille, l'observa un instant et se présenta avec bienveillance : "Tu dois être Anastasia. Je suis Remus Lupin, le préfet des Gryffondors."

En entendant son prénom, elle se raidit légèrement.

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Adamovich.

- Tu ne t'appelles pas Anastasia ?

- Je m'appelle Anastasia Ivanovna Adamovich.

- Eh bien, Anastasia Ivanovna Adamovich, tu peux rendre la baguette à son propriétaire maintenant.

Il avait insisté sur le patronyme avec une certaine ironie, peut-être pensait il qu'elle était snob. Elle resta en suspend perplexe un moment, mais finit par obtempérer. Sans un mot, la mine sombre, poussé par son ami, Sirius se rassit. Remus se retient de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Peter s'en chargea.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom?

- C'est personnel.

Elle avait le visage fermé et son ton était sans appel. Un tel dégagement de force contrastait avec la désinvolture dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant. La curiosité fut la plus forte. Remus craqua :

- Excuses moi mais je ne comprend pas.

- Dis moi, Remus, d'où viennent ces jolies petites cicatrices que tu as sur le visage ?

Remus se figea soudain blanc comme un linge, James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard appuyé, se crispant sur leurs sièges, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

- J'ai comprit ... Répondit la voix sèche du jeune homme.

James décida de changer de sujet et posa sa question avec un air un peu trop enthousiaste pour être tout à fait franc.

- Qui sont les autres préfets ?

- ça va te plaire, attention les amis, la préfète de Gryffondor n'est autre que... Lily Evans.

James protesta avec de grands gestes théâtraux: "Je suis maudit. Dumbledore a une dent contre moi."

- Douglas Stout et Ariel Adams pour Serdaigle, Daisy Clark et Frank Londubat pour Poussoufle et Narcissa Black et Rudolphus Lestrange pour Serpentard.

Sirius grogna au nom de sa cousine. Anastasia tiqua.

- Tu as dit Ariel Adams ?

- Oui, tu la connais ?

- De nom...


	3. Gryffondor la maison du courage

**Gryffondor, la maison du courage**

- Combien tu paris qu'elle ira à Serpentard ?

- Je rappelle que les paris sont interdit à Poudlard, et que je suis Préfet.

- Remus, tu vois les choses comme tu veux, mais vue de ma fenêtre, Dumbledore ta donné ce badge pour nous donner plus d'espace d'expression.

- Bien sur, le directeur adore laisser les étudiants vagabonder dans les couloirs la nuit et encourager leurs blagues débiles.

- Il mange bien les dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue.

- Peter à raison, cet homme à le goût du risque, subitement Sirius prit un air presque grave, Dumbledore sait que nous avons tous besoin de rire et il connaît nos talents.

- Ça c'est certain ...

- Je pari sur Serpentard.

- Très bon choix Peter ! Sirius avait pris une voix digne d'un vendeur de foire à la saucisse, Potter sera-t-il à la hauteur de sa réputation, va-t-il prendre des risques ? Rien n'est moins sure...

- Vas y pour Serdaigle. Quand elle lisait son livre de potion tout à l'heure, elle l'a plusieurs fois comparer à son livre de rune. Qui fait ça, à par les Serdaigles ?

- Se sera donc Serdaigle pour Potter. Et enfin Lupin ...

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspension, attentant une réponse, mais Remus lui lança un regard furieux.

- Et Lupin choisit Poussouffle ! Aucune chance ! Les gagnants après la chanson du Choixpeau !

Lupin protesta à voix basse :

- J'ai rien dit. Je participe pas à ça.

- Chut ! Si le préfet t'entend, tu vas te faire coller.

Lupin jeta à Sirius un regard indigné. Le Professeur Dumbledore c'était levé et scruter la grande salle avec un air grave. Les premières années été déjà entré et attendait à droite de la table des professeurs, devant eux, Adamovich patientait au côte du professeur McGonagall. Le directeur se racla la gorge et fit sonner son verre avec une cuillère en argent.

- Avant tout, à tous ceux et celles qui nous rejoignent se soir pour la première fois et à tous les autres : Bienvenue et bon retour parmi nous.

Une clameur enthousiaste s'éleva dans la salle, promptement calmer d'un signe de la main par le sorcier.

- Professeur McGonagall, je vous en prie.

La sorcière tirée à quatre épingles déroula le Choixpeau qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se saisit du petit tabouret qui était à ses pieds. Elle parcourût d'un pas assuré les quelques mètres qui la séparée du centre de la salle entre les quatre longues tables des étudiants et celle des professeurs, posa le tabouret puis le Choixpeau et s'écarta. Celui-ci se redressa et ce mis à chanter :

_C'est ici à Poudlard, mes amis, que vous voici !_

_En somme, tous venus de loin, tous venus d'ailleurs_

_Vos beaux rêves et vos grandes craintes dans le coeur._

_regardez vous, saluez vous et je le dit : _

_Soyez amis, car ici la magie unit !_

_De vos âmes, laissez moi écouter la chanson_

_Vous êtes attendus dans votre propre maison_

_Où complices et compagnons seront réunit_

_A Gryffondor, la place des fiers et des preux_

_Pour Serdaigle soit toujours vif et ingénieux,_

_Poussouffle accueille les justes et généreux_

_et vont, à Serpentard, les habiles ambitieux._

_Mais n'oubliez pas, Poudlard est la seule, l'unique_

_Portée par ses quatre beaux piliers antiques_

_Plus que jamais, dans la nuit, donnez vous la main_

_et vous n'aurez plus peur d'attendre le matin_

_regardez vous, saluez vous et je le dit : _

_Soyez amis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_

La fin de la chanson fut suivit d'un brouhaha joyeux. Puis Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et le calme revint.

- Cette année, une fois n'est pas coutume, nous accueillons parmi nous une nouvelle élève qui rejoindra une des classes de cinquième année et c'est par elle que la repartions débutera. Je compte sur vous tous pour lui faire bon accueille.

Le bourdonnement des bavardages reprit. L'école n'avait pas pour habitude d'admettre des étudiant en milieux de parcours. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et le brouhaha cessa. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Mademoiselle Anastasia Adamovich, si vous voulez bien vous avancer.

En un instant tous les regard furent braqué sur elle. Elle sourit au professeur, prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea à grande enjambé vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux professeur MacGonagall qui acquiesça. Elle prit le Choixpeau et s'assit. Elle était trop grande pour le tabouret et ses genoux lui remontaient presque jusqu'à la poitrine mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. C'est avec délicatesse, qu'elle entreprit de se couvrir de l'auguste coiffe. Mais à peine eut elle effleurée le haut de son crâne, qu'on entendit le Choixpeau mugir "GRYFFONDOR". Les griffons accueillirent leurs nouvelle camarade avec effusion et curiosité. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment surprise, plutôt satisfaite. Elle repéra à la table qui l'applaudissait un groupe de filles aux visages bienveillants agitant leurs mains dans sa direction et alla les rejoindre. De l'autre côté, les quatre garçons du train semblaient moins enthousiaste que leurs collègues. Le professeur McGonagall annonça qu'elle allait appeler les élèves de première année pour qu'ils soit répartit.

- Abby Adcock !

Celle ci s'approcha du tabouret d'un pas de sourie. Timide, elle prit le Choixpeau d'une main tremblante et, d'un coup l'enfonça sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau pris cette fois ci plus de temps. La jeune fille, très tendue, martyrisé la mèche de cheveux bouclées qui pendait à droite de son visage.

- POUSSOUFLE !

La nouvelle élève fut accueillit à grand renfort de crie et d'applaudissement par les membres de sa maison. La répartition avait belle et bien débuté.

- Victor Ells !

- SERDAIGLE !

Anastasia en profita pour détailler ses condisciples. Celle qui lui avait fait signe et en face de qui elle s'était assise, était grande, mince, rousse, avait les yeux vert et portait un badge de préfète. C'était Lily Evans. Sa voisine s'appelait Scarlett Fishflatt, était plus maigre et plus petite, avec de grand yeux bleue. June Elusiver, enfin, assise à côté d'Anastasia, était petite et musclée, le corps taillé pour le Quidditch, avec des cheveux châtain coupé cours et des yeux noirs perçant. Elles étaient toutes les trois en dans la classe de cinquième année avec les garçons.

- Jimmy Goolls !

- GRYFFONDOR !

Toutes les quatre acclamèrent le premier année qui vient s'attabler près des autres nouveaux.

- Garry Horriddaft !

- SERPENTARD !

James, Peter et Sirius sifflèrent le Serpentard grossièrement jusqu'à qu'il croise le regard outré de leur directrice de maison. Le garçon rejoint d'un pas déterminé les siens. A la table des Serpentards, Anastasia reconnue le blond qui l'avait aidé à monter sa valise. Lucius Malefoy trônait littéralement sur son banc entourée de sa petite bande. Un peu plus loin, un garçon au cheveux noirs de jais et au nez droit buvait les paroles de son aîné. A ses yeux gris lunaire, elle reconnue immédiatement le frère de Sirius.

- Dollis Quark !

- SERDAIGLE !

Les acclamations des Serdaigles détournèrent l'attention d'Adamovich. Son regard se porta immédiatement en tête de table sur une grande blonde qui tapotait négligemment des mains en guise d'applaudissement. Elle aussi portait un badge de préfet. Elle avait le teint pale et les yeux verts, elle se tenait bien droite et avait l'air s'ennuyait prodigieusement. Anastasia se dit que c'était à ça qu'on reconnaissait les sangs purs, quelque soit les merveilles qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, ils semblaient toujours lassés de tout.

- William Orson !

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un élan d'enthousiasme pris toute la tablé, accueillant avec joie son nouveau membre. La répartition allait bon train, la file de première année se réduisait tranquillement. L'estomac de June commençait à grogner, ce qui fit rire Scarlett et Lily.

- Judy Piers !

- POUSSOUFLE !

Et enfin le dernier fut appelé.

- Prewett Fabian !

Anastasia vit s'avancer un petit rouquin recouvert de tache de rousseur qui lui rappela un de ses vieux amis. Elle sourit en le voyant poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR!

Le professeur McGonagall récupéra le Choixpeau et le tabouret et laissa la place au Directeur qui se racla la gorge. Un silence attentif s'installa dans la salle.

- J'ai encore un nouveau venu à vous présenter, monsieur Ambroise Fog, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

Un homme assit au côté du professeur Slughorn se leva lentement, fit un signe de la main et se rassit aussitôt. Il n'était pas très grand et avait des épaules carrés qui lui donnait une allure massive. Ces geste étaient vifs, mais pas brutaux et posé sur un nez cassé une paire de lunettes carré cachaient deux iris extrêmement mobiles. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à voir un par un tous les visages qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Le professeur Fog qui était élève à Poudlard est le dernier champion à avoir remporté le tournois des trois sorciers. Je suis certain qu'il assura brillamment la nouvelle tache qui est la sienne.

Tous les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme, les commentaires se firent plus bruyants. Dumbledore se racla à nouveaux la gorge pour faire revenir le calme.

- Avant le festin, j'aimerai profiter de ces dernières minute d'attention pour rappeler quelques règles de première ordre. Sachez quand raison des événements survenus ses derniers mois, la sécurité de l'école a été grandement renforcé. Ainsi j'attend de vous un scrupuleux respect de ses consignes et des préfets une vigilance accrue.

Anastasia lut de la gravité sur son visage.

- La foret interdite est, comme vous en doutez, interdite, de même que le parc après le couché du soleil et les promenades nocturnes dans le château. Il est très important que vous respectiez le couvre feu. Pour plus de précision et une liste détaillé de tous ce qui est défendu à Poudlard, le concierge Mr Picott sera ravie de vous renseigner. Et maintenant "Bonne Appétit" !

Les plats vides sur les tables se remplirent soudainement et dans l'assourdissant concert de fracas de fourchette et de couteau contre les assiettes, le festin commença. June se servit en grande quantité de tous les plats qui se trouvaient à porté ses mains et tenta d'engloutir le tout le plus rapidement possible, Scarlett la regardait avec dégoût. En lui tendant le plat de haricot, Anastasia interrogea Lily.

- Qu'a voulu dire Dumbledore au sujet des événements de ses derniers mois.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les partisans de Tu Sais Qui ont attaqué la famille de Audrey Huggins au début du mois de Juillet. Tu sais qui est Tu Sais Qui ? la jeune femme acquiesça, C'est la première fois qu'il s'attaque à un élève de Poudlard. Audrey était en troisième année à Poussouffle, ils l'ont tué elle et ses parents moldus. Au dessus de leur maison, il y avait une grande tête de mort avec un serpent en fumée. C'est vraiment horrible.

Anastasia remarqua alors un groupe de Poussouffle un peu plus jeune que Lily. Ils avaient la mine abattue et une des filles avait les yeux rouges. Lily reprit.

- Le truc c'est qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi elle... ça n'a aucun sens, ce n'était qu'une fille normal qui n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça.

Les yeux dans le vague toujours tourné dans la direction des Poussouffles, Adamovich réfléchissait, son visage était tendu et inquiet.

- Dumbledore a parlé de plusieurs événements, que s'est il passé d'autre ?

Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent.

- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien ? la gazette...

- Je ne lit pas la gazette du sorcier, je suis arrivé à la fin du mois août.

- Ah ...

Réalisant l'agressivité de son ton, Anastasia se retourna vers une Lily incertaine.

- Désolé, c'est pas grave, je ... laissant un temps pour reprendre ses esprits, elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux de changer de sujet.

- Donc c'est toi la préfète de Gryffondor, dit elle en se servant du pâté en croûte, Félicitations. Tu dois être une élève brillante.

Interloqué, Lily rougit tout de même

- J'imagine que j'ai eu ce badge parce que je suis sérieuse et responsable. Mais je ne m'y attendait pas du tout. rajouta t elle précipitamment.

- Tu parles, miss parfaite, qui ça aurait pue être d'autre que toi ?

- Eh bien toi par exemple, June, ou toi, Scarlett...

- Je te laisse ton jolie petit badge, très peu pour moi.

- Qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année ?

- Potter. Si quelqu'un espérait qu'il est la tête qui dégonfle, c'est peine perdu.

Lily fit semblant de vomir. Anastasia se tourna vers June qui semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Oui, je suis attrapeuse, enfin je l'était l'année dernière.

- C'est un poste difficile, tu dois être douée !

- Oh bah, je suis meilleurs que cet imbécile de Diggle mais face à Stout et surtout à Lestrange, c'est une autre paire de manche. De toute manière la star du balai c'est James, il est poursuiveur.

- Ah oui, moi aussi. Enfin j'ai était batteuse aussi, mais je pense que je suis meilleure avec le souaffle.

June se retourna vers Anastasia et faillit s'étouffer en s'essayant d'avaler tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- C'est assez rare une fille batteuse.

- C'était le seul poste libre à ce moment là, et il y avait pas beaucoup de concurrent.

- Tu devrais passer les essais pour être dans l'équipe. Trois de nos meilleurs joueurs ont eu leurs ASPIC l'année dernière.

Anastasia regarda les garçons à l'autre bout de la table, et sa voix se teinta de réticence.

- Au fait, je sais pas, je me suis pris le bec avec l'imbécile prétentieux qui est là-bas et qui, semblerait-il, est le meilleur pote de ton capitaine. Ça à faillit mal tourné. Alors je crois que c'est pas la peine d'y penser.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard surprit.

- Tu as eu un problème avec Sirius ?

- Il était particulièrement désagréable, je lui ai dit d'aller balayer devant sa porte voir si j'y était, il a essayé de me lancé un sort alors je l'ai désarmé...

- Minute Papillon ! Tu as désarmé Black ?

- Ouais, j'allais quand même pas le lasser faire.

Elles semblaient effarée, la blonde l'observait les sourcils froncé d'indignation :

- Vous vous êtes battus dans le train ? Vous vous connaissez même pas et vous en êtes déjà à vous lancer des sorts.

- Laisse Scarlett, tu sais bien qu'ils ont tendance à réagir au quart de tour. Que s'est il passait pour que vous en arriviez là ?

- Ils sont plutôt cool d'habitude, le genre toujours un mot pour rire, toujours une bonne blague à faire. C'est pas vraiment leurs habitudes.

Lily fit une moue sceptique mais ne fit aucune remarque pour infirmer les propos de June. Anastasia hésitait, elle craignait que les filles réagissent comme les garçons, et elle savait que tout Poudlard ne tarderait pas à savoir qui était Natacha et à faire le lien. Elle les regarda une par une et souffla.

- Mon nom est tristement célèbre surtout chez les sangs purs, Black a ... Elle cherchait ses mots, sa voix était claire mais elle semblait incapable de regarder quiconque dans les yeux ... il devait connaître l'histoire, enfin, il a fait le lien, et c'est comme s'il m'avait craché aux visages.

- Quelle histoire ?

June ne cachait pas sa curiosité, Lily lui lança un regard de désapprobation. Scarlett avait le visage renfrogné des gens qui réfléchissent à toute vitesse.

- Je savait que j'avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Adamovich, Adamovich, Adamovich...

Elle répétait le patronyme comme une formule magique qui aurait pue faire revenir ses souvenirs. Mais Anastasia la prit de vitesse.

- Natacha Adamovich est connue pour avoir servie Grindelwald et avoir fuit pendant plus quinze ans tous les aurors de la planète.

- Oui, c'est ça, mon père m'en a parlé, ils l'ont attrapé dans une usine désaffecté de l'est de Londres en 64. Une dénonciation anonyme, on n'a jamais sut ce qu'elle faisait là, après ils l'ont extradé et elle est allé Nurmengard. J'était petite à ce moment là, mais je m'en rappelle bien parce que mon père à eu prime et ...

Scarlett s'interrompit un instant, Anastasia la regardait dans le blanc des yeux, une expression de curiosité bizarre sur le visage.

- C'est ton père qui à arrêté Natacha Adamovich ?

Son ton était abrupte, son regard persan troubla Scarlett plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Euh... oui... il faisait partit de l'équipe d'intervention...

- C'était ta mère ?

Lily avait l'air horrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire, où peut être de ne pas avoir sut se retenir. Anastasia se tourna vers elle, étonnamment calme, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Scarlett avait brusquement blanchit, et June s'était figée, la bouche grande ouverte, sa fourchette pleine de purée dégoulinante figée entre son menton et son assiette.

- On peut dire ça comme ça...


	4. Severus Rogue

** Severus Rogue, l'homme qui ne savait pas qui il était**

_La bataille aérienne faisait rage, le camp adverse avait déjà perdu au moins un des leurs. Il avait fait son travail, le maître avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il laissa filer ses opposants, l'un d'entre eux était déjà presque mort. Il volait au dessus d'une foret dense et lugubre, le ciel était lourd et l'orage serait bientôt là. Il avait froid, l'humidité s'insinuait sous ses capes. Il se préparait à rejoindre ses semblables quand une chose hurla. Un cris de douleur court et cuisant qui lui brûla les tympans. Il n'y avait personne dans le ciel prés de lui. Il voyait les silhouettes noires s'envoyant des éclaires verts, rouges ou bleus, filant à une vitesse folle, il entendait au loin des cris de fureur et d'effroi. Mais rien qui ne ressemblait à ça. Le hurlement reprit et se répéta sans discontinué pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquels il fut incapable de penser. Mais, à présent il savait que ça venait de la foret. Il descendit en piquet. Voler n'avait jamais été une partit de plaisir, même maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de balais. Mais il fallait faire vite. Les vociférations qu'il entendait n'était rien en comparaison à la chose qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ce qui n'avait d'abord été qu'un écho, avait pris le dessus. Ce n'était pas qu'un corps déchiré par la douleur, c'était un esprit qui appelait à l'aide, une raison qui, quelque part se débattait, pour ne pas se dissoudre. Quand il toucha terre, les pensées qui l'envahissaient s'était comme dissipées dans l'air, le corps s'était tu. Alors, il put entendre les rires, des rires forts et sadiques qu'il connaissait bien. Deux mangemorts dansaient autours d'un corps sans vie. Il crut d'abord qu'il arrivait trop tard. Les deux autres commençaient à s'énerver. Le corps ne répondait plus au sortilège. C'était le corps d'un adolescent avec un pull à capuche et un jean. Ce n'était pas le vrai garçon, celui-ci était à des kilomètres de là, bataillant ferme contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Le leurre gisait face contre terre, la bouche ouverte dans la boue. Il ramassa une baguette sur laquelle il venait de marchait, elle était noire, fine, recouverte de rune, il l'avait déjà vu. Il renvoya les mangemorts auprès de leur maître et se pencha sur leur victime. Elle avait du tombé de son balai, car elle était recouverte de bouillasse et de feuilles morte. Il la retourna sur le dos, et posa la baguette dans sa main mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps était toujours celui du garçon mais, il était amaigris, fragile, c'était comme s'il avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Sa peau était diaphane presque transparente, ses cheveux était aussi blanc que ceux d'un vieillard. C'était presque un cadavre. Peu à peu le polinectard cessa d'agir, le corps du garçon se fit alors plus féminin, plus grand et ses cheveux repoussèrent n'importe comment. Il reconnue vite cette fille même pas encore majeure, amie avec les autres. Elle était dans un sale état, elle n'avait pas retrouvé ses couleurs avec la transformation, elle était toujours inconsciente et seul sa faible respiration indiquait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il restait de son esprit. Il avait déjà vu les ravages que pouvait faire le sortilège Doloris sur les neurones. Il releva ses paupières et trouva, au lieux de ses habituels prunelles grises, deux iris rouges vifs. Il n'avait jamais observé de tel effet secondaire après un sortilège de douleur. Il plongea dans son regard et trouva des murailles fendues. Il comprit qu'elle avait tenté d'enfermer son esprit au plus profond d'elle même pour le protéger. Il savait qu'elle pratiquait l'occlumancie, elle l'avait déjà empêché d'entrée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle fut allée aussi loin. Il entreprit de faire tombé une à une toutes les remparts qu'elle avait posé entre elle et le monde extérieur. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, elle y avait mis toutes l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il était plus vieux et il avait plus d'expérience. Il finit par la délivrer d'elle même. Et sans qu'il y prit garde, il sut tout d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle était à cet instant précis fut clair comme un ciel sans nuage. Résonnant dans son esprit, il la revit tel qu'elle était à leur première rencontre. Le souvenir revient à la surface comme une bulle d'air et les envahis tous les deux. Elle reprit conscience et lui lança un regard d'effroi qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant. Et il ne pouvait pas se détourner de ce regard, il ne pouvait pas se détourner de son souvenir soudainement limpide. Ils étaient liés par une délivrance commune mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle avait brusquement retrouvé tous ses sens. Elle avait mal. Et ne voyait rien d'autre que le masque de fer. Il sentit au loin, le besoin de fuir. Il y eu un craquement sonore. Elle avait disparu. _  
><em>– Merci ...<em>  
><em>Sa voie résonna derrière lui. D'un seul geste, il se releva et se retourna. C'était elle. Elle était debout, redevenue ce qu'elle était un mois auparavant, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Grande, sa crinière noire emmêlée dans le vent, les joue rosie par le froid, les yeux gris scrutant l'homme qu'il était à présent. Il sut qu'elle n'était plus la gamine de seize ans terrorisée qu'il venait de voir disparaître. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main glacé sur le masque de métal avec la douceur qu'elle lui avait toujours destiné. <em>  
><em>– Merci pour tout, mon ami …<em>

Anastasia dut expliquer à ses nouvelles camarades qu'elle n'avait jamais connue sa mère, et que bien qu'elle porte son nom, qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas du tout dans ses actes. C'était toujours un moment difficile pour elle, elle n'aimait pas se justifier. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se liguer contre tout le monde. Auparavant, ses amis s'étaient montrer plus patients mais ils s'étaient rencontrés plus jeunes et en des temps moins troublés. Aujourd'hui la suspicion accompagnait chaque rencontre. Elle savait bien que personne ne lui aurait adressé la parole à l'extérieur de l'école, même si elle n'avait pas donné son nom. La peur avait infiltré le quotidien et empoisonnée le moindre geste. Poudlard restait un des rares lieux qui n'était pas envahit par la méfiance. Mais tous les élèves qui étaient assis là à festoyer, savaient aussi qu'un jour ils devraient choisir leur camp. Elle savait que Lily était une née-moldue, elle lui était reconnaissante de la chance qu'elle lui avait donné d'être son amie. Anastasia eu soudain un goût métallique dans la bouche. Elle regardait les premières années de Gryffondor, six d'entre eux avaient un regard si extatique qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'avaient jamais imaginé l'existence du monde magique avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard. Ils vidaient chaque plats pour le plaisir de les voir se remplirent à nouveaux, harcelaient Nick de question sur tous les sujet qui leurs passaient par la tête, le fantôme leurs fit plusieurs fois la démonstration de sa quasi décapitation, mais surtout ils s'émerveillaient du ciel magique de la grande salle. Il était dégagé se soir là et on pouvait admiré les constellations et la voie lacté sans difficulté. Elle réalisait avec amertume, qu'ils étaient entré dans un monde qui allait bien vite chasser leur innocence. On était l'année 1974, un vent de liberté soufflait sur le monde moldu, la guerre était loin, on voulait vivre en paix, on voulait s'aimer. L'optimisme était contagieux, l'avenir allait être électrique, pratique et coloré. On allait vaincre les différences, il n'y aurait plus de race, on vivrait ensemble, sans jugement. La musique transcendait l'époque. On se battait pacifiquement pour un monde meilleur et on y croyait. La désillusion n'avait pas encore ternis l'élan d'espoir qui avait emporté et transformé les jeunes moldus. Les deux mondes n'avaient jamais paru si éloignés. La lumineuse nuit magique de la grande salle ressemblait à un mensonge. Anastasia souhaitait à ses jeunes condisciples le courage des grands Gryffondors, car eux n'auraient pas le choix, ils marchaient vers une nuit noire et tourmentée. Dans ce monde qui était maintenant le leur, la guerre était déjà là. Et ils étaient des ciblent. Ils verraient, de la magie, la face la plus laide. Ils auraient pu découvrir un monde merveilleux, ils avaient mis les pieds dans un cauchemar. La mélancolie submergea la jeune femme. Elle s'était tue après s'être expliquée sur ses origines, laissant ses compagnes promptement changer de sujet et débattre de l'importance des BUSE et de la quantité de travail qui les attendait. Elle sentait un poids infinie sur ses épaules, elle ne voulait pas être là. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur comme à cet instant. L'angoisse comprimait lentement sa poitrine, une lucidité clairvoyante l'étreignait. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver et elle ne voulait pas vivre ça.  
>Le banquet pris fin. Lily rejoignit Remus pour guider les premières années et Anastasia suivie distraitement June et Scarlett jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et le dortoir des filles. Apparemment le lit au pied duquel on avait installé ses affaires ne se trouvait pas là l'année précédente. En enfilant leurs pyjama, Lily et Scarlett débâtirent joyeusement des différents moyens qui auraient permis l'apparition du lits. June prit le temps de vérifier que son balai, un BrosseDur 7, n'avait pas était abîmé par le voyage. C'était un balai tout à fait correct pour l'époque, et contrairement aux autres affaires de June, il était en très bonne états. Aucun de ses vêtements n'avaient été plier pour rentré dans sa valise et certain d'entre eux avaient même servie à emballer le balai et le nécessaire à potion. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'état de son uniforme et enfila un grand T-shirt tout chiffonné qu'elle avait pris au hasard. Quand Scarlett s'en aperçut, elle sourit avec indulgence et leva les yeux au ciel. Comparé à June, Scarlett et Lily étaient parfaitement ordonnées, elles avaient pris soin de préserver chacune de leurs affaires des affres du voyage. Anastasia regarda sa valise faite à la hâte et plein d'affaire d'occasion. Elle en retira une chemise de nuit qui sentait le renfermé, elle lui jeta un sort pour la rafraîchir et se déshabilla. Elle était épuisée et ne sentait pas capable de dire un seul mot, elle ne souhaitait que dormir. Elle allait se coucher quand elle fit un dernier effort de politesse et souhaita une bonne nuit autres filles.<br>– Dors bien, Anastasia...  
>La voix de Scarlett était douce mais elle transperça la jeune femme. Son vague à l'âme, qui l'avait envahie au cour de la journée et de ses rencontres, triompha. Elle était de dos et ses nouvelles amies ne le virent immédiatement, mais les larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur son lit, accablée. Quand Lily s'aperçut de ce qui se passait elle fit signe à Scarlett qui fronça les sourcils mais chercha aussitôt un paquet de mouchoir. La rousse s'approcha délicatement de sa consœur.<br>– J'ai dis quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?  
>Anastasia releva la tête, elle avait les yeux et le nez rouges vifs et elle avait honte de s'être laissée aller.<br>– Non ce n'est rien... Elle regarda Lily avec perplexité... Je préférais que vous ne m'appeliez pas par mon prénom. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
>Scarlett s'était approchée, ayant enfin trouvé le mouchoir qu'elle cherchait, et June les avait rejoins, l'air contrit. Désormais le doute se lisait dans leurs yeux. Personne ne savait quoi dire, aucune d'elles n'osaient poser la question qui s'imposait. Anastasia savait qu'elle devait donner des explications, elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elles des maintenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout dire, elle n'avait pas le droit de tout dire. La vérité ne lui appartenait pas.<br>– J'ai besoin que vous compreniez, j'ai eu une vie avant de venir ici. Peu de mes amis m'ont appelé ainsi mais tous ceux qui l'ont fait sont morts aujourd'hui. Et quand j'entend ce nom, c'est eux que j'entend, je me souvient et j'ai mal. J'aimerai évité autant que possible de faire revenir ce passé-là.  
>– Comment peut on-t-appeler si ce n'est pas par ton prénom ?<br>– Adamovich... Adamovich, c'est bien.  
>Les filles étaient perdues mais elles voyaient la peine sur le visage d'Anastasia.<br>Lily fit signe au deux autres d'aller se coucher, elle posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, celle ci se tourna dans sa direction et sourit de soulagement. Ce qui devait être dis, était dis. Tout le monde finit par se coucher. Anastasia sombra dans un sommeille réparateur, la journée l'avait épuisé.  
>Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, l'aube pointait doucement sur le lac, mais la lune était encore sur son territoire. Anastasia avait une heure devant elle, avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir aussi longtemps. Elle s'habilla en silence, elle avait déjà lut tous les livres qui étaient dans sa valise alors elle sortit du dortoir et de dirigea vers la salle commune. Un reste de feu crépitait encore dans la cheminé, toutes la salle respirait la sérénité, le désordre des élèves ne s'était pas encore installé. Les fauteuils douillets étaient à leurs place, il n'y avait aucune trace d'explosion ou de sorts ratés. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus confortable et attendit tranquillement qu'il soit l'heure de descendre dans la grande salle. Elle aimait ces petits matins de châteaux endormis. Quand le bruit des baldaquins et des voix ensommeillées s'échappa des dortoirs, elle pris la route de la grande salle. Sans y pensé elle se glissa dans le premier escalier qu'elle trouva et déambula dans les couloirs un certain temps avant arriver dans la grande salle, si bien que quand elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, Lily et Scarlett étaient déjà là. Toutes deux s'étonnèrent de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans le dortoir à leur réveil. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure et qu'elle s'était perdu dans les couloirs, se qui ne sembla surprendre personne. June fit alors son apparition, quatre emplois du temps à la main.<br>– Bonjour les filles, si vous aviez encore faim, voici de quoi vous coupé l'appétit !  
>Elle distribua à chacune l'emploi de temps correspondant et s'installa à côté d'Anastasia. Elle se servi une grande lampé de jus de citrouille et attrapa une pleine poignée de petit pain au lait. Elle entreprit alors de se goinfrer. Scarlett leva un sourcil de désapprobation.<br>– Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim.  
>– En y regardant de plus prés, j'ai décidé de prendre des forces, rien qu'aujourd'hui on a cours avec Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave.<br>Pour argumenter son propos, elle se gava de pain d'épice. Scarlett se détourna du spectacle qu'elle trouvé répugnant pour ce concentrer sur son propre emplois du temps.  
>– Oucht ! Ils nous ont chargé cette année ! Oh la la... On a Binns le mercredi après-midi, juste après quatre heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Juste à l'heure de la digestion.<br>– Y a t il meilleurs moment pour l'histoire de la magie ? intervint June entre deux muffins.  
>– On à les BUSE cette année, on peut pas se permettre de dormir en cours, la réprimanda Lily.<br>– Libre à toi d'écouté ce vieux mollusque si tu veux. Mais moi j'ai pas besoin du BUSE d'histoire de la magie et une heure de sommeil en plus c'est jamais du luxe.  
>– Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Et toi Adamovich, tu as choisi tes options ?<br>Anastasia, qui trempait négligemment ses toastes aux oeufs dans son thé, sortit de sa rêverie.  
>– Mes options... Ah oui... études des runes et arithmantie.<br>– Génial, encore une intello...  
>– Ne l'écoutes pas, elle est jalouse, moi aussi j'ai choisi ses deux options, pour ma part je trouve que l'arithmantie est une matière vraiment passionnante...<br>– Je parie que tu diras pas ça le jour du BUSE d'arithmantie. Comment tu disais l'année dernière pendant les examens ? Ah oui, elle passa sa main sur son front comme s'il était chargé de sueur et se lança dans une imitation de Lily angoissée, "oh, non, pourquoi j'ai choisie cette matière mais c'est trop dur, mon dieu, aidez moi, faites que soudainement il y ai une erreur et que je sois forcée de passer l'examen d'étude des moldus à la place... je vais jamais y arriver..."  
>Lily rougissait à vue d'oeil, alors que tout le monde autour d'elle était mort de rire. Anastasia se pencha vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.<br>– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu prêches une convaincue.  
>Lily sourit et, en regardant Scarlett du coin de l"oeil, dit d'une voix supérieure.<br>– Au moins, nous on a pas choisie nos options en fonction des garçons qui y participent.  
>– Au moins, quand le cours est ennuyeux, moi, je peux me reporter sur quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.<br>– Oh, moi qui croyait que c'était quand ils étaient fatigués d'admirer Sirius et James, qu'ils pouvaient se reposer en se reportant sur le cours.  
>– Non, quand ils sont fatigués de James et Sirius, mes yeux se soulagent sur Colin et Ludo.<br>Elles explosèrent de rire toutes les deux. Anastasia se tourna vers June pour avoir plus de précisions.  
>– C'est qui Colin et Ludo ?<br>– Ce sont les deux Poussouffles qui font de la divination avec Scarlett, ils sont pas mal non plus. Ludo est batteur dans leurs équipes, il est super fort et Scarlett aime les joueurs de Quidditch  
>Elle avait dis ça d'un ton entendu qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'appréciait Scarlett chez les joueurs de Quidditch<br>– Stout et Knight sont pas mal non plus, mais il est rare que je m'ennuie en arithmantie  
>– Douglas Stout et Oliver Knight de Serdaigle, chuchota June à l'oreille d'Anastasia.<br>– Si j'avais Oliver Knight sous les yeux, je ne pourrait plus suivre aucun cours. Rien que d'imaginer ses boucles blondes, j'en ai des frissons.  
>June désigna un grand garçon au cheveux bouclée qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la grand salle.<br>– On parle de moi ?  
>– Tu n'as pas les cheveux bouclés, tu as les cheveux mal coiffés et ça ne donne de frisson à personne.<br>Scarlett fit une mou de désapprobation, James venait de faire irruption dans leur conversation et le ton de Lily s'était fait beaucoup plus sec. Mais apparemment, pour Scarlett, les cheveux bruns en bataille faisaient le même effet que les boucles blondes. Anastasia sourit, James était dans son dos et elle voyait clairement l'irritation sur le visage de Lily qui était assise en face d'elle.  
>– Lily chérie, pourrais-tu, s'il te plais, me donner un exemplaire de l'emplois du temps.<br>– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en demander un au professeur McGonagall.  
>– Mais, Evans d'amour, McGonagall n'est plus la.<br>– Arrêtes avec tes surnoms stupides.  
>Elle tira son emploi du temps qu'elle avait rangé soigneusement dans son sac et y jeta un sort de duplication, puis tendit la deuxième feuille à l'adolescent.<br>– Un grand merci à toi, oh, Préfète de mes rêves.  
>– Appelles moi encore un fois comme ça et je te promet, je devient ton pire cauchemar.<br>– Le pire des enfers serait un paradis avec toi à mes côtés. Lily jolie.  
>James Potter déployait tout son charme pour séduire Lily Evans, il ne s'adressait qu'à elle, ne voyait qu'elle, n'entendait qu'elle, ne sentait qu'elle. Mais tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui plaire rebondissait sur sa cible, l'exaspérant plus encore, et se reportait sur se qu'il trouvait de plus proche, en l'occurrence Scarlett qui fondait littéralement sur sa chaise. Le grand sourire de James rappela soudainement à Lily qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Elle arracha la blonde de sa chaise et pris la direction de la classe de Métamorphose, June et Anastasia se précipitèrent à leur suite, laissant un James pantelant rejoint par ses amis hilares. Il y avait trois escaliers pour arriver à la salle de classe, Lily courrait comme une folle dans les couloirs renversant à son passage plusieurs premiers années. June et Anastasia ne les rattrapèrent qu'au début du troisième escalier qui montait en colimaçon dans une tourelle, mais Lily et Scarlett ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter. Elles montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et dévalèrent le couloir qui resté. Quand elles arrivèrent, tous les Serdaigles étaient déjà là, attendant tranquillement que leur professeur ouvre la porte. Ratant sont arrivé, June percuta une fille au visage rond et envoya valdingué Anastasia dans les bras du garçon qui lui faisait face. Lily et Scarlett éclatèrent de rire en coeur.<br>– Miss Evans croyez vous sincèrement que c'est le comportement que l'on attend d'une préfète ?  
>C'est le moment qu'avait choisit, le professeurs McGonagall pour faire son apparition. Lily eut l'air dépité, se qui fit rire sous cape June et Scarlett.<br>– Quand à vous Mr Lupin, vous et vos amis n'êtes pas en avance, ajouta la sorcière d'une voix forte.  
>Les quatre garçons étaient au bout du couloir et s'emmenaient d'un pas tranquille qu'ils allongèrent en entendant leurs professeurs.<br>Anastasia et June s'étaient relevé, cette dernière se tourna vers sa victime en se dirigeant vers la salle.  
>– Désolé Alice, je ne voulait pas te bousculer.<br>– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, qu'est ce qui vous à pris, on aurait dit quatre furies.  
>Le garçon qui avait retenue la rousse, étaient petit, fin, les cheveux noir élégamment coupé et avait des yeux bleus curieux. Il se présenta d'un ton grandiloquent.<br>– Douglas Stout, préfet !  
>– Rassures-moi, tu ne vas pas me donner une retenue pour t'avoir foncé dedans.<br>– Je ne sais pas, ça semble assez tentant.  
>Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Apparemment, Lily avait forcé Scarlett à s'asseoir au premier rang, car celle ci se contorsionné dans tous les sens sur sa chaise, peut-être pour trouver la position la plus adéquate qui lui permettrait d'admirer discrètement le fameux Oliver. A cet instant, c'était tout à fait raté. June et Anastasia s'installèrent juste derrière elles, tandis qu'Alice et Douglas se posaient sur la table de la rangé d'à côté. Les quatre retardataires finirent au dernier rang, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.<br>– Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSE, le professeur McGonagall aimait commencer l'année avec cette formulation dramatique, sans une application, une étude et une pratique des plus rigoureuses.  
>– Et bien comme ça on est prévenu... souffla June<br>– En effet, miss Elusiver, et j'aimerais que vous preniez conscience de l'importance que les BUSE représentent pour vôtre avenir. C'est eux qui déterminerons les choix de carrières qui s'offrirons à vous.  
>Elle parcourut la salle d'un oeil autoritaire. Si une mouche s'était trouvée là, elle aurait cessé de voler.<br>– Tous le monde ici est capable d'obtenir son BUSE de métamorphose, mais il faudra travailler dur toute l'année. Et nous allons commencer des maintenant avec le sortilège de Disparition. Miss Bones voulez-vous distribuer les limaces qui sont sur le chariot, je vous pris... Ne faite pas cette mine dégoûtée, voyons...  
>La disparition était une entrée en matière particulièrement difficile pour les cinquièmes années mais la classe se révéla singulièrement brillante, au grand étonnement ravi du professeur McGonagall. James, Sirius et Anastasia réussirent leurs sortilèges du premier coup, cette dernière marmonna qu'elle avait déjà étudié cette forme de métamorphose auparavant et que ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel alors que les deux garçons firent remarquer bruyamment leurs réussite. Ariel Adams, la préfète des Serdaigles assise au premier rang de la rangé de gauche, réussit, quant à elle, sa disparition au bout de la cinquième fois en s'acharnant sur sa limace, enrageant de ne pas faire partit des premiers. Elle fut suivit de près par Lily Evans. Stout et Knight eurent des résultats encourageant en réussissant à faire disparaître toutes les couleurs de leurs limaces, créant deux choses visqueuses presque totalement transparentes. Mais la palme du répugnant revient à June, qui ne parvint à faire disparaître que l'enveloppe gluante, laissant un tas d'organes oranges particulièrement écoeurants sur son pupitre. Cela restait tout de même un petit exploit pour elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment brillé en métamorphose. Leur professeur, enthousiasmée par les excellents résultats de ses élèves, distribua de nombreux points aux deux maisons et avertit June qu'elle serait désormais plus exigeante avec elle. Quand la cloche sonna, elle commanda à tout ceux qui avaient réussi d'aider les autres, car c'était selon elle un très bon moyens d'enregistrer ses acquis. Puis les Gryffondors prirent la route des cachots.<br>– On a toujours potion en même temps que les Serpentards. C'est déjà suffisamment nul comme ça comme matière, pourquoi on doit toujours supporter ces crétins en même temps.  
>Peter lisait l'emplois du temps dupliqué par Lily deux heures auparavant. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'accord avec lui.<br>– Moi, j'aime beaucoup cette matière et tout les Serpentards ne sont pas des crétins.  
>– Ah, Lily ma merveille, capable de voir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en chaque chose.<br>Lily jeta un coup d'oeil torve a James qui ne s'en formalisa pas.  
>– Même sous une couche de graisse aussi épaisse que celle des cheveux de Servilus.<br>Lily s'arrêta brutalement et se retourna vers James.  
>– C'est mon amis, ne t'avises pas de l'appeler encore comme ça en ma présence.<br>Anastasia se tourna à nouveau vers June. Et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
>– C'est qui Servilus ?<br>– Severus Rogue, un Serpentard, ils étaient amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. James le déteste.  
>– J'avais cru comprendre.<br>– Tien, on arrive, tu vois celui qui à le nez crochus et les cheveux sales à côté de la colonne. C'est lui.  
>– Toi non plus, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.<br>– C'est un Serpentard, répondit elle simplement.  
>Anastasia avait discrètement ralentit le pas, laissant les autres Gryffondor passer devant. Lily fit un signe de la main au garçon et entra dans le cachot la première. Anastasia resta en retrait et laissa passer les Serpentards sous leurs regard suspicieux. Rogue était le derniers, quand il arriva devant la porte, elle le retient.<br>– Il faut qu'on parle.  
>– Je parle pas au Gryffondor.<br>– C'est pas ce qu'on ma dit.  
>Il se dégagea promptement et alla s'installer devant une paillasse libre, mais il fut vite rejoins par Anastasia. Elle ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau si facilement. Sous le regard ahurit de toute la classe, elle posa ses affaires à côté de celle du Serpentard.<br>– Dégages ...  
>L'impolitesse de Rogue ne décontenançait aucunement la jeune femme. Elle sourit, et chuchota assez bas pour que seul lui puisse l'entende.<br>– Je croyais que t'aimais bien les rousses.  
>Il l'aurait foudroyé sur place.<br>– T'es même pas une vraie rousse.  
>Il avait pensé lui rabattre son caqué, mais au contraire le sourire de sa voisine s'élargit.<br>– Je vois que tu te souviens de moi.  
>Le professeur Slughorn, fit alors son entré, et tout le monde se tut. Il jeta un oeil légèrement perplexe en direction de la nouvelle Gryffondor assise en compagnie du Serpentard qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.<br>– Bien, jeunes gens, une année de dur labeur vous attend. Il faudra un grand sens de la rigueur et une concentration accrue, si vous voulez obtenir vos BUSE de potion. La complexité des potions auquel vous aurez affaire vous demandera un travail de préparation plus important qu'accoutumé.  
>Le discours de début d'année du professeur ne surprit personne, c'était seulement le deuxième, on en attendait d'autre.<br>– Bon commençons ! Ouvrez vos manuels page quarante cinq, et par groupe de deux, préparez moi un filtre de Sonjajoie. Une potion, qui quand elle est réussit, est très efficace pour combattre les mauvais rêves. Mais qui mal préparé vous perdra dans un désespoir infinie. Vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut dans l'armoire.  
>Adamovich et Rogue comprirent toutes suite pourquoi on leurs demandait de faire cette potion à deux. Elle nécessitait en effet une heure et demis de préparation, pendant lesquels on devait la remuer continuellement et avec précision. L'un d'eux devait être assigné à cette tache pendant que l'autre s'occupait des ingrédients. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.<br>– Tu t'occupes des ingrédients.  
>Le ton de Rogue été sans appel. Au moins, ainsi il pourrait surveiller se qu'elle mettrait dans le chaudron. Elle ne tenta pas de le contredire et alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand elle fut de retour, le chaudron était déjà sur le feu et l'eau perlait lentement en surface. Anastasia posa les graines de Folicura devant elle est entreprit de les décortiquer avec une dextérité qui surprit le Serpentard.<br>– C'est toi qui a appeler l'ambulance, donc.  
>– Occupes toi de ce que tu as à faire.<br>– T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu savais que j'étais pas une moldue, non...  
>Severus ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas vraiment une question après tout. Bien sur qu'il savait que c'était pas une moldue, elle lui avait quasiment transplané dessus.<br>– Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir appeler St Mangouste ? Pourquoi un hôpital moldu ?  
>Cette question là, par contre, appelait une réponse. Mais il ne dis toujours rien. Elle s'occupa de trier avec soin chacun de ses ingrédients, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Il ne restait des graines de Folicura que de petits coeurs noirs visqueux. Elle les pris dans sa main, la tendit vers le chaudron dans un acte de défis et l'ouvrit paume vers le haut. Elle le regardât droit dans les yeux.<br>– Quand j'aurais versé les graines, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de préparer les ingrédients pour te rappeler de me répondre. Si tu veux pas que j'ai de retard, tu as intérêt à parler.  
>A ce moment là, elle jeta les coeurs dans l'eau qui pris une teinte rouge sombre et se mis à tourné toute seule. Rogue se mis à remuer la potion dans l'autre sens. Il fallait le faire lentement mais sa camarade n'avait que cinq tour pour pressé la gousse de l'Arbre de Pansé, cependant elle ne bougeait pas, continuant de l'observer avec le même air de défi. À la fin du troisième tour, le garçon céda. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais c'était une emmerdeuse.<br>– Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un transplanage raté et t'avais pas vraiment l'âge d'avoir le permis, St Mangouste aurait posé des questions gênantes, ça ce voyait que tu fuyais, on ne cherche pas les sorciers dans les hôpitaux moldus.  
>Elle prit la gousse, l'écrasa avec le plat de son couteau et la pressa au dessus du chaudron juste après le cinquième tour. La potion s'éclaircit brutalement.<br>– C'était très prévenant de ta part.  
>Il eu un sourire mauvais. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait su qu'elle serait répartit à Gryffondor. Elle commença à haché menu les Herbes à Pou et pendant prés d'une heure, ils firent chacun leurs travailles avec une grande application et sans un mot. Severus fut surprit de voir que le livre d'Anastasia était presque aussi annoté que le sien bien qu'il soit aussi recouvert à divers endroit de dessins maladroits représentant souvent les ingrédients en coupe ou de petits personnages. Il ne dus l'arrêter qu'une fois quand elle voulut verser des pédoncules d'Ortie Neigeux abîmés. Elle lui expliqua que son ancien professeur leurs avez montrer comment égratigner le pédoncule pour que le jus agisse plus efficacement. Elle se montra suffisamment convaincante pour qu'il la laisse faire et il n'eut pas à le regretter. Leur potion avait pris la couleur parme adéquate. Autour d'eux, les chose était moins évidente, dans le chaudron des trois amies Gryffondores la couleur de la mixture était rose pale et mijotait tranquillement, remuée avec précaution par une Lily en nage, qui dirigeait June et Scarlett avec autorité. Derrière elles, le frère et la sœur Carrow, se débattaient avec une mixture violette pleine de grumeaux bizarres. Narcissa Black et sa condisciple Ursula Rotenlog essayait de comprendre pourquoi un panache de fumée bleue ciel avait envahit le plafond du cachot quand elles avaient versée les Orties Neigeux. Rosier et Lestrange tentaient d'éviter les étincelles brûlantes qui s'échappaient de leur chaudron. La potion d'Avery et de Wilks s'était tellement réduite qu'elle n'était plus qu'une bouillie jaune vif au fond du chaudron. James et Sirius avaient fait fondre leurs louches si bien qu'ils ne leurs restaient plus que le manche en bois, ce qu'ils avaient l'air de trouver très drôle, à moins que la source de leur hilarité ne soit Peter et Remus qui n'avaient plus que les graines de Folicura sur leur paillasse alors que leur potions était verdâtre et bouillonnait à grosse bulle. Pour finir, Anastasia apposât à la surface de sa potion une seule pétale de pavot noir et la regarda couler lentement, désunissant le mélange. La potion avait pris une allure tout à fait fascinante, dans un liquide transparent comme de l'eau dansait une fumée filandreuse parme. La potion était finit et elle était parfaite.<br>– Pourquoi transplaner à cet endroit précis, il n'y a rien là bas.  
>– C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose hormis toi... <p>


	5. Ambroise fog

_Salut à tous, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aime beaucoup Ambroise Fog. _

_Au faite, je vais changer le titre de ma Fic au prochain chapitre. Donc si vous cherchez à lire la suite vous ne la trouverait plus sous le nom "Un temps pour tout, un temps pour toi" que personnellement je trouve très cucu, mais sous le titre bien plus approprié " Le retour au crépuscule ". Vous comprendrait plus tard pourquoi j'ai hésité. Mais je pouvait pas laisser un titre que tous les personnages de ma fic auraient renié ._

* * *

><p><strong>Ambroise Fog, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.<strong>

Le Soleil avait disparu bien vite, il était six heures du matin, c'était son deuxième jour dans le château écossais et voilà qu'il pleuvait déjà. Anastasia était assise sur le fauteuil le plus près possible de la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle avait réanimé le feu et s'était attelée à son premier devoir de l'année. Elle se servait de son livre de potion posé sur ses genoux comme pupitre pour son parchemin et énumérait méthodiquement toutes les qualités connues de la graine de Folicura. Une seule journée de cours et les cinquièmes années croulaient déjà sous les devoirs. Elles avait passé la soirée avec Lily, June et Scarlett à s'entraîner au sortilège de disparition sur une pile de gobelet. Leurs efforts furent bénéfiques mais elles y avaient passé plus de deux heures et elles avaient encore dû rédiger quelques réponses aux questions du professeur Flitwick sur les différences entre les sortilèges d'attraction et d'expulsion. Si elle finissait le devoir pour Slughorn ce matin, elle devrait encore trouver le temps pour rédiger sa dissertation sur les veines de Tulipula Vénénosis. L'année s'annonçait studieuse. Malgré tout, son attention n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter des regards de plus en plus soupçonneux qui lui étaient destinés depuis le cours de potion. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, mais elle avait agi impulsivement et n'avait pas pensé au conséquence. Il faudrait se méfier des quatre garçons de sa classe à l'avenir. Elle commençait à hésiter, pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Une fois qu'elle eut noté tout ce qu'elle savait sur les petites graines, elle se plongea dans son livre de potion pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle devrait sûrement aller à la bibliothèque ouvrir quelques livres de botanique qui traitaient du sujet. Il fallait chasser ses doutes par tous les moyens, elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle était là.

Au bout d'une heure et quart, elle fut rejoint par les trois autres filles de sa classe et elles prirent la route de la grande salle, elles avaient à nouveau un cour de métamorphose et un cours de sortilège qui les attendaient, et ce soir aurait lieux le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Les filles attendaient avec impatience de découvrir qui était le professeur Fog. Aucun des autres professeurs n'étaient restés plus d'un an à ce poste, et tous n'avaient pas brillé par leur pédagogie. En arrivant dans la grande salle, June attrapa par la manche d'un garçon un peu plus petit qu'elle.

- Eh, Fenwick ! apostropha-t-elle. T'as eu cours de défense ou pas, hier ?

- Non, mais j'étais à côté de Hector Flyborn tout à l'heure, répondit-il enthousiaste. Il était tout excité et je l'ai entendu dire à Emmeline Vance et à Caradoc Dearborn, que ce matin, ils allaient s'entraîner au duel, et qu'apparemment il y aurait beaucoup de travaux pratique cette année. Emily Archer qui est en sixième avec lui avait le teint verdâtre et elle n'a rien mangé de ce qui était dans son assiette. Ils ont cours toute la matinée avec lui.

- Archer ? demanda la brune avec un froncement de sourcil. Ce n'est pas elle qui a vomit sur les chaussures de Dobson quand il leurs à montrer l'épouvantard.

- C'est qui Dobson ?

Lily se tourna vers Anastasia qui s'asseyait pour prendre leur petit déjeuné et répondit à sa question.

- C'était notre prof de défense contre les forces du mal en deuxième année.

- Vous avez de bons profs dans cette matière en général ? Interrogea l'autre rousse sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oh ça dépend... rapporta Lily. Dobson était pas mal mais il avait la fâcheuse manie à nous dire que quoi qu'il arrive si on se retrouvait dans une situation où on aurait pu appliquer son cours, il vaudrait mieux fuir à toutes jambes.

- Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, remarqua Adamovich.

Lily, Scarlett et June regardèrent Anastasia avec un air choqué. Aucun Gryffondor n'aime entendre que la fuite est une possibilité, surtout quand il est assis bien au chaud devant une tasse de thé. Bien sûr aucune d'elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de fuir, elles pouvaient imaginer que le courage était au-dessus de la peur.

- On ne fuit pas nous, dit Scarlett d'un ton supérieur qui fit sourire la nouvelle. On est Gryffondor.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, ironisa-t-elle. Les Gryffondors prennent bravement leurs jambes à leur cou et courent vaillamment vers l'abri le plus proche.

Le flegme de la rousse fit bondir la blonde, elle y voyait du mépris. Anastasia ne semblait pas attacher d'importance aux valeurs de leurs maisons, et Scarlett n'appréciait pas qu'on remette en question tous ces principes. June déclara qu'il était temps d'aller en cours craignant que son amie s'énerve pour de bon. Mais il fallut tout de même qu'Anastasia s'excuse pour calmer Scarlett.

- Pardonnes moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser. C'était pour rire.

- C'est pas grave, assura la blonde en se parant du masque de la dignité. Ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es ici, tu ne comprends pas encore l'importance que ça a.

Anastasia ne se risqua pas à faire de commentaire. La journée passa plus tranquillement, les deux rousses passèrent une partit de la matinée à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de botanique tandis que Scarlett allait au cours de divination et June à celui d'étude des moldus. Après le cours de sortilège les Gryffondors se dirigèrent d'un pas hâtif vers la classe de défense. L'homme au nez cassé les attendait debout derrière son bureau, les bras croisés contre la poitrine. Les huit Gryffondors s'installèrent sur les premiers rangs, au grand désespoir des Serdaigles qui arrivèrent après et qui durent ce contenter des rangés du fond.

- Bien, tout le monde est là, alors on peut commencer, proclama le professeur.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit claquer la porte de la salle.

- La question est : pourquoi êtes-vous dans une école ?

Il avait posé le problème d'une forte voix et n'attendit aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers le tableau et écrivit avec soin en grandes capitales blanches, les quatre lettres de BUSE. Tous les élèves s'étaient préparés à un nouveau discours sur l'importance des BUSE, le cinquième de la semaine. James et Sirius soupirèrent, June cala sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posaient sur la table dans l'attente que ça passe. Lily et presque tous les Serdaigles attendaient la suite avec une attitude concentrée. Mais dès qu'il eut finit, il prit une autre craie, rouge cette fois, et fit une grande croix sur le tableau, raillant sans pitié ce qui semblait être le truc le plus important qu'ils auraient à faire cette année.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient affaissés sur leurs sièges de lassitude, se redressèrent brusquement. Les autres affichèrent un air scandalisé. Lily ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne put en sortir.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour réussir des examens.

Il avait haché chaque mot comme s'il parlait à des demeurés.

- Je n'ai pas accepté ce poste pour donner des bons points à de petits crétins boutonneux, renchérit-il.

Il regarda toute la classe d'un œil méfiant. S'il avait voulu les impressionner, c'était réussi. Lily était tellement choquée, qu'elle ne put se retenir de laisser parler sa confusion.

- Mais, mais, mais ... comment va-t-on faire ?

- Comment va-t-on faire quoi ? Miss ?

La question de Fog claqua dans le silence stupéfié de la salle de classe.

- Evans... murmura l'adolescente.

- Miss Evans vous étiez la première à entrer, coupa-il. Vous vous êtes installée au premier rang juste devant mon bureau, vous avez immédiatement sortit vos livres et vos plumes. Vous semblez être une élève sérieuse et appliquée... Pourquoi tant d'effort miss Evans ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, regardant Lily avec des yeux pénétrant, celle-ci n'aillant aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait répondre.

- Pour avoir de bonne note ? reprit-il. Pour la reconnaissance de vos professeurs ? Pour une mention ? Et bien vous avez tort.

Anastasia qui était à côté de Lily pouvait lire clairement sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait tort. Mais Ambroise Fog était exalté, il ne se souciait pas de l'état d'esprit d'une gamine. Il se reporta au reste de sa classe et entonna son discours avec ardeur comme s'il voulait l'enfoncer dans le crâne de ses élèves au marteau-piqueur.

- Tout ceci n'a aucune importance. Vous êtes ici, dans cette salle, pour appendre à vous défendre contre les forces du mal. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Et pour cela il n'existe qu'une seule solution, la pratique, la pratique et encore la pratique. Car aucun BUSE ne vous protégera contre un troll des montagnes enragés, aucun bout de papier tamponné ne vous servira de bouclier contre une armé de détraqueurs. Et à ceux qui me diront qu'on ne croise pas un troll ou une armée de détraqueurs tous les jours dans la rue, je réponds, soyez en désolé, car nos rues sont infesté par la malfaisance de l'homme-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcez-le-nom. Et contre lui, rien ne peut vous préparer.

Il défia ses étudiants du regard, avant de se reprendre.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons passer l'heure à préparer le cours pratique de demain. Et nous commencerons par le duel magique. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les règles du duel magique ?

Sirius, qui regardait Fog comme s'il était le père Noël, leva la main.

- Ne levez pas la main, s'impatienta-t-il. Dites votre nom, votre maison et ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.

- Sirius, Gryffondor, il faut commencer par se saluer, risqua le jeune homme.

- Faux ! répliqua Fog avec chaleur.

- Oliver Knight, Serdaigle, c'est un combat à un contre un.

- Faux ! répéta-t-il.

Anastasia voyait son professeur s'amuser royalement. Il sautillait entre les rangs écoutant ce que chacun avait à dire, s'amusant follement de leurs erreurs. Les élèves se prirent au jeu, et pendant un instant, leur échange devient une partie de pingpong effrénée.

- John Dawlish, Serdaigle, c'est un combat à mort.

- Heureusement pas toujours, Mr Dawlish, mais on s'approche.

- Wendy Oak, Serdaigle, les participants doivent avoir un témoin.

- Encore faux ! Cherchez une évidence ...

- James Potter, Gryffondor, les participants doivent utiliser leurs baguettes.

- Faux !

- Ariel Adams, Serdaigle, le duel s'arrête quand l'un des participants est touché.

- Faux ! Allons, c'est tout ce que vous avez. Imaginez-vous en plein duel, s'il n'y a qu'une seul règle à retenir quelle serait-elle ?

- Adamovich, Gryffondor, il n'y a pas de règle.

- Excellente réponse, s'exclama-t-il. 10 points pour Gryffondor. S'il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, et ce dans toutes les occasions où vous rencontrerez les forces du mal, IL N'Y A PAS DE REGLE. Quoi qu'il arrive, attendez-vous au pire.

Il effaça le tableau, et y écrivit à la place " Le pire est toujours à venir " avec la craie rouge, suivit de " Tout peut arriver."

- S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous devez retenir aujourd'hui, claironna-t-il. C'est ça.

Il pointa le tableau avec son index, et balaya la salle de son regard perçant pour voir si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à y redire. Mais personne n'avait envie de le contrarier, la manière dont il avait bousculé Lily au début du cours était encore dans toutes les mémoires.

- Maintenant dites-moi quel sont les sorts que vous utiliseriez si vous étiez vous même dans cette situation.

Il observait maintenant ses élèves avec curiosité. À nouveau, Sirius tenta sa chance le premier.

- Vous avez dit que tout était possible, on pourrait utiliser n'importe quel sort ou autre forme de magie. On pourrait donc faire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête.

- En effet, Sirius, accorda-t-il. C'est ce qui vous passe par la tête qui m'intéresse.

Anastasia trouva charmant de la part de leur professeur n'ai pas insisté sur le fait que Sirius n'est pas donné son nom de famille et qu'il prenne le soin de l'appeler par son prénom. Surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vue rabrouer Lily. Peut-être avait-il une dent contre les têtes de classe. Tout le monde hésité, de peur de tomber dans un nouveau piège. June se dévoua pour commencer.

- Le maléfice de Chauve-Furie... June Elusiver, Gryffondor.

- C'est un bon début miss...

Il fit un sourire amical à June et se reporta sur le reste de la classe.

- D'autres idées ?

- Le sortilège de Jambencoton... ou Tarentallegra...

- Miss ?

- Fishflatt.

- Soyez moins gentille, miss Fishflatt, il ne s'agit pas d'un petit duel entre collégien.

Scarlett rougit. Derrière les verres carrés de ses lunettes, il défia le reste de la classe. James pris la parole.

- Le charme du bouclier, Protego !

- Oui en effet monsieur Potter, c'est un sortilège qui peut être utile mais soyez plus intrépide.

La mine déconfite de James laissait clairement entendre qu'on n'avait pas dû lui reprocher souvent de manquait d'audace. Surement pour prouver que les Serdaigle avaient aussi leur mot à dire, Douglas se lança comme si il avait eu une illumination.

- Lashlabask ! glapit-il.

- il s'agit d'un sortilège contre les strangulos, monsieur Stout, observa le professeur.

Tous les autres élèves pouffèrent devant l'expression embarrassée du Serdaigle.

- Expeliarmus ! lança un garçon au visage d'ange.

- Un autre sortilège intéressant, consentit l'homme, c'est par lui d'ailleurs que nous commencerons demain, mais encore très cordial, monsieur Knight.

- Cordial...

Adamovich affichait une moue septique au ton dédaigneux de son professeur. Elle avait laissé échapper son indignation tout bas, mais elle était au premier rang et il était peu probable que l'homme en face d'elle ne l'ai pas relevé.

- Miss Adamovich, une remarque à faire?

Le sourire glacée et le regard inquisiteur d'Ambroise Fog auraient découragé plus d'un téméraire, il n'appréciait pas que les gamins le contredisent. Mais Anastasia attrapa la perche qu'il lui tendait, la condescendance ne l'effrayait pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'être cordial, mais un sorcier sans baguette est presque hors d'état de nuire. C'est un sortilège simple et efficace, pourquoi le snober ?

- Que faite vous si vous avez affaire à un mage noir, le désarmer ne suffira pas, contesta-t-il.

- Ah oui, répliqua-t-elle. Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que pensait mon ancien professeur, il disait souvent, d'ailleurs, qu'Expeliarmus lui avez sauvé la vie.

- Vraiment ! S'exclama Fog réprimant un sourire de dédain. Un homme original, c'est certain, et si élégant. Ne pas vouloir atteindre l'intégrité physique de vos adversaires est très "aimable à vous" mais ceux-ci ne seront pas toujours aussi polis.

La voix de Fog suintait l'arrogance, mais il ne réussit pas à ébranler la jeune femme. Elle était calme et souriait presque, elle avait oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un cours.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je propose Avada Kedavra, dit-elle avec colère. Suis-je assez intrépide à vos yeux ?

Il y eu un grand silence pendant lequel Fog la dévisagea, sous l'insolence flagrante, il décela un dessein tout-autre. Elle le jaugeait. Il reprit d'une voix qui trancha par sa douceur et son calme.

- De toute évidence, c'est une qualité qui ne vous manque pas, miss. Ce que vous venez de toucher du doigt est particulièrement intéressant et mérite que nous en parlions calmement. Habituellement on aborde ces sujets en sixième année, mais je suis certain que miss Evans sait de quoi nous parlons, il leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur dans sa direction, je me trompe ?

Surprise par le soudain intérêt que portait Fog à son sérieux, Lily nagea un instant en pleine confusion mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de décevoir ses professeurs.

- Euh non, eh, enfin oui... s'embrouilla-t-elle. C'est un sortilège impardonnable qui provoque la mort. Il y a deux autres sortilèges impardonnables, Doloris, qui provoque une douleur horrible, et l'Imperium qui permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de n'importe qui. L'utilisation d'un seul de ses sortilèges sur un être humain peut valoir une condamnation à vie à Azkaban.

- Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor, les sortilèges impardonnables sont extrêmement dangereux et difficile à exécuter. Ceux qui les pratiquent ne craignent pas de se compromettre, c'est pourquoi ils sont redoutables. Il s'agit de la forme de magie noire la plus couramment utilisé. On les classe habituellement dans la catégorie des forces du mal, ce contre quoi vous devez apprendre à vous défendre. Mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà miss Adamovich.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

- Mais que peut-on faire contre eux ?

- Monsieur Lupin, c'est bien cela ?

- En effet.

- Eh bien, monsieur Lupin, c'est ce que vous apprendrez cette année, dans mon cours.

La cloche sonna la fin de l'heure et Ambroise Fog les libéra. Tous les élèves étaient surexcités et parlait avec enthousiasme ou inquiétude du cours pratique du lendemain. Anastasia semblait encore contrariée. Scarlett lui demanda pourquoi elle s'était énervée.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je ne comprenais pas l'importance des valeurs de Gryffondor, expliqua la jeune femme. Et bien je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Nous avons des valeurs, le courage en est une, mais pas seulement, il y a la générosité, le sentiment de justice, la tolérance, l'amitié. Et ce n'est pas tout. Il m'arrive d'être un peu bravache c'est vrai, mais ces valeurs-là, j'y tiens. C'est ce qui fait qu'on est différents de Vous Savez Qui. Si on oublie ça, on ne sera pas meilleurs que lui. Et quand il dit que nous sommes trop cordiaux, ça m'énerve. Car le courage, c'est de défendre ses valeurs sans les renier au passage. Enfin c'est mon point de vue.

- C'est joliment dit.

- Merci Lily, répondit-elle d'une voix digne.

- Moi aussi, il m'a énervé au début, ajouta l'autre rousse

- Entendre dire que les BUSE n'avaient aucune importance, se moqua Scarlett. Tu étais à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, non ?

Les joues de Lily prirent une jolie teinte rosée, les taquineries de la blonde touchaient toujours au cœur de leurs cibles. Les trois filles taquinèrent gentiment leur préfète, tandis qu'elles prenaient le chemin de la grande salle pour aller dîner. La soirée passa vite, le professeur McGonagall qui ne s'était pas, cette fois-ci, laissée impressionner par les remarquables dons que sa classe de cinquième année semblait posséder dans sa matière. Elle s'était montrée particulièrement exigeante et ils croulaient à présent sous les devoirs. Elle avait apparemment donné le mot au professeur Flitwick qui attendait maintenant autant d'application pour son cours et les avait lui aussi chargé d'une dissertation sur les différents sortilèges de changement de couleur. Lily insista pour que personne ne prenne de retard.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? un avis sur le professeur de defence ? ou sur autre chose ? pourquoi pas une rewiew ? <em>

_sinon à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas le changement de titre._

_a+_


	6. la pulsion qui n'avait pas de nom

**La pulsion qui n'avait pas de nom.**

En ce premier mercredi matin de l'année, la tension chez les cinquièmes années Gryffondors et Serdaigles était palpable. June dévorait son petit déjeuner avec application, pensant que plus elle aurait de sucre dans le sang plus elle serait apte à lancer des sortilèges efficaces. Aux arguments de Lily qui ne voyait aucune raison pour que ça marche, elle répondait que temps qu'il n'y aurait pas de preuve du contraire, elle prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Scarlett avait fait le pari inverse, craignant de toute évidence un incident de type Emily Archer, elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Face à Anastasia qui s'évertuait à lui expliquer que quatre heures de duel risquaient d'être épuisantes, elle rappela que la réussite et la fatigue était une chose mais que l'humiliation en était une autre. A la table des Serdaigles, les cinq filles de leur année discutait avec animation. La fille au visage joufflue, que June avait appelé Alice après la bousculade de la veille, avait un grand sourire sur le visage et écoutait parlait Ariel Adams, la blonde hautaine. Bien droite sur son banc, celle-ci était en plein discours et faisait de grands gestes avec sa baguette, comme si elle mimait un duel dont elle serait sortie vainqueur. Une autre fille à la carrure imposante et la mâchoire carrée lui demandait des précisions à chaque sort imité. Quant aux deux autres, elles les regardaient avec une appréhension fébrile, le teint pâle. Leurs trois homologues masculins, était à quelques mètres d'elles, Douglas Stout avait renversait son jus de citrouille en voulant montrer un mouvement de baguette à John Dawlish, aspergeant royalement Oliver, qui s'évertuait à présent à trouvait le sort adéquate pour se sécher.

- Alors les filles prêtes pour la bagarre ? Fit une voix joviale à l'adresse des filles.

James Potter et ses trois amis venaient de faire leur apparition et s'installaient pour déjeuner. Adamovich ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident du Poudlard Express, elle décida de faire profil bas. Cependant James s'était assis juste à côté d'elle qui était en face de Lily, qui elle-même fut rejointe par Remus. Elles étaient cernées. Anastasia vit la main de Lily se crisper sur sa fourchette. Comme Scarlett était absorbée par la contemplation d'un Oliver maintenant torse nu, et qu'aucune autre de ses amies ne semblaient partante pour répondre, June engagea la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Fog ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il a l'air génial, s'exclama Potter. En tout cas il sait de quoi il parle. Déjà il a gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers alors qu'il avait que dix-sept ans, j'ai demandé à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête hier soir s'il se souvenait de lui, c'était un Gryffondor et il parait qu'il voulait être auror... Forcément un type bien !

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme se voulait contagieux mais il ne réussit pas à atteindre ses deux voisines. Anastasia se concentrait sur le contenu de son assiette avec trop application pour que ce soit naturel alors que Lily fixait le mur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui... Reprit June l'air de rien. Il a l'air un peu barbare quand même...

L'inquiétude de l'adolescente se réveilla dès qu'elle eut finit se phrase et elle attrapa vite fait quelques tartines.

- Bof, tu l'as pas entendu, il a dit qu'aujourd'hui, on ferait Expelliarmus, temporisa le brun à lunettes. Tu ne risques pas grand-chose à moins que tu te retrouves en face d'Adamovich, c'est son sort préféré. Elle le réserve pour ces pires ennemis. Elle a une manière assez agressive de se montrer cordiale.

Anastasia lui lança un regard glacial, mais avant qu'elle est pue répliquer, Lily pointa du doigt Peter qui était assis à côté de James.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix qui sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

- Mais voyons Lily, reine de mes jours, c'est Peter, tu sais, il est avec nous depuis la première année ... répondit James

Lily ne releva pas le surnom ridicule, elle pointait l'œil de Peter. La paupière du blond était bizarrement enflée si bien qu'on ne voyait presque plus son œil, mais au lieu de prendre une couleur violette comme n'importe quel coquart, elle avait pris une couleur bleu ciel tout à fait original.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? insista la préfète.

- Euh... je me suis cogné... contre... contre... un ... une porte.

Il était difficile à dire si Peter était impressionné par Lily ou s'il cherchait quoi lui répondre.

- Vous vous êtes battus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Contre QUI ?

Elle ne s'adressait pas à Peter, elle s'était levée et accusait Sirius et James du regard.

- Eh, ce n'est pas nous qui avons un œil bizarre... se défendit le grand brun qui était assis à côté de James.

- N'abandonnes pas lâchement ton ami, Sirius, pesta Lily. Je sais très bien qui sont les meneurs !

Sirius eu l'air outré et James se gratta la tête comme pour cherchait une bonne excuse à toutes ses histoires. Mais sa manche découvrit son poignée recouvert de petites cicatrices caractéristiques.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Lily pointa son doigt inquisiteur dans sa direction.

James tenta de recouvrir sa main mais Anastasia fut plus rapide. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le posa sur la table, découvrant son avant-bras.

- Ce sont des marques du maléfice de chauve-furie, il a du se protéger le visage avec son bras, regarde il en a plein dans le cou aussi, dit-elle sur le ton de l'expertise.

James rangea son bras en vitesse et remonta son col de chemise. Lily jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la table Serpentard cherchant une éventuelle victime, elle s'attarda un bref instant sur Rogue.

- Ne cherches pas Lily, fit la rousse avec un sourire moqueur. Ils ne sont pas battus contre quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança l'autre interdite.

- Je veux dire, précisa Anastasia. Qu'ils se sont fait ça eux même en s'entraînant au duel.

June et Scarlett explosèrent de rire. Mais Lily se tourna brutalement vers Remus. Celui-ci se recroquevilla légèrement sous son regard de plus en plus sévère.

- Remus Lupin ! fulmina la jeune femme. Tu es préfet, comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

- Mais Lily, protesta-il tout bas. C'était une façon comme une autre de faire nos devoirs ...

- Dois-je comprendre que tu y as participé ?

Lily était effarée. Pour toute réponse, Lupin fit une grimace éloquente.

- Remus Lupin, TU ES PREFET ! Tout ce qui sort de cette bouche-là, elle pointa du doigt Sirius, est SUSPECT !

Elle articula bien chaque mot comme si elle parlait à un enfant particulièrement buté.

- Eh... pourquoi moi ? Sirius poussa le doigt accusateur pointé vers lui.

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a eu cette idée stupide et que c'est toi qui a persuadé Remus, rétorqua-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amies et lança un « venez, on s'en va » et pris la direction du parc puisque c'est là qu'ils avaient rendez-vous pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. En partant, Anastasia entendit clairement James dire à Sirius qu'il faisait des progrès puisque les idées stupides ne venaient plus de lui. Cette fois, Lily avait pris la fuite moins vite et avec plus de dignité, les autres eurent moins de mal à la rattraper. Mais il s'en fallut de peu, cependant, que Lily ne renverse le professeur Slughorn qui entrait dans la grande salle au moment même où elle tenta d'en sortir.

- Miss Evans que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Oh ! Professeur Slughorn, je ne vous avez pas vu ! S'excusa Lily en se redressant. Pardonnez-moi...

- Ce n'est pas si grave miss ! répondit aimablement le maître des potions. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous croiser, je vous cherchais justement. Je voulais vous inviter à un petit dîner de début d'année en bonne compagnie cela va sans dire, ce soir.

- Oh oui, j'en serais ravie... opina-t-elle

Slughorn porta alors son intérêt sur Anastasia.

- Je me disais que vous pourrez peut être convaincre votre nouvelle amie de nous rejoindre, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, assura précipitamment la préfète sans un regard pour l'intéressée. Adamovich va venir.

En disant cela elle avait appuyée douloureusement sur les orteils de sa camarade avec sa chaussure.

- Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas … conclut Slughorn.

- A ce soir, acquiesça Lily.

Le cours pratique de défense avait lieu dans le parc. C'était le début du mois de septembre mais le temps était humide et le ciel déjà gris. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Le professeur Fog attendait devant les grandes portes du château quand elles arrivèrent. Il leurs fit un signe de tête. Les autres, les rejoignirent peu de temps après, le pas parfois précipité, parfois traînant. Ils suivirent alors leur professeur vers un espace dégagé du parc et il leur indiqua de se mettre en ligne deux par deux et de s'espacer suffisamment.

- Bien, nous allons donc commencer par le sortilège de désarmement, ça me permettra de voir où vous en êtes. Nous allons faire ça sous forme de tournois. Celui qui réussit le sort monte d'un cran, celui qui perd descend d'un cran.

Ils s'étaient en effet positionnés en colonne sur une pente douce, et l'une des extrémités, celle où se trouvait Remus et Peter, surplombait les autres.

- Mais avant tout, je pense qu'une petite démonstration rafraîchirait la mémoire de tout le monde. Miss Adamovich, vous qui connaissez l'importance de ce sort, j'imagine que vous le maîtrisez. Voulez-vous bien nous montrer.

C'était à lui de l'évaluer. Elle caressa un instant l'idée plaisante que ce serait sur lui qu'elle prouverait l'efficacité du sortilège.

- Qui dois-je désarmer, Professeur ?

- Votre partenaire Miss Evans se prêtera au jeu.

- Bien...

La déception pointa dans sa voie mais elle se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda si elle était prête, celle-ci se mit en position de défense et acquiesça.

- Expelliarmus !

Anastasia avait seulement tendue le bras, à peine bougé le poignet mais prononcé la formule d'une voix sonore. La baguette de Lily vola dans son autre main sans que celle-ci ait pu faire un seule mouvement pour la retenir. La rattrapant au vol Adamovich, la lui renvoya.

- Excellent exemple, mais le but est de désarmer un adversaire qui ne se laisse pas faire ! Maintenant la partie commence vraiment. Préparez-vous ...

Tous les étudiants se positionnèrent avec plus ou moins d'appréhension ou de concentration.

- Allez-y !

Les formules vibrèrent dans le vent, mais le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ce qu'aurait pu espérer Fog, c'était un sort qu'on apprenait généralement en deuxième année après tout. Sirius, James, Anastasia et Ariel avaient réussi à désarmer leur adversaire sans grande difficulté bien qu'il n'est pas tous les baguettes de leurs partenaires dans les mains, mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi claires chez les autres. Voyant que ni lui ni son adversaire n'arrivait à lancer le sort, Oliver avait récupéré la baguette de John par un sortilège d'attraction, il fut donc déclaré vainqueur, le sortilège d'attraction étant plus difficile que le désarmement. June avait obtenu une faible détonation contrairement à Scarlett qui avait laissé glisser sa baguette à cause de l'amplitude de son mouvement. Alice avait réussi faire dresser sur sa tête tous les cheveux de Wendy sans qu'on sut pourquoi. Quant à Victoria Thiklegs, il était clair qu'elle avait lâché sa baguette quand elle avait croisé le regard flamboyant d'Amelia Bones.

- Nous avons du travail... commenta le professeur. Mettez-vous en place pour la seconde manche... Allez, monsieur Pettigrow, dépêchez-vous de récupérer votre baguette... tout le monde est en position... allez-y

Il fallut attendre la quatrième manche pour que Sirius et Anastasia se rencontrent tout en haut de la colonne, celui-ci regardait la jeune femme avec sourire de carnassier, auquel la jeune femme répondait par une expression de commisération qu'on eut dit réservé aux demeurés. A côté d'eux, Douglas Stout observait Ariel Adams avec conviction, elle l'avait eu une fois pas deux. Remus et Lily se souriaient aimablement en attendant de pouvoir en découdre, tandis qu'un Peter plein d'appréhension faisait face à Knight. James, lui, bougonnait, il avait perdu tous ses duels et ils étaient maintenant en binôme avec une Alice concentrée. Ambroise Fog passait dans les rangs, corrigeant des positions, donnant des conseils. Bien évidemment il se concentrait sur les perdants, laissant les plus habiles s'exerçait seul.

- Anastasia, ça va être un plaisir... Sirius appuya sur le prénom avec délectation.

- Il faudrait encore que tu sois plus efficace que la dernière fois. Black.

Un "Allez-y" sonore résonna pour la quatrième fois dans le parc.

- Expelliarmus ! lança Anastasia mais Sirius était préparé cette fois.

- Protego !

Le sort de la jeune femme ricocha contre le bouclier et la manqua de peu. Avant même qu'elle est eu le temps de réalisé ce qui se passait, il jeta le maléfice de Jambencoton. En s'effondrant sur l'herbe, elle hurla à s'en percer les tympans un Expulso bien sentit et Sirius, projeté à cinq mettre de là, se brisa le poignet gauche en retombant. Il étouffa un cris sous le choc, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se relever.

- Diffindo, aboya-t-il.

Un éclaire de lumière entailla la joue sa rivale, mais elle avait eu le temps de mettre fin au maléfice qui l'avait touchait et elle sauta sur ses deux jambes libérées, au moment où un second éclaire lacérait ses côtes mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

- Pétrificus Totalus.

Sirius tomba raide dans l'herbe et ne se releva pas.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Fog s'arrêta net incrédule et courût voir dans quel état se trouvait son élève. Le duel n'avait duré que quelque secondes, personne n'avait eu le temps d'intervenir. Lily, June et Scarlett se précipitèrent vers Adamovich, qui les repoussa en titubant. Elle était couverte de sang.

- Tu vas me le payer... AÏE ! protesta son adversaire quand Fog lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement.

Dans sa fureur, Sirius avait essayait se relever sur sa main brisée. Fog le contraignit à rester à terre, et examina sa blessure.

- Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite... ordonna-t-il. Vous aurez une retenue, vous et miss Adamovich, j'enlève 25 points à Gryffondor chacun. Le professeur McGonagall sera mis au courant. Votre comportement est inadmissible. Lupin vous êtes préfets ? Emmenez les tous les deux à l'infirmerie et empêchais les de se battre.

- Mais professeur c'est un cours sur le duel, ils sont juste un peu en avance... intervint James. Vous avez dit " Tout peut arriver ".

- Monsieur Potter, vous qui êtes si malin, vous les accompagnerez pendant leur colle, rétorqua l'homme.

Les trois adolescents prirent la route du château la tête basse. Remus n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit. Les deux autres se lançaient des regards mauvais chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Le silence était orageux quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Black, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de vous voir ?

Personne ne répondit, Mme Pomfresh ne posa pas plus de question, elle prit le poignet que Sirius lui tendait et régla le problème d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Essayez d'attendre la semaine prochaine pour revenir me voir, dit-elle en le laissant partir.

Remus allait le suivre mais l'infirmière le retient et lui fit signe d'attendre. La situation d'Anastasia était plus sérieuse car elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Comment tu vas, Remus, cette semaine ? demanda-t-elle en préparant des compresses avec une pâte orange vif.

Remus se crispa et lança un regard inquiet à la jeune femme qui se préoccupait plus de l'état de ses plaies que de la conversation.

- Parfaitement bien, répondit-il d'un flegme étudié. Et vous ?

Elle lui sourit aimablement:

- Tant mieux...

Pendant ce temps, elle posa deux pansements sur les plaies ensanglantées et donna à la fille un filtre de régénération de sang.

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez au moins jusqu'au repas du midi, prévint l'infirmière. Ne bougez pas je reviens.

Elle fit signe à Remus de la surveiller et sortit de la pièce. Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous battre comme ça ?

Remus se retourna dans la direction de la fille, pour lui demander les explications qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de Sirius. Elle était assise sur le lit en fer blanc, le dos courbé pour soulagé sa blessure, elle avait retirait son pull et sa chemine ensanglantée était retroussée sur son ventre exposant sa peau nacrée au regard de l'adolescent. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le ventre d'une fille auparavant. Elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué son regard, car elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'en détacher, et seule l'exaspération pointait dans sa voix.

- Demandes à Black, il est devenue fou... dit-elle en tentant de se redresser.

- Ne bouge pas ! il la prit part l'épaule pour la forcer à s'immobiliser. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème, il fait une fixation... et pourquoi tu t'es mis à coté de Rogue en potion. C'est un Serpentard. Tu n'agis pas vraiment comme une Gryffondor.

C'était plus facile de lui faire des reproches, ça lui donnait un air détaché. Avait-il déjà touché une fille avant elle ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait une épaule frêle dans la main, l'épaule d'une fille, une fille pâle, maigre et fragile. Elle fixait le mur la mine crispé, comme si ses neurones travaillaient à toutes vitesse, mais pas seulement. Il comprit que derrière l'apparente assurance et décontraction dont elle faisait preuve, elle était en colère. Une colère contenue et profonde, mais soudainement mise à nue. Il n'eut plus aucun mal à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais elle s'obstinait à ne pas le voir.

- C'est quoi agir comme un Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard ne se mélangent pas, allégua-t-il. C'est un principe.

- C'est un principe stupide, répliqua-t-elle.

Remus ne jugea pas nécessaire de relever. A présent, Il voulait saisir sa foudre, la comprendre. Il décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. L'expression résolument neutre de ses yeux était maintenant le centre de son attention.

- Tu as dit exactement les mots qu'il ne fallait pas. Dans le train.

- Lui aussi, répondit-elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas... Ne bouge pas !

Anastasia avait attrapé Remus par le col avec sa main gauche car sa main droite était occupée à tenir le pansement de sa plaie aux côtes. Elle le tirait vers elle, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre. Elle le transperçait de ses prunelle grise, sa voix était dur comme l'acier. Le masque s'était fissuré.

- Je crois, moi, que c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Le problème de Sirius, c'est que je lui ressemble trop. Je suis une sang pure, Remus, et c'est un petit monde, je sais de quoi je parle. Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous n'avez aucune idée de la vie que j'ai pu avoir avant de venir ici. Il croit savoir qui je suis parce qu'il connaît mon nom, j'en sais plus sur lui qu'il n'en saura jamais sur moi. Alors, tu vas lui dire de baisser la queue et de rentrer dans sa niche, parce que la prochaine fois qu'il aura affaire à moi, il s'en tira pas avec une simple foulure au poignet.

Elle relâcha un Remus confus. Il s'écarta comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

- Ça ne l'arrêtera pas, garantit le jeune homme aux yeux cernés.

- Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une menace. C'est toi que je préviens. Je t'aime bien Remus, mais c'est ton ami et ça ne peut pas continuer. Je pourrai reprocher à Sirius tout ce qu'il me reproche. On se connaît depuis quatre jours et je suis déjà couverte de sang, ça va mal finir.

- Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire mal, objecta Remus.

- Diffindo c'est fait pour trancher, tu crois qu'il voulait faire quoi ?

- ...

Remus était soucieux et il n'avait pas de réponse qui aurait pu défendre son ami. Les plaies d'Anastasia s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes, les pansements étaient imbibés de sang. Quand Mme Pomfresh fut de retour, elle lança un regard accusateur au jeune homme. Elle glissa discrètement dans sa main une petite fiole et lui ordonna de partir. Elle dut refaire les deux pansements de l'adolescente, qui fut finalement coincé dans son lit de malade jusqu'à seize heures. Quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie et qu'elle se dirigea vers les cachots pour le dernier cours de la journée, la cicatrice de sa joue n'était plus qu'une fine ligne blanche qui devait se résorber dans la nuit.


	7. Ton nom est mon sang

Salut tout le monde ! voici la suite !

Anastasia rencontre un nouvel adversaire et pas des moindres.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Ton nom est mon sang.<strong>

_Quand elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas de parent, elle avait six ans. Elle n'avait pas grandi seule, ni dans un orphelinat, mais n'avait jamais eu de père ou de mère. Mais Il y avait eu Nicolas qui lui avait appris à lire, Volodia et Ekaterina avec qui elle jouait souvent au loup. Et puis la vieille Olga, qui, quand elle était suffisamment en forme, la surveillait et la grondait vertement à chaque bêtise. Ce n'était pas très important qu'il n'y est pas de mère où de père, elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Mais un jour Anna était arrivée. Anna n'avait que cinq ans et, elle aussi, elle était seule. Anna avait exercé sur elle, dès le début, une fascination farouche. C'était la première fille aussi petite qu'elle, qu'elle avait rencontré, et Anna venait du dehors. Elle, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que le refuge, et les autres était tellement vieux, qu'ils avaient oublié. Ekaterina disait souvent, quand elle posait des questions: "ici, le reste s'estompe". Ekaterina était toujours triste, sauf quand on jouait au loup. Mais Anna, elle, n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'oublier et Anna avait connu le dehors de maintenant. C'était certainement Nicolas qui avait décidé que c'était bien pour les deux petites d'être souvent ensemble, et elle avait dû partager sa chambre. Elle en avait été très heureuse. Elle lui avait posé plein de questions, auxquelles Anna n'avait presque rien répondu. Mais ce presque rien était déjà tout un monde pour elle, un monde qui existait dans lequel elle pourrait s'évader pour de vrai. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Anna dans cet extérieur, elle voulait jouer à vivre comme elle, comme quand elle était là-bas. Mais Anna ne voulait pas, Anna était triste, et soudain Anna fut méchante. Elle avait dit :_

_- Ils sont où tes parents ?_

_Et il n'y avait eu qu'une réponse possible pour elle :_

_- C'est quoi des parents ?_

Tous les Gryffondors et Serpentard étaient installés quand elle arriva dans la classe de potion, il ne restait que deux places, une à côté de June et une autre à côté de Rogue. Anastasia jeta un coup d'œil dans le fond et croisa le regard mauvais de Sirius. C'était une provocation, elle le savait, mais elle alla quand même s'asseoir directement à côté du Serpentard.

- Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis, lui dit-il.

- Je croyais que tu en avais déjà, répliqua-t-elle sans sourire. De toute façon, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui ai la poisse.

Elle pointa sa cicatrice du doigt.

- J'ai entendu dire ça, ouais, marmonna l'adolescent. Les choses peuvent encore empirer.

- Qu'elles empirent, j'ai pas peur, assura-t-elle avec fierté

- Tu es un aimant à problème, dit-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te reproche, parce que tu es typiquement Gryffondor.

- Ravi que quelqu'un le pense, grogna la jeune femme.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment, précisa le serpent.

- Je sais.

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas et ils se mirent tous les deux au travail devant leurs chaudrons respectifs. Le cours se déroula sans heurt, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, s'efforçant de réaliser leur potion, l'Aconitatufou. Une fois finis, Severus partit le vite possible, rejoignant son groupe d'amis Serpentard qui l'attendait déjà dehors. Anastasia rejoignit les filles de Gryffondor pour leurs demander les devoirs qu'elle avait manqué. Lily lui donna ses notes d'histoire de la magie, et elles prirent le couloir qui menait aux toilettes des filles. James, seul, les retarda.

- Lily, mon étincelle adorée, attends, interpella-t-il. J'ai deux mots à dire à Adamovich.

- Ne m'...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? coupa Anastasia.

- On a rendez-vous lundi soir, à vingt heures, devant le bureau de Fog.

Il la regarda un instant, eu envie de rajouter quelque chose mais se retient et tourna les talons.

- Tu as de la chance comme ça, fit Lily. On pourra aller ensemble à la soirée de Slug.

- Oh oui, tu as bien de la chance Adamovich, ironisa Scarlett. En attendant ta retenue, tu vas dîner avec les plus prétentieux snobinards de Poudlard.

- Tu dis ça en parlant de moi, s'exclama la préfète.

- Je pensais plutôt à Malefoy, Cresswell, et Croupton, clarifia son amie. Mais apparemment tu apprécies leur compagnie.

- Il y a des gens très sympa qui y vont, Douglas, Franck, Emeline même Ludo... lui rappela la rousse.

- Tu parles si c'est pour passer la soirée à écouter Cuffe énumérer ses oncles et ses tantes, je ne voie pas l'intérêt. Mais allez-y, comme ça nous, avec June, on va passer la soirée avec les garçons et nous, au moins, on va se marrer.

- Si c'est pour les entendre débiter leurs sornettes et les voir se passer leurs mains dans les cheveux toutes les deux minutes, soupira Lily. Je préfère encore supporter Malefoy..

- Bien, comme ça les choses sont dites... écourta la blonde vexée.

Scarlett pris June par le bras et s'engouffra dans le premier escalier qu'elle put trouver, laissant les deux autres à la porte d'entrée des toilettes.

- Je croyais qu'elle voulait se rafraîchir... s'étonna Anastasia.

- Laisses, elle est jalouse, quand on était en première année, elle était invitée, expliqua l'autre. Mais Slug avait confondu son nom de famille avec celui d'Herbert Fichtrlass, un ami du ministre de la magie. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, et il a fallu attendre Noël, il a cessé de lui envoyer des invitations à ses réunions.

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il m'a invité ? demanda la nouvelle.

- Parce que tu es douée en potion comme moi ou Severus, j'imagine, supposa Lily.

Anastasia n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, ni très enthousiaste.

- Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on va encore parler de ma mère...

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn, une table ronde recouverte d'une argenterie de gobelin et parfaitement décorée les attendaient. Plusieurs Serpentards étaient déjà installés au côté du professeur. A sa droite, Lucius Malefoy, trônant sur son siège comme s'il était l'hôte de la soirée, lança un regard de dégoût en direction de Lily. Il fut imité par quatre de ses condisciples, parmi lesquels Anastasia reconnut Narcissa et Regulus Black. Severus Rogue était là lui aussi. Slughorn adressa un sourire ravi à Lily qui le lui rendit ignorant les serpents. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler qu'ici, dans ce club élitiste auquel ils étaient tous fier d'appartenir, elle était leur égale. Deux Poufsouffles de cinquième année et une septième année Gryffondor avaient aussi été invités, ils s'étaient assis le plus loin des autres qu'il fut possible sur une table ronde. Lily prit place à la gauche de Slughorn, peut-être parce qu'elle imaginait que de là, Lucius Malefoy n'encombrerait pas son champ de vision et Anastasia s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait entre elle et un des garçons Poufsouffle. Les Serdaigles se présentèrent tous en même temps, quelque minutes plus tard, Ariel Adams et Douglas Stout, ainsi qu'un grand blondinet maigrichon de septième année et son copain mollasson. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à la table du maître de potion. Celui-ci fit sonner son verre en cristal avec sa petite cuillère en argent ciselé. Un sanglier à l'hydromel apparut dans la soupière en porcelaine et les verres en cristal des convives se remplirent immédiatement de Bière au beurre.

- Alors Mr Malefoy, avez-vous vu le Ministre cet été ? Interrogea le maitre des potions avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil supérieur à toute la tablée et bomba le torse.

- En effet, professeur, nous avons eu la chance de croiser le ministre de nombreuses fois. Vous savez peut être que mon père à reçut l'ordre de Merlin première classe, il y a deux mois, qui plus est nous avons organisé plusieurs dîner de charité au manoir.

Slughorn semblait au comble de la félicité, bien sûr il le savait déjà, mais apparemment Lucius avait besoin d'une vitrine et c'était l'endroit parfait. Son hôte adorait ça. Anastasia l'imaginait traîner dans l'ombre de son père à une ses réceptions sordidement ennuyeuses, ici, il était dans la lumière, et il en profitait allègrement.

- Oh oui, j'ai appris, j'imagine que vous êtes très fier de votre père, approuva le professeur. La famille Malefoy s'est toujours montrée très généreuse.

- C'était une réception très agréable, c'est vrai, intervint une des Serdaigles. Dommage qu'elle est été si courte.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Ariel Adams, Lucius se renfrogna aussitôt, elle aurait pu dire ça sur le ton de conversation s'il n'y avait pas eu de suite.

- Quand mon père à reçut l'ordre de Merlin pour l'invention du sortilège dit « de Janusoubli », renchérit-elle. Dumbledore a fait tout un discours pour rappeler à quel point le sort des malades en était amélioré. C'était tout à fait charmant.

Elle parlé avec un dédain naturel et accompagnait chacune de ses phrases avec un mouvement de poignée délicat. Elle ponctua son intervention en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche échappée de son chignon. Anastasia fut impressionnée par la perfidie d'Ariel, sur un ton tout à fait poli, elle avait lancé un combat de coq.

- Il y a eu un discours du Ministre de la magie et du superviseur général de St Mangouste à la réception de mon père et toutes les associations de soutien aux malades ont applaudit ses généreuses donations, rétorqua le Serpentard vexé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous aimez beaucoup les indigents.

Le sourire arrogant d'Ariel fut le signal d'alarme pour Slughorn, il devait se gargariser de ce genre d'exhibition mais dans la limite de la politesse. La formulation était parfaite pour mettre en rage Lucius. Tout le monde savait qu'en aucun cas les Malefoy étaient généreux. Abraxas avait certainement acheté son ordre de merlin en versant des sommes colossales à ses associations de malades.

- Voyons, voyons, chère Ariel, tenta Slughorn pour apaiser la jeune femme. Chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour contribuer.

La mine outrée de Malefoy plut beaucoup à Lily.

- Connaissez-vous notre nouvelle invitée, miss Adamovich ? Questionna-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Anastasia se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. Le masque d'indifférence d'Ariel fondit pour laisser place à une expression pincé.

- Nous partageons les cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal, accorda-t-elle froidement.

- Vous ne vous étiez jamais croisé auparavant, je croyais que les Adams et les Adamovich étaient cousin, continua le maître des potions.

- Très éloigné...

Ariel s'était raidi. La situation devient pesante, un peu plus loin, sur le bureau du professeur, le sable, qui s'écoulait dans un sablier surmonté par trois serpents verts, s'arrêta. Anastasia ne jugea pas bon d'intervenir, elle regardait la blonde bien droite sur sa chaise avec des yeux brillants, à sa grande surprise la curiosité l'emportait sur la colère. Voyant qu'il y avait là un mystère épais, Slughorn se tourna vers la principale intéressée.

- Ah bon, vous n'êtes pas l'héritière directe de Natacha Adamovich ?

- Ah vrai dire ... non... répondit la rousse en se redressant légèrement.

Le sourire de Slughorn se figea, et on put lire une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux d'Ariel.

- Je suis l'héritière d'Ivan Adamovich, expliqua la jeune femme face au mur d'interrogation qu'elle avait face à elle. Ma mère ayant renié son nom, elle ne pouvait plus hériter du clan. Quand elle est morte, j'ai dû choisir entre son héritage et l'héritage du clan Adamovich.

- Comment peux-tu être l'héritière d'un homme qui est mort il y plus de 700 ans ?

C'était le Serdaigle grassouillet qui venait de parler, la russe fut surprise qu'Ivan soit encore célèbre, même ici en Angleterre.

- C'est de la vieille magie. On ne la pratique presque plus. Mon aïeul était un grand sorcier et il tenait à éviter que son nom disparaisse ou ne soit salit, il a mis en place des enchantements très complexe pour que son clan lui survive le plus longtemps possible.

Anastasia regardait Ariel avec insistance, elle attendait l'argument de l'anglaise.

- C'est notre famille qui a hérité à la mort de Natacha Adamovich, de tous ce qu'elle avait, cracha la blonde.

- Bien sûr, approuva Anastasia. Tu as hérité de Natacha, j'ai hérité du clan.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tout ça n'est qu'une vieille légende idiote, si mon père a hérité de toute la fortune des Adamovich, c'est bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre héritier.

Ariel s'était levée, elle était en colère, la rousse savait que c'était plus qu'une question d'héritage. La mort de Natacha avait fait des Adams les derniers d'une lignée vieille de plus de mille ans, qui avait préservé son nom, son sang, et son pouvoir intact, presque personne ne pouvait en dire autant, même pas les Malefoy. Anastasia la regardait droit dans les yeux, une expression de méprit inscrite sur son visage sans couleur, elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise.

- Je trouve que ton attachement à réclamer l'héritage de cette femme assez déplacé, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix posé.

- Il n'y a plus d'autre Fils d'Adam, le clan c'est nous, s'écria Ariel. Tu devrais avoir honte d'usurper et de salir un si noble nom. Mais moi, je ne m'y trompe pas.

- Honte...

Anastasia se leva pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle, et pris tout son temps pour bien s'imposer dans le regard de sa rival. A ce moment-là, tout le monde put voir à qu'elle point elles se ressemblaient. Ariel était svelte là où Anastasia était maigre, leurs yeux et leurs cheveux étaient différents mais pour le reste elles étaient comme deux sœurs. La même morphologie androgyne, le même corps élancé, le même visage triangulaire, les mêmes trais fin, peut être que le nez de la russe était plus droit que celui de l'anglaise, et sa peau plus livide. Mais si l'on se posait des questions à propos des origines d'Anastasia, on ne pouvait plus nier que l'air de famille était là, s'en était presque troublant.

- Si tu savais qui était ma mère et ce qu'elle a fait, c'est toi qui aurais honte d'...

Sa voix s'élança comme une flèche haineuse mais s'enraya. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au reste de l'assemblée, s'arrêta un instant sur Regulus Black, particulièrement impressionné, puis sur un Slughorn avide et se rassit en mimant le désintérêt.

- Tu aurais honte de crier sur tous les toits que tu as accepté son héritage.

- Bon Adams rasseyez-vous, je vous prie, pria leur hôte. Je suis sûr que vous ne vouliez pas vous contrarier miss Adamovich.

Horace Slughorn jubilait, c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Adams fit une moue de désapprobation mais elle obtempéra.

- Eh bien voilà deux caractères bien trempés... constata l'homme puis il se tourna vers un autre invité. Alors Monsieur Verpey, avez-vous une idée de l'équipe de Quidditch dans laquelle vous aimeriez être sélectionné ?

L'un des deux Poufsouffles avala de travers la gorgée de Bièraubeurre qu'il était en train de boire, mais une fois avoir toussé un peu bêtement sur la manche de Douglas, il répondit avec aplomb.

- Les Canons de Chuddley, c'est mon équipe favorite.

- Je croyais savoir qu'elle n'avait pas gagnée le championnat depuis deux décennies, commenta Regulus avec condescendance.

Anastasia se demanda s'il était normal que tout le monde se tire dans les pâtes à ce point.

- J'habite juste à côté de leur stade, j'ai toujours rêvé de les emmener jusqu'à la coupe, répondit-il sans saisir l'impolitesse du Serpentard. Mais ce qui serait merveilleux se serait la coupe du monde...

- La chance sourie aux audacieux ! déclara Slughorn, Je connais bien le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale, Jasper Kollaussieux. J'essaierai de vous le présenter à Noël...

Alors que leur hôte engageait une conversation animée avec le batteur, Lily se pencha vers sa voisine et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu as un don pour énerver les gens autour de toi, non ?

Anastasia jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Severus qui les regardait toutes les deux avec curiosité, de l'autre côté de la table.

- C'est la seconde fois qu'on me dit un truc comme ça aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p>alors que pensez vous d'Ariel Adams ? Elle à l'air pimbêche, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle plaise à Sirius (oups ! je crois que j'en ai trop dit).<p>

Une petit rewiew ferait de moi la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

À bientôt


	8. L'aveu impromptu

Salut !

D'abord merci. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de rewiews mais alors quels rewiews ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Si ce n'est une de plus, peut être. Mais je suis déjà comblée et aujourd'hui, je l'affirme, j'ai retrouvé la foi. Oui, grâce vous, je crois à nouveau au Père Noël. Je prend tellement de plaisir à écrire cette fic, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs qui partagent ce plaisir.

Bb: merci, merci, merci. Ne t'inquiètes pas la suite arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>L'aveu impromptu et les méditations solitaires du chien errant.<strong>

– Je ne sais pas, franchement, June. Elle est un peu bizarre, non ?

– Mais si elle joue bien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut prendre les meilleurs.

– Tu l'as déjà vu jouer ?

– Non, mais c'est à ça que servent les essais. Donnes lui une chance, s'il elle joue bien tu la prends, si elle joue mal tu la prends pas. On a besoin de joueurs. J'aime bien Dearborn, mais il n'est pas terrible comme gardien. Il reste que toi comme poursuiveur, et que Sirius à la batte.

– Je sais, June, mais ce n'est pas le seul critère. Elle sème la discorde partout où elle passe, elle s'est assise à côté de Rogue, quand même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

– Moi, je l'aime bien, elle est sympa, tu sais, quand personne ne l'agresse.

June avait jeté un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.

– Bon, on verra, dis-lui de passer les essais, si tu y tiens, si j'ai de la chance elle sera trop nulle et je serais tranquille.

A la grande surprise de James, Sirius ne tiqua pas, il souriait même, un sourire de mauvais coup.

Sirius avait entendu dire qu'une des armures du septième étage, avait appartenu à un chevalier du cinquième siècle, mort en se battant contre un dragon d'Écosse pour sauver sa belle. Il avait appris que la fameuse belle s'appelait Blanchefleur et le preux chevalier servant se nommait Mordrain. Il avait aussi lut quelque part que les armures étaient une extension du chevalier qui l'a portait et qu'elles gardaient toujours en souvenir une part de leur maître. Il savait aussi que les armures sans leur propriétaire étaient assez bêtes pour manger du foin. Où il avait lu ça, où il avait entendu ça, pourquoi il avait retenu ça, lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Mais dernièrement, ces petites informations titillaient sans cesse ses méninges. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de se dire: " Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Mordrain, mort avant d'avoir conquis sa belle, dévoré, mastiqué et digéré par un dragon qui ne l'avait même pas recraché". Il imaginait le dépit, la tristesse qui dormait dans l'armure depuis si longtemps. Sirius appréciait toujours ces instants, il s'en délectait, la naissance d'une bonne blague annonçait toujours une suite des plus croustillantes. Tout était là, à construire, dans son esprit, comme un château de carte, en bien plus marrant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une Blanchefleur. Il avait d'abords pensé à Servilus, il commençait toujours par penser à Servilus. Généralement, l'idée s'enracinait sur lui, et plus rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Mais June avait dit un truc, un truc qui avait changé ses plans. Il aimait bien June, c'était une fille cool, elle jouait bien au Quidditch, était nulle en potion et elle aimait bien manger. Elle ne faisait rien non plus pour plaire aux garçons. Il n'aimait pas les filles qui faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer, surtout celles qui bavaient. Il trouvait ça dégoûtant. June n'était pas comme ça, June aurait pu être un bon copain, sauf que c'était une fille. Elle parlait Quidditch avec James quand elle avait dit ça. James en bon capitaine lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle repasse les essais parce qu'il devait être sûr qu'elle était la meilleur et mais qu'il n'avait pas d'inquiétude pour elle. Sirius le trouvait un peu mesquin parce qu'il n'imaginait pas que James vienne lui dire la même chose à lui et c'est ce qu'avait l'air de penser June aussi. Elle lui dit alors qu'Adamovich avait dit qu'elle faisait du Quidditch avant de venir à Poudlard et que ce serait peut-être bien de lui faire passer les essais. S'il fallait les meilleurs, on aurait peut-être une bonne surprise. Sirius avait été comme pétrifié. Elle n'allait pas en plus envahir le Quidditch. Il y a des espaces sacrés, le Quidditch en faisait partit. Quand il jouait, il se sentait libre. Plus rien ne comptait, seulement la victoire. Et puis, il était batteur, il pouvait se déchaîner, c'était bien. Bien sûr il n'était pas aussi doué que James, James était une étoile filante, il inventait constamment des trucs inattendus pour marquer. Il l'avait vu, une fois, attraper le Souafle très bas et remonter le plus haut possible en piquet, les poursuiveurs adverses perdus l'avaient bêtement suivit, sûrement des Serpentards, et quand James était redescendu en direction des buts adverses, ils étaient tous derrière lui. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à marquer. Sirius ne volait pas avec autant d'inspiration, même en tant que batteur, celui des Poussouffles, Ludovic Verpey, était bien meilleur que lui. Mais si quelqu'un avait été capable de manger du foin avec une armure c'était bien Ludo. Alors il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Le Quidditch, c'était la vie, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Cette fille, cette emmerdeuse de première, ne pouvait pas venir sur son terrain, elle ne pouvait pas salir ça. Il ne voulait pas et il ne la laisserait pas faire. Et puis, se serait beaucoup plus facile de convaincre l'armure de Mordrain qu'il était amoureux d'Adamovich, plutôt que de Servilus. Les armures ont toujours étaient niaises mais Servilus était tellement laid. Il avait trouvé sa Blanchefleur, et soudain tout fut pour le mieux. Sirius avait souri, un sourire qui avait surpris James.

Il allait devoir agir seul, James n'apprécierait pas qu'il sabote les essais, Remus n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se calmait, en plus il était préfet, et Peter, il l'aurait certainement aidé mais il ne savait pas tenir sa langue, surtout face à James. Il faudrait jouer avec finesse, il ne savait pas comment rendre vie à une armure, il était sûr qu'il y avait un rapport avec la métamorphose, mais lequel ? Il faudrait qu'il aille à la bibliothèque. Et là, il y avait un nouvel obstacle, d'abord il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on le voit traîner dans l'antre de la vieille bique et de ses vieux bouquins chéris, et s'il n'était pas discret, les autres auraient très vite des doutes s'ils le voyaient travailler. La métamorphose n'était pas un problème, il était doué, si c'était de niveau ASPIC, il devrait s'entraîner mais il serait prêt à temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve cette formule, rapidement. L'armure n'avait pas vue Blanchefleur depuis mille cinq cents ans, elle devait avoir oublié à quoi elle ressemblait, elle verrait une fille, et elle lui sautera dessus. Il ne resterait alors qu'un problème de taille, attirer la fille au septième étage.

Sirius reporta son attention sur la table du dîner, du coin de l'œil, James le regardait avec suspicion, Remus aussi, il fallait d'urgence détourner leurs interrogations. June discutait toujours avec James de Quidditch, il en était arrivé aux meilleurs tactiques à employer contre les Serpentards. Remus les écoutais d'une oreille, Peter lançait temps à autre des petits couinements d'approbation. Scarlett à côté de lui bavait. S'il y a une chose que Sirius trouvait plus dégoûtant qu'une fille qui bave, c'était bien une fille qui bave en admirant quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Scarlett avait les yeux rivaient sur Oliver Knight, ce Serdaigle sans saveur. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

– Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Sa déclaration eut l'effet escompté. Peter lâcha sa fourchette et reversa le contenu de son assiette sur ses genoux. Remus et James le regardait avec des yeux ronds qui n'avait plus rien de suspicieux, June avait l'air perplexe et Scarlett qui avait oublié Knight, buvait maintenant ses paroles, pleine d'espoir. C'est la table des Serdaigle qu'il lui avait donné l'idée. Il connaissait une fille qui l'ignorait royalement et qui était suffisamment jolie pour que ce soit crédible.

– D'Ariel Adams.

– Quoi ?

Les réactions ne furent pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Remus et James de cachait plus leurs doutes. June était encore plus perplexe et Scarlett avait une expression outrée sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre uniquement sur le compte de la jalousie. Peter cherchait l'heureuse élue à la table des Serdaigles.

– Ne la cherche pas Peter, elle est au Club de Slug, reprit l'adolescent. Elle est très jolie et intelligente...

– Oui, elle est jolie... répéta James en réfléchissant

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

– C'est une sang pur, tu n'avais pas dit que tu te marierai avec une moldue juste pour voir la tête que ta mère ferait en recevant le faire-part ?

Sirius parut légèrement décontenancé, il ne parlait jamais à Adams mais il avait des rapports très cordiaux, il en avait complètement oublié d'où elle venait. Mais il était hors de question de perdre la face.

– Je ne parle pas de mariage et je ne vais pas faire ma vie en fonction de ma mère, contesta-t-il. Et puis James aussi est un sang pur et c'est mon ami, non, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Remus répondit tous bas, ne sachant pas trop comment dire ce qu'il pensait.

– Tu n'as pas toujours été aussi indulgent.

– Adams ressemble plus à Malefoy qu'à James, renchérie June plus fort.

Les yeux gris du jeune homme se durcirent.

– Elle est Serdaigle et elle a jamais fait de remarque désobligeante... se défendit-il.

– Finalement, qui se ressemble s'assemble, persifla Scarlett.

Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur la blonde, June la regardait comme si elle était folle. Un fugace éclair de haine, traversa les yeux de Sirius. Il savait très bien ce qui se cachait derrière la remarque.

– Ok, je vais rien dire et je vais croire que tu es jalouse, Sirius prit sur lui pour rester calme. Et vous, il se tourna vers ses amis, je vais vous prouver que vous avez tort.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle en évitant que Remus ne le rattrape. Au moins, il pouvait aller à la bibliothèque, personne n'irait le chercher là-bas.

Il ne voyait pas où était le problème avec Adams. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Walburga et Orion Black détestait les Adams presque autant que les Potter, ce qui lui était toujours apparus comme un signe de bonne foi. Des gens qui s'entendaient si peu avec ses parents ne pouvaient pas être totalement mauvais. Mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Ariel était froide et hautaine, il l'avait toujours vu comme lointaine, comme si elle s'était posé là, au-dessus de la mêlée. Elle se sentait supérieure à tout le monde sans distinction de sang, d'argent ou de maison. Il y avait elle, et les autres. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Mais Sirius aussi se sentait supérieur, lui et ses amis, ils étaient beaux, talentueux et drôles. Toutes les filles l'aimaient, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait peur de rien. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ariel était vraiment belle. Elle avait une allure folle, avec ses chignons de danseuse qui emprisonnaient ses mèches blondes, et ce pas bien à elle, léger mais assuré, toujours la tête haute, toujours droite. Elle était fière, lui aussi. Sirius eu soudain le sentiment d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à sa mesure. Il avait dit son nom comme ça parce que ça l'arrangeait sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait évident. Ce serait difficile, il ne l'avait jamais vu bavait sur qui que ce soit et surtout pas sur lui, mais une palpitation inconnue secouait ses artères. Sirius fut pris d'une intense envie de courir, et il se mit à dévaler les couloirs. Il était traversé par une énergie nouvelle qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fallait qu'elle s'exprime. Il faillit fracassait la porte de la bibliothèque, et s'arrêta sur le seuil, tout essoufflé par sa course.

– Monsieur Black ! Si vous êtes encore là pour saccager... s'écria la gardienne du lieu.

– Pas du tout, très chère madame Pince, déclara le garçon en déployant tout son charme. Mais voyez-vous, vous m'avez manqué et je courais car je ne pouvais attendre de vous revoir, j'ai enfin un devoir à la hauteur de vos talents !

Qui aurez pu résister à un sourire pareil. L'acariâtre Mme Pince était complètement désarçonnée.

– Un devoir vous dites ?

– Oui, de métamorphose, sur les objets à qui on redonne vie.

Mme Pince eut l'air immédiatement plus sceptique.

– Vous n'êtes pas en cinquième année ? C'est au programme des ASPIC.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

– N'avez-vous pas entendus le professeur McGonagall dire à quel point sa classe de cinquième année était en avance ?

En effet, Mme Pince avait entendu quelque chose de ce genre, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté une oreille attentive, les élèves ne l'intéressait pas généralement. Les élèves se montraient rarement aussi polis et intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

– Ah, bon, bien, dans ce cas suivez-moi.

Sirius était aux anges, il n'allait même pas avoir besoin de chercher.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, ses trois amis le bombardèrent de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille, évitant soigneusement le sujet épineux de la révélation. Il les laissa se moquer de lui en imaginant qu'il avait passait la soirée à bouder dans un coin du château. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand ils laissèrent entendre qu'il avait dû essayer de s'en prendre à des premières années Serpentard, mais que ça n'avait pas marché puisque il ne s'en vantait pas. Il mangeait en silence, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille et surtout à ce qu'il pourrait en faire, quand il réalisa que James et Remus, qui continuaient à se moquer de lui, ne le regardait pas. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux braqués sur les filles qui s'étaient assise à quelque mètre d'eux. Il n'y avait rien de discret dans leurs attitudes. James reluquait Lily bien sûr, quand elle était là, il était toujours à côté de ses pompes. Mais Sirius ne voyait pas à qui s'adressait les regards rêveurs de Remus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sirius, à son tour, porta son regard dans la direction des filles. Lily riait aux éclats, June pouffait en mangeant son lard grillé et Scarlett semblait dépitée. Anastasia faisait semblant de vomir. Sa crinière rousse libre flottait à chacun de ses mouvements comme un étendard. Elle riait presque trop. Il ne put s'empêchait de se dire qu'elles parlaient de lui. Lily se grandissait pour apercevoir discrètement quelqu'un plus loin, qui aurait pu être Ariel. Aucune d'elles n'étaient tourné vers les garçons, elles s'efforçaient autant que possible à ne pas croiser leurs regards. De sorte que, James, Remus et Sirius pouvaient admirer le spectacle sans qu'aucune d'elles ne le réalisent. Peter continuait de manger sans se rendre compte que les trois autres s'étaient tus.

– C'est qui, que tu regardes comme ça ? interrogea Sirius.

Sa voix était brusque, et ses yeux acier fixaient Remus sans pitié. Il avait peur de comprendre.

– Quoi ?... se retourna l'adolescent. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Je t'ai vu regarder les filles, affirma son ami. L'air gourmand comme si tu allais les dévorer.

– Racontes pas n'importe quoi... répliqua le préfet.

– Je t'ai vu Remus, on aurait dit James, coupa l'autre. Je veux savoir laquelle tu regardais.

James n'étaient pas prêt à aider Remus, il était bien trop curieux.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est elle que tu regardais comme ça, s'insurgea Sirius.

– Comment ça "elle", je ne regardais rien du tout, répondit le garçon au visage fatigué.

– Franchement Remus, tu peux trouver beaucoup mieux cette fille...

– C'est quoi ton problème ? Rétorqua l'intéressé. Vas-t'occuper d'Adams et laisses moi penser à qui je veux.

– C'est vrai ! C'est vraiment elle que tu regardais ! s'exclama James

– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas subtiles !

James et Sirius cessèrent immédiatement leurs remarques. S'entendre dire par la bouche de Peter qui avait encore du chocolat sur le bout du nez, qu'on manquer de subtilité était un motif de remise en question. Peter eut l'air ravi par son petit effet.

Quand ils sortirent de la grande salle pour aller en cours, James pris Remus à part. Il parlait le moins fort possible pour être sûr que Sirius ne l'entende pas.

– C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Sirius tout à l'heure, c'est Adamovich que tu regardais ? Questionna-t-il en scrutant la réaction de son ami.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, lâcha le jeune homme avec lassitude. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.

James baissa encore la voix.

– Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, mais vaudrait mieux attendre un peu pour ce genre de révélation.

– Il y a rien à révéler du tout, murmura l'autre. Si tu veux savoir, je pensais bien à elle, mais à un truc qu'elle m'a dit à l'infirmerie. En vrai, je la trouve un peu effrayante.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle a dit, en parlant de Sirius, qu'il avait intérêt à " baisser la queue et rentrer dans sa niche ", rapporta tout bas le préfet.

– Elle a dit ça !

Remus fit un signe de tête, James jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction Sirius qui marchait devant eux.

– C'est une expression, ça veut rien dire, elle était en colère...

– Mais ...

– Tu parles de ça à personne, surtout pas à Sirius, coupa James.

– Ne me prend pas pour un âne.

– Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle sache, aucun moyen, on n'a même pas réussit pour l'instant. Ce n'est qu'une expression stupide de fille en colère.

James essayais de se rassurer, mais Remus passa tout le cours de métamorphose à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes d'Anastasia. Elle semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Lily, elle expliquait à June pourquoi à son avis elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître totalement sa souris, et se moquait de la mine dégoûtée de Scarlett, ignorant complètement les garçons. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut être que c'était juste une expression. James lui surveillait Sirius, qui étudiait Ariel avec application, il savait que son ami cherchait une faille. Adams avait l'air particulièrement contrarié. Mais le Gryffondor avait un autre sujet de préoccupation.

James avait décidé de faire les essais de Quidditch dimanche après-midi. Il voulait composer rapidement son équipe afin d'établir une stratégie efficace, car James voulait gagner la coupe. Il ne l'avait jamais gagné, pourtant il était dans l'équipe depuis trois ans. L'année dernière il s'en était fallu de peu, mais l'équipe manquait d'un autre bon poursuiveur, il ne pouvait pas faire le travail tout seul et June avait raison, Dearborn était vraiment nul comme gardien. Il devait absolument trouver un meilleur gardien, ou un poursuiveur à son niveau. June n'était pas mauvaise comme attrapeuse, mais elle était assez irrégulière, quant à Sirius, c'était un bon batteur mais il faudrait quand même lui expliquer qu'il pouvait mettre un peu de finesse dans son jeu. Enfin, il était presque sûr de pouvoir les réengager tous les deux.

Mais quand il arriva sur le terrain, il aurait dû se douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait imaginé. A quinze heures, l'heure où devait commencer les essais, de l'ancienne équipe, seul Caradoc Dearborn était présent, tout sourire, la bedaine encore plus ronde que l'année précédente. Derrière lui un groupe de deuxième année, se pressait avec des balais de l'école pour voir s'ils avaient leur chance. Plus loin, gloussant en troupeau, toutes les filles de quatrième année, ayant négligé que le Quidditch se jouait en hauteur, et s'étaient habillée le plus court possible. James était certain qu'une fois là-haut, elles gèleraient sur place. Deux garçons, un troisième année et un quatrième année, comparaient leurs balais avec excitation. Le plus petit réussit à assommer le second en voulant lui faire admirer l'allure aérodynamique de son nouveau joujou. Le seul prétendant sérieux était Hector Flyborn de sixième année. Mais James savait qu'il était pour la place de batteur que Sirius lui avait ravis l'année précédente. James avais besoin d'un nouveau batteur, mais on ne gagne pas au Quidditch en tapant dans un cognard. Les essais s'annonçaient mal, et June et Sirius n'étaient pas encore là. Remus et Peter dans les gradins, lui firent signe de commencer. Il lança les hostilités avec le poste de gardien. A sa grande déception, personne ne se présenta pour concurrencer Dearborn, il ne se fatigua pas lui faire repasser les tests. En quatre ans qu'il était dans l'équipe, la baleine volante, comme James aimait l'appeler quand il n'était pas là, n'avait jamais fait aucun progrès. C'est à ce moment-là que June apparut, elle avait cherchait Adamovich partout, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il lui fit signe qu'il faisait passer les attrapeurs tous de suite. Deux filles et trois petits se présentèrent pour tenter de prendre la place de June. Seulement l'épreuve du décollage fut rédhibitoire, deux minus restèrent scotchés au sol et au premier tour de piste le troisième tomba de son balai. Il restait June et les deux filles qui claquaient des dents. Il voulut commencer par lancer le Souafle mais les deux gamines le regardèrent comme s'il les insultait. Alors il lâcha le vif, mais comme June l'attrapa immédiatement, elles réclamèrent que la brune attende que le vif vole un peu, puisque le but c'était de chercher le vif et ensuite de l'attraper. Il fallut attendre une demi-heure pour que June retrouve puis attrape la petite balle. James remarqua avec ravissement que les présomptueuses étaient bien partit pour une bonne grippe carabinée. Sirius avait fini par arriver. De plus en plus mécontent, lançant des regards noirs de reproche à son ami, James donna le coup d'envois pour l'essai des batteurs. Sirius, Hector et deux minus téméraire de deuxième année se présentèrent. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde avait une batte, il lâcha les cognards. Quand il vit les deux mioches décoller tant bien que mal, leurs battes bien trop lourdes à la main, il se dit qu'il était peut-être pas prudent de les laisser faire. Mais James n'était pas quelqu'un de prudent. Le premier s'en tira avec une rude chute de balai et quelques ecchymoses mais le deuxième tint plus longtemps. Il fut légèrement impressionné par la hardiesse du gosse, car pendant que Sirius et Flyborn jouait au tennis avec une des petites balles en fer, l'autre cognard manqua de le désarçonner deux fois, bien sûr il lâcha sa batte au premier assaut, mais essaya d'éviter le second en s'accrochant fermement à son balai. Le second coup lui cassa le nez et il dû aller à l'infirmerie. Il ne restait que la question des poursuiveurs, Adamovich avait été inscrite sur sa liste de la main de June, mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Deux heures plutôt, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour ne pas l'embaucher, mais maintenant qu'il avait les prétendants en face de lui, il se mit à espérer qu'elle fasse son apparition. Il ne restait que les deux imbéciles avec leurs nouveaux balais et deux autres filles qui ricanaient bêtement dans un coin. Il commença le teste avec appréhension. Benjy Fenwick, le garçon qui s'était fait assommer, se révéla la bonne surprise de la journée. Il n'était pas très doué mais il marqua cinq buts tout à fait corrects. Le deuxième garçon, Gidéon Prewett, n'avait marqué aucun but mais il tenait sur son balai à une allure respectable et envoyait des passes correctes, il compléta l'équipe. Aucun des deux nouveaux poursuiveurs n'avait le niveau de James et il savait qu'une fois dans le match, ils seraient complètement perdu, mais avec de l'entraînement peut-être arriverait-il à en faire quelque chose. Il avait toujours le même gardien minable, son attrapeuse n'était pas fiable, ses batteurs n'étaient pas mauvais, ses équipiers étaient deux imbéciles sans expérience, c'était une belle bande de bras cassés mais il avait une équipe. Le chemin vers la coupe ne ressemblait pas à un tapis rouge. James sourit, il aimait les défis et celui-là s'annonçait particulièrement coriace.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, finit pour aujourd'hui. Alors un avis, une remarque ? Je lirai vos commentaire avec plaisir. Et y répondrai sans tarder.<p>

La suite en 2012, amusez vous bien et à bientôt !


	9. coupé court et longue retenue

_Bonsoir à tous et Bonne année ! _

_Le chapitre a été un peu long à venir, je vous l'accorde, mais il est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a donné du mal mais c'est un chapitre important pour l'histoire. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Coupé court et longue retenue.<strong>

_Elle avait hanté ses cauchemars, l'avait torturé par son absence, ne l'avait jamais quitté, devenant chaque nuit un rêve plus redoutable. Elle était là, maintenant si proche, et si lointaine, différente. Il s'était sentit si vieux, si usé, qu'il en avait presque oublié l'invitation de ses premiers mots. Elle était face à lui, pas encore aussi belle et sensuelle qu'elle le serait bientôt, pas encore nimbé de mystère, comme dans ses songes. Mais c'était elle, moins dure, moins froide, plus vivante, plus joyeuse, merveilleusement femme-enfant, toujours aussi déconcertante. Il comprenait aujourd'hui chacune de ses paroles, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment cela ait pu arriver. Elle vivait, dans une folle fausse joie, faite de rires sonores et d'enthousiasme inutile. Le deuil s'était emparé d'elle, une fois de plus, et sa mélancolie naissante ne se cachait pas encore. Il voyait la tristesse dans ses grands yeux sombres revenir comme une maladie chronique. Elle se lançait sans retenue dans chaque petit instant de répit, car elle était née pour porter des poids trop lourds avec légèreté. Elle était faite pour survivre malgré tout, contre tout. Il lui trouvait une grâce fraîche, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle ne dormait déjà quasiment plus, il la croisait souvent, la surprenant dans ses lectures tardives, il en était toujours troublé. Dans cette pénombre, il reconnaissait celle qu'il avait connue, le souvenir d'un nœud tendu palpitait entre ses côtes. Il avait peur, peur d'elle, peur de l'envie si forte. Sentait-elle la tension qui l'animait ? Il n'osait pas la toucher, ni même l'observer plus que quelque seconde. Mais l'obsession était mordante. Il ne la voulait pas, il ne l'avait jamais eu et ne l'aurait jamais, elle avait toujours était insaisissable et aujourd'hui elle était l'interdit. L'angoisse affrontait le désir, et la raison s'effaçait peu à peu. La solitude revenait. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à son vieil ami avec qui il avait partageait la folie de la première fois. Ils étaient deux hommes aujourd'hui vieillis par l'histoire plus que par le temps, et ils ne l'avaient jamais connue si tendre. Ce qui les avait liés à jamais, les éloignaient à nouveau._

Ce dimanche, comme à son habitude, Anastasia s'était levé de bonne heure, elle lisait dans son coin de fauteuil tout proche de l'âtre. C'était un beau dimanche qui s'annonçait, il ferait sans doute un peu froid, sans doute un peu humide aussi, mais le ciel serait beau. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de toucher à ses devoirs. Elle allait rester là toute la matinée, elle lirait jusqu'à ce que les mots ne l'atteignent plus, et alors, elle admirerait le soleil qui inonderait le château et se refléterait dans le lac. Ensuite elle irait manger dans la grande salle avec Lily, Scarlett et June, elles parleraient pendant plusieurs heures en riant au tour du festin. Et puis, il serait l'heure du Quidditch, qu'elle soit prise ou non dans l'équipe lui importait peu, James ne voudrait certainement pas d'elle pour ne pas créer de problème avec son ami. Mais elle pourrait voler, et ça, c'était une perspective séduisante. Peut-être qu'après, elle pourrait s'entraîner avec June, quand elles auraient des moments de libre, peut-être que l'attrapeuse lui prêterait son balai. Oui, elle parlerait à l'attrapeuse de son idée. La semaine avait été longue, il avait fallu assumer qui elle était. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à le faire. C'était plus difficile qu'on aurait pu le croire, ça avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait fourni l'effort et elle était épuisée. Cette matinée était son sanctuaire, son havre de paix. L'onde chaleureuse du soleil imbibait le voile froid de la nuit. Le calme de l'aurore jetait sur la vallée un éclat fantastique. Et tout auraient pu se passer comme prévu. Elle lut longtemps et à dix heures elle fut rejointe par Lily, qui s'affaira sur ses devoirs. Puis lassant tomber son livre sur le planché, elle s'alanguit dans son fauteuil, profitant des commentaires de son amie sur la complexité du sujet de sa dissertation. Midi sonna, Scarlett et June sortaient à peine de leurs grasses matinée quand elles prirent toutes les quatre la direction de la grande salle. Elles restèrent longtemps à table après avoir fini de manger pour parler de Quidditch, de garçons et de tout ce qu'elles allaient faire cette année.

A quatorze heure trente, Jimmy Gools, un tout petit garçon empressé, prévient Adamovich que Fog voulait lui parler. Il l'attendait dans son bureau, au premier étage. Fronçant les sourcils, celle-ci quitta ses amies et se dirigea vers le grand escalier. Elle vit de loin James, balai à la main, accompagné par Remus et Peter marchant en direction des grandes portes. Elle pressa le pas se rappelant que l'heure des essais approchait et espérant que Fog ne la retiendrait pas. En arrivant devant le bureau, elle trouva un mot sur la porte "je suis au septième étage, couloir ouest". Anastasia trouvait cette histoire très bizarre et surtout très contrariante, il lui faudrait dix minutes rien que pour monter, elle serait forcément en retard sur le terrain, même si Fog la laissait repartir aussitôt ce qui semblait de moins en moins probable. Elle accéléra encore l'allure et monta les escaliers de pierre quatre à quatre, si bien qu'une fois dans le couloir ouest, elle eut besoin de quelque minute pour reprendre son souffle et elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite, que dans ses cheveux, attachés pour le Quidditch, s'enroulaient lentement les tiges vertes d'une couronne de lys blanc. Il y eu un grincement effroyable, son front se mis à la gratter rageusement, a peine eut elle comprit ce qui se passait sur le haut de son crâne, qu'elle aperçut une des armures écarter ses bras métalliques. Elle essaya de retirer la couronne, mais les tiges étaient plus tenaces qu'un filet du diable. L'armure s'avançait vers elle avec une élégance qu'elle n'eut pas crue possible par ce puzzle rouillé. La couronne l'empêchait de partir, elle l'entraînait vers la carcasse vide qui s'avançait maintenant d'un pas chancelant, rythmait par le clinquant du fer qui cogne. Elle sortit sa baguette bien décidé à mettre fin à cette histoire ridicule. Mais sentant la menace l'armure gronda et s'ouvrit d'un coup comme une boite de conserve. Sans savoir si c'était la couronne qui l'entraînait ou l'armure qui l'aspirait, la jeune femme fut littéralement avalée. Elle était piégée à l'intérieur de la carcasse du souvenir d'un chevalier qui tenait absolument à danser avec sa belle perdue. L'armure entama une sarabande, vieille danse médiévale dont elle ne se souvenait pas parfaitement. Anastasia pensa d'abord au maléfice de _Videntraille_, mais elle eut trop peur de s'en prendre à ses propres viscères et ne fit aucune tentative. Elle imagina aussi faire rouiller le métal grâce à un _Aquamenti_, mais ça risquer de prendre trop de temps. Elle reprit son souffle, la panique et les secousses lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait absolument libérer du gantelet sa main droite, dans le creux de laquelle était nichée sa baguette. Pendant que le chevalier répétait les pas incertains d'une chorégraphie à moitié oubliée, elle s'évertua à faire glisser sa baguette sur son index. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, car elle voulait être sûr que quand elle lancerait le sort, elle ne s'arracherait pas la main avec. Quand le bout de sa baguette dépassa de quelque millimètre son doigt, elle lança un sort d'expulsion qui fit voler le gant de fer dans le couloir. La mémoire de Mordrain réagit immédiatement, de peur de voir fuir sa dame, l'armure se contracta. Chaque mouvement était douloureux à présent, chaque articulation pinçait la peau fine d'Anastasia et la danse devient éreintante. Elle tenta tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pour mettre fin à un enchantement, un sortilège ou un maléfice, mais aucun n'eut d'effet. Au bout d'une heure, de danse sans fin et de de sorts inefficaces, elle décida qu'il fallait tenter la stupéfixtion, après tout, le pire qu'il pouvait lui arriver c'était de se stupéfixer elle-même et quand on la retrouverait, on la sortirait de là. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction du heaume bien que son bras suive les mouvements imprimés par la sarabande. Elle prit soin d'attendre que le bras de Mordrain se lève et lui ouvre un angle d'attaque. Un "Stupefix !" éclata et une boule rouge frappa le haut du casque, l'armure s'effondra, Adamovich avec. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance, alors que sa prison semblait avoir perdu vie. Mais le métal était tellement contracté sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas se libérer. Pour retirer le heaume elle dut d'abord tordre les bords cabossés qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle eut beaucoup de mal et faillit abandonner plusieurs fois mais après quinze minutes d'effort, elle put se dégager de la coiffe. Elle réussit encore à s'arracher une genouillère et un protège tibia, avant de réaliser qu'elle pouvait bouger, au prix cependant de pénibles brûlures et pincements là où l'armure la serrait le plus. Elle claudiqua toute en armure jusqu'à de l'infirmerie, lançant des regards féroces à tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Les escaliers furent particulièrement difficiles, il fallut descendre marche par marche en essayant de ne pas tomber.

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Mme Promfresh eut un sursaut de surprise, elle soignait un gamin qui s'était cassé le nez, et lui fit enfoncer sa baguette dans une narine. Anastasia avait encore sa couronne de lys sur la tête, les tiges étaient tellement emmêlées dans sa tignasse que la seule solution fut de les couper. Sa crinière disparut, laissant place à coupe courte qui lui donner une allure de faucon. Elle refusa la potion de repousse cheveux, prétextant des effets indésirables. Mme Promfresh retira l'armure grâce à un reparo qui lui rendit sa forme d'origine et il fut alors beaucoup plus facile de s'extraire. Anastasia jura intérieurement et se maudit de n'y avoir pas pensé. Il fallut ensuite nettoyer et panser toute les brûlures et les cloques qu'elle avait sur le corps. Mme Promfresh la garda pour la nuit. Les filles lui rendirent visite après le dîner, elles avaient entendus l'histoire par le môme qui l'avait raconté à toute la maison Gryffondor. Elle leurs raconta sa version. Les filles ne se posèrent pas longtemps la question du responsable. Elles savaient très bien qui était derrière tout ça. June raconta les essais, qu'elle était en retard parce qu'elle l'avait cherché au premier étage, que Sirius était arrivé encore plus en retard et que l'équipe était constituée. On se demanda s'il fallait aller voir le professeur McGonagall, ce qu'Adamovich refusa catégoriquement. Elle fut libérée de l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner du lendemain, elle était reposée grâce aux soins de l'infirmière, mais elle allait encore devoir affronter le regard des autres. Elle rejoignit les Gryffondors dans le couloir de la salle de métamorphose où ils attendaient en compagnie des Serdaigles. Elle arriva la tête haute alors que sur son passage tous les curieux la dévisageaient en faisant des commentaires. L'histoire s'était propagée dans tous le château, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il était réellement advenue. Pour certain, des premières années surtout, elle s'était battue avec une armée de chevalier de fer mystérieusement revenue à la vie et avait elle-même enfilé une des armures qui gisaient sur le sol. Pour d'autre, les plus nombreux il faut l'avouer, elle avait imaginée toutes cette histoire pour se rendre intéressante. Un seul point concordait, Adamovich avait fait une entrée, triomphale ou pathétique selon les versions, dans l'infirmerie, couronne de fleurs sur la tête, vêtue de fer et baguette au point. En passant devant Sirius, celui-ci lui jeta un : " Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe Adamovich ! ", qui fut suivit d'un rire peu flatteur. Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux gris glacée dans ceux plein de mesquinerie du garçon. Mais Scarlett désamorça la situation.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle te va très bien cette nouvelle coupe.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça te donne une allure vraiment original, renchérit Lily.

Tous les élèves présents étudièrent en détail la coiffure de la rousse pour déterminer si oui ou non, elle lui allait. Sirius perdit la partie quand Douglas déclara qu'il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle Anastasia, accompagnée par Alice qui pensait à se couper les cheveux elle aussi. Oliver allait signaler son approbation quand Ariel lui marcha sur le pied. Adamovich se dit que finalement, le changement lui allait bien.

A vingt heures, ce soir-là, James et Sirius se présentèrent au bureau du professeur Fog. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de la faire cette retenue. Ils étaient maussades tous les deux et ne se parlaient pas. James en voulait à Sirius d'avoir court-circuité ses essais pour une petite vengeance mesquine. Anastasia les attendait devant la porte du prof, avec son habituel air détaché, aucun d'eux ne savaient ce qui les attendaient, mais pour elle ça n'avait strictement aucune importance et ça se voyait. Elle les arrêta quand ils s'apprêtèrent à frapper à la porte du bureau.

- McGonagall est à l'intérieur, ils m'ont dit d'attendre dehors, renseigna-t-elle.

James opinas d'un mouvement de tête et ils s'adossèrent sur le mur d'en face, attendant en silence que la porte s'ouvre. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor avait l'air particulièrement contrariée quand elle apparut.

- Messieurs Black et Potter, invectiva-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Ne m'avez-vous pas promis l'année dernière que vous seriez plus sensible au fait qu'en quatre années que vous avez passé dans ses murs, Gryffondor n'ai jamais gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ? Dois-je en conclure que vos promesses n'ont aucune valeur ?

- Pas du tout...

McGonagall leva un sourcil et James se tut. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser essayer de se justifier, le professeur Fog, derrière elle, attendait patiemment.

- Je vous retire vingt-cinq points de plus pour parjure, aboya-t-elle. Et à partir de maintenant je doublerai chaque points que vous perdrez, pour que vous compreniez quel rôle vous jouez dans la victoire des Serpentards.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps aux deux adolescents de répliquer, ils avaient l'air de deux petits garçons pris en faute. Fog leur fit signe d'entrer et adressa son bonsoir au professeur McGonagall qui tourna les talons.

- Mr Potter vous voyez les aquariums à Strangulos, qui sont posés sur l'étagère ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aimable.

James adressa un regard de dégoût aux huit bocaux rectangulaire assez grands pour contenir une bestiole chacun. Ils étaient particulièrement sales, remplis d'eau croupie, d'algues gluantes et d'autres choses dont personne ne voudrait connaître l'origine.

- C'est pour vous, nettoyez les moi et vous pourrez retourner dans votre salle commune, informa le professeur avec flegme.

James fit une grimace évocatrice mais ne dis rien et ce mis au travail. Fog s'assit à son bureau et indiqua aux deux autres de faire de même. Ils s'exécutèrent sans se regarder.

- Alors, expliquez-moi ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Se tournant machinalement les pouces, Sirius évitait tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit. Anastasia, elle regardait son professeur avec une indifférence qu'il aurait facilement pu confondre avec de l'insolence.

- Miss Adamovich, fit-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Sirius s'interrompit dans son décompte, surprit qu'elle ne cherche pas à se défendre en l'accusant. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché.

- Vraiment ? Il se tourna vers l'adolescent. Et vous, Mr Black, alors ?

- Rien à ajouter, marmonna-t-il sans se détourner de son bout de bureau.

Fog n'avait pas du tout l'air en colère, au contraire, il s'amusait.

- Nous allons rester ici, assit à ce bureau jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous m'explique le problème, déclara-t-il.

James leva la tête, s'arrêtant un instant de décrasser son premier bocal, et considéra la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Sirius était la personne la plus obstinée qu'il connaissait, et il boudait dans son coin de bureau n'ayant aucune envie de s'expliquer. Anastasia, elle, dévisageait Fog avec une curiosité mal placé. L'homme avait certainement l'intention d'enrayer la crise qui s'annoncer, en le faisant signer symboliquement sinon un traité de paix, au moins un accord de non-agression. Mais Sirius n'était pas vraiment prêt pour ça, sa blague avec l'armure n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'il l'avait espéré, si elle avait passé un sale quart d'heure, elle n'en était pas moins sortit presque victorieuse et personne ne se moquait plus de ses cheveux courts. Fog tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir le dialogue.

- Miss Adamovich pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? repris l'homme.

- Je crains que non, répliqua-t-elle.

- Etrange, d'ordinaire vous avez réponse à tout, remarqua-t-il.

Anastasia se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les yeux de Fog brillaient de malice, il devait s'estimer drôle. Ils se toisaient tous les deux, réservant leur jugement pour la fin de l'épreuve. Elle aussi s'amusait. Les deux garçons eurent la nette impression que tout cela avait été organisé pour la tester elle. Pas un mot de plus ne fut prononcé pendant que James vida, récura, essuya et rangea les huit bocaux. Il lui fallut deux heures pour en venir à bout. Quand il eut finit son front était couvert de sueur et sa robe été taché à divers endroit incongrue d'une substance verte et visqueuse qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la morve. Fog le remercia aimablement et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Quand il partit, la rousse était en train d'explorer chaque recoin de la pièce qui lui était accessible de sa chaise. Le garçon lui, n'avait pas levé la tête. Fog qui avait fini par ouvrir un livre, prenait des notes dans un carnet en cuir. James n'estima pas utile d'attendre son ami. L'homme étudia discrètement l'adolescent au départ du brun, il ne bougeait pas, attendait que sa passe. Il avait compris qu'il était inutile de n'énerver, il n'était pas aussi bête que le professeur l'avait pensé au premier abord. Anastasia scrutait chaque parcelle du mur qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Le bureau d'Ambroise Fog n'était pas particulièrement bien ordonné, les murs étaient recouverts de divers cartes et dessins de plantes et animaux rares, tous parsemés de notes et de symboles inconnus. Ici et là, on trouvait les reproductions d'un temple égyptien ou d'une calligraphie chinoise. Sur le sol et le bureau étaient jonchés de toutes sortes d'objets mystérieux et exotiques. La bibliothèque était remplie de livre sur des formes de magies venus de loin et qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard. Anastasia se doutait que si on cherchait bien on trouverait de la magie noire la dedans. Ils y avaient aussi tout un rang de l'étagère réservé aux carnets de Fog, apparemment il écrivait frénétiquement et sur n'importe quoi, ses carnets avaient toutes les formes et toutes les tailles. Certain avaient été réalisé manuellement avec des feuilles trouvées au hasard pliées et reliées avec des fils de cuir ou des lacets, parfois il s'agissait juste de bout de papier rangés ensemble. Il en avait bien une cinquantaine, souvent tachés, presque toujours cornés et recouvert par une écriture fine et vive qui s'enfilait sur le papier comme un ruban sans fin. Il y avait là tous les voyages d'Ambroise Fog, la curiosité ébranla Anastasia un instant, mais elle se retient de dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis elle posa son regard sur une pile de petits livres qui ne ressemblaient en rien à des grimoires de magie. Ils étaient reliés avec du carton et de la colle, c'était des livres moldus. Anastasia adorait les livres, elle lisait constamment, le soir quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou le matin quand elle se réveillait trop tôt, le midi quand elle avait le temps, à dix-huit heure quand les cours était terminés. Mais Anastasia n'avait jamais ouvert un livre moldu, elle avait eu trop à faire avec les livres de magie. Mais là, en haut de la pile, sur la couverture du premier livre, on pouvait lire : " Jack London ", puis plus bas : " Martin Eden ". Elle n'avait jamais su lequel des deux était l'auteur, mais elle avait déjà vu ce livre, dans une autre bibliothèque, sur un rayon qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre. L'intérêt qu'elle portait à l'homme assis en face d'elle grandit. Ambroise Fog avait beaucoup voyagé, Ambroise Fog lisait des livres moldus, Ambroise Fog devenait particulièrement intéressant. Il n'était plus question pour elle de tenir tête à son professeur mais bien de savoir qui il était.

- Vous avez beaucoup voyagé... dit-elle sur le ton d'une conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas engagé.

- Miss, vous êtes en retenue, rappela le professeur. Pas dans un salon de thé.

- Vous devriez quand même faire bouillir l'eau, on va y passez toute la nuit.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Pas si vous vous expliquez, déclara-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à expliquer, répéta-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas ...

- Pas de thé ?

Il choisit d'ignorer l'effronterie, comme s'il était au-dessus de tel échauffement.

- Vous avez compris, accorda Fog. J'imagine que Mr Black n'a toujours rien à dire.

Sirius ne broncha pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta l'homme.

Mais Anastasia n'avait plus envie de se taire. Le petit réveil posé sur l'étagèrent indiquait minuit et quart.

- Vous avez surtout voyagé dans le sud, d'après les cartes, observa la jeune femme. L'Egypte, le Congo, le Brésil ...

- Miss Adamovich ...

- Vous n'avez pas dit, qu'il fallait se taire.

Anastasia était très calme, Fog lui adressa un regard curieux.

- Vous vous ennuyez à ce point, miss, avez-vous envie de nettoyer les aquariums à Strangulos ? Ironisa le professeur.

- J'essayais de faire connaissance, expliqua l'élève avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'un tel confort. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'embarrasser de politesse ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tous ses voyages ?

Le ton d'Anastasia s'était soudain fait plus tranché, plus inquisiteur.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Questionna le professeur surprit par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé, répondit elle simplement.

Ambroise Fog resta un moment à l'observer, l'air interloqué par tant d'impertinence. Sirius avait relevé la tête et considérait la scène sans comprendre. Puis Ambroise Fog éclata en un rire sonore qui résonna dans la pièce.

- Quelle superbe ! Une telle outrecuidance vous vaudra des ennuis.

Anastasia sourit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, remarqua-t-elle.

Ambroise Fog se tourna vers Sirius et croisa son regard.

- Il serait peut-être temps de vous expliquer, jeune homme.

Sirius ne pouvait plus échapper au regard inquisiteur de Fog. A ce moment-là, l'adolescent aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour nettoyer les aquariums de n'importe quel truc bien dégoûtant. Mais Fog attendait et ne le lâchait pas, il baissa les yeux encore une fois. Fog estima qu'il était temps d'en finir.

- Êtes-vous un lâche, monsieur Black ?

- Pardon ? Sirius ne comprenait pas et le ton charmant de Fog ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Êtes-vous le genre de personne qui n'assument pas leurs actes et qui se cachent pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer ? développa l'homme au nez cassé.

Sirius était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et commençait clairement à s'énerver.

- De quoi vous parler, et pourquoi se serait moi qui me cacherait, objecta-t-il.

- Vous, miss Adamovich et moi-même savons que c'est vous qui avait engagé le duel, expliqua l'homme. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi.

- Je n'ai strictement rien à dire.

Sirius n'avait aucunement envie de parler, il regardait fixement le mur derrière Fog. Celui-ci se fit plus ferme et plus brutal.

- Vous vous cachez derrière une fierté mal placée. Cessez de vous comporter comme un petit garçon et ayez le courage de vous expliquer. Cessez d'agir comme un lâche.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LACHE !

Sirius s'était levé, il regardait Fog avec fureur. Anastasia observait la scène avec circonspection. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment les méthodes de son professeur. Mais elles étaient efficaces.

- Expliquez-vous alors, répéta Fog encore une fois.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchit, ça s'est passé comme ça, cracha l'adolescent.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre elle ?

- Elle... elle m'a désarmé dans le train, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle recommence.

- Parce que vous en êtes déjà arrivé là, avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard, s'effara Fog. Où est le problème ?

- Elle m'a énervé, dit simplement Sirius.

- Soyez plus clair, rétorqua le professeur.

Sirius était toujours debout, les deux autres voyaient bien son hésitation.

- Il ne fallait pas dire ce qu'elle a dit.

Il s'interrompit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se justifier. En réalité, il ignorait pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Il ne l'aimait pas, et c'était tout.

- Alors, la voix du professeur résonna dans la pièce.

- Elle a dit que je devais me haïr vu comment je m'appelais.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça, miss ?

- Sirius a dit en parlant de ma famille, je cite : une bande de mendiants dégénérés assoiffés de magie noire.

Fog soupira.

- Monsieur Black ?

- C'est vrai, non?

Sirius avait retrouvait toute sa superbe, il était en tort et ça ne s'arrangerait pas, alors bon, pourquoi se défilait. Mais Anastasia ne régit pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle resta calme et il n'y eut aucun poison dans sa réponse.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, ces histoires sont des balivernes qui se sont propagé juste après l'arrestation de Natacha Adamovich.

- Tu vas me dire que ta mère n'a pas torturé et tuée plein de pauvres gens.

- Monsieur Black !

Fog était outré. Sirius se moquait de savoir si ça lui ferait du mal, il déchargeait sa colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette fille l'irritait royalement. Anastasia eut un frisson mais se laissa pas démonter. Elle se leva à son tour.

- Non, je ne te dirai pas ça, mais Natacha n'est pas ma famille, elle a renié son nom. Et ma mère est morte !

Elle appuya sur les derniers mots, tout le monde oubliait toujours qu'à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sa mère, on parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Sa mère n'était qu'un nom auquel elle ne s'était jamais identifiée.

- Pourquoi devrais-je porter le poids de ses crimes ? J'ai choisi mon chemin. Est-ce si différent de ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius observa la femme qu'il avait en face de lui, il était troublé. C'était comme si Fog n'était plus là. Une révélation le traversa comme un éclair mais il ne put la saisir et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un besoin impérieux se fit sentir, il fallait dire toute suite l'évidence.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Anastasia.

La jeune femme sentit le vent tourner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le prénom ne lui fit aucun mal. Elle sourit soudainement apaisé, comme si ces mots la soulageaient. Elle se sentit pleine d'une énergie qui lui manquait. Elle se sentit si forte que le poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle était arrivée s'envola. Elle ne quitta pas Sirius du regard. Mais sa voix se fit tendre presque douce.

- Donc nous y sommes.

Il y eut un silence. Ambroise Fog ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, il ne comprenait les réactions, ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Anastasia tendit sa main vers Sirius.

- Serrons-nous la main, car moi, autant que toi, je ne t'aime pas, Black.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Une poigne sans rudesse et un peu longue. Leurs respirations se firent plus lentes et une tension nouvelle pris la pièce en otage. Fog ne savait pas s'ils venaient de faire la paix ou s'ils s'étaient déclarés de guerre. Sirius était hypnotisé, il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, sans comprendre. Puis elle s'adressa au professeur.

- Je crois que vous avez réussi votre coup ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Vraiment ?

Fog était impressionné. Il n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir réussi quoi que ce soit, mais c'était elle qui dominait tout à présent.

- Au-delà de toute espérance.

- Vous croyez ?

- C'est évident.

- Bien, répondit-il lentement, vous pouvez y aller, dans ce cas.

Fog ne contrôlait plus rien, les propos de la jeune femme étaient sibyllins mais il faisait autorité même sur lui son professeur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre, et puis son but n'était-il pas qu'ils se serrent la main. Les deux adolescents s'échappèrent sans demander leurs restes. L'homme qui avait vu sa vie durant bien des événements et à qui on avait raconté bien des histoires, se perdit dans ses pensées. Il tentait de se remémorer un épisode semblable, mais aucun de ses souvenirs ne lui donna de clef pour comprendre. La tension rageuse qui avait conduit aux péripéties de la semaine, avait mis à nu le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes. Elle avait toute suite comprit de quoi il retournait, mais pas lui. Black, lui avait ressenti sans saisir. Les paroles de Black auraient dû la blesser mais au contraire elle s'était sentit plus forte. Elle avait pris le dessus, mure d'un savoir qu'elle seule possédait, car c'est de là que venait ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'insolence, elle savait. Elle savait ce que lui-même, l'homme plus âgé et plus expérimenté, ne savait pas. A la lumière de cette révélation, le mystère de la jeune femme se fit plus épais et plus attirant.

* * *

><p><em>Un avis ? Une critique ? Un commentaire ? Toujours envie de lire la suite ? Faites moi signe ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir de vos nouvelles.<em>

_Bonne année encore et à très vite !_


	10. les rires

**Les rires**

_De l'instant fatal de ma malédiction, je n'avais que peu de souvenir. Des traces, seulement des traces. J'étais marquée sur mon visage, sur ma peau, sur mon corps. Mes nuits avaient leurs images, leurs sensations, leurs sons qui hantent indéfiniment. Une réalité dans les nimbes, un souvenir égaré. Une forêt, une douleur sans fin, deux rires. Et puis, un effort. Un effort fou. Le gloussement aigu d'une femme, l'hilarité rauque d'un homme. Un cri, le mien. Le temps en suspens. Les rires affamés. Construire un mur, construire un rempart, construire une muraille. Et enfin, plus rien, plus de rire, plus de douleur. Rien. Silence. Noir. Une éternité qui passe. L'absence qui sauve. Puis une faille. Puis une vie qui défile comme un souffle. Quelqu'un. Un ami, un homme, un masque. Encore un masque. La peur qui refait surface. La panique qui explose. Fuir. Fuir. Fuir. Un craquement salutaire. Le corps qui se tord. Un champ, un jeune homme qui s'éloigne. Et finalement, juste la lumière brulant ma peau._

Les réactions de Sirius à l'arrivé d'Anastasia peuvent sembler excessives mais se serait perdre de vu l'époque qu'il vivait. Nous sommes à la fin de l'année 1974, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, la peur règne. La guerre n'est pas encore là, mais les idées les plus laides ont conquis les esprits les plus influençables et s'assument de mieux en mieux. Les cibles sont déjà désignées. Les mangemorts sèment la terreur partout, les disparitions sont fréquentes et les attaques contre les moldus sont de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. Le meurtre de la jeune Poufsouffle et de sa famille avait ouvert la porte de l'horreur. Comme la gangrène, la peur avait contaminé tout le monde et le nom du coupable ne se prononçait plus. Peu d'adolescents sentent que l'histoire résonne dans leurs choix. Mais à onze ans, Sirius, sans pouvoir mesurer l'ampleur de son geste, avait abandonné ses privilèges et choisit son camp. Car quoi qu'on en dise, la répartition est un choix. Quand il avait rejoint Gryffondor, il avait ôté sa couronne de prince et endossé l'habit du paria. C'était sa force et sa faille. Si les temps avaient été autres, ce n'aurait pas été si important. Mais Sirius avait craché sur son sang comme on crache dans la soupe et il s'était impliqué, il s'était lui-même désigné comme une cible. Il savait qui il était, et les autres le respectaient pour ça. Même le mépris des Serpentards lui renvoyait l'image de l'homme qu'il avait choisi d'être. Mais pas elle. Le regard d'Anastasia était pire que le reflet du miroir. Il ne pouvait y voir que sa faille béante et saignante comme jamais. Il voyait le masque de ses cheveux trop rouges et de sa peau trop blanche, il voyait ses propres faiblesses dans son assurance exacerbée. Elle aussi dégageait de la force, il lisait dans les yeux de Remus l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire sur les autres. Mais si lui-même voyait les poids qui pesaient sur tous les gestes de la jeune femme, elle aussi devait sentir les ombres qui encombraient l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il voyait dans la mélancolie de l'exilée, sa douleur de déraciné. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêchait de se reconnaître dans son regard. Leurs iris d'argent reflétaient à chacun, la détresse secrète de l'autre. Et Sirius savait qu'il devait se méfier. Elle avait réveillé ses doutes. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, par sa simple présence remettre en cause son choix. Alors, il avait dressé sa colère en bouclier.

Ambroise Fog n'était pas revenu sur la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il craignait avoir montré ses faiblesses lui aussi. Il était à présent bien plus attentif et plus exigent avec ses deux élèves. Il ne les testait plus. Anastasia se montrait bien moins insolente qu'auparavant comme s'il avait gagné son respect. Sirius ne la ramenait pas non plus, il avait eu bien du mal à raconter les événements à James et à Remus, il était loin d'être tout à fait sûr du sens de ce qui avait été dit. Fog faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter qu'ils soient confrontés l'un à l'autre pendant ses cours. Mais aucun d'eux ne chercha plus la bagarre. C'est ainsi que tranquillement et sans heurt, le weekend d'Halloween arriva.

L'automne avait pris le dessus, le ciel s'assombrissait chaque jour de plus en plus, la pluie frappait les toits du château, la grisaille se disputait le paysage avec le brun orangé des feuilles mortes. L'humidité et le froid s'insinuaient partout. Malgré cela, tous les élèves attendaient le weekend à Près au Lard avec impatience. Qu'y a-t-il de meilleurs qu'une Bièraubeurre au coin du feu d'une taverne pleine d'étudiants trempés jusqu'aux os ? Aucune pluie battante, aucun orage fracassant n'aurait pu décourager une bande d'adolescent d'aller faire leur plein de friandises et de farces et attrapes. Mais au matin du dernier vendredi d'octobre, un vent glacé qui n'avait rien à voir avec la météo ébranla l'enthousiasme général. Certain avaient remarqué l'agitation du corps professoral dès le jeudi soir. En effet, à côté du fauteuil vide de Dumbledore, Fog et MacGonagall avait été vu débattant avec ferveur à la table des professeurs. Picott surexcité avait forcé les préfets à refaire plusieurs fois leurs rondes. Mais ce fut à l'arrivé du courrier, le matin suivant, que les élèves prirent conscience du problème. Un torrent de hibou express se déversa sur la grande salle. Une douzaine d'étudiants furent assaillit par des beuglantes et on entendit hurler plusieurs voix de femmes affolées qui interdisaient formellement à leur progéniture de sortir du château. D'autres reçurent simplement un billet d'annulation de sortie sans autres explications que « c'est mieux pour toi ». La lettre de June commençait par « Tu as intérêt à répondre à cette lettre » et finissait par « j'espère que tu es vivante », mais ne donnait aucun détail sur le pourquoi du comment. Une grande partie des missives attendaient une réponse immédiate et les hiboux restèrent sur place picorant dans les assiettes ou griffant les retardataires. Mais tout le monde était interloqué et personne ne savait comment réagir, aucun professeur n'était dans la grande salle. Anastasia, Lily, Scarlett et June comprirent réellement ce qui se passait à la réception de la Gazette du Sorcier que reçut la blonde avec un message de ses parents. A la une du journal, à côté d'une photo montrant la devanture éventrée de chez Zonko, on pouvait lire : « DES MANGEMORTS AUX PORTES DE POUDLARD ». Scarlett lut l'article à haute voix :

- Hier soir à 19 heures, Prés au Lard, le célèbre village bordant l'école de magie, a été le théâtre d'évènements inquiétants. Une bande de quinze hommes vêtus de noir et masqués ont terrorisé les habitants pendant plusieurs heures. Plusieurs boutiques dont le fameux établissement des Trois Balais ont été saccagées. La propriétaire Mme Rosemerta nous a raconté son calvaire (interview complète page 9). Les événements ont prit une tournure tragique quand le vendeur de farce et attrape Albertus Zonko a tenté de défendre son magasin. Les témoins s'accordent à dire qu'il aurait pris en pleine poitrine un sortilège de Feudaymon qui l'aurait immédiatement réduit en cendre. Heureusement pour le reste de sa famille qui était encore dans le bâtiment, le propriétaire d'une taverne excentrée à accourue pour éteindre le feu maléfique. Celui-ci n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions mais selon les dire Mme Zonko, il ne cessait de répéter « Où est passé ce satané directeur... » (en page 10 toutes les rumeurs à propos de ce discret héros). Force est des constater qu'en effet le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas bougé de sa tour d'ivoire pour venir en aide à ses fragiles voisins. Les aurors, arrivés quatre heures après le début du carnage, n'ont arrêté personne. Ils ont par ailleurs confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de mangemorts. Il s'agit de la quatrième victime de cette organisation terroriste, on compte aussi quatorze disparitions dans lesquels seraient impliqués les serviteurs de l'homme dont on ne prononcera pas le nom. Les revendications de ses actes restent assez flous, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu ou d'un rite de passage. Les mots « sang de bourbe » et « traitre à leur sang » ont été gravé sur plusieurs maison. Ses derniers évènements ne sont pas sans poser de questions sur la sécurité de Poudlard. Nos enfants sont-ils à l'abri ? Comment des personnages aussi dangereux ont-ils pu s'approcher si près de l'école ? Que fait Dumbledore ?

- Et que dit ta lettre ? demanda Lily.

- Elle est de mon père, répondit Scarlett. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et de ne pas sortir de Poudlard. Il dit aussi que l'école est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde et que je ne dois pas prendre de risques inutiles.

- Il n'explique pas pourquoi les aurors ont mis tant de temps pour intervenir ? intervint June.

- Non, mais la gazette exagère surement, assura la blonde. Vous Savez Qui a dû trouver un moyen pour les empêcher de venir...

Anastasia, qui n'était pas encore intervenue, avait les yeux dans le vague, l'expression de son visage était concentrée, elle écoutait ses camarades essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, quand lui vient une question qu'elle ne put retenir.

- Depuis quand ne prononcez-vous plus le nom de Vous Savez Qui ?

Les autres filles la regardèrent interloqué. Elles échangèrent un regard et c'est Lily qui répondit à la question.

- Il y a eu un article dans la gazette, il y a deux ans, après l'attaque d'un match Quidditch, le journaliste disait qu'il n'écrirait plus, ni ne dirait plus le nom de Tu sais qui. C'était comme une vieille malédiction, on le rayait de la carte en lui retirant son nom. C'est devenu une mode, aujourd'hui plus personne ne prononce son nom.

- Alors ce n'est pas de la peur ? s'assura Adamovich

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est du défi, répliqua Scarlett. Pourquoi ?

- Ne pas dire son nom, c'est en faire l'égale du diable, c'est avouer qu'on a peur d'invoquer sa présence en le nommant, analysa la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas rien pour un sorcier...

Elle répondait en réfléchissant, elle avait appris à prononcer le nom honni mais elle n'avait voulu choquer personne, elle ne savait pas avant d'arriver à Poudlard comment la terreur s'était propager. Scarlett interrompit le court de ses pensées en précisant.

- Nous n'avons pas peur. Nous refusons de reconnaître à ce monstre le titre qu'il s'est choisi.

- Alors ça ne nous vous fait rien que je l'appelle Voldemort ? demanda la rousse.

Anastasia observa attentivement ses amies, elles n'eurent pas un frisson mais une tension naquit. Beaucoup de sorcier, et certainement le journaliste qui avait écrit l'article, taisaient le mot parce qu'ils sentaient le danger. Mais un Gryffondor ne montre pas qu'il a peur, il ne montre pas qu'il sent que les choses lui échappent. Il irait se jeter dans la gueule du loup plutôt que d'avouer ses craintes. Mais l'anxiété se lisait sur les visages. Lily était une fille de moldu, le père de Scarlett était auror, June s'inquiétait pour ses amies. Tout le monde ou presque à leur table avait une bonne raison d'être effrayé. Anastasia repris.

- Car moi j'ai peur, ces gens-là n'ont aucune limite, et je préfère croire que ce n'est qu'un homme. Un homme, on peut le tuer.

- Mais tu entres dans son jeu... intervient Scarlett

- J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts eux même ne prononçait pas son nom, argumenta-t-elle. Qu'il l'appelait par son titre.

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? s'étonna Lily. On n'a aucune information sur les mangemorts...

- Je ne sais plus, répliqua-t-elle rapidement. Une rumeur surement. Quoiqu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, je dirais son nom.

- Mais tu joues son jeu en le nommant par le nom qu'il s'est donné, insista Scarlett.

- Et toi, tu nies son existence en refusant de le nommer.

Il y eu un silence. June qui était en train de lire le journal plus attentivement, reporta son attention sur ses amies.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas intervenu ?

- Il n'était pas là, son fauteuil a été vide toute la journée d'hier, répondit Lily.

- C'est bizarre que les mangemorts attaquent pile le jour où il est absent.

Quand Lily et Anastasia retournèrent à leur salle commune, elles trouvèrent sur le tableau d'affichage une note annonçant l'annulation de la sortie du lendemain. La mine sombre, elles entamèrent leur travail en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de leur cours d'Arithmantie. La journée se déroula lentement, certain élèves reçurent des messages de leurs parents proches ou éloignés pendant les cours, d'autres, comme Lily, se torturaient l'esprit pour savoir s'il devait les prévenir ou non. Les professeurs Vector et Flitwick rappelèrent aux cinquièmes années l'importance du respect des règles pour la sécurité de l'école et que la sortit serait reportés plus tard quand le risque serait moins grand. La plupart des adolescents étaient choqués, une bonne partie d'entre eux connaissaient bien la boutique de farces et attrapes. La réalité extérieure avait rattrapé Poudlard. Les Gryffondors objectèrent, pour la forme, que se cloîtrer dans le château n'arrangerait rien, la majorité des élèves étaient soulagés d'être obligé de rester à Poudlard, personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir en vraie une horreur si proche de chez soi. Seuls les Serpentards regrettaient ouvertement de ne pas pouvoir aller se promener librement, après tout pourquoi étaient-ils punit ? Eux ne risquaient rien. L'atmosphère était tendue, l'école se divisait. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, surement par ennui, ou l'absence du professeur Dumbledore avait-elle donné des ailes à certain, les deux jours qui suivirent furent le théâtre de plaisanteries douteuses. Le matin du samedi, Judy Piers fut retrouvé au bord de la crise de nerf errant dans les couloirs, la jeune Poufsouffle qui s'était perdu la veille, raconta au professeur Chourave, qu'elle n'avait pu ouvrir aucune porte, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle avait demandé son chemin à un tableau, celui-ci lui avait ri au nez et indiqué la direction de la sortit. Il s'avéra que de nombreuses peintures étaient sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de confusion. Aucune d'elles ne se souvenaient de quoi que ce soit. Au milieu de la journée, cinq Gryffondors furent admis à l'infirmerie parce qu'un escalier de la Tour Est s'escamotait chaque fois qu'un rouge et or tentait de l'emprunter. Malgré les tours de garde renforcés dans la nuit de samedi au dimanche, l'école se réveilla les murs recouverts de graffitis scandant la suprématie des sangs purs. Personne ne savait comment une tel chose avait pu arriver, ni qui pouvait en être responsable. Dans la journée, certains élèves, surtout des premières années, découvrirent qu'une cible verte brillait dans le dos de leurs uniformes. Les responsables étaient d'autant plus discrets qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'à des proies à faible risque. Le soir venu, le directeur n'était toujours pas revenu, McGonagall décida d'instaurer un couvre-feu et d'augmenter les tours de garde. Chaque préfet dut choisir un camarade avec qui il ferait sa ronde. Ainsi le couvre-feu serait plus surement respecté. Lily choisit Anastasia et Remus pris Sirius.

Les deux jeunes femmes arpentaient les couloirs sombres à la lumière de leurs baguettes en prenant le temps d'effacer les graffitis qui restée. Tandis qu'elles tentaient de faire disparaître un énième « DEHORS LES SANGS DE BOURBES », Anastasia rompit le silence.

- Quel manque d'originalité ! C'est la cinquième fois qu'on l'enlève celle-là ! s'indigna-t-elle

- Et encore, McGonagall et Flitwick ont nettoyé la plus grosse partie ce matin, rapporta sa coéquipière.

- Je te parie que la prochaine c'est « MORT AUX TRAITES A LEURS SANGS », décida Adamovich.

- Je parie sur « POUDLARD AUX SANGS PURS », proposa son amie.

- Tu crois qu'il y aura encore des problèmes se soir ?

- Adamovich aurait peur... J'ai du mal comprendre, se moqua Lily.

- Tous les profs sont de sortie et il y a deux fois plus de patrouille, ajouta l'autre. S'ils tentent quelque chose, il y a de grande chance pour qu'ils se fassent prendre.

- Et toi, tu voudrais les attraper ?

- On est en première ligne et tu fais un joli petit appât, révéla Anastasia avec malice.

Lily lança un regard noir à sa comparse.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai choisi toi parce que tu es la meilleur en défense. Tu es pire que la click de Potter.

- C'est mon côté intrépide qui ressort, Anastasia fit un grand sourire à Lily qui ne lui répondit pas. Ah tien, on a perdu toutes les deux. « LA MAGIE NOUS APPARTIENT, LES VOLEURS SERONT PUNIS ». Très spirituel.

Lily fit un geste de lassitude et leva sa baguette pour effacer les grandes lettres vertes que brillaient sur le mur de la salle d'étude des moldus.

_- Evanes...arg..._

- Qu'est ce qu...

_- Pétrificus totalus !_

Anastasia s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste et n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être son agresseur, elle n'avait dans son champs de vision que Lily à genoux par terre les mains sur sa bouche incapable de parler, le visage déformé par la peur. Elle avait les yeux braqués vers l'escalier. Soudain un rire bête d'adolescent stupide éclata en écho dans le couloir. Puis un autre, venant d'une fille cette fois, un rire puéril à glacer le sang. Anastasia avait déjà entendu ces rires, elle les aurait reconnus entre mille. Elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient, mais ils faisaient naître en elle une rage sans égale. Lily essayait de lancer des sorts malgré sa langue collé à son palais mais rien ne sortait de sa baguette. Le spectacle qu'elle donnait amusait beaucoup ses agresseurs. Anastasia n'entendait plus que la jubilation sordide, le bonheur sadique qui résonnait à chaque ricanement quand un éclaire rouge fusa et heurta une gargouille qui explosa.

- LILY ! s'écria-t-il quand il la releva. _Finitate incamtatem_ !

- Potter...?

La voix de Lily était faible, elle était en état de choc, James la pris délicatement par l'épaule et l'aida à ce relever.

- JAMES ?

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Les voix essoufflées de Sirius et de Rémus, résonnèrent dans depuis l'escalier. Des bruits de pas indiquèrent à Anastasia qu'ils approchaient. Remus se pencha sur Anastasia.

- Pourquoi Adamovich, ne bouge plus ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Elle a été stupefixée, fit une voix grave près d'elle. _Finitate incamtatem_ !

Quelque seconde plus tard, la rousse sentit ses membre se détendre et su qu'elle était libérée. Remus ne l'aida pas à se relever, il semblait faible et fatigué. Elle se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Elle était sonnée et tenta de retrouver ses esprits, puis elle observa Lily avec inquiétude et se tourna vers James.

- C'était qui ? questionna-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit.

- C'ETAIT QUI ?

Anastasia avait hurlé, elle voulait savoir, il fallait qu'elle sache. James se détourna un instant de Lily pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ils étaient cachés sous des capes, ils se sont enfuis dès qu'ils ont vu l'éclaire du Stupefix. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à se battre. Je n'ai pas vu leur visage, ils ressemblaient à des mangemorts.

- Des mangemorts à Poudlard ? C'est impossible, s'étrangla Remus.

L'incertitude se lisait dans le regard de Sirius et James. Le regard d'Anastasia glissa de Lily aux inscriptions qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'effacer, pendant un instant elle sembla perdu dans ses pensées, puis avec le ton froid du constat elle partagea ses conclusions.

- Ce n'était pas des mangemorts, il faisait ça pour jouer. C'était un _blocklangue_ et un _petrificus_ _totalus_, les mangemorts n'utilisent pas ses sortilèges. C'était des adolescents qui jouaient au mangemorts.

La nuit épaisse parut plus impressionnante, le château à la lumière des baguettes sembla plus effrayant, le silence était lourd. Le constat d'Anastasia glaça les trois garçons. Les Gryffondors n'aimaient pas les Serpentard mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que certains d'entre eux puissent avoir déjà choisi le rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. James fit un geste comme s'il avait voulu caresser les cheveux de Lily mais il se retint et rompit le silence.

- Il faut emmener Lily à l'infirmerie, elle est encore en état de choc.

Lily, en effet, soutenue par James, regardait fixement sans réagir le mur qui était en face d'elle. Anastasia fit un geste pour prendre la place du garçon mais celui-ci s'écarta.

- Tu ne peux pas aller l'infirmerie, lui rappela-t-elle. James, tu devrais être dans le dortoir, si tu y vas, tu auras des ennuis.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, s'ils reviennent... s'alarma-t-il.

- Remus et Sirius nous accompagnerons, le rassura la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est entre de bonne mains. Madame Promfresh ne doit pas te voir, tu comprends ?

La douceur de la voix d'Anastasia le surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas, et resta interdit. Comme si le fait qu'il ne s'inquiète et qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis était presque aussi important pour elle que le bien être de son amie.

- Tu comprends, répéta-t-elle encore plus doucement.

Une étincelle jaillit dans les yeux de James et il fronça les sourcils mais il laissa Anastasia soutenir Lily à sa place.

- Bien, vous deux, il désigna ses amis. S'il arrive malheur à Lily, vous serez tenu pour responsables. Allez-y maintenant, on a suffisamment perdu de temps.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent avec appréhension et suivirent les deux rousses sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. James, lui, disparut derrière eux et ne réapparut pas. Mais les apprentis mangemorts semblaient avoir disparus et le chemin vers l'infirmerie fut plus calme. Anastasia n'ayant pas assez de force pour soutenir Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Remus pris le relai. Quand elle les vit, Mme Promfresh allongea immédiatement Lily et lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve. McGonagall et Fog furent mis au courant juste après et ils accoururent aussitôt. Anastasia leur raconta ce qui était arrivé en expliquant toute fois que c'était Remus et Sirius qui les avaient secourues. Le temps du récit, le visage encore jeune du professeur de métamorphose pris dix ans. Imaginer que des élèves puissent avoir un tel comportement lui était insupportable. Elle finit par raccompagner les deux garçons à leur dortoir, Fog reprit sa ronde et Mme Promfresh força Adamovich à boire une potion de sommeil.

A son réveil, la lumière grise de la lune rayonnait encore dans la pièce, des voix chuchotaient plus loin. McGonagall expliquait au professeur Dumbledore, qui était enfin revenu, les évènements de la nuit, mais celui-ci ne dis pas un mot. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient repartis et les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient l'obscurité. Anastasia se retourna pour observer Lily dans son sommeil. Elle avait l'air calme comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle rêvait. Comme si tout allait bien. La jeune femme l'observa longtemps, se laissant aller à l'apparent sentiment de sérénité qui se dégagé de la scène. Il lui fallait s'en convaincre, elle avait besoin d'y croire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Mais tout irait bien. Oui, tout irait bien.

* * *

><p>voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

et à bientôt


	11. un bon cognard n'est jamais loin

Aujourd'hui c'est Quidditch ! Asseyez vous dans les tribunes, ouvrez vous un paquet de chocogrenouille et appréciez le spectacle !

* * *

><p><strong>Un bon cognard n'est jamais loi<strong>

Le Quidditch est un sport de combattant, une joute aérienne sans merci. June aimait voler et elle aimait gagner. La place d'attrapeuse lui allait comme un gant. Bien sûr, on trouvait des attrapeurs plus efficaces, plus constants. June ne serait jamais joueuse professionnelle comme Ludo. Mais le temps d'un match, tout était possible, elle avait le rôle le plus important du groupe, c'est elle qui terminait le match et c'est presque toujours elle qui désignait le vainqueur, par sa réussite ou sa défaite. Elle jouait tout le match dans l'ombre des poursuiveurs, puis elle attrapait le vif et pendant un instant il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle ne réussissait pas à tous les coups c'est certain mais quand ça marchait c'était merveilleux.

Et le Quidditch les avait sauvés. L'effervescence qui précédait toujours le début de la saison de Quidditch avait finalement percé l'atmosphère pesante de la semaine. Après les mésaventures du weekend, la perspective du premier match de la saison avait été salvatrice. Dumbledore était revenu. Une vendetta aveugle avait frappé les Serpentards : Malefoy avait perdu sa belle crinière blonde, Rogue avait été pris d'une quinte de toux irritante qui s'accentuait chaque fois qu'il tentait de dire quelque chose et Cresswell, un copain de Regulus Black, avait été retrouvait pleurant dans les toilettes des filles. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui lui été arrivé. Un autre soir, en arrivant dans la grande salle, tous les élèves purent voir le serpent de l'écusson des verts et argents métamorphosé en verre de terre. Les Serpentards étaient à bout de nerf et ne manquaient pas une occasion de provoquer un conflit. James gagna deux heures de retenue à cause d'un duel contre Nott. Peter passa une journée à l'infirmerie, ayant tenté d'attaquer Macnair quand celui-ci l'avait traité de benêt lèche cul. Malheureusement Walden Macnair avait bien prévu son coup et le pauvre Peter s'était retrouvé avec un groin à la place du nez. Anastasia n'était pas restée bien longtemps à l'infirmerie, au petit matin du lundi, elle avait retrouvé ses amies à la table du petit déjeuner. Lily, elle, avait mis deux jours à se remettre de son agression, elle était troublée par la méchanceté de la plaisanterie. June était heureuse que le Quidditch puisse lui changer les idées, même si son amie n'était pas une grande adepte du sport, tous les moyens étaient bons. Remplaçant la méfiance tendue par une atmosphère de compétition conviviale, le premier match de la saison qui opposait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle éloigna la rancœur des esprits et inspira l'enthousiasme. Les deux équipes s'appréciaient et, bien que les blaireaux rêvaient toujours de mettre à mal la suffisance des lions, les tentatives inévitables de déstabilisation restèrent bon enfant.

Le matin d'un match, June n'appréhendait pas particulièrement la journée. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle mangeait assez peu. L'angoisse d'avant match ne lui coupait pas l'appétit, mais elle aimait, avant d'aller voler, se sentir légère. Ce matin-là, le déjeuner fut frugal. Silencieuse, elle ne participa pas au bavardage enthousiaste de Scarlett et d'Anastasia mais elle se promit de donner un beau spectacle à regarder. Elle prit la route du stade seule, laissant ses amies à leur déjeuner. Elle savait qu'elles rejoindraient les gradins bientôt. Une fois dans le vestiaire, elle prit tout son temps pour se changer, répétant les rituels qu'elle avait installé l'année précédente quand elle était entrée dans l'équipe. C'était le moment où elle se concentrait. Chaque coudières, chaque protections, lui rappelaient qu'elle enfilait son armure et qu'elle se préparait pour la bataille. Elle se préparait pour un carnage. Puis elle rejoignait les autres. L'équipe n'avait rien de glorieux, mais l'envie de James était communicative. Dearborn avait l'air un peu moins mou que d'habitude, Fenwick et Prewett cachaient leur tremblement mais avaient le regard déterminé, Flyborn avait la mine concentrée et Sirius semblait totalement détendu. James tournait comme un lion en cage entre ses joueurs. Soudain, un boucan d'enfer résonna depuis le stade, et une voix féminine magiquement amplifié annonça le début du match. Puis elle hurla « GRYFFONDOR ». James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, il dit « On a la gagne, montrons leur qui sont les Gryffondors ! » et il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires à la volé et s'engouffra à grande enjambé vers le centre du terrain, rapidement suivit par ses coéquipiers.

« POTTER … BLACK … FLYBORN … DEARBORN … FENWICK … PREWETT … ET ELUSIVER ! »

James tendis le point vers le ciel bleu azur et vient faire face à Mme Bibine. Le reste de l'équipe resta un pas derrière lui en ligne. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon mais le vent était mordant. Il faisait froid. Le temps parfait pour une attrapeuse, assez claire pour trouver le vif, trop glacé pour se ramollir. Autour d'eux, les tribunes étaient en ébullition, le bruit était assourdissant. Les Gryffondors frappaient dans leurs mains en rythme, les joueurs savouraient l'instant, se gorgeant de l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades. Puis il y eu un « POOOUUUUFSOUFLE ». Et l'équipe emmenée par Ludo sortit de son vestiaire. Des banderoles jaunes s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du stade accompagnaient par des cris d'encouragement.

« VERRRPEY … BOOOLDER … KIIIILLLLT … BOOOONDUPOIS … JERRRRBING … MAAAACKINNON … EEEET DIGGLLLLLLE ! »

L'équipe adversaire se positionna pour le début de la partie. James serra la main de Ludo et Mme Bibine lança le Vif, puis les cognards, et enfin le Souafle. Elle siffla, quatorze balais s'envolèrent comme un essaim d'énormes guêpes qui se dispersa sur le terrain. James récupéra le Souafle et le renvoya à Prewett qui la rata de peu. Les Gryffondors poussèrent un cri de déception.

- C'est parti ! Le premier match de la saison est lancé, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui ça va cogner. Les coéquipiers de Potter ont intérêt à s'accrocher à leur balai, Verpey est redoutable avec une batte...

June pris de la hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Dedalus Diggle zigzaguait entre les joueurs beaucoup trop vite pour pouvoir repérer le vif. June sourit, Diggle était un imbécile, elle aurait aucun mal à lui piquer le vif sous le nez. Le reste du spectacle était moins réjouissant. La tactique des jaunes consistait à gêner le plus possible les poursuiveurs adverses en les bombardant de cognard. Et ils y réussissaient à merveille. Verpey se concentrait sur James, le matraquant autant qu'il lui était possible. Heureusement le brun était très habile, et il filait entre les cognards avec une grande précision. Mais les deux autres étaient plus impressionnables. Le second batteur Poufsouffles était sans pitié, Prewett s'agrippait à son balai comme si sa vie en dépendait, seulement il n'osait même plus attraper le Souafle. Fenwick s'en sortait mieux et tentait de suivre son capitaine tant bien que mal. Mais au moment où celui-ci lui envoya la balle de cuir, il fut frappé par un cognard qui lui fit faire des tonneaux sur cinq mètres, il s'accrocha à son balai mais lâcha le Souafle qui fut récupéré par une poursuiveuse jaune.

- Voilà les attaquants Gryffondors en difficulté ! La défense Poufsouffle est impénétrable ! En parlant de poursuiveurs, j'ai entendu dire que Fenwick avait cassez le nez d'une deuxième année pour avoir son poste … On se demande comment Potter a choisi son équipe, quand on voit que Dearborn est toujours là. Et je ne parle pas d'Elusiver qui est encore attrapeuse alors que la seule fois qu'elle a vu un vif d'or de près, celui-ci était encore dans le coffre …

June senti que ses joues rosissaient. Elle se tourna vivement vers la tribune pour voir de qui venaient les commentaires.

- Qui sait ce qu'a fait Evans pour que sa copine reste dans l'équipe …

June devint rouge tomate et reconnu immédiatement près du mégaphone, une blonde grassouillette de septième année, Bertha Jorkins. Qui donc avait pu laisser Berta « poubelle-à-ragot» Jorkins présenter le match. Les Gryffondors éructait de fureur, les Serpentards était mort de rire, et les Poufsouffles hurlait des trucs du genre « AVEC LUDO, ON A TOUCHER LE GROT LOT – AVEC VERPEY, LA COUPE EST GAGNEE ».

- Et Jerbing ouvre le score pour Poufsouffle !

June reporta son attention sur le jeu, James, lui aussi rouge jusqu'au oreille, hurlait en direction de Sirius et d'Hector. Celui-ci frappa un cognard qui désarçonna la poursuiveuse adverse. Fenwick récupéra le Souafle et pris la direction des buts, tenta de le lancer à James mais fut intercepté par le gardien. Jerbing le récupéra, fonça sur Dearborn et marqua. Encore.

- Encore dix points pour les jaunes ! Pauvre Dearborn, il ne fait vraiment pas le poids … enfin, façon de parler … vous saviez que même ses coéquipiers le surnomment la Baleine volante...

Un cognard frappé par Sirius dévia bizarrement vers la tribune du mégaphone, rattrapé par Ludo la balle de fer faillit désarçonner James. Celui-ci rappela vertement à l'ordre son ami. Le jeu des rouge et or était minable. Les batteurs avaient bien du mal à concurrencer Verpey et Bolder, Prewett tremblait comme une feuille, malgré sa corpulence Dearborn était une vraie passoire. Quand James réussissait difficilement à mettre un Souafle dans les anneaux, Jerbing ou McKinnon marquer deux fois suite derrière. Et Jorkins continuait de déverser son venin. James marqua cinq fois mais l'équipe de Verpey était doué et avait cent points d'avance. June étudiait attentivement Diggle. Elle avait encore l'espoir que son équipe remonte le score et craignait par-dessus tout que le Poufsouffle découvre le vif trop tôt. Quand soudain, sans qu'on sache comment, Prewett se retrouva avec le Souafle dans les bras. June lut sur le visage du garçon l'appréhension et l'incertitude, l'espace d'un instant, il fixa le ballon. Mais les trois fusées jaunes et noires qui fonçaient vers lui le réveillèrent brusquement. Il faillit lâcher Souafle, mais le rattrapant de justesse, il s'élança vers les anneaux. Il tendit le bras, s'arquant sur le balai quand un cognard déboula et s'écrasa sur son nez qui se transforma immédiatement en fontaine. James rattrapa la balle que le jeune homme avait lâchée et, profitant de la confusion, il marqua. Les supporters de Gryffondors explosèrent de joie dans les tribunes. Mais Prewett ne pouvait plus voler, il était K.O...

- Et dix points pour Gryffondor … constata Berta, Surement les derniers … je vois mal comment les Gryffondors qui subissent leurs adversaires depuis le début du match vont pouvoir tenir avec un joueur en moins.

Benjy Fenwick s'accrochait à son balai avec ses deux mains et observait le ciel attentivement craignant le retour des cognards. James aboyait des ordres dans toutes les directions, réorganisant son équipe et tentant de récupérer le Souafle. C'était la panique à bord.

- Sirius, empêche Verpey de s'approcher d'un cognard ! Fenwick, ne t'arrêtes pas de voler ! Montre leur que t'es un vrai Gryffondor ! Toi, June, trouves moi le Vif ! MAINTENANT !

June se remis à ses rondes et porta plus d'attention au détail du terrain. C'est alors qu'elle vit Diggle plonger en piquer. Ce n'était pas une feinte, l'attrapeur n'était pas assez rusé. Elle chercha le vif une seconde.

- ELUSIVER ! Si tu ne m'attrapes pas le vif d'or, je te fais bouffer ton balai !

Le hurlement du capitaine résonna dans le stade, June plongea, et elle la vit, l'insaisissable petite balle, voltant tranquillement près du gazon. Diggle était plus proche qu'elle, mais son balai était moins rapide, et quand elle le rattrapa, ils leur restaient encore deux mètres d'écart avec la sphère si convoitée. Ils tendaient leur bras quand Diggle fut presque éjecté sur le flanc gauche de June. Perdant l'équilibre il s'agrippa comme il put à son balai, mais la rouge et or tient bon, garda le cap, se projeta vers l'avant et referma sa main sur le vif d'or. Un sifflet retenti. Les supporters des Griffons crièrent leur joie d'un bloc. Berta Jorkins jeta le microphone magique d'aigreur. Le bras levé vers le ciel, June remonta vers le ciel et fit le tour du stade, sous les applaudissements.

Ils avaient gagné. Elle volait. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Sur le terrain, Hector, tout sourire, tapotait sur l'épaule d'un Benjy apparemment soulagé tandis que James et Sirius improvisait une petite danse de la victoire. June se joignit à eux. Les deux garçons scandaient à tue-tête « ON A GAGNE LE PREMIER MATCH, ON VA GAGNER LA COUPE ». Ludo Verpey rejoignit le sol, sans un mot, la tête basse, très vite rejoint par Jerbing et McKinnon, toutes les deux en pleurs. Les Poufsouffles étaient dépités. James sourit à June.

- C'était moins une … lui souffla-t-il.

- Avant l'heure ce n'est pas l'heure, après l'heure c'est plus l'heure, répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Tu remercieras Sirius pour le timing, parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu, la montre de Diggle avait de l'avance sur la tienne.

Plus loin, l'attrapeur perdant frottait une épaule qui semblait endolorie. June réalisa que c'était un cognard qui avait fait dévier le jeune homme pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle regarda le vif d'or qui était dans sa main et dit :

- Au moins, ce vif d'or n'était pas rangé dans un coffre quand je l'ai attrapé.

- T'inquiète pas pour Jorkins, on va s'en occuper.

James regarda Sirius qui lui répondit avec un sourire de carnassier. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans les tribunes, une expression curieuse s'installa sur son visage, il reprit :

- Tu crois que Lily ferait quoi pour que je te garde dans l'équipe ?

- Tu prendrais le risque de perdre l'attrapeuse qui t'as fait gagner ton premier match en tant que capitaine ?

- Avant d'abandonner notre très chère attrapeuse à tes hormones, James, occupes toi de Prewett, sinon la prochaine fois on sera à 6 contre 7...

Sirius pointa la frêle silhouette de Gidéon, couvert du sang qui s'écoulait de son nez casser, vomissant toutes ses tripes dans un coin du terrain.

- Ok, mon devoir de capitaine m'appelle...

James s'éloigna. Sirius et June prirent le chemin des vestiaires.

- Alors tu ne dis pas merci ?

- Merci pourquoi ?

- Sans moi n'attrapais pas le Vif.

- Sans moi n'attrapais pas le Vif, non plus, Sirius.

- Tu me dois quand même ton premier Vif d'or pendant un match.

June fit une grimace.

- Je te signale que j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or l'année dernière contre les Poufsouffles. Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, tu t'es pris un coup de batte dans la tronche à la troisième minute, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, t'étais à l'infirmerie.

- On fait quand même une bonne équipe ?

- Ouais, je te l'accorde.

Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble, le ciel était bleu, l'air était vif, ils avaient gagné, la vie était belle...

La fête fut géniale. La salle commune était recouverte de banderoles au nom des joueurs, pas toujours du meilleur goût, « James, le lion dans les nuages », « Sirius, sur tous les coups ! », « Flyborn, tout est dans le nom ! », « June, le faucon en chasse », « Gidéon, la source du mérite » ou même au sommet de la mauvaise foi, « Dearborn, le requin volant ! ». June était euphorique, elle levait son verre de bièraubeurre à toutes les blagues de James ou de Sirius, s'esclaffait à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait la féliciter et boudait quand on lui disait de ce calmer. Elle s'empiffrait de gâteaux et de confiseries, puis dansait comme une folle. Tout le monde s'amusait, jouait, dansait, mangeait, buvait. James fit un discours de dix minutes pendant lequel il promit tour à tour la coupe de Quidditch, la coupe des quatre maisons, ramener une caisse de whisky-pur-feu pour la prochaine victoire, de changer de chaussettes tous les jours, de rester fidèle à Lily pour le meilleur et pour le pire (ce à quoi Lily répondit par un regard meurtrier). Ce fut elle qui parti se coucher la première, fatiguée surement par les regards insistants de James. Puis petit à petit chacun rejoignit son dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que June, Scarlett, Hector, Benjy et Anastasia, dansant encore lentement les bras flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes au son grésillant d'un vinyle de Bowie appartenant à Lily. Les quatre inséparables complotaient dans un coin de la pièce en mangeant un reste de gelée verte. June s'approcha d'eux et dit tout haut :

- Alors on fait quoi pour Bertha Jorkins ?

Les garçons émergèrent aussitôt de leurs divagations et considérèrent l'adolescente avec curiosité.

- Parce que t'as une idée toi ? Demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais pensé à un truc avec l'acné ou ce genre de chose... mais elle est déjà tellement moche... rapporta-t-elle en réfléchissant, ou un truc avec les poubelles, elle s'y sentirait comme chez elle.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, Remus leva un sourcil d'indignation et Peter ouvrit la bouche sous coup de la surprise.

- Tu es pire que nous ! S'étouffa James

- J'avais pensé aussi à écrire cancrelat en lettres capitales sur elle, quelque part où ça se voit... continuât elle.

- Tu es très inspiré ce soir, à ce que je vois.

- Alors, vous le faite ou pas ?

- Si on fait quelque chose, on te le dédicace, c'est promis. Tu seras la première au courant.

June fut rejointe par Scarlett.

- Vous faites quoi tous les cinq dans ce coin sombre ?

- On discute...

- Vous venez danser ? aller, restez pas là …

Scarlett tira June par le bras qui se laissa entrainer sans plus de résistance et elles rejoignirent les trois autres bercés par _Life on mars_. Les quatre garçons restèrent là, pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, hypnotisé par le spectacle.

* * *

><p>Alors vous y avez cru ? vous aussi vous fêtez la victoire ? vous en voulez encore ?<p> 


	12. les questions sans réponse

**Les questions sans réponse**

- Il y a un truc qu'Emmeline m'a dit et dont il faut qu'on discute.

- Emmeline ?

- La septième année qui va au club de Slug.

- Vance ? Tu parles avec elle ?

- Je la paye pour qu'elle me raconte ce qui se dit à la table des chouchous du prof.

- TU QUOI ?

Remus manqua de s'étouffer. James et lui était assis sur les fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune, c'était un jeudi après-midi, ils étaient seul. Sirius attendait quelque part devant une classe qu'Adams sorte pour pouvoir l'accompagner au cours suivant. Peter était en retenu. Il s'était fait prendre alors qu'il lançait des boules de papier imbibaient de potion de ratatinage sur le frère et la sœur Carrow. Il était surement en train de frotter le parquet du couloir avec une brosse.

- Je voulais savoir ce qui pouvait bien plaire à Lily quand elle va là-bas, expliqua James comme si s'était évident.

- C'est stupide... constata l'autre.

- C'est peut-être stupide mais j'ai appris un truc, signala le brun à lunette. Apparemment, ça balance sévère parmi les convives. Pendant le diner de la rentrer, Adams et Adamovich ont failli en venir aux mains.

Remus parut soudainement plus attentif.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Il semblerait qu'elles soient de la même famille, informa James.

Remus n'était plus du tout choqué par les méthodes de son ami, il attendait que James continu. Mais celui-ci cherchait ses mots.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'Emmeline à dit, continua-t-il, mais Adams a reconnu qu'elles étaient des cousines éloignées.

La déception pointa dans le timbre grave de Remus.

- Toutes les familles de sang pur sont cousines, James, ce n'est pas surprenant. T'es peut-être toi-même le cousin d'Adamovich.

- Ce sont les Adams qui ont hérité de la fortune des Adamovich quand Natacha Adamovich est morte, coupa James imperturbable. C'est très inhabituel que ce soit les cousins éloignés qui héritent, quand il existe un hériter direct.

- Je ne comprends pas là, avoua l'adolescent intrigué.

- Emmeline n'a pas compris non plus, admit l'autre. Elle n'était pas très claire. Apparemment, Anastasia Adamovich est la fille de Natacha Adamovich, mais elle n'a pas hérité d'elle mais d'un autre ancêtre mort il y a super longtemps à cause d'un rituel, je ne sais pas quoi, pour que la famille ne disparaisse pas.

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi ne pas avoir hérité de sa mère tout simplement ? questionna Remus en se recalant sur son siège.

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait honte, rapporta le capitaine.

- Tu m'étonnes, dans un sens c'est rassurant. Mais elle porte son nom alors je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

James semblait interdit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que tout cela signifiait.

- Cette histoire est ridicule, fut tous qu'il trouva à dire.

- Tu crois qu'elle ment ? questionna l'autre en examinant soigneusement son camarade.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Pourquoi s'infliger ça, tout le monde la regarde de travers.

- Elle a peut-être besoin d'attirer l'attention, elle n'a pas l'air très bien dans sa peau, fit remarquait l'adolescent.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda James

- Elle veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, elle s'énerve encore plus vite que Sirius, elle ne dort presque pas et elle est maigre comme un clou. Je ne l'avait pas vue au début mais quand elle ne le cache pas, elle a l'air malade.

- Tu passes vraiment tout ton temps à la regarder, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa le brun qui savait de quoi il parlait.

- Je la surveille, je la trouve bizarre, ronchonna le jeune homme aux cicatrices.

James souffla d'indignation mais ne dit rien. Il savait bien que Remus lui mentait, peut-être aussi se mentait-il à lui-même. Parler des filles qui plaisaient à Remus était déjà un sujet compliqué, et maintenant il en choisissait une qu'il jugeait lui-même complètement névrosé. James voyait naître sous ses yeux une autre impasse mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Emmeline a dit un autre truc, reprit-il. Elle a parlé d'un clan.

- Un clan ? interrompit Remus.

- Ouais, elle dit qu'Adams avait hérité de Natacha et qu'Adamovich avait hérité du clan, se remémora son voisin.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire ? murmura pour lui-même le garçon aux yeux dorés.

- Pour elles, répondit l'athlète, ça a un sens et vu les regards de haine qui s'échangent quand elles se croisent, je n'ai pas envie que Sirius se retrouve coincé entre les deux. Si l'histoire d'Adamovich est bizarre et qu'elle ressemble à un mensonge, celle d'Adams se révèle bien plus trouble qu'on ne l'avait imaginé. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on démêle tout ça avant que ça dérape.

- Les ancêtres d'Adams sont très souvent cité dans les livres d'histoire de la magie, se souvient le préfet. Mais il s'agit que du Royaume-Uni. Peut-être pourrons-nous trouver des informations sur l'ancêtre d'Adamovich dans des livres concernant la Russie et voir si c'était quelqu'un d'important. Comment il s'appelait ?

- Ivan...

Sirius entra brusquement dans la salle commune, l'air furieux. James tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Un problème ? Questionna-t-il

- Aucun, répondit promptement l'intéressé.

Sirius traversa la pièce à grand pas et disparue dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

- Sirius prend apparemment beaucoup moins bien que toi l'indifférence de sa dulcinée, commenta Remus.

- C'est parce qu'Evans n'est pas indifférente et que Sirius n'est pas amoureux, déchiffra son ami.

Remus intrigué se pencha vers James qui scrutait encore les marches vide avec concentration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Lily réagit toujours, développa le jeune homme avec perspicacité. Pas comme je le voudrais, c'est vrai, mais elle s'énerve, elle enrage. Et j'aime la mettre dans tous ses états parce qu'elle est belle et que j'aime simplement l'idée qu'elle s'adresse à moi, même si c'est pour me pourrir. Adams reste de marbre à toutes les avances de Sirius, elle feint l'intérêt que quand Adamovich est là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais pour le reste Sirius ne lui fait aucun effet. Et comme il la considère comme un défi à relever, elle blesse son ego. Et Merlin sait que l'ego de Sirius est sensible.

- Peut-être que si tu montrais à Evans à quel point tu peux être brillant et fin parfois, elle enragerait moins quand tu lui parles.

- J'essaie mais quand je la vois, mes neurones font la java, du coup, c'est plus vraiment mon cerveau qui commande, admit-il.

- Tu es une cause perdue, mon ami.

Les deux ados sourirent. Ils posèrent leurs têtes sur le dossier de leurs fauteuils et soupirèrent en même temps ce qui les fit rire à nouveau.

- Remus... murmura James.

- Oui.

- J'apprécierais qu'on n'empire pas les choses avec Adamovich. Elle est amie avec Lily et si Lily venait à changer d'avis sur moi, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un l'en dissuade.

Remus fit un grognement d'approbation et ils restèrent là un moment sans un mot, tous deux perdu dans leurs pensées. Puis Remus émergea.

- Dis-moi, James, tu la payes comment Emmeline ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je lui refile des tuyaux sur les goûts de Sirius, lui répondit l'autre comme si ce n'était rien.

- Vance est amoureuse de Sirius ! Même les septièmes années sont touchées maintenant !... C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est teinte en blonde platine pour le match ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle interprète mal mes conseils...

Ils ricanèrent bêtement. Lentement le soleil s'était couché, plongeant l'endroit dans la pénombre glacée du crépuscule. Remus jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre et se tourna vers son ami.

- Aller, il faut aller chercher Sirius, on a cours d'astronomie.

Les deux garçons s'arrachèrent à contre cœur de leur fauteuils moelleux et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils découvrirent un champ de bataille. Dans un brouillard de plume, on distinguait les affaires de Sirius qui avait été jetées dans tous les sens et le reste d'une malle vide trônant au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme était lui allongé sur son lit les bras en croix, complètement abattu. Consternés, ses deux amis commencèrent par tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, mais très vite, ils réalisèrent que les sortilèges ménagés n'étaient pas vraiment leur truc. Ils ramassèrent quand même les fringues qui trainaient. Remus fit le tour du dortoir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à réparer.

- Pour les plumes, faudra demander à Scarlett.

- Elle va nous tuer si on lui demande de venir faire le ménage dans notre dortoir. Pourquoi on ne laisse pas faire les elfes, proposa celui qui avait les cheveux en bataille.

- Parce que la dernière fois, qu'on a fait une bataille d'oreiller dans la chambre, ils ne sont pas venu pendant 1 mois.

- C'était un sacré score, réussir à décourager un elfe de maison, fanfaronna James. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- C'est pas vraiment flatteur, rétorqua le préfet.

James fit un mouvement de tête pour rappeler à son ami pour qui ils étaient là. Ils avaient suffisamment repoussé le moment où ils demanderaient à Sirius ce qu'il avait. James s'assit sur le lit et Remus s'appuya contre le baldaquin.

- On t'a laissé le temps, maintenant on t'écoute...

Sirius leur répondit d'une voix hachée, les yeux fixaient sur le mur de pierre :

- Je me suis fait jeter. Encore. Adams sort avec Knight.

- Et alors, Victoria sortait avec Bolder, ça te gênait pas l'année dernière, quand tu la tripotais en douce, rappela Remus.

- Tu disais même que c'était génial parce que t'avais les avantages sans les inconvénients, rajouta James.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose... râla le garçon aux yeux gris. Je suis amoureux...

James soupira d'indignation, Sirius et Remus faisaient la paire. Il souffla:

- T'es pas amoureux, Sirius, arrêtes cette absurdité.

- Ce n'est pas parce que t'es amoureux de Lily depuis quatre ans que t'es un expert, répliqua brusquement le brun. Si c'était le cas, ça se saurait. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

James se rembrunit sous la remarque mais Remus prit la parole avant qu'il put répondre.

- Adams n'est pas aussi stupide que Thiklegs ou Dalton, t'as pas une réputation de gentleman et je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte que tout le monde croit que tu t'es servi d'elle, exposa-t-il. A côté de ça, il y a Knight, qui fait, lui aussi, baver toutes les filles, et qui est le prototype du prince charmant. Je ne remets pas cause ton charme magnétique, Sirius, seulement ta réputation te précède.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir d'elle... se défendit le jeune homme.

- Comment peut-elle le savoir, répliqua Remus. En plus, tu fais la même chose que James, alors qu'on c'est très bien que c'est totalement inefficace...

- Et que me propose Remus-j'ose-pas-m'approcher-d'une-fille-à-moins-de-dix-mettre, interrompît l'adolescent avec dédain.

L'amertume du jeune homme heurta son ami, qui contesta l'affirmation trop vite pour ne pas révéler un fond de vérité.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je te signal, par exemple que je discute souvent avec June.

- Parce que tu fais tes devoirs avec elle, objecta Sirius avec suffisance. Et puis, June ce n'est pas vraiment une fille. Alors sa compte pas.

- Tu es vraiment bouché parfois, lança son ami avec amertume.

Remus sortit du dortoir, sans demander son reste. James décida qu'il était inutile de continuer la conversation et se releva.

- Bon, lèves-toi, on doit aller en cours.

- Oh non... râla Sirius

Sirius ne bougea pas de son lit et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je suis déjà collé alors je vais pas en plus manquer un cours, rappela James.

- Ah oui, moi aussi je suis collé, j'avais oublié, grogna son camarade en se relevant.

- Comment ça, tu es collé ? s'étonna l'autre.

- J'ai croisé Adamovich et Rogue discutant dans un couloir en revenant, expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais ça devait être une bonne vanne parce qu'ils étaient morts de rire. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai lancé un sortilège de lévitation sur les oreilles de Servilus. Ce n'était pas très réussi, je t'avoue. Il était trop lourd pour s'envoler avec ses oreilles, alors il a juste eu un peu mal, et Adamovich forcement, elle a toute suite inversé le sort. C'était rien mais Fog m'a vu et je suis encore collé. Et il va encore falloir que je m'explique...

- Pries pour les bocaux à strangulos... conseilla son ami.

- Imagine que je doive serrer la main de Rogue, coupa Sirius. Le cauchemar.

James éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.


	13. si c'est pour l'amour du souaffle

**Si c'est pour l'amour du Souafle**

James était inquiet. Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait voulu. Il avait espéré, naïvement il faut bien le dire, qu'au bout de deux années passée à avouer son amour à Lily Evans, celle-ci serait légèrement impressionnée par tant de persévérance et d'abnégation. Ainsi elle lui aurait laissé une chance et aurait finalement reconnut le charme et le panache de son caractère comme deux qualités particulièrement séduisantes. Malheureusement, s'il est permis de rêver, la réalité vous rappelle toujours à l'ordre. James n'avait pas fait exception. Et il vivait de plus en plus mal les refus de Lily, surtout qu'il avait l'impression que celle-ci l'exécrait un peu plus chaque jour. Le sauvetage pendant la ronde avec Adamovich, n'avait rien arrangé, c'était même pire, Lily soupçonnait James d'avoir monté le coup lui-même. Ses regards méprisant étaient sans équivoques. Quand il avait demandé des comptes à sa camarade, celle-ci avait assuré qu'elle avait défendu le jeune homme mais que Lily s'était monté la tête toute seule. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer avec elle. Seulement, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre quand sa bien-aimée lui avait demandé de préciser ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à ce moment-là. Aurait-il dû admettre qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité grâce à laquelle il les avait suivies discrètement ce qui lui avait permis d'intervenir au moment où elle en avait eu besoin. Il n'avait pas pu. Reconnaître qu'il l'espionnait envenimerait plus encore la situation.

Ce n'aurait pas était aussi grave si à côté de ça, l'espoir d'une nouvelle année pleine de plaisanterie en compagnie de ses amis avait été exaucé. Or la colère incompréhensible de Sirius et le badge de préfet de Remus avaient changé la donne. Le premier faisait ses blagues stupides tout seul, oubliant à qui il devait tout son savoir-faire, et le second était de plus en plus rabat-joie. Il avait imaginé aussi qu'ils réussiraient très vite à maitriser leur animagus et qu'ils pourraient tous les quatre aller batifoler dans la forêt les nuits de pleine lune. Or ils en étaient loin. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant réussi à n'avoir qu'un faible aperçut de ce qu'ils seraient une fois transformé. Au bout de plusieurs mois de recherche et d'application, ils avaient ressenti leur incarnation. James s'était sentit majestueux avec des cornes impressionnantes qui avaient pesées sur le haut de son crâne. Sirius, lui, s'était immédiatement deviné chien. Quant à Peter, on ne savait pas trop, il n'avait perçu de ses nuits de concentration épuisante que l'impression de rapetisser. C'était déjà remarquable pour des adolescents de quinze ans. Mais un adolescent de quinze a rarement le courage d'attendre huit mois pour une impression. Malgré les encouragements de Remus, James désespérait.

Heureusement, il y avait le Quidditch. Le Quidditch était sa bouée de sauvetage. Et il avait gagné le premier match. De justesse, c'est vrai, mais il avait gagné ! June avait attrapé le vif d'or. Son second vif d'or, encore contre Diggle. Mais James n'était pas entièrement satisfait, Fenwick et Prewett n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son talent. Benjy Fenwick rattrapait le Souafle et le relançait correctement mais n'osait pas jouer, il avait peur, la pluie de cognard de Ludo n'avait rien arrangé. C'était insuffisant contre les Poufsouffles, ce serait un poids mort contre les Serpentard ou les Serdaigles. Mais Gidéon Prewett était son vrai problème, après le dernier match, il ne pourrait plus jamais lâcher son balai, or attraper le Souafle sans les mains relevait de l'utopique, ou d'un talent miraculeux que Gidéon ne possédait pas. James devait trouver un nouveau poursuiveur, il en était persuadé. Le match qui opposa Serdaigle contre Serpentard lui donna raison. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas cru possible d'éprouver un tel sentiment d'inconfort devant un match de Quidditch. Pourtant le spectacle auquel il assista déclencha un malaise si profond qu'il n'en dormit pas la nuit suivante.

Il eut lieu deux semaines avant les vacances. La pluie battante et le froid n'empêchèrent pas aux deux équipes d'être impitoyable. Il y eu d'abord les poursuiveurs qui se livrèrent à un combat brutal et parfois même déloyal. Macnair n'hésitant pas à bousculer sans ménagement Meredith Stone, la petite nouvelle des Serdaigles, qui évita de peu la collision avec les tribunes Est. Mais Wendy Oak et Dorcas Meadowes étaient ensemble d'une efficacité redoutable et d'une agilité étourdissante, l'équipe de Lucius Malfoy avait bien du mal à garder le Souafle. Les cognards pleuvaient dans tous les sens, la leçon de Ludo Verpey avait été bien retenue par les deux équipes, et les jumeaux Carrow se montraient implacables. Peu douées pour éviter les cognards mais infatigables, Oak et Stone finirent le match couvertes de bleu. Les gardiens furent également admirables. Oliver Knight, d'un côté, et Regulus Black, de l'autre, offrirent à leur publique des arrêts dignes du championnat. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives, peu de Souafle passèrent les anneaux. Mais le match fut surtout le festival des attrapeurs. Malgré la pluie torrentielle, ou grâce à elle, le vif fut aperçut quatre fois. Ce qui donna lieu à des joutes titanesque entre Stout et Lestrange. Imbibé d'eau jusqu'aux os, ils fusaient ensemble dans tous les sens, mais le vif disparaissant chaque fois dans les intempéries. Les balais étaient glissants, la carapace de cuir qui protégeait les joueurs devenait pesante, par moment les poursuiveurs ne savaient plus où se trouvaient les buts, les attrapeurs jouaient à l'aveuglette, les batteurs lançaient des cognards sur des silhouettes sans savoir de quelles équipes elles étaient. C'était le chaos, mais un chaos noble, une lutte sans merci pour la victoire, où aucun joueur ne se décourageait. Les Gryffondors auraient du mal à battre ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses deux équipes. Il devenait impératif pour James de trouver un nouveau poursuiveur, un qui est le cran de Stone ou l'adresse d'Oak ou encore la puissance de Macnair. Un qui puisse rivaliser avec ces équipes, un qui puisse donner à James les moyens de montrer son talent et d'emmener son équipe vers la victoire. Parce qu'au grand damne du capitaine, les Serdaigles et les Serpentards étaient en train de leur donner une leçon de courage et qu'il était hors de question que les Gryffondors perdent parce qu'il avait manqué d'audace. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas l'année où James était capitaine.

Soudain Stout accéléra en ligne droite vers la tribune des Gryffondors, James vit June pointé du doigt vers quelque chose un peu plus haut. Il reconnut le vif d'or. Pour la cinquième fois Stout et Lestrange se retrouvèrent au coude à coude, ils étaient loin, tout le monde craignait une nouvelle disparition du trésor qui mettrait fin au match. Le Serdaigle était plus rapide, Rabastan l'avait rejoint mais il sentait le jeune homme qui le devançait de plus en plus. La bagarre tournait à l'avantage du plus jeune, mais le Serpentard était une brute et il n'avait pas l'intention de laissait filer un blanc-bec vers sa victoire. Il attrapa fermement le pied de Douglas, et tira d'un coup sec vers l'arrière, envoyant valdinguer plus loin le Serdaigle. Il fut propulsé vers l'avant et dans le feu de l'action, il se jeta littéralement dans le vide sans savoir si le vif était encore là. James vit l'instant comme dans un ralentit, l'attrapeur n'était plus qu'à quelque mettre au-dessus de lui, et soudain le cri strident d'un sifflet et l'élan de joie des Serpentards lui indiqua que le match était finit. Les Carrow récupèrent leur héros juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans les gradins presque vide des rouges et ors et lui firent faire un tour d'honneur. James vomissait Rabastan Lestrange, c'était un crétin prétentieux fasciné par Voldemort, mais ça, c'était incroyable. Il jeta un coup d'œil à June, elle avait le teint verdâtre. Peu de Gryffondors était resté dans les tribunes. Le temps avait fait fuir la plupart des étudiants. Ils restaient tous de même, sous de grandes capes imperméables, quelques courageux. Outre que June et Anastasia blotties l'une contre l'autre un peu plus haut dans les gradins, James aperçut Fenwick et Prewett prostrés sur leur banc, incapable de bouger et Hector en compagnie d'Emmeline qui courrait se mettre à l'abri. Les septièmes années étaient encore là assis devant, observant avec morgue les Serpentards exprimer leur joie. James sentit ses épaules peser plus que jamais.

La nuit qui suivit fut longue, James cherchait à savoir lequel de ses condisciples pourraient faire un bon poursuiveur. Parmi les filles de quatrième année qui s'étaient présentée aux essais, aucune n'avait l'air vraiment sérieuse, et les deuxièmes années étaient tombées de leurs balais avant même de s'envoler. Il fallait qu'il réorganise des essais et qu'il essaye d'avoir le plus de monde possible. Il allait bien finir par trouver quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son talent, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu idée de venir passer les essais la première fois. Peut-être que Lily sans le savoir savait jouer au Quidditch, peut-être qu'elle allait venir le sauver. Non, son esprit s'égarait. Et puis, il y avait Adamovich, mais à part ce qu'elle avait dit, rien n'affirmait qu'elle savait jouer. Elle avait le tempérament, c'était certain, mais elle était maigre, elle avait l'air faible, malade, il n'était pas dit qu'elle est la force de tenir tout un match. Et puis, il voyait mal comment faire coïncider Sirius et Anastasia dans la même équipe. Elle ne ferait que semait le trouble et ce n'était pas le moment. Au petit matin, il comprit qu'il ne s'endormirait plus et descendit dans la salle commune. Adamovich était déjà là, installée dans un fauteuil, accaparée par son devoir de métamorphose.

- Salut, dit-il

Elle releva la tête vers lui, le temps de grogner une réponse et retourna à son devoir.

- Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton dortoir ? interrogea-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Toi non plus t'y es pas... répondit-elle simplement.

Silence. James restait là debout et ne sachant trop s'il devait s'assoir ou partir. Il décida de la rejoindre et pris place dans le fauteuil qui avoisiner le sien, c'était l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

- Sacré match hier … dit-il pour briser la glace.

- T'as peur de perdre la coupe ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle ne s'était pas détournée de sa copie en disant cela. Il l'observa attentivement pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le train. À la lumière des bougies son teint était plus pale que jamais, il avait d'abords vue une silhouette mince d'adolescente mais elle semblait en réalité malingre, frêle, ou vulnérable. Remus avait raison ce n'était pas naturelle. La curiosité lui envahit l'esprit.

- Le prend pas mal mais j'ai une question à te poser. T'es malade ? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea scandalisée par sa question.

- Le prend pas mal, je t'ai dit, mais tu es maigre, rétorqua le garçon. Je n'avais pas remarqué au début mais tu as l'air vraiment fragile. Ça pourrait être inquiétant.

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda-elle méfiante.

James risqua le mensonge, après tout ça ne coutait rien d'essayer.

- Oui, affirma-t-il avec toute la franchise qu'il put trouver.

Elle se leva et posa son regard pénétrant dans le sien. Il vu qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Sa voix se fit abrupte quand elle reprit la parole.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tant de sollicitude mérite une réponse. Je ne suis pas malade. Merci. Salut.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas encore sortir, le couvre-feu prend fin dans une heure, tu risques de prendre encore une heure de retenue, remarqua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers lui, juste le temps de dire :

- Au moins, ça fera une heure où personne ne viendra m'assommer avec ses questions.

- Pas si c'est Fog… tenta-t-il en se relevant du fauteuil.

Elle était déjà partie et le passage se referma sur elle, laissant James pantelant et indécis.

Quand James fit part de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune femme à ses amis, il ne fut aucunement surpris de leur réaction. Peter se contenta de dire qu'elle était vraiment bizarre, Sirius répéta encore une fois qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et Remus lui reprocha d'avoir manqué de tact, comme d'habitude. Aucun d'eux ne l'aida vraiment, il mit donc ses questions de côté et se concentra sur sa seule priorité. Le Quidditch. Gidéon avait à peine protesté quand James lui avait dit qu'il chercherait à le remplacer. Pour la forme, il avait grogné, mais au fond il était soulagé. Ses amis ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup à ce sujet là non plus. Les noms qui ressortirent du débat pour remplacer Prewett ne furent pas nombreux. Lundi, James sécha le cours de potion pour aller observer discrètement le cour pratique de défense contre les forces du mal des quatrièmes années. Les Gryffondors le partageaient avec les Poufsouffles. Ils travaillaient eux aussi sur les duels magiques. Ils devaient s'exercer à lancer le maléfice d'entrave. Benjy et son adversaire ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, mais les quatre filles rouges et ores étaient vraiment nulles. Elles se faisaient des minauderies inutiles avec leur baguette chaque fois qu'elles devaient lancer un sort. James se souvient des essais et de leurs attitudes de pimbêches. Il préférait garder Prewett que prendre une seule de ses filles. Les deux camarades de Fenwick étaient plus intéressants, mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'ils donneraient sur un balai. Il fallait réorganiser des essais et inviter tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de tenir sur un balai et d'attraper le Souafle. Il se renseigna auprès d'Hector sur le niveau de ses camarades de sixième année, celui-ci ne se montra guère enthousiaste, ses copains avaient formé un club d'échecs magiques qui passaient avant tout le reste, Emily Archer et sa copine Samenta Piers étaient pas vraiment faite pour l'action, restaient deux filles qui se débrouillaient pas mal en première année pendant les cours de vol. Cependant les cours de première année était loin et elles ne s'étaient jamais présentées aux essais. Emmeline et Caradoc firent le même constat pour les septièmes années, en rajoutant qu'ils étaient surchargés de travail et qu'ils voyaient mal comment concilier Quidditch et ASPIC. Priant pour un miracle, James sécha la divination, et se posta sur les remparts de l'aile sud, enfin d'avoir un aperçu du cours de vol des premières années de sa maison. Mais l'heure ne révéla aucun prodige inopiné et ne rapporta à James qu'une nouvelle heure de retenue. Avec tout ça, il avait quand même une liste de cinq élèves qui étaient susceptibles de remplacer Gidéon, il devait maintenant les convaincre de passer le test. Il demanderait aussi à Peter de venir, il serait forcément mieux que Prewett.

Heureusement Sirius lui changea les idées. Ils passèrent la soirée à échafauder des plans pour séduire Ariel et Lily pendant le cours pratique de défense. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de mettre en avant leur physique avantageux en ridiculisant Knight. Remus n'entra même pas dans la conversation. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire quand Peter fit remarquer que James ne s'intéresserait pas à Lily si le physique avait suffi à la faire craquer. Ce qui conduit à une bataille d'oreiller générale. Les quatre garçons passèrent la nuit à deviser sur les filles et à imaginer des blagues stupides contre le Serdaigle qui avait mal choisit sa copine ou par quel moyen ils pourraient faire renvoyer tous les Serpentards d'un coup. Le matin du mercredi, ils rejoignirent les filles à la table de la grande salle. Ils furent accueillis par le sourire chaleureux de Scarlett, June leur fit un geste de la tête parce qu'elle avait la bouche pleine mais les deux rousses les ignorèrent royalement, elles continuèrent de discuter ensemble de leur devoir de Rune sans détourner une seul fois leurs regards. Imaginer qu'un devoir de Rune pouvait être plus intéressant que lui, blessa James plus profondément qui ne l'aurait imaginé. Il engagea la discussion avec les deux autres filles. Scarlett et June étaient surexcitées par le cours de Fog. Le professeur leur avait promis un concours de duel pour évaluer leurs réflexes. Elles s'étaient entrainées dans le parc, la veille. Leur enthousiasme était contagieux. Mais leur déjeuner finit, quand ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, leurs visages se firent moins joyeux. Leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide et glissante de la plaine. La pluie qui était tombée pendant la nuit avait transformé le parc en patinoire poisseuse. Le froid mordait leurs visages tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le terrain d'entrainement. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà là, tous emmitouflés dans leurs grandes capes et leurs grosses écharpes. Fog était derrière eux, il marchait tranquillement comme si la météo n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. A son arrivée, sans prononcer un mot, il sortit un papier auquel il lança un sort d'imperméabilité. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe d'étudiants frigorifiés et déclara d'une voix forte:

- Bien, ceci est un cours, vous allez vous affronter en duel mais il y a des règles à respecter. Nous allons évaluer vos réflexes. Évitez de lancer des sorts dangereux qui pourraient blesser votre adversaire. J'ai fait une liste en fonction du niveau de chacun. Alors nous commencerons par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

- Puis James Potter et Wendy Oak, continua-t-il. Oliver Knight face à Lily Evans, Amélia Bones contre John Dawlish, June Elusiver et Douglas Stout, Peter Pettigrow et Victoria Thiklegs, Alice Birdshine et Scarlett Fishflatt et pour finir Ariel Adams et Anastasia Adamovich.

James se tourna vers Wendy et lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Plus loin, à côté d'Evans qui serait la main de Knight, il vit Adamovich soupirer de lassitude en croisant le regard énervé de la Serdaigle qu'elle devait affronter. Elle avait la poisse. Lily rejoint son amie et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, pour toute réponse Anastasia haussa les épaules. La rousse sourit doucement en posant sa main gantée sur l'épaule d'Anastasia. Les yeux verts de Lily scrutaient Adams avec suspicion. Elle avait les joues et le nez rougit par le vent et ses cheveux tressés s'envolaient à chaque bourrasque. Elle était belle, comme toujours.

- Bien, si messieurs Black et Lupin veulent bien s'avancer. Serez-vous la main d'abord.

La voix de Fog réveilla James. Après le geste symbolique, il vit ses deux amis se mettre en place à une dizaine de mètres de distance. Sirius avait retiré sa cape et remontait ses manches. Fog lança les hostilités d'un geste de la main. Sirius attaqua tout de suite et lança un maléfice de chauve-furie qui fut immédiatement contré par Remus. Le professeur observait la scène avec concentration. Sirius envoya alors un maléfice d'entrave qui fut absorbé par un charme de bouclier puissant. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui était arrivé son adversaire avait hurlé « _INCARCEREM _» et Sirius se retrouva en prise avec deux grosses cordes qui s'enroulaient comme des serpents autours de son buste. Il réussit à trancher l'une des cordes avec un _Diffindo_, mais trop tard, Remus n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et il prononça sa formule avec un sourire moqueur, « _Pétrificus Totalus_ ». James vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs tomber raide au pied du vainqueur. Le garçon qui avait une écharpe troué et une cape miteuse fit un salut royal avant de libérer son ami. James éclata de rire devant la grimace du perdant.

- Bien, monsieur Black, vous ne vous protéger pas assez, commenta Fog. Vous attaquez sans réfléchir et vous êtes incapable de vous défendre des répliques de votre adversaire. Il va falloir améliorer tout ça. Monsieur Lupin, c'était très bien.

- Merci, murmura timidement Rémus.

Sirius fit une grimace déçue.

- Potter et Oak maintenant, annonça Fog.

Wendy Oak était une Serdaigle parfaite, sage, travailleuse, et discrète. C'était une fille de moldus sans histoire qui avait coupé ses cheveux blonds à la manière des garçons pour ressembler une actrice américaine. Pour James, c'était un poursuiveuse redoutable. Il connaissait ses réflexes pour l'avoir plusieurs fois défié au Quidditch. Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains loyale et se positionnèrent chacun de leur côté. Il vit la silhouette de Fog lever le bras pour signaler le début du duel. Sans attendre Oak leva sa baguette et hurla à plein poumon «_ Expeliarmus _». James n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta à terre pour éviter le sort. Dans sa chute, il pointa son bras vers la fille cria «_ impédimenta _». Il s'écrasa dans la boue, et perdit ses lunettes. Wendy avait pris de plein fouet son maléfice et le geste qu'elle faisait pour lancer un nouveaux sort était englué par la magie. L'adolescent beugla à son tour la formule du sortilège de désarmement vers la tache bleue et noire totalement floue qu'il reconnut comme son opposante. La baguette de Wendy, attirée vers lui par le sort, manqua de lui crever l'œil. Il entendit un « James, t'es le meilleur ». Il tâtonna le sol de sa main libre pour récupérer ses verres. Quand il fut à nouveau debout et qu'il eut rendu la baguette à sa propriétaire, il put constater qu'il était couvert de bouillasse. Fog lui adressa un sourire d'approbation et expliqua à Wendy ses erreurs.

Puis ce fut le tour de Lily. Elle échangea avec Oliver plusieurs salve de sortilèges avant que celui-ci réussisse à placer un _Expulso_ qui atteint la Gryffondor dans le ventre et la projeta quatre mètres plus loin. Le Serdaigle la désarma avant qu'elle n'est pu se relever. James avait toujours apprécié Knight, mais sur le coup, il eut l'irrépressible envie de lui jeter un maléfice. Ça devait se voir sur sa tête, parce que Remus le rappela à l'ordre d'une tape sur le haut du crâne. Les concurrents suivant s'affrontèrent. Bones lança un maléfice d'arrachage de cheveux très réussi sur Dawlish, qui répondit par un sortilège de chatouillis qui mit la hors d'état de nuire. June impressionna tout le monde en stupéfixiant Stout au tout premier sort. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment l'humiliation. Thiklegs s'empêtra dans ses capes et fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Peter n'eut aucune difficulté pour la pétrifier. Ou peut-être que les regards de tueur que James et Sirius lui destinèrent, lui firent tellement peur qu'elle tomba d'elle-même. Scarlett quant à elle n'évita pas le sortilège de jambe-coton que lui lança Alice. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en tentant un chauve-furie, mais elle perdu sa baguette dans l'action.

Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Adams et d'Adamovich. Au moment de se serrer la main, Ariel broya, autant que possible, les fines articulations de sa rivale, qui répondit par un sourire crispé. Puis elles se postèrent à l'endroit indiqué. Fog fit signe de commencer. Elles pointèrent leurs baguettes, mais aucune des deux ne lança de sortilège. Elles restèrent là, sans rien faire, se fixant avec concentration. Le souffle féroce du vent écossai berçait leur silence. Elles avaient toutes les deux retiré leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Le chignon d'Ariel était malmené dans la tourmente, les mèches blondes qui s'étaient libérées lui barraient le visage. Anastasia reniflait et tanguait à chaque rafale. Elles avaient surement froid. Adamovich commencé à trembler. Mais elles continuaient à se chercher du regard. Finalement, par fatigue ou par lassitude, la rousse faiblit et amorça l'affrontement. Elle hurla sans bouger sa baguette «_ Expeliarmus _». Ariel s'était préparée, elle contra le sort et vociféra la formule du sortilège de lévitation qui atteignit les chaussures de l'attaquante. Celle-ci s'envola la tête en bas. L'instant d'après, elle était à six mètre du sol, la tête à l'envers. Sans réfléchir, elle pointa sa baguette sur la forêt et rugit «_ Accio _». Dans un fracas assourdissant, une longue branche s'arracha d'un arbre et se précipita dans la main vide de la jeune femme. Elle lança un « _Finitate Incantatem_ » a ses chaussures et avant qu'elle ne s'écrase un «_ Wingardium Léviosa_ » sur la branche auquel elle se cramponna de tout son long. Elle s'envola une fois de plus. Ariel, qui n'avait pas bougé, observant la scène intriguée, prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse. Elle cria «_ Expeliarmus _» mais le sort fut contré par un bouclier. Anastasia, cette fois-ci, était prête. Elle était à douze mètres du sol quand le _Protego_ qui déjoua le sort de désarmement, annula la lévitation de la branche. Mais Anastasia, y était maintenant accroché comme à un balai, utilisa la perte de hauteur pour plonger en piquet. Tous ceux qui regardaient la scène retinrent leur souffle. Elle attendit d'être à seulement un mètre de la terre ferme pour relever la branche et jeter un « _Ascensio »_. Elle fit un bond énorme qui la projeta à une vitesse folle vers Ariel. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Anastasia pointa sa baguette et hurla «_ Expulso _». La blonde fut éjecté quatre mètres plus loin, mais elle avait toujours sa baguette. Pendant que son ennemie faisait une remonté dans les airs, elle jeta un sortilège de disparition sur le bout de bois. Anastasia amorça sa chute en lançant un «_ Expeliarmus _» et rattrapa la baguette adverse. Heureusement, juste avant de s'écraser dans la boue, la chute se stoppa net et la relâcha l'instant d'après. James reconnut l'effet d'un _Arresto Momentum._ Elle était enlisée dans la gadoue, épuisée mais elle n'était pas blessée.

James ne trouva qu'une chose à dire « J'hallucine », il ne le dit pas trop fort cependant. Fog les félicita toutes les deux pour leur créativité et conseilla les autres de s'en inspirer. Adamovich lui lança un regard peu amène. Et le cours pris fin. Les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors prirent la route de leurs dortoirs respectifs pour pouvoir se changer. James suivit ses amis vers la tour nord, sans prêter attention à leur conversation. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'en fait Peter parlait tout seul. Il était en train de refaire son duel, mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas. Remus et Sirius se contentait d'émettre des grognements d'approbation chaque fois que leur copain reprenait son souffle. James était sûr que, comme lui, chacun de leurs côtés, ils analysaient le duel des deux cousines. Arrivé au dortoir ils se changèrent en silence. En redescendant, ils croisèrent les deux rousses qui attendaient dans les fauteuils de la salle commune que leurs amies les rejoignent. James pris sa décision en une seconde. Il se plaça devant le fauteuil d'Anastasia.

- C'est quoi vraiment ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es rachitique ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

- Potter ! réagit immédiatement Lily, outrée.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ? répliqua Adamovich. Tu veux une médaille pour ta sollicitude ?

Mais elle était épuisée et son ton trahissait plus la lassitude que la colère.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, je veux savoir, reprit James sachant que le mensonge ne servirait à rien. T'es souffrante oui ou non ?

- Non, répondit-elle sobrement.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? questionna-t-il.

Remus s'approcha de James et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en lui intimant de cesser l'interrogatoire. Lily le regardait avec une expression proche du dégout mais Anastasia ne disait rien.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? répéta-t-il avec obstination.

- Potter ! Cesse immédiatement tes questions indiscrètes ! La voix de Lily était sans appel.

Et c'est seulement son regard hargneux qui força James à reculer. Il allait partir quand Anastasia pris la parole calmement.

- J'ai était malade avant. C'est fini, mais il y a eu des séquelles.

- Quel genre de maladie ?

James ignora le regard de Lily. Il se moquait de savoir s'il avait le droit de poser toutes ses questions.

- Du genre rapide qui fait très mal, répondit-elle d'une voix glacée.

Il n'attendit pas la suite, il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il voyait bien qu'il lui coutait de revenir sur ses souvenirs. Elle lui avait dit le minimum et à cet instant couverte de boue et immobile, si elle n'avait pas était tendue comme un arc, il aurait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait dans le parc, ça c'était vivant et il avait besoin de cette vie.

- Vendredi soir, à vingt heures, au stade. Habilles-toi chaudement, dit-il. Tu t'en souviendras ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je veux savoir si tu tiens plus de dix minutes sur un balai.

- Quoi ! Sirius s'étouffa sous le coup de la surprise.


	14. Cavalières, vacance et balai brosse

Salut lectrice et lecteur

Voici un tout petit chapitre avec trois petits dialogues pour préparer la suite. Après il y aura au moins deux gros chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Cavalières, bonne vacance et balai brosse<strong>

- Tu vas avec qui à la soirée Slug ?

- La voix de Lily sortit brusquement Anastasia de sa rêverie.

- De quoi tu parles ? grogna-t-elle.

Autour d'elles, tous les Gryffondors somnolaient. Les mots « Législation de la communauté magique internationale » prononcé par Binns au début du cours avaient eu l'effet habituel, toute la classe s'était laissé aller à la langueur de leur digestion. La matinée avait été épuisante et tout le monde roupillait à présent. Sans aucune gêne, June avait fait un oreiller avec sa cape roulée en boule et dormait profondément sur sa table.

- Je te parle de la soirée de Noël du vendredi…

- Vendredi là, je ne peux pas venir, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch, coupa Anastasia en cherchant une position plus confortable.

- Pas vendredi là, le vendredi au retour des vacances, répliqua l'autre avec exaspération. Et puis tu ne vas pas aller faire du Quidditch. Sois pas ridicule, t'as même pas de balai.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua son amie. James m'a dit de venir, j'y vais. Et après les vacances, il y aura peut-être un autre entrainement.

- Ça ce n'est pas possible, contredit Lily. Potter et Black sont invités et il y a de grande chance pour qu'ils y soient.

Anastasia l'observa un instant avec ses yeux mal réveillés.

- Black a accepté d'y aller avec Emmeline, expliqua la préfète.

- Emmeline ?

- Vance … la septième année Gryffondor du club de Slug.

- Black a dit qu'il était amoureux d'Adams, je ne comprends rien à ce type, marmonna la jeune femme levant ses yeux gris vers le garçon en question.

- Il s'est fait jeter, commenta Lily. Adams sort avec Knight. J'imagine qu'il essaye de la rendre jalouse.

La rousse soupira.

- Et je suis obligé d'y aller à ce truc, ajouta-elle.

- Tu as dit oui, signala son amie.

- J'ai dit oui ! répéta l'autre incrédule. Quand ? Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir été invitée.

- J'ai dit que tu irais, développa Lily sans ciller. La dernière fois que je suis allée au club toute seule parce que tu m'as lâchement abandonnée.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? bougonna sa camarade.

- Je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière.

Anastasia plongea son visage dans ses mains.

- Et toi tu y vas avec qui ? James t'as invitée, je suppose ?

- Oui. Bien sûr, j'ai refusé. J'y vais avec Douglas, répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dans sa natte.

- Stout ? Il est moins beau que Potter mais il a l'air cool, commenta la jeune femme.

- Je ne choisis pas sur le physique, répliqua vertement Lily. Et donc toi tu vas y aller avec qui ?

- Personne, renvoya Anastasia. J'y vais, je dis bonjour, je mange trois petits fours et je retourne dans la salle commune.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ? supplia Lily. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec John ? Il est sympa, Douglas l'apprécie et comme ça on ferait une sortie à quatre et personne ne s'ennuiera.

- Dawlish ressemble à une porte de prison, objecta la jeune femme. Douglas dit qu'il l'apprécie parce qu'ils sont dans le même dortoir et qu'il veut pouvoir dormir sans se méfier de son voisin. Et puis, une « sortie à quatre », je t'en prie, il y a rien de pire. Si tu tiens absolument à me voir tenir la chandelle, je peux faire un effort. Mais épargnes moi le ridicule du cavalier qui sent les restes.

- Il est très intelligent, s'indigna Lily.

- Elle a raison Lily, intervint Scarlett. Les mecs, c'est comme les sacs, on se moque de ce qu'il y a dedans, ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies la classe quand tu l'as à ton bras. Et mieux vaut ne pas en avoir que d'avoir le plus pourri.

L'exaspération se lut aisément sur le visage de Lily, mais elle ne répondit pas. Anastasia prit un instant pour observer son autre voisine avec un sourire plein d'arrière-pensées. Elle lui lança un regard de biche très appuyé et lui prit la main dans un geste plein d'emphase et de ridicule.

- Scarlett, très chère, me ferais tu l'honneur de m'accompagner à la soirée de Slug ? fit-elle subitement enjôleuse.

Lily faillit s'étouffer. Scarlett regarda la rousse comme si un Veracrasse lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle se pencha vers sa voisine qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis une fille, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu es une fille qui aime danser, Adams sera forcée à un moment ou à un autre de laisser son cavalier seul, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de te faire inviter par se chère Oliver, Anastasia appuya lascivement sur le prénom du garçon. Tu ne vas pas rater une occasion pareille de sentir de près ces belles boucles d'or, pour un si petit détail.

Elle appuya sur les derniers mots pour que Scarlett ai bien le temps d'imaginer le spectacle. Le regard de la blonde se fit plus lointain, elle retira précipitamment sa main de celle de son amie pour remettre sa coiffure en place. Clairement elle se voyait bien dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Touchée, chuchota-t-elle.

- Coulée ?

- Que va-t-on faire de June, on ne va pas la laisser toute seule ? objecta l'adolescente.

Lily réagit enfin, elle n'avait vu dans la scène qu'une plaisanterie.

- Non, mais vous n'allez pas y aller toutes les deux.

- Comme ça, au moins, tu ne seras pas toute seule, lui sourit Scarlett.

- Rien que pour voir la tête que va faire Slug, ça vaut le coup, renchérit Anastasia.

- Là, tu m'as définitivement coulée, je veux voir la tête de Slug, s'enthousiasma la blonde. Mais alors on fait quoi pour June ?

- Vous êtes malades ? râla la préfète.

Aucune des deux ne prit la peine de répondre. Elles fixaient leur amie qui soupirait d'aise dans son sommeil. Lily décida que, finalement, il valait mieux suivre le cours.

- J'ai une idée, déclara Anastasia après quelque instant de réflexion. Donnes-moi un bout de papier.

Scarlett déchira un morceau du parchemin vierge qu'elle avait sorti pour faire bien au début du cours. La rousse écrivit un mot avec sa plume noir et roula le papier en boule. Elle le tendit à sa partenaire.

- Lances ça à Potter, commanda-t-elle. Si ça vient de toi, il sera moins méfiant.

Scarlett prit la boulette sans réfléchir et la lança de toutes ses forces sur le crane de James qui sortit de sa torpeur en sursaut. Il était dans la rangé du fond.

- Fais lui signe de l'ouvrir et souris, dit Anastasia sans se retourner.

James observait la blonde avec suspicion. Celle-ci fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il devait déplier le papier. Quand il eut lu le message, il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Scarlett lui fit le plus grand sourire qu'elle avait en réserve. Il la sonda quelque seconde, jeta un bref regard vers Lily et consentit d'un clin-d 'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce mot ? questionna la blonde tout bas.

- Tu verras toi-même tout à l'heure, chuchota l'autre.

- Taisez-vous, j'écoute le cours, protesta la préfète qui regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir forcé Adamovich à aller à la soirée.

Quand la cloche sonna, Anastasia ralentit Lily qui s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers en direction des cachots tandis que Scarlett surveillait leurs homologues masculins. June suivait sans rien dire toujours ensommeillé par le cours.

- Euh … June ! interpella une voix masculine derrière elles.

Les quatre filles se retournèrent en même temps. James suivit de ses trois copains se frayaient un chemin parmi les premières années qui arrivaient pour le cours suivant. Une fois à leur hauteur, le garçon aux yeux noisette fit un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

- Dis-moi, June, ça te dirait d'aller à la soirée de Slug avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec assurance.

La brune resta un instant interdite et il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel les cinquièmes années Gryffondors semblèrent tous incertains. Peter observait James avec étonnement sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sirius dévisageait June sans gêne comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle en valait le coup. L'expression de Lily se situait entre l'ébahissent et la désapprobation. Sous ses sourcils froncés par la consternation, les iris dors de Remus faisait l'aller-retour entre Anastasia et Scarlett qui affichait deux grand sourire de façade en évitant de se regarder. Comme l'attrapeuse ne disait toujours rien, la blonde lui donna un coup de coude pour la réveiller.

- Dis quelque chose …

- Euh… mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi… pourquoi tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? interrogera-t-elle hésitante.

James se renfrogna et lança un regard accusateur à la blonde qui réagit aussitôt.

- Je crois qu'il veut que vous y alliez ensemble, en ami, June. C'est bien ça James ? ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mais oui, c'est une très bonne idée, tu devrais dire oui, June, appuya sa comparse.

Anastasia donna un petit coup de pied à Lily pour qu'elle fasse de même.

- Euh… oui… c'est vrai, articula celle-ci prise de cours.

June lança un regard surprit vers ses amies sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Aux quelques mots de Lily, le sourire de James manquer de se faner. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

- Miss Elusiver, voudriez-vous m'accompagner, en ami, à la soirée de Noël de Slughorn, répéta-t-il de son air charmeur mais la voix teintée d'irritation.

- Réponds Elusiver, on n'a pas que ça faire, s'impatienta Sirius.

- Si ne t'étais pas attrapeuse, je dirais que tu n'es pas une flèche, observa Peter.

Les deux garçons s'attirèrent les regards noirs des trois autres filles.

- Bon… bah… d'accord, finit par consentir June.

Un soupir de soulagement ébranla les deux parties.

- C'est bon, vous avez finis, on peut aller en cours ? s'exaspérera Remus. Parce qu'on va être en retard.

Finalement, tout le monde pris la route des cachots d'un pas rapide, les préfets en tête, suivit des trois garçons qui ne disaient rien mais qui n'en pensaient pas moins. James semblait contrarié, alors que ses deux copains s'efforçaient de ne pas se moquer de lui. June trainait derrière, encore surprise. Suivit par le reste de ses copines qui ricanaient discrètement.

- J'ai cru qu'elle allait dire non… chuchota Anastasia à l'oreille de Scarlett.

- Moi aussi. Tu as écris quoi sur le parchemin ?

- « _Fais plaisir à Lily, invite June à la soirée_.»

- Je crois que ça n'a pas fait plaisir à Lily, murmura Scarlett en pouffant.

- Je sais.

- Non, mais c'est vrai qu'en plus il est physiquement très intelligent...

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il y a que les mecs dans votre vie.

Lily revenait tous juste de la bibliothèque, il était dix-neuf heures et elle s'assit à côté de June à la table des Gryffondors pour diner. Les trois amis discutaient gaiment.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, moi j'ai le Quidditch ! s'exclama June.

- Je passe presque autant de temps que toi à la bibliothèque, et moi aussi j'ai le Quidditch, rajouta la rousse.

Elles se tournèrent vers la troisième pour qu'elle démente l'accusation.

- Moi j'ai… En fait, non, tu as raison, il y a que les mecs dans ma vie, avoua-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Elles éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression de commisération qui s'installa sur le visage de Lily.

- Bon alors vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? interrogea l'adolescente.

- Je vais en Irlande voir les parents de ma mère, répondit June avec une grimace.

- Tête à tête avec Papa, annonça la blonde.

- Moi je reste là, répondit Anastasia.

- Tu restes là ! Toute seule ? s'étonna June.

- Avec ceux qui restent, je suppose, dit-elle simplement.

- J'aurais aimé t'inviter à venir chez moi pour les fêtes mais ma sœur est légèrement anti-sorcier, s'excusa Lily embarrassée. L'année dernière Scarlett est venue et ça ce n'est pas très bien passé.

Le blonde eu un sourire rêveur à l'évocation de se souvenir.

- Dommage que tu l'es pas dit plus tôt, ça aurait été une excellente raison pour ne pas aller en Irlande, déclara June. Maintenant que ma mère a dit que j'irai, je n'ai plus aucun moyen d'y échapper. Et je n'imposerai à personne ma famille de cinglés.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave … commença la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas chez moi ? coupa Scarlett.

Anastasia resta un moment déconcertée. Ce n'était pas de la politesse, la blonde semblait sérieuse.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de …

- Pourquoi ? Interrompis une fois de plus l'adolescente. Ça me fait plaisir et puis ça changera quand il est là on fait toujours la même chose.

- Mais ça ne va pas poser de problème ? questionna Anastasia indécise.

- Pourquoi ?

Lily donna un coup de pied à Scarlett sous table qui eut l'effet escompté.

- Ah oui ! Ta mère. J'avais oublié, reconnut-elle comme si c'était tout à fait normal. En fait, j'ai rien dit à mon père. Mais c'est mieux. Tu es mon amie et il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne à te connaître directement. Ça évitera qu'il fasse une enquête ou un autre truc désagréable et stupide.

Anastasia fronça les sourcils, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre. La blonde prenait la chose avec une décontraction qui la laissait sans voix. Devant son incertitude, Scarlett fit un grand sourire ironique.

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule pendant les fêtes … à cause d'un si petit détail.

La fin de la semaine arriva vite et il fut bientôt le jour de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Pour l'occasion, Lily et Scarlett se rendirent au stade et s'installèrent dans les gradins à côté de Remus et Peter. Anastasia se présenta avec un balai de l'école en compagnie de June. Il faisait nuit, il y avait du brouillard et il faisait froid, mais ce fut une réussite. Il s'avéra qu'en effet, Adamovich pouvait tenir plus de dix minute sur un balai. Elle volait vite, autant que lui permettait le plumeau qui lui servait de monture, elle rattrapait le Souafle, le relançait avec force et marquait des buts. Elle évitait aussi habilement les cognards malgré l'acharnement de Sirius, et quand elle ne les évitait pas, elle relevait la tête d'un air de dire « même pas mal » et repartait de plus belle. Elle n'était pas une grande joueuse mais elle était grisée par le jeu et aimait voler. James avait trouvé un poursuiveur à sa mesure. Il mit fin à l'entrainement plein d'espoir pour la suite. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer au Quidditch.

- Tu devrais t'acheter une Etoile d'argent, c'est le dernier modèle, il serait parfait pour toi, déclara James une fois l'entrainement terminé à sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les vestiaires pour y retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais pour ton balai, les Etoiles d'argent sont ce qu'il se fait de mieux en ce moment, continua le jeune homme. J'en aurais bien demandait un pour Noël mais j'aime bien mon Jupiter 5. J'ai mes habitudes avec.

- Je ne peux pas acheter de balais, répondit Anastasia. Je devrais me contenter des balais d'entrainement.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Si tu veux un catalogue, je te prêterai le mien.

- L'adolescente cessa de marcher, James se retourna vers elle sans comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, j'ai déjà eu du mal à acheter mes livres et mes fringues, je ne peux pas acheter un balai, même d'occasion, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu devrais… le capitaine s'interrompit en voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

- C'est les histoires d'héritage avec Adams ? reprit-il avec perspicacité.

- C'est à peu près ça… admit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es Adamovich, mais t'as un sacré paquet de problèmes… commenta le garçon à lunette.

- À qui le dis-tu…

James sourit devant la grimace de la jeune femme, mais il ne dit rien et se plongea dans ses pensées en reprenant la route des vestiaires. Il était inconcevable pour lui que son nouveau poursuiveur n'est pas de balai correct. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot face au Serpentards et leur matériel quatre étoiles. Il se voyait mal aller voir Prewett pour lui dire « Désolé, tu es viré mais on garde le balai ! ». James était capable de bien des choses mais il avait ses limites. Déjà le gamin avait fondu en larme quand il lui avait dit que le match contre les Poufsouffles c'était gentil, que les autres équipes allaient le démolir. Il ne se voyait pas lui voler son balai.

- Scarlett a dit que tu allais chez elle pendant les vacances, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa camarade. Donc il y a de grande chance pour qu'on se voie pendant les vacances …

- Scarlett habite Godric's Hollow ? Questionna-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Non, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Qui t'as dit ou j'habite ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu sais des trucs que tu ne devrais pas savoir.

Si elle n'avait pas était si pale, James aurait juré qu'Anastasia avait blêmi. Mais elle répondit avec assurance.

- Tout le monde sais que les Potter habitent Godric's Hollow. Pourquoi on devrait surement se voir pendant les vacances ?

- Le père de Scarlett travail avec le mien, rapporta-t-il. Quand ils partent en intervention, il la dépose toujours chez mes parents pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Vu l'actualité, il y a de forte chance pour que ça arrive. On verra pour le balai à ce moment-là.

- Je n'avais pas eu l'impression que vous étiez si proche tous les deux, observa la jeune femme.

- On s'est un peu éloigné depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, c'est vrai, admit le garçon. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais on toujours bons amis.

* * *

><p>voila c'est finit<p>

pas trop frustré j'espère

à bientôt


	15. les Fishflatt

bonjour à tous

dans ce chapitre on sort un peut de Poudlard. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Les Fishflatt<strong>

_La honte était venue plus tard, avant il y avait eu une lente et sourde tristesse. Personne n'avait su endiguer le sentiment qui l'avait inondée. Anna avait percé une brèche dans le barrage. Plus rien ne pouvait faire taire le cri de solitude. Elle n'avait pas été abandonnée, ce n'était pas un soulagement, sa mère était morte, son père était mort. Elle était seule, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle avait été l'enfant solitaire, la petite parmi les grands. Maintenant elle était l'enfant des morts. Et de l'enfant des morts, elle était devenue l'enfant des monstres. Elle savait bien que les monstres n'étaient pas toujours aussi méchants qu'on pouvait le croire. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur des monstres dans le placard, un monstre habitait la chambre à côté de la sienne, et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Mais ses parents à elle n'étaient pas ce genre de monstres, qui avaient l'air très vilain et qui étaient très gentils. Non, ses parents à elle, paraissaient très gentils et en réalité, avaient été très méchants. Qui aurait pu dire à l'enfant qu'elle était : " Ta mère était abjecte, ton père aussi." Personne ne le lui avait dit. Mais Anna avait posé la question. Et il était apparu qu'il fallait répondre. Anna avait été le cataclysme, apportant l'extérieur avec elle, elle l'avait mise à nue face à elle-même. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui es-tu? C'est comme ça que l'histoire était naît._

_- Qui es-tu ? murmurait Anna_

_- Je suis l'enfant qui n'avait pas de parents, déclarait-elle fièrement, et toi, qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis l'enfant qui n'a plus de parents. Sommes-nous seules? répondait doucement Anna_

_- Non, nous ne serons plus jamais seules, rétorquait-elle alors rageusement_

_- Qui sommes-nous alors ?_

_- Nous sommes sœurs. Et comme rien ne nous rejoint, rien ne nous séparera._

Les vacances étaient là. Très peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard et le quai de la gare était bondé. Lily avait dit au revoir à Rogue dans la grande salle, apparemment lui ne rentrait pas. Anastasia lui avait fait un signe de la main et à sa grande surprise il avait fait un signe de tête et une grimace qu'on aurait presque pu prendre pour un sourire. De très loin, bien sûr. Elles attendaient maintenant impatiemment le train qui les mènerait à Londres. June était assise ou plutôt avachie sur sa valise visiblement contrariée. Scarlett vérifiait une fois de plus si elle n'avait rien oublié. James tenta de voler un baisé d'adieu à Lily qui lui renvoya une gifle mémorable. Anastasia semblait particulièrement tendue. Elle se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir Remus, adossé contre le mur, le nez dans son livre de métamorphose montrant quelque chose à Peter qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Sirius, lui, était d'une humeur exécrable, il était mal habillé, mal coiffé, il se tenait raide comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches non loin de ses amis qui avait renoncé à lui parler. Il était quand même beau. Toutes les filles gloussaient quand elles passaient à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles croisent son regard dégouté. À quelques mètres de là, Narcissa et sa sœur Bellatrix, assises avec élégance sur l'un des bancs du quai, pouffaient en lançant des œillades discrètes vers Lucius Malefoy qui raillait copieusement les premières années passant à ses côtés. Derrière lui, Adams embrassait Knight avec grâce sous le regard jaloux de Dawlish, et ceux plus amusés de Douglas, Wendy et Alice. Sous l'horloge, Regulus Black, les joues et les oreilles bizarrement rose, était en pleine discussion avec Rotenlog, une brune de Serpentard qui était poursuiveuse. Le train finit par entrer en gare et la foule se précipita sur les portières. Trouver un compartiment vide ne fut pas une tâche facile dans un tel désordre de sacs, de valises, de cages, de premières années surexcités, de filles glapissant à chaque bousculade et de garçons chahuteurs. Mais avoir un chevalier servant aussi obstiné que James Potter a ces avantages. Sous le regard atterré de ses amis, celui-ci offrit le premier compartiment libre qu'il trouva aux quatre filles. Scarlett fut quand même forcée de pincer Lily pour que celle-ci grogne un « merci » si faible dans le raffut du train que personne ne l'entendit. Le voyage passa sans ennuis. Bien sûr, James passa plusieurs fois voir la rousse pour des raisons plus risibles les unes que les autres. June fit aussi une très belle imitation de sa tante Sinéade :

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu es folle ma pauvre fille, aucun garçon ne voudra de toi. Ce sont tes anglais qui t'ont mis des idées pareilles dans la caboche. Tu passes trop de temps avec ce peuple décadent. Toutes ses excentricités me font vomir. Ma pauvre sœur, que va-t-elle faire de toi ? Quoi, tu veux t'entrainer pour faire du Quidditch ! Mais tu n'en as jamais assez, tu es vraiment dérangée. Le Quidditch est un sport de garçon ! Vas donc demander à ta mère qu'elle t'apprenne à t'habiller. Non, je vais le faire, elle trop douce, avec un crane dur comme le tien, il faut utiliser des méthodes plus agressives. »

Lily acheta plein de choco-grenouille, c'était ses confiseries préférées. Elle raconta comment l'année dernière Pétunia avait fait une crise de panique en voyant une sortir de sa poche. Le paquet s'était ouvert tout seul et la grenouille s'était échappée au moment au Lily lui disait bonjour. Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Scarlett. Pétunia avait été tellement désagréable par la suite que Lily avait dû promettre à ses parents qu'elle n'inviterait plus d'amies pour les fêtes. Malgré le regard de reproche de son amie, Scarlett ne put s'empêcher de mimer le cri de panique de la moldue.

Le train entra en gare de Londres à dix-neuf heures. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps. Les parents attendaient calmement sur le quai. La fumée de la locomotive rouge envahit la gare et il fut presque impossible pour les adolescentes qui descendaient du train de reconnaître leurs proches. On entendait des noms ici et là et des silhouettes noires faisaient de grands signes. Enfin, comme par magie, le brouillard se dissipa et chacun se retrouva à la lueur des lampes à gaz. Lily rejoint directement l'arcade, apparemment Pétunia n'acceptait pas l'idée de traverser un mur. June grimaça quand une femme à la crinière blonde-rousse l'attrapa pour l'embrasser tendrement sous l'œil attendrit d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux châtain coiffés comme un homme d'affaire. Il était frappant de voir à quel point June ressemblait à son père. Scarlett repéra quelqu'un dans la foule et fit signe à Anastasia de l'attendre là. La rousse fit un sourire crispé à la mère de June qui attendait que son mari prenne la valise de sa fille. Celle-ci lui renvoya avec un regard plein d'amabilité. June fit ses adieux et Anastasia se retrouva seule sur le quai entourée par la joie des retrouvailles de ses condisciples. Elle prit un air encore plus constipé. Elle vit James accompagné par ses parents lui faire un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il était suivit de près par Rémus se battant gentiment avec une femme de taille moyenne qui ne cesser de remettre son écharpe ou de vérifier la température de son front. Peter suivait valise à la main en plein discussion avec une petite femme blonde qui lui ressemblait. Le quai se vidait peu à peu. Anastasia observait de loin Scarlett et un homme qui devait être son père en pleine discutions. Elle eut la désagréable impression que monsieur Fishflatt était un peu contrarié. Puis un autre groupe de gens attira son attention. Quatre adultes marchaient à pas rapide en direction de l'arcade. Les deux femmes étaient vêtues toutes deux de longues robes noires en velours qui leur donnait un teint blafard. L'une était blonde, l'autre brune, leurs coiffures, très en hauteur, dataient de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Elles portaient des perles et des camés à leurs oreilles et à leurs cous. Elles bavardaient, la femme aux cheveux noirs semblait passablement en colère. Les deux hommes qui les avaient devancées, restaient silencieux. Ils ne portaient pas de robe de sorcier mais des costumes passés de mode depuis des lustres. C'est l'apparition de Regulus Black trainant des pieds et de ses cousines en pleine conversation qui indiqua à Adamovich leurs identités. Elle les observa passé avec nonchalance jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les prunelles aciers de celui qui fermait la marche. Sirius serra la mâchoire en la voyant. Le regard qu'il lui lança fut si acerbe qu'elle en frémit.

- Tu viens, mon père est d'accord, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Comment ça « ton père est d'accord », s'exclama-t-elle en se détournant de la silhouette du jeune homme. Tu ne l'avais pas prévenu ?

- Non, répondit la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Elle ne m'a pas prévenue.

Le père de Scarlett était un homme massif, il portait une veste en velours côtelé marron avec un pantalon assorti, un pull vert et une chemise à motif bleu comme les moldus savait en faire dans les années 70. Sa tignasse dorée aurait eu besoin d'une bonne coupe, il était mal rasé et ses cernes étaient devenus indélébiles. Cependant il était bien réveillé et il dévisageait la nouvelle amie de sa fille avec une méfiance contenue. Anastasia fut soudain prise d'une appréhension qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul mais elle soutient le regard pénétrant de l'homme.

- je … je suis désolé … ce n'était pas une bonne idée … je … balbutia-t-elle.

- Scarlett est une spécialiste des guets-apens, coupa-t-il en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Je suis Ernesto Fishflatt. Enchanté.

Il présenta sa main et Anastasia la serra en y mettant toute l'assurance qui lui restait. Il ne souriait pas mais il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de soupçon dans sa voix. Il parlait avec aisance et naturel en la scrutant avec curiosité.

- Enchantée … bredouilla-t-elle. Anastasia Adamovich.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à votre mère, déclara-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et le considéra encore plus confuse.

- Merci papa, intervint Scarlett abruptement avant que son amie décide de remonter dans le train. On pourrait peut-être y aller, il n'y plus personne sur le quai.

- Oui, allons-y, approuva-t-il vivement.

Ils s'engagèrent vers la sortit, tandis que monsieur Fishflatt demandait des nouvelles de Poudlard à sa fille. Anastasia suivit sans rien dire. Une fois hors de King Cross, ils prirent un taxi noir typique de la ville. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était devant le British Museum. La porte d'entrée rouge de l'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient se trouvait coincée entre un magasin de souvenir et un Fish-and-Chips. Ils étaient au dernier étage d'un bâtiment qui en comptait cinq et qui n'avait pas ascenseur. L'appartement était spacieux, il y avait une salle à vivre, deux belles chambres et un petit bureau. La cuisine était minuscule et la salle de bain confortable. Les grandes fenêtres se cachaient derrière des rideaux bleus, les murs étaient blancs, les plafonds moulés en stuc et le salon tourné vers la cheminé en marbre. Sur le buffet en bois clair à côté du canapé, posé contre le mur, il y avait un grand cadre en fer dans lequel se trouvait le dessin d'une petite fille avec des rubans dans les cheveux. Au fond du couloir, la chambre de Scarlett était bien rangée, avec un lit à baldaquin en fer et une grande armoire. Sur le côté il y avait aussi un petit canapé violet. Le vieux papier peint à fleurs roses étaient recouvert de posters de groupes de musique sorciers et moldus, comme les Waddiwasi's, les Supremes ou les Marvelettes. Le mange-disque orange trônait, comme une faute de goût criarde, sur une chaise en osier blanche à côté des cartons de vinyle.

- J'adore ta chambre, commenta Anastasia en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Scarlett lui sourit, quand la voix de son père retentit depuis le salon.

- Vas montrer un peu le coin à ton amie, et prenez-vous un truc à manger, il faut que j'aille au travail.

Scarlett fronça les sourcils.

- Déjà, murmura-t-elle. Bouges pas de là, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la rousse en sortant de la chambre.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un sourire triste.

- Viens, dit-elle. On va prendre un bus.

Anastasia prit ses affaires et elles sortirent dans la rue. Scarlett passa par le Fish-and-Chips d'où elle ressortit avec deux cornets de frites et du poisson pané, puis elles prirent le premier bus impérial qui s'arrêta à l'arrêt le plus proche. Elles s'installèrent au premier étage sur les banquettes du fond et mangèrent en admirant la ville qui défilait sous leurs yeux. La blonde montrait à la rousse les monuments à voir, les salles où jouait les bons groupes ou les magasins de fringues à faire. Elles passèrent par Picadily Circus, et s'émerveillèrent devant le mur de publicité lumineuse. Elles observaient de loin les excentricités vestimentaires des Londoniens essayant de reconnaître les sorciers en balades des vrais originaux.

- Il est partit où ton père ? demanda finalement Anastasia.

- Il est au ministère, il est très demandé par son travail en ce moment, expliqua Scarlett.

- Je suis peut-être indiscrète, mais elle est où ta mère ? demanda Anastasia les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu n'es pas indiscrète, assura la blonde avec douceur. Je préfère que tu me poses la question. Ma mère est partie quand j'avais six ans.

- Elle est partie loin ?

- Je ne sais pas, précisa-t-elle. Un jour elle est partie et on n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelle.

Anastasia se tourna vers son amie, elle avait le regard perdu et triste. Mais sa voix était claire et ne semblait pas plus troublée que cela. Elle raconta son histoire simplement.

- C'était une moldue, elle était photographe et dessinatrice. Ils se sont rencontré dans un pub pas très loin d'ici. Mon père est né-moldu, depuis qu'il a onze ans, il navigue entre les deux mondes. Il connait bien les relations compliquées qui existent entre les moldus et les sorciers. Il était fou d'elle mais il avait peur de la perdre. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il était un sorcier. Au début parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un fou ou qu'elle est peur. Ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il lui avait mentit. Ils ont vécu dix ans ensemble sans qu'elle le sache. Pourtant il était déjà auror à l'époque. Je crois qu'il était tellement empêtré dans son mensonge qu'il ne savait plus comment en sortir.

- Et quand l'a-t-elle su ? questionna la rousse.

- Un jour, j'étais avec mon père à Russel Square, je jouais avec les pigeons pendant qu'il lisait son courrier, expliqua Scarlett. Il y avait personne ce jour-là. Heureusement. Un des oiseaux, pas un pigeon, un autre plus beau, s'est envolé et s'est posé sur une branche. J'ai grimpé sur l'arbre pour le voir de plus prés. Et je suis tombée. J'ai fait une chute de quatre mètres qui s'est arrêté juste avant que je ne touche le sol. Et je me suis relevé sans une égratignure. Mon père a relevé la tête et il m'a souri, je crois que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ma magie. Malheureusement, ma mère venait d'entrer dans le parc. Ce qui l'a le plus choquée, c'est la réaction de mon père. Elle s'est mise en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et elle est rentrée chez nous pour faire nos valises. Elle a dit à mon père qu'il ne nous reverrait jamais. Alors mon père lui a dit la vérité. Et elle est partit toute seule. C'est ce dont je me souviens. Je n'en ai jamais reparlé avec lui.

- Vous avez juste continué à vivre l'un pour l'autre …

- C'est ça, approuva l'adolescente.

Anastasia, elle aussi avait l'air perdu et triste à cet instant. Puis son visage s'éclaira comme si elle venait de comprendre une vérité qui lui avait échappé.

- Le tableau dans le salon, celui avec la fille, c'est toi, non ? Demanda alors la rousse.

- Oui, elle l'a fait quelque jour avant de tout découvrir, expliqua la blonde avec amertume. C'est la seul chose qu'elle nous ait laissé. Moi je voudrais qu'on le jette mais papa ne veut pas.

- C'est beau quand même, déclara l'autre rêveusement. Elle voulait surement que tu ais une preuve de son amour.

- En quoi c'est une preuve d'amour ?

- Ça se voit quand on le regarde. C'est dans le trais du dessin, c'est dans le regard qu'elle t'a fait.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée alors ? Il aurait suffi qu'elle reste et j'aurais su qu'elle m'aimait.

Le bus s'arrêta inopinément dans une banlieue résidentielle sans intérêt.

- Ah, voilà le terminus ! annonça la plus jeune.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend qu'il redémarre pour qu'il nous ramène chez moi.

Elles attendirent sur leur banquette en méditant sur ce qui venait d'être révélé quand le bus redémarra pour faire demi-tour. Elles étaient seules maintenant, le chauffeur annonça que c'était le dernier bus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? interrogea brusquement Scarlett. Le jour où tu as appris que ta mère … enfin …

- Qu'elle était une criminelle ? Adepte d'un mage noir ? Qu'elle a été arrêtée ? Condamnée ? Emprisonnée ? Ou qu'elle est morte ? Récita l'orpheline impassible.

- J'allais dire quand tu as appris qu'elle t'avait abandonnée, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ce n'est pas comparable Scarlett, objecta la jeune femme pressentant la pente glissante. Chaque situation est différente. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle.

- Mais ça t'a fait quoi ? insista la blonde.

- Je n'ai pas été abandonnée, renchérit-elle avec plus de fermeté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ma mère a fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Elle était en cavale. Elle ne pouvait pas me garder.

- Si tu veux, accorda Scarlett ignorant l'expression outrée de la jeune la rousse. Mais ça t'a fait quoi ?

- Rien, asséna-t-elle. Jusqu'au jour où on m'a dit que ce n'était pas normal. C'est comme si la boite de Pandore avait été ouverte et … je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça « tu sais pas » ? questionna Scarlett décontenancée.

- C'est inexprimable. Je crois qu'il n'existe aucun mot pour ça. Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien, dit-elle abruptement en s'écrasant sur la banquette du bus. Parles moi de James.

- Potter ? Pourquoi tu veux que je te parle de lui ? s'offusqua la blonde.

- Il m'a dit que vous aviez passé toute votre enfance ensemble et que vous vous étiez éloigné à Poudlard, développa Anastasia. Alors ?

- Tu devrais parler de tous ces trucs de ton enfance, tu sais, plutôt que de détourner l'attention … bredouilla l'adolescente.

- Non, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne peux pas en parler, trancha-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas je ne te dirais rien sur James, bouda l'autre.

Anastasia se retourna mi-choquée mi-amusée.

- Tu me fais du chantage sur ça ? Tu n'as donc aucune limite ?

- Précisément !

- Bien, ne me parles pas de Potter. Parles moi de Black, de Knight, de Stout, de Verpey, de Flyborn, parles moi de l'autre batteur de Poufsouffle, ou de se mec tout droit sorti de Bollywood que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ! énuméra la rousse avec malice. Avoues que tu étais amoureuse de James et que t'osais même plus lui parler.

- Non, absolument pas ! nia Scarlett avec fougue.

Elles se fixèrent un instant pour voir qui allait céder la première. Puis Scarlett fronça les sourcils.

- « Le mec tout droit sorti de Bollywood » ? De qui tu parles ?

- Mais oui tu sais, le Serdaigle que t'aimes bien, le copain de Quirrell, qui est un peu indien, décrit Anastasia.

- Sandarta ? Proposa l'autre.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, il a un petit côté exotique qui m'émoustille, confessa l'adolescente rêveusement.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en cœur dans le bus vide.

- Quand elles furent revenues à l'appartement, le père de Scarlett n'était toujours pas rentré. Elles discutèrent toute la soirée dans la chambre puis finirent par s'endormir, Scarlett dans son lit et Anastasia dans le canapé.

- C'est l'odeur des toasts grillés qui réveilla la rousse le lendemain matin. Elle entendit alors la dispute qui avez lieu de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il chuchotait mais le père de Scarlett semblait très en colère.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut prendre ce bus, il traverse toute la ville. Tu ne devais pas dépasser Oxford Street.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps d'être aussi clair, rétorqua la voix de Scarlett tout aussi tendue.

- Tu as quinze ans, rappela-t-il exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas te promener toute seule, la nuit, dans une ville aussi grande.

- Je n'étais pas seule, Adamovich a dix-sept ans …

- Tu me ramènes la fille d'une femme que j'ai arrêté pour des crimes odieux et tu veux que je lui fasse confiance, envoya l'auror. Je t'ai dit que je lui laisser une chance pas que …

- Et pourquoi ? répliqua vertement Scarlett. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de laisser une chance à Lily et à June. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait tout ça. Sa mère la laissé, papa, elle est partie.

Monsieur Fishflatt soupira profondément. C'était donc ça. Anastasia eut pour son amie un accès de gratitude. Mais le malaise grandi aussi, elle avait été aussi honnête qu'il lui avait été permis mais soudain sa sincérité parut insuffisante. Scarlett méritait mieux et elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

- Il y a eu une attaque hier à Candem, la voix de l'homme était épuisée. Il y a eu cinq morts, imagines que tu es pris un autre bus, le 93 par exemple !

Scarlett ne répondit pas. Au ton qu'il avait employé, le 93 menait directement sur les lieux du drame.

- Cinq morts … la voix de la jeune femme était blanche. Qui …

- Des touristes, ils ont fait exploser le marché …

- Ils … souffla-t-elle.

- Les mangemorts.

La discussion s'interrompit et Anastasia ferma les yeux un instant. Sa première nuit de sommeil complète depuis une éternité, la tension de la journée précédente l'avait achevée. Mais le réveil était sans pitié. Finalement, elle préférait l'insomnie. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et pris son crane dans ses mains. Elle appuya fort avec ses paumes sur son front pour atténuer la migraine naissante. C'était un geste parfaitement inutile, mais il était instinctif. Le silence qui se prolongeait dans la cuisine et l'odeur de brulé qui s'insinuait dans la pièce achevèrent de la réveiller. Elle récupéra un jean et un T-shirt et s'habilla en vitesse. Dehors, le soleil perçait à peine et les réverbères n'étaient pas encore éteints. Il était tôt pour un premier jour de vacance. Elle rejoignit ses hôtes dans la cuisine. Scarlett et son père étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre seulement séparés par un petite table en bois blanc sur laquelle trônait une pauvre assiette de toast noir. Le visage de monsieur Fishflatt était blafard, ses cernes était maintenant noires, et le blanc de ses yeux était marbré de veines rouges. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormit ? Anastasia souffla un « bonjour » à peine audible qui dans le silence pesant de la cuisine, résonna comme une alarme. Le père et la fille sursautèrent et, l'un comme l'autre, ils se forcèrent à sourire. Scarlett lui fit un signe de tête, puis en silence elle se leva, jeta les toasts, et mit l'eau à bouillir pour faire le thé.

Les jours qui précédèrent Noël furent tous les mêmes, Mr Fishflatt était généralement absent, il lui arrivait de disparaître deux jours de suite et de revenir seulement quelques heures pour dormir. Les filles le virent assez peu. Pas qu'il y ait des attaques de mangemorts tous les jours, heureusement, on en était pas encore là, mais on devait rétablir l'ordre, réparer les dégâts, masquer les traces de magie aux moldus. Tout cela prenait un temps fou. Et il fallait aussi faire la chasse aux charlatans qui profitaient de l'affolement général, et qui trafiquaient avec des produits parfois très douteux. Il y avait aussi les paranoïaques qui voyaient des mages noirs partout. Pouvait-on vraiment leur reprocher d'avoir peur ? Et puis il y avait ceux qui profitaient de la confusion pour régler leur compte. On n'imagine pas le nombre de gens prêt à vendre son voisin pour une petite récompense, ou à le donner parce qu'il n'aime pas la couleur de sa maison ou qu'il est jaloux de la qualité de son balai. L'atmosphère générale était exécrable, un poison malsain s'insinuait dans les esprits faisant ressortir le pire chez chacun. Dans un tel contexte, il devenait difficile de chasser les adeptes de Voldemort, le temps manquait, et eux se faisaient très discret. On n'avait pas pu en arrêter un seul, il y avait des soupçons bien sûr, mais le manque de preuve et la surcharge de paperasse anéantissaient tout espoir d'arrestation.

* * *

><p>voila c'est finis, j'espère que vous aimez Scarlett. Au début quand j'ai imaginé les amies de lily je l'appréciais pas trop, ça se voit dans son nom de famille, je voulait un personnage un peu plus négatif parmi les gryffondors. Mais plus je la raconte plus elle me fait penser à une de mes amies, et finalement, je lui ai consacré tout un chapitre. Bon c'est raté pour mon personnage négatif, mais j'ai le personnage désinvolte et c'est pas plus mal.<p>

donnez moi votre avis

et sinon à bientôt


	16. la lettre écrite à l'encre verte

**La lettre écrite à l'encre verte**

Pour rassurer son père, Scarlett décréta qu'elles ne sortiraient de l'appartement que pour le strict nécessaire. Elles profiteraient de Londres un autre jour. Pendant son absence, elles passaient leur temps à écouter de la musique et à jouer au échec, Scarlett était très doué ce qui agaçait singulièrement Anastasia. La semaine passa dans un ennui tendu. Mr Fishflatt réussi à passer une soirée avec les jeunes femmes, pendant laquelle ils mangèrent et discutèrent de tout sauf de la guerre civile qui avait lieu derrière les fenêtres de l'appartement. On parla de Scarlett, de son souhait de devenir journaliste, qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler pour la Gazette ou Sorcière Hebdo, mais pour un journal indépendant qui ne prendrait pas ses lecteurs pour des imbéciles. On parla d'Anastasia et du fait qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de son avenir. Qu'elle comptait obtenir le plus d'ASPIC possible et voir après ce qui serait utile. Elle expliqua aussi pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt à Poudlard. Elle raconta qu'elle avait été dans un pensionnat à l'âge de onze ans mais que les diplômes qu'elle y avait obtenus n'étaient pas reconnus. La réputation de Poudlard l'avait attiré, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait refusé de la voir entrer en septième année sans les buses. Elle avait accepté ses conditions. Le père de Scarlett raconta les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec monsieur Potter quand il était eux-mêmes élèves dans le château écossais. La soirée fut très agréable. Vers dix heures, Scarlett décida d'aller prendre un bain. Elle laissa seuls son père et son amie installés les fauteuils du salon devant la cheminé dans laquelle crépitait un feu magique. Un silence nerveux s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce. Une soirée autour d'un bon repas a toujours été le meilleur moyen de détendre une atmosphère lourde. Cependant la méfiance qui tiraillait Ernesto Fishflatt ne pouvait pas s'évaporer en quelque heure. Malgré tout, Anastasia décida qu'il était temps de poser une question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps. Et Ernesto Fishflatt était la personne la mieux placé pour lui répondre.

- J'ai une question à vous poser mais peut-être va-t-elle vous sembler déplacée, prévient-elle en fixant la cheminé.

- Allez-y toujours, je préfère que vous posiez franchement vos questions, répondit-il en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle sourit en fixant toujours la cheminé. Scarlett avait fait la même remarque quand elle s'était interrogée à propos de sa mère.

- Je voulais savoir comment vous avez arrêté Natacha Adamovich, finit-elle par murmurer après une longue inspiration.

Ce fut au tour, du père de Scarlett de se taire. Il savait qu'elle se posait la question. Qui ne se serait pas posé cette question à sa place ? Il fut surprit cependant qu'elle est le courage de l'aborder de front alors que jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours était un peu empruntée et gênée en sa présence. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait même pas comment raconter ça.

- Si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, je comprendrai, mais il fallait que je vous demande.

La voix de la jeune femme réveilla l'homme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais sa voix était franche et sans hésitation.

- Je vais y répondre, la rassura-t-il avec douceur. Il serait cruel de ma part de ne pas le faire. Mais laissez-moi le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs.

Elle ne répondit pas et attendit. Pendant quelque minute on entendit que le crépitement du feu et l'eau qui coulé dans la baignoire à quelques mètres de là.

- Vous savez pourquoi votre mère a été arrêtée ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans le voir.

- Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à revenir la dessus, dit-il avec soulagement. Nous avons arrêté Natacha Adamovich il y a sept ans, suite à une dénonciation anonyme. Elle faisait partit d'une liste de criminels recherchés sur tous les continents. J'étais le responsable du groupe d'intervention affecté à la traque de ces malfaiteurs. Nous n'avions pas vraiment d'espoir à propos de cette femme, une cavale de quinze ans et pas un signe de vie depuis treize ans. Il y avait aucune chance pour qu'on la rattrape. Et nous n'étions pas directement concernés, elle était sur la liste mais on ne la cherchait pas vraiment. Elle était la cible des Chasseurs de tête, pas la nôtre. Et puis, un matin j'ai trouvé un parchemin sur mon bureau. C'est la lettre dénonciation la plus bizarre que j'ai reçu. Sans justification, sans insulte, polie, une écriture raffinée à l'encre verte, un parchemin de qualité. Elle nous donnait juste une adresse et nous conseillait de nous dépêcher. J'ai réuni toute l'équipe d'intervention, et nous avons été la chercher. Elle logeait dans un hôtel miteux moldu de la banlieue est de Londres, près des usines textiles. Elle était la seule cliente. Nous l'avons prise par surprise. Elle s'est battue avec acharnement, mais nous étions trop nombreux et nous avons fini par la stupéfixer. Ensuite, elle a été extradée vers Nurmengard. J'ai appris pour sa mort un an plus tard. Et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à ce que Scarlett me dise qu'elle avait invité sa fille aux réveillons de Noël.

- Il se tut et l'ironie amusée de ses dernier propos avait fait sourire la jeune femme.

- Vous ne savez pas qui a déposé le parchemin, ni pourquoi elle était à Londres ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour le parchemin, je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais pour les raisons de sa présence, je peux faire des suppositions. Avant sa disgrâce, Natacha Adamovich avait de nombreux amis parmi les sorciers les plus riches et les plus puissants. On ne connait pas bien sa vie mais on sait qu'elle a été invitée en Angleterre par l'intermédiaire de Walburga Black, sa correspondante.

- Comment vous savez ça ? l'interrompit-elle étonnée.

- Nous avons beaucoup enquêté, mais je ne semble pas vous surprendre.

- J'ai lu les lettres qui ont été envoyé par Walburga Black à Natacha, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

L'homme ne put cacher sa surprise et elle crut bon de se justifier.

- J'avais besoin de savoir quel genre de lettre pouvait écrire une femme qui ressemblait à ma mère.

- Alors vous savez comme moi qu'il y a de grande chance pour que votre mère ait tenté de chercher asile chez sa plus vieille amie.

- C'est surprenant, le refuge, elle l'avait déjà, chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de se cacher, que l'exil était devenu insupportable et qu'elle s'était rendu d'elle-même.

- Personne ne vous a jamais parlé de ça ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, c'était des sujets qu'on n'abordait pas, rapporta-t-elle avec une voix lointaine. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit venue chercher un refuge, et, si vous me permettez une supposition, je dirais que c'est Walburga Black, elle-même, qui l'a dénoncée.

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des sangs purs de se servir des institutions pour régler leurs problèmes, objecta-t-il.

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Les lettres sont toutes écrites à l'encre verte.

- Qu'y avait-il dans ses lettres ?

- Des histoires de filles, des complots contres des arrangements de mariages, des trucs de sangs purs et des idioties racistes … je n'ai pas pu tout lire, c'était répugnant.

Anastasia soupira. À la lumière du feu qui dansait dans l'âtre, il vit la fatigue qui s'était installée sur son visage pendant qu'ils parlaient. Elle eut l'air vieillie, son adolescence semblait avoir disparue. Elle murmura un merci à l'intention de l'homme et se leva pour rejoindre son amie qui, d'après le bruit, était sortie de la salle de bain.

Il fut décidé plus tard que les Fishflatt et leur invitée iraient passer Noël chez les Potter. Les deux aurors n'étaient pas de garde ce soir-là, c'était une bonne occasion de se réunir sans le poids de la guerre. Le 24 au soir, ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminé pour rejoindre Godric's Hollow et débarquèrent l'un après l'autre dans le salon des Potter. La pièce était spacieuse, organisée autour de la cheminé. Les murs étaient en pierre recouverts par des tapisseries représentant des griffons, des licornes, des dragons ou encore des lions. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque pleine de grimoires et un grand canapé en cuir. Madame Potter fut la première à accueillir ses convives. Elle était grande et élégante avec un sourire jovial, elle avait les mêmes yeux marrons que son fils mais ils étaient encadrés par des rides soucieuses. James et son père les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ce dernier, aussi mal coiffé que son héritier, embrassa Scarlett et serra la main d'Anastasia. Il était épuisé lui aussi, c'était manifeste, mais il était chaleureux, et s'il avait des réserves quant à la présence d'une Adamovich dans sa maison, il ne le montra pas. Mr Fishflatt offrit une bouteille d'hydromel à la cerise à Mr Potter qui l'ouvrit aussitôt.

James en profita pour emmener les filles à l'extérieur. La maison des Potter n'était pas une maison, c'était un petit manoir qui datait du début du siècle, il était agréable et sans prétention. Le parc était assez grand pour pouvoir si promener. Il était éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune mais on pouvait tout de même admirer le charme bucolique typique des jardins anglais, buissonnants et mélancoliques. James les mena vers une cabane un peu à l'écart. Il y entra et sembla fouiller dans un bazar important.

- J'ai ton balai, s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant à Anastasia depuis l'abri.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent et virent James illuminant la baraque avec sa baguette et pointant un balai qui se trouvait un peu plus haut.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie ! S'étonna la blonde.

- Personne n'en sera rien, fit le jeune en d'un haussement d'épaule. Alors qu'est ce t'en pense ? Rajouta-t-il en direction de la rousse. C'est un Typhon. Il a cinq ans, ça n'a jamais été le meilleur des balais, mais il est solide et il vole bien. _Accio._

Le balai s'éleva soudainement et atterrit doucement dans la main du poursuiveur.

- Il vole bien, répéta Anastasia qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Enfin, il vole vite, précisa-t-il. Il est un peu instable mais c'est une fusée. Tu l'essayes ?

La rousse lui sourit en rougissant. Tout avait l'air si simple avec James, si évident. Elle avait besoin d'un balai et il lui avait trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait. Il le lui donna, récupéra rapidement son Jupiter cinq qui était posé sur le côté et se tourna pour sortir mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Scarlett. Il lui fit un grand sourire, il l'avait presque oublié, retourna farfouiller dans le bazar, en sortit un autre balai, plus vieux, un peu sale. Il le dépoussiéra rapidement et lui tendis. Mais elle resta interdite et ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre.

- Tu ne vas pas rester là à nous regarder, en plus, il fait nuit, tu vas rien voir, déclara-t-il.

- J'ai mis une robe ! protesta-t-elle.

- Elle n'est pas assez longue pour être gênante, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire faussement pervers. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu m'échapper la dernière fois.

La cabane était peu éclairée mais la rousse vit très bien les grosses plaques rouges qui apparurent sur le visage et le cou de son amie. Cependant, elle prit le balai avec élégance et âpreté, lançant un regard digne en direction du garçon et sortit de la cabane la tête droite. Anastasia scruta James avec curiosité.

- La dernière fois ? Dit-elle.

- Si elle te l'a pas dit, Adamovich, répliqua-t-il en sortant un Souafle d'un coffre en fer. Ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirais.

Il lui lança la balle ronde et sortit de la cabane. La nuit était claire et la lumière de la lune imprégnait l'étendue d'herbe. Quand ils s'envolèrent, ils n'étaient plus que trois silhouettes noires. Anastasia fit des merveilles avec le balai, James aurait été un peu moins sûr de lui, il en aurait certainement été jaloux. Dans les airs, ils s'entendaient à merveille, Anastasia prévoyait le moindre geste de son capitaine et quand il essayait de la surprendre, elle réagissait au quart de tour. Comme elle n'aimait pas voler vite, Scarlett fut assignée au but, elle gardait un anneau en fer accroché à une branche tordu. Elle ne fit pas beaucoup d'efforts mais elle réussit quand même à arrêter un tir un peu faiblard, il faut le reconnaître, d'Anastasia. Malheureusement, James ne parvient pas à la convaincre de remplacer Dearborn.

Ils ne cessèrent de jouer que quand madame Potter les appela pour le repas. Ils mangèrent la dinde aux marrons traditionnel en parlant Quidditch, qui fut le seul sujet de conversation sans danger qu'ils trouvèrent. Scarlett raconta tout de même ses souvenirs chez les Potter. Notamment, la fois où James avait fait exploser un fauteuil du salon parce qu'il avait amélioré un coussin péteur moldu et qu'il s'était assis dessus pour voir l'effet que ça faisait. Pour se venger, l'adolescent fit allusion la tentative raté du premier baisé de Scarlett. Celle-ci piqua un fard en se rappelant d'un voisin de James qui l'avait traité de crapaud baveux quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. James essaya aussi de convaincre Scarlett d'inviter Lily aux prochaines vacances pour qu'elle aussi puisse venir lui rendre visite. La blonde refusa catégoriquement. L'hydromel avait égayé les adultes et l'ombre qui habitait leur visage avait disparue. Les rires se firent plus sonores et pour une fois depuis longtemps apparemment la nuit parut sans souci. Ce fut une belle illusion qui dura presque jusqu'à effet, un instant avant le premier des douze coups, c'est à la porte qu'on sonna. Telle Cendrillon qui perd ses habits de lumière, la réalité les rappela à l'ordre. La tension naquit dans l'échine de tous les convives qui cessèrent sur le champ de manger leur dessert. Mr Potter, ayant retrouvé tout son sang-froid sortit sa baguette et se précipita vers l'entré, suivit du père de Scarlett. Madame Potter resta assise bien droite, tendu comme un arc, fixant son fils avec un regard sévère. James avait sorti sa baguette, il la tenait serrée dans sa main comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper. Scarlett avait agrippé la nappe avec sa main gauche. Anastasia savait que son autre main était plongée dans la poche où elle avait rangé sa baguette. Anastasia saisit lentement son propre bâton de sorcière. Il y eut du bruit dans l'entré, des voix s'exclamèrent mais on n'entendit pas du salon de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain, Mr Fishflatt fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Tout va bien, dit-il avec une voix précipité. James ton père a besoin de toi.

James se leva en vitesse et disparu dans le couloir.

- Les filles, allez chercher vos affaires, ordonna-t-il. Pénélope, merci, c'était merveilleux. Cette dinde était exquise.

Madame Potter sourit doucement mais on pouvait encore voir l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'était rien Ernesto, souffla-t-elle. Votre hydromel était lui-même excellent, rentrez bien.

Il répondit à son sourire plus tristement, se dirigea vers la cheminé, jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et dit d'une voix assuré « Russel square ». Un jet de flamme verte l'engloutit et il disparut. Scarlett remercia Madame Potter et fit de même. Anastasia prit une poignée de poudre et se retourna pour saluer son hôte mais elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon où se trouvait, pâle comme la mort et abattu par sa nuit, Sirius Black. D'un geste de la tête, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. S'arrachant à la foudre qui la transperçait, Anastasia jeta la poudre de Cheminette qu'elle avait toujours en main et s'échappa.

D'après ce que Scarlett savait, et elle ne savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, c'était la deuxième fois que Sirius débarquait chez les Potter. Le sujet n'était pas facile à aborder et on y naviguait vite en eau trouble. Le mystère était opaque et donc, comme il se doit, envahi par les rumeurs. On ignorait tout de la vie familiale du jeune homme. Au-delà des déductions évidentes inspiraient par la réputation ancestrale des Black, on devait les rares révélations qui avaient filtré aux disputes orageuses mais rarissimes qui éclataient entre les deux frères. On avait peu de certitudes, mais une seule revenait toujours : les choses se passaient mal. Il y avait dans le dégout que lui inspiraient les Serpentards, une rancœur féroce qui n'était pas seulement imputable à la rivalité qui se jouait entre lions et serpents. Il faut, pour être clair, bien comprendre qui sont les Black. Dire que Walburga et Orion Black avaient l'allure peu engageante était un euphémisme, mais pour être franc, ce n'était pas rare parmi ses familles qui vivaient en vase clos, entre elles, perpétuant avec acharnement des traditions d'un autre âge. Walburga Black n'était pas si différente, à bien y regarder, d'Agrippa Adams, la mère d'Ariel, ou même de celle de Franck Londubat. Quant à Orion Black, il appartenait au même monde qu'Abraxa Malefoy mais qui était aussi celui d'Eliott Prewett ou d'Arthur Knight. Je choisi volontairement des exemples qui dépassent la maison Serpentard parce qu'elle n'est pas la seule à accueillir les familles les plus vénérables. Chacune d'entre elles avaient ses traditions, et on pourrait imaginer que le sort de James Potter aurait été bien différent s'il avait été répartit à Serpentard. Dans ce monde restreint où chacun connaissait l'histoire de tous, les secrets étaient pourtant légions et le jeu des apparences, une partie d'échec qui pouvait s'avérer tragique. Il est beaucoup trop facile de dire que les Black sont des êtres abominables parce qu'ils sont des sangs purs et qu'ils en tirent toute leur fierté. Evidemment, ça ne les rend pas sympathique. Mais Mme Londubat, qui était une vraie conservatrice et qui à cause de cela était froide, autoritaire et désagréable, était aussi et surtout une femme formidable. Et inversement, ce sont les principes de tolérance de Rodovan Lestrange qui le poussa à militer en faveur de l'enseignement de la magie noire au nom de la liberté. Rien n'est moins sûr que la nature humaine. Et dans une communauté faite de masque et de faux semblant, distinguer l'authentique de l'illusoire s'avérait périlleux. Il faut dire aussi que les Black ont toujours été très secrets.

Mais revenons à Sirius. C'était donc la deuxième fois qu'il fuguait. L'une des rumeurs qui circulaient à l'époque à Poudlard rapportait que sa mère le battait. Comme je le disais plus haut, il n'y a pas de certitudes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. J'imagine mal une femme telle que Walburga Black frapper son ainé. Tout simplement parce que pour une famille comme la leur, la descendance est sacrée. Elle avait, à l'époque, une réputation accablante. Très certainement en raison de l'hideuse expression d'écœurement qui ornait son visage quand elle côtoyait ceux qu'elle jugeait n'être pas assez respectables. Il est compréhensible qu'on ait imaginé le pire à son sujet. Les nés-moldu et les sang-mêlé, c'est à dire la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard, n'apercevaient les parents de Sirius que sur le quai de la gare. Ils ne pouvaient voir que la répugnance que leur inspirait la masse d'élèves et de parents qu'ils étaient forcés de côtoyer. On pense souvent que les sangs purs sont tous tordus, c'est peut-être vrai. J'en veux pour preuve les règles qu'ils s'imposent. Ils ont tous souffert du mariage arrangé et pourtant c'est parce qu'ils le perpétuent, encore et encore, de génération en génération que ces unions existent encore. Comme si l'amertume qui nait de ces obligations devait être transmise en héritage. Comme si forcer ses enfants à subir le même sort douloureux, s'était s'assurer que ses traditions avaient un sens, qu'on n'avait pas vécu tout ça pour rien. Le contre-exemple des Potter est à ce sujet saisissant. Par un incroyable hasard qui est trop long à raconter ici, le grand père de James fit un mariage d'amour et ainsi brisa la chaine continue de cette tradition brutale. Parce qu'il avait pu aimer librement, il ne put refuser cette chance à son fils qui n'imagina même pas en priver le sien.

À ce moment précis de l'histoire, Scarlett et Anastasia se posent la même question que nous. La blonde met à l'épreuve de la réalité toutes les rumeurs qu'elle a entendu tandis que la rousse, se plonge dans ses souvenirs pour voir si elle peut y trouver une réponse. Laissons les là un instant, aucune des deux n'a les moyens de comprendre. Anastasia n'a jamais eu de parents et Scarlett verrait comme un acte de cruauté l'idée de quitter son père. Elles n'ont pas assez de recul pour se mettre à la place de Sirius, et encore moins à celle de sa mère. Elles vont imaginer le pire, parce que selon elles, seul le pire peut être à l'origine d'une fugue.

Mais Sirius n'est pas le premier, ni le dernier adolescent à avoir fui la maison de ses parents parce qu'il les déteste. De là à dire qu'ils étaient épouvantables, il n'y a qu'un pas que je ne franchirais pas. Je crois que la vérité est à la fois tragiquement plus simple et merveilleusement plus compliquée. Je ne suis que le narrateur, mais je vais m'écarter de l'histoire que je vois et que j'ai à vous raconter pour vous faire part de ma propre hypothèse.

Je parlerais surtout de Walburga Black, car, dans ce milieu conformiste, l'éducation des enfants était la responsabilité des femmes. Si je dois la décrire, je dirais qu'elle voyait le monde avec un classicisme absolu qui confinait à la maniaquerie et qui ne tolérait pas qu'on déroge aux traditions. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle se montrait. Quel fut son rôle ? Quelle fut son action durant sa vie ? Walburga Black fut une épouse et une mère. Même si elle ne s'est jamais vue comme ça. À sa décharge, être mère est plus éprouvant qu'on le croie. L'éducation, telle qu'elle était conçue par l'entourage de Walburga, était un devoir. Et personne ne l'avait préparée à la nature de cette charge. Le lien qui existe entre une mère et son fils m'a toujours semblé mystérieux. Le mieux que je puisse dire c'est que les garçons grandissent dans le regard de leur mère. Cependant en écrivant cela, j'ai la sensation de passer à côté de l'évidence. Je suis narrateur, je ne suis pas fils et ne serait jamais mère. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se cache derrière cette impression. Mais à observer, c'est fascinant. Quel genre de mère fut Walburga Black ? Je ne sais pas. Mais quand il est né, Sirius a dut être couvé comme le trésor qu'il était aux yeux de ses parents. Il était l'ainé, le premier garçon de sa génération, il était déjà beau, il avait tous les traits physiques communs aux Black. Ce lien d'instinct étrange qui uni une mère et un fils devait exister, même si ni lui ni elle ne le reconnaîtra plus jamais. Mais peut-il s'en souvenir ? À quel moment l'harmonie de cette famille a-t-elle commencé à s'effriter ? Il faudrait décortiquer avec la précision d'une autopsie tous les événements qui les ont conduits là. Je ne peux pas faire ça, trop d'éléments me manquent. Et puis, il est toujours facile de dire que quelqu'un s'y prend mal, qu'il aurait fallu faire autrement. Il est toujours facile de pointer du doigt les erreurs de ses parents. Tant qu'on n'a pas fait face au réel de cette situation, on peut croire qu'il aurait été facile de faire davantage. Ce n'est jamais vrai. Et il arrive un jour où on réalise qu'en la matière, faire ce qu'on peut est admirable. Même si ça ne suffit pas.

Pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à cette mère et à son fils, il faut chercher à quel moment le lien s'est rompu. En quoi consiste le chemin vers l'âge adulte ? Il y a deux étapes dans la vie d'un enfant. Chacune d'elles durent dix ans. Approximativement. Dans les premières années de sa vie, l'enfant est l'objet de ceux qui l'élèvent. Il ne sait rien ni sur le monde, ni sur les autres, ni sur lui-même. À la naissance, il peut tout être. Une mère non seulement le chérie, le protège, mais aussi lui transmet son regard, lui apprend à se saisir du monde qu'elle lui tend. Elle le façonne à la hauteur de son moule, elle lui donne les moyens qui feront de lui l'adulte qu'elle se représente. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'éducation n'était jamais loin du bourrage de crâne. Les enfants si jeune n'ont aucune liberté, ils n'ont pas les moyens de faire des choix, alors ils se plongent dans la première voie qu'on leur tend. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, au contraire. Car dans ce début de vie si clos, prend racine le miracle de l'enfant qui devient lui-même et la tragédie ingrate de la mère qui n'est que mère. Il arrive un moment où, un événement, un acte, un choix change la donne. Il arrive un moment où la mère, comme l'enfant, réalise qu'ils sont des êtres distincts. J'appelle ce moment le déchirement.

Ce moment, c'est Scarlett qui, à six ans, réalise qu'elle fait peur à sa mère. C'est June qui, le jour de ses treize ans, se coupe les cheveux avec des ciseaux de cuisine. Ce moment c'est James qui tombe amoureux de Lily, pas parce qu'elle est belle, pas parce qu'elle est intelligente, qu'elle est née moldu ou qu'elle l'ignore royalement. Non, ce moment, c'est celui où James tombe amoureux de Lily parce qu'elle a ce je-ne-sais-quoi, ce truc incompréhensible qui n'appartient qu'à elle et qui fait qu'elle est Lily Evans. Ce moment, c'est celui où Remus comprend réellement que sa nature l'exclut de tout ce qu'il voudrait faire et qu'il devra passer sa vie à se cacher. Celui où Peter décide que son modèle ne sera plus son père mais ses amis James et Sirius. C'est le moment où Anastasia s'échappe pour la première fois du lieu où elle a grandi pour aller découvrir le monde avec sa meilleur amie. Le déchirement se fait plus ou moins en douceur selon chacun, parfois il n'a pas de conséquence, parfois l'enfant s'éloigne un temps et revient pour reconstruire le lien. Pour Sirius, le déchirement s'est fait d'un coup sec, comme quand on veut retirer un pansement en pensant que ça fera moins mal si on ne perd pas de temps, mais la brulure est restée vive. À l'instant où il a ôté le Choixpeau de sa tête, Sirius n'était plus seulement le fils de sa mère, il était devenu entièrement Sirius Black. Il ne lui restait qu'à l'accepter. Il est là le miracle dont je parlais, il y a quelques lignes. Quels que soient les efforts qui ont été fait par Walburga Black pour faire de son fils l'homme qu'elle rêvait qu'il soit, il restait une part de lui inaccessible. Une part qui lui est propre et qu'aucune instruction ne pourra changer. Cette part indépendante du sang, des gènes, des traditions ou des cultures, on appelle ça le caractère ou l'âme, je préfère l'identité.

Je crois que Sirius ne s'attendait pas à être répartit chez les lions ce jour-là. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment le doute s'est-il insinué en lui ? Qu'a vu le Choixpeau quand il a sondé son âme ? Lui seul le sait. Ce jour-là, Sirius Black s'est révélé à lui-même et aux autres. Ce jour-là, Walburga Black a perdu son fils. Le déchirement, consommé en un instant, a fait d'eux deux étrangers. Le miracle et la tragédie. Après, il ne s'agit plus que d'apprendre à voler pour s'élancer hors du nid. J'ai vu des familles se détruire pour moins que ça. Et à la décharge de cette femme et pour des raisons que beaucoup ignorent, au moment du basculement, elle n'était plus apte à y faire face. Rien n'est plus violent pour un enfant de voir que sa mère ne le reconnaît plus. Mais rien n'est plus difficile pour une mère de réaliser que son fils n'est pas celui qu'elle croyait. C'est horrible à dire mais c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas généraliser, cependant, Walburga Black était de ces mère là, il n'y a pas de doute possible. Un jour, elle a conduit son fils à la gare pour qu'il prenne un train et à ses yeux il n'est pas revenu.

Et doucement, sans crier « gare », les relations se dégradent. Ce qui semble être le fait d'une colère occasionnelle devient une habitude. Le méprit nait sans qu'on le réalise du désespoir et de la déception. Sans recul, l'esprit noyé par le ressentiment, perdu dans un deuil idiot, la mère et le fils s'éloignent. Et de l'amour qui les unissait nait une haine froide et impitoyable. Ils deviennent l'un pour l'autre la cause de tous les malheurs qui les accablent. Elle n'avait pas prévu que son fils choisirait des horizons qu'elle n'avait jamais osé franchir. Et le cœur brisé et peut être aussi jaloux, elle lui fait payer cette liberté qui a déterminé sa vie. Et un jour, le fils ne reconnaît plus rien qui le rattache à la maison de ses parents et il part. Et un jour, Sirius est partit. Il est revenu parce qu'un garçon de quinze est sous la tutelle de ses parents et qu'il n'a pas le choix. Puis il part encore parce que les seuls dialogues qu'il entretient encore avec sa mère sont faits de provocation et de petite cruauté. Parce qu'il étouffe, parce qu'elle fait tout pour qu'il parte, parce que le voir est devenu trop douloureux. Parce qu'il n'y a plus d'excuse possible, parce qu'il n'y a plus de retour possible. Walburga Black ne l'a pas vu venir, personne ne lui a dit que ses fils ne lui appartenaient pas. Elle vit là toute l'ingratitude de son rôle de mère, de seulement mère. Elle ne voit pas le courage, elle ne voit que la chaine millénaire des traditions, elle ne voit que l'héritage brisé, que le nom entaché. Elle ne connait rien d'autre. Sirius est un homme libre et sa liberté s'incarne dans sa capacité à voir au-delà de lui-même.

Mais revenons à notre histoire, Anastasia et Scarlett apprendront seulement sur le quai de la gare, qu'une fois de plus, Sirius est retourné chez ses parents. Elles remarqueront l'amertume de ses gestes brusques. Elles verront le regard inquiet que James lui destinera avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Mais elles se garderont bien d'en parler, même à Lily ou à June. Les rumeurs allaient se répandre mais ce ne serait pas de leur fait. Après tout, elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait fait l'entrapercevoir le soir de Noël, tout le reste n'était que spéculation. Le voyage de retour se fit sans encombre. James ne chercha pas à asticoter Lily, ni même à lui dire bonjour, il devait avoir mieux à faire. Noël n'avait pas apporté que des bonnes nouvelles. Dans le train, on ne parlait que des dernières attaques, en particulier, celle qui avait eu lieu sur le marché de Candem. Pour ceux qui vivaient à Londres, à moins d'avoir les idées très arrêtées, Candem Street était un lieu de sortie et de promenade très apprécié. On y vendait des chaussures délirantes à des prix abordables, les vinyles introuvables du Velvet Underground ou les T-shirts à l'effigie des derniers groupes à la mode. Le genre d'endroit où se nourrissait l'excentricité anglaise mais en moins trash que Soho. Tout le monde aimait Candem, des londoniennes branchées aux touristes désargentés en passant par les pauvres en quête de fripes. C'était un coin à voir, un endroit où on trouvait tout. Pour les moldus, on avait fait passer l'attaque pour une fuite de gaz, mais pour les sorciers, l'avertissement était sans appel. Les mangemorts pouvaient frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand. Après Pré-au-Lard, l'attaque de Candem avait coupé, aux sorciers, l'envie de s'amuser. Et puis il y avait aussi les disparitions, notamment celle du ministre des transports magiques, Conrad Chessmann, qui s'était évaporé entre les deux réveillons. Personne n'était à l'abri. Le sombre nuage à tête de mort envahissait les cauchemars. La nouvelle année s'annonçait si mal qu'on osait à peine se souhaiter les vœux. C'est ce jour-là que Scarlett prit la première résolution de sa vie. C'était peut-être le regard inquiet de Lily qui pensait aux pauvres moldus assassinés, la tête de June quand elle avait parlé de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, ou l'effrayante expression de détermination qui s'emparait du visage d'Anastasia chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom interdit. Il fallait faire taire l'épouvantable sentiment d'impuissance qui empoisonnait tout. Elle coupa court à la conversation désespérée de ses amies et déclara :

- Stop ! A partir de maintenant on va se faire une promesse, « rien n'est moins important que ce qui est futile » ! Il n'y a qu'une seule réalité qui devrait vous effrayer.

Les trois autres cessèrent de parler. Elles l'observèrent sans comprendre.

- Vraiment ? Laquelle ? fit Lily avec perplexité.

- La soirée de Slug ! Est-ce que l'une de vous sait comment elle va s'habiller ?


	17. Le baiser de la discorde

Salut à tous, le précédent chapitre n'a pas eu beaucoup de rewiew, je suis un peu triste parce que je pensais qu'il était bien. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre.  
>J'espère que celui là vous plaira. J'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire (les bals et les truc un fleur bleue ça me dépasse un peu alors quand je me suis mis à l'écrire je me suis dit "mais pourquoi tu t'es embarquée la dedans") mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.<br>Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Le baiser de la discorde<strong>

_Maintenant que j'ai vécu ma vie, maintenant que j'ai fait toutes les erreurs possibles, je peux dire que j'ai eu deux grands privilèges : j'ai connu de grandes amitiés et de grands amours. J'ai croisé toutes les misères, toutes les souffrances, j'ai grandi dans la violence. La femme que je suis aujourd'hui est la femme d'un passé trouble et chaotique. Mais je vois dans le monde tranquille que nous avons su construire, des enfants bien plus malheureux que ceux que nous étions. J'ai perdu plus d'êtres chers, qu'il est permis à certain d'en connaître. S'il y eut un temps où les tourments furent si insurmontables que je m'y perdais, même cette douleur a été ma fortune. Je n'ai jamais été riche que des gens que j'aimais, et si chaque belle facette de ma destiné à connue son pendant de chagrin, je reste fidèle et reconnaissante. Nous marchions pieds nus sur les braises. Et le feu qui consumait nos chaires rendait chaque sentiment plus vif et plus beau. Si aimer était vital, nous étions des funambules sur des lames de rasoir. Si on me demandait de raconter cette époque, je commencerais par dire qu'à cette époque j'ai vraiment aimé. Et chacun de ces amours a commencé par un baiser._

Dire qu'Anastasia s'ennuyait aurait été un euphémisme. Le dos collé contre le mur de pierre, elle regardait les autres rires bêtement. Elle en était malade. Un cachot, même maquillé pour avoir l'air agréable, restait un cachot. La soirée de Noël de Slug battait son plein et elle nageait dans un parfait cauchemar. Le spectacle de Malefoy et Black, l'autre, la fille, riant et dansant leur espèce de quadrille grotesque aurait suffi à la faire vomir. Encore s'il n'y avait eu que ça peut-être qu'elle les aurait trouvés drôles. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

Tout avait commencé dans le dortoir avec Scarlett quand cette folle avait voulu qu'elle soit « présentable pour la soirée ». Et puis quoi encore, une Adamovich est toujours présentable. Même quand elle revient d'un entrainement de Quidditch qui s'est déroulé sous le déluge. Anastasia ne pensait pas possible qu'un jour quelqu'un pourrait lui imposer quelque chose. Elle ne connaissait pas si bien Scarlett, et maintenant qu'elle était seule abandonnée de tous à sa mauvaise humeur, elle regrettait d'avoir rejeté l'idée Dawlish. À sa décharge, Scarlett lui avait laissé le choix. Mini-jupe ou hauts talons. Que doit-on penser d'une époque où les filles se baladent soit sur des échasses, soit les fesses à l'air ? Anastasia avait choisi les talons, pensant naïvement qu'elle serait plus à l'aise si elle était sûre que personne n'apercevrait son postérieur. Mauvais choix. D'abord, elle avait failli s'étaler dans la salle commune. Elle avait relevé la tête après s'être massé sommairement sa cheville endolorie et elle avait croisé le regard incrédule de Remus. Un regard doré, pénétrant de perplexité qui se s'était vite transformé en une expression moqueuse. Elle s'était figée, mortifiée et s'était composé un masque placide qui, en des temps normaux, aurait inquiété n'importe qui. Mais, à sa grande horreur, Remus avait éclaté dans un rire joyeux qu'il avait communiqué à Peter qui l'avait lui-même refilé à tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle était ridicule. « Mais non tu n'es pas ridicule, marches normalement et ai l'air sûr de toi. » Elle détestait que Remus se moque d'elle. Et elle aurait tué Scarlett juste pour les inepties de ses réflexions. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Certain abordent l'ascension de l'Everest avec appréhension, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas descendu un escalier avec des talons aiguilles. Anastasia n'avait jamais marché avec ce genre de chaussure auparavant et Poudlard comportait un nombre de marche inimaginable. Des marches qu'il faut descendre pour aller de la tour Gryffondor au cachot. Pour arranger le tout, la robe noire que lui avait prêtée Scarlett était loin d'être confortable. La jupe en fourreau, qui couvrait ses jambes jusqu'à la naissance des mollets, contraignait ses pas à de petits mouvements malaisés. Une camisole de force conçue pour l'empêcher de courir. De quelle folie était-elle atteinte pour qu'elle soit statufiée ainsi dans la gabardine ? Le chemin qui la mena au cachot fut sa lente descente vers le martyr, l'interminable traversée du Styx en direction du Tartare. Aux Portes de l'Enfer, la rousse avait déjà les pieds en feu, elle marchait avec une lenteur extrême, oscillant constamment en quête d'équilibre et le visage grimaçant à chaque pas, sa démarche n'avait rien de féminin. Elle enviait les bottes noires vernis aux petits talons épais de Scarlett qui allait si bien avec sa robe trapèze blanche, elle rêvait du costume trois pièces que June avait piqué à son cousin Liam pour l'occasion, elle jalousait les sandales plates de Lily si bien assortie avec sa robe à frange. Comment avait-elle put laisser la blonde tenter de la transformer en femme fatale. C'était risible. La seule chose qui était fatale chez elle, c'était le risque qu'elle prenait à chacun de ses pas.

Leur hôte les accueillit, tel Cerbère en sa demeure, un sourire septique sur les lèvres. Elle avait imaginé en compagnie de Scarlett, tout ce qu'aurait pu être ce moment, l'expression choqué du prof, son sourcil désapprobateur, même un sourire crispé. Il fut charmant mais sans plus, comme si elles n'étaient que deux cruches négligeables qui cherchaient à faire leur intéressantes. Scarlett s'en moquait, elle ne fut pas surprise outre mesure, mais Anastasia n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on la traite de la sorte. Elle faillit une fois de plus s'étaler par terre. Quelque centimètre de plus et en même temps que sa stabilité, elle avait perdu tout l'aplomb de son assurance.

Il y avait plus d'élève que d'habitude, même si on ne comptait pas les cavaliers, absents des réunions dans le bureau de Slug. James et Sirius n'étaient pas les seuls à éviter les dîners hebdomadaires mais à profiter de la soirée de Noël. Anastasia reconnut Quirrell et Sandarta dans un coin de la pièce quand Scarlett gloussa à ses côtés. Bellatrix Black était là elle aussi en compagnie du frère ainé des Lestrange alors qu'Anastasia ne les avaient jamais croisés aux séances du club. Elle identifia des deuxièmes années Serpentards à leur taille et à leur écusson et aperçut Wendy Oak et Meredith Stone qui se servait au buffet. Lily, June, Douglas et James discutaient tranquillement non loin de là. En fait, c'était surtout June et Douglas qui s'enthousiasmaient tous les deux, apparemment ça causait vif d'or, ce qui semblait ennuyer considérablement Lily. C'était avec une mauvaise foi que seul lui pouvait assumer avec autant d'aplomb que James soupirait de lassitude et lançait des clins d'œil faussement complices à la jeune femme. Mais Lily ne semblait pas se prendre au jeu, et affichait une mine de plus en plus dégoutée.

Anastasia et Scarlett, ne voulant rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire, se détournèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux les aperçoivent. Elles rejoignirent l'autre côté de la pièce, non sans difficultés pour la rousse. C'est alors qu'une autre vision leur souleva le cœur. Ariel était là, divine comme le jour dans les ténèbres, une reine dans sa robe de bal rose parsemée de fleurs brodées aux fils d'or. Allégorie maniérée de la délicatesse et de la grâce. Perséphone en personne illuminant son royaume. Un verre de liqueur de violette à la main, elle bavardait avec animation avec un Oliver fasciné, faignant d'ignorer tous les garçons qui l'observaient avec envie.

- Scarlett ! Je t'en prie, débarrasses moi de ce mec.

Sirius apparut sans prévenir derrière elles. Elles sursautèrent de surprise et se retournèrent d'un seul geste. Il était beau dans son costume noir. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux un peu trop longs et fit un sourire enjôleur. Il dégageait une élégance sensuelle dont il ne mesurait pas encore toute la portée.

- S'il te plait, si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien toi.

La voix de l'adolescent était suppliante, mais l'argent de ses iris brillait avec malice. Sur son menton et ses joues, le duvet naissant annoncé l'homme qu'il serait bientôt. Le cœur d'Anastasia manqua un battement. Scarlett rendit à Sirius son sourire et vérifia que son chignon et son bandeau noir étaient toujours en place.

- Et comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Chuchotèrent ses lèvres roses à l'oreille du jeune homme.

- Je vais l'envoyer chercher à boire et toi, tu vas le retenir au bar, lui murmura-t-il sur le ton de la conspiration.

En prononçant ses mots, il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le contenu du verre de la Serdaigle. Ariel, surprise par la soudaine légèreté de sa coupe, esquissa un froncement de sourcil, mais Oliver réagissant aussitôt, lui murmura quelque chose et s'éloigna vers le bar. Les yeux de biche de Scarlett croisèrent la moue goguenarde du Gryffondor. Et dans un battement de cils, elle disparue dans la foule. Sirius observa un instant Ariel seule, légèrement décontenancée. Il admira la beauté glacée de l'adolescente, étudia les trais du doute si rarement inscrit sur son visage de poupée. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil vers le bar, y vit, au loin, Scarlett renverser, tout fait volontairement, une chope entière de Bière-au-Beurre dans le dos innocent de Knight. Il garda son rire prisonnier de sa gorge, fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa proie avant qu'un autre ne reprenne la main.

Anastasia se retrouva seule. Pas un moment, il n'avait porté son attention sur elle et, dès son apparition, Scarlett avait oublié sa partenaire. La mauvaise humeur de la rousse était croissante. En s'avançant d'un pas dansant, attirant l'attention de l'adolescente qui l'inspirait, Sirius fit apparaître deux coupes d'hydromel de cerise. Le coup du sortilège d'apparition, rien de mieux qu'une petite prouesse magique quand le rival est partit chercher à boire avec ses mains. La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération. Elle vit Ariel examiner le garçon avec circonspection, elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Allait-elle accepter le verre qu'il lui tendait ? Il était difficile de dire non, mais Ariel n'était pas une petite cruche facile à embobiner avec des tours de passe-passe. En vain, elle chercha des yeux son cavalier officiel. Inspectant la foule, elle croisa les prunelles foudroyantes d'Anastasia, elle vit sa mâchoire serrée. La Serdaigle comprit immédiatement ce qui se jouait dans la tête de la Gryffondor. Elle lui envoya un sourire aussi fugace que venimeux qui disparut aussi vite pour se reporter sur le jeune homme qui s'impatientait. Son attitude ne fut plus alors que séduction et désinvolture à l'adresse de son nouveau prétendant. Elle saisit le verre qu'il lui tendait et trinqua avec le garçon tout heureux de voir la chance tourner à son avantage.

Une aigreur dévorante s'insinua dans les pensées d'Anastasia. Autour d'elle, comme dans un manège enchanté, des amis s'esclaffaient sans raison, trinquaient pour un rien, des inconnus se serraient la main sous le regard bienveillant et intéressé de Slughorn, des couples dansaient plus ou moins bien mais avec ce plaisir d'être ensemble, avec la fougue de l'exutoire. Les violons pleuraient leur valse, le cristal sonnait et les conversations enjouées bourdonnaient dans l'air. Un serveur passa avec un plateau, la jeune femme vola une coupe d'un breuvage inconnu qu'elle vida d'une traite. Rien de l'inconscience du moment, aucune euphorie ne pouvait l'atteindre. À cet instant, Anastasia était, tout à la fois : Prométhée, Sisyphe et Tantale. À peine cicatrisé de ses blessures antérieures, ses entrailles étaient à nouveau lacérées par la peine. Son interminable fardeau pesait plus lourd que jamais sur ses épaules lasses. Et que dire de la faim, de la soif. Elle était affamée par un désir inaccessible. Elle aurait voulu crier. Mais ses lèvres restaient closes. Sirius faisait rire Ariel. Les joues de porcelaine de la jeune fille s'empourpraient de plaisir. Il l'entrainait dans ses pitreries et elle se laissait faire avec sourire de complicité perfide. Elle semblait se laisser aller à son charme sans retenue et s'aventurer avec plaisir dans les méandres ses invitations.

Il fallait détourner le regard, ne pas voir ça. L'écœurement prit la gorge d'Anastasia. Elle se cala contre la roche abrupte de la paroi la plus proche et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée, la chaleur infernale des lieux l'étouffait. Elle reporta son attention à la soirée et vit Scarlett contempler Knight avec une avidité goulue tandis que celui-ci cherchait un sort pour sécher se veste bleue ciel. Plus loin, June, James, Ludo et Douglas écoutaient avec attention le monologue d'un grand type dont la stature taillée dans la masse dominait toute l'assemblée. Lily en avait profité pour discuter gaiment avec Severus un peu plus loin. Narcissa et Lucius dansaient avec plaisir, Regulus écoutait, morose, les tirades excitées d'Ursula, Bellatrix mangeait les petits fours que lui avait rapporté Rabastan. Sirius et Ariel dansaient doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. On ne voyait qu'eux.

Un vent de panique assiégea Anastasia. Était-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée ? Elle avait cru le connaître, elle avait cru le comprendre. Elle avait cru tout saisir. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle sentit la rage monter en elle. La rage et le dégoût. Est-il possible que ce qu'elle avait eu de plus beau dans sa vie fut, en fait, aussi laid ? Non, il y avait erreur, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Non, tout ceci était un cauchemar. Le rythme de la musique s'accélérait, Sirius et Ariel tournoyaient de plus en plus vite. Ils ne suivaient plus la chorégraphie, ils étaient emportés par la musique. Anastasia ne pouvait pas croire ça, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. Non. Ils faisaient ça tous les deux pour l'atteindre elle. Ils cherchaient tous les deux à lui faire du mal à elle. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais elle devait savoir. L'urgence vibra dans ses tympans.

Elle aurait voulu envoyer valser cette fille le plus loin possible et embrasser Sirius, y mettre toutes son envie, toute sa soif, toute sa faim. Qu'il se réveille. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il lui aurait ri au nez en la rejetant, et il aurait embrassé Adams pour l'accabler. Il était borné et stupide. Il avait pris le pouvoir sur elle. Mais l'aveuglement du jeune homme les entrainait en pente douce vers un déchirement irréparable. Elle devait le réveiller, avant le coup fatal, le geste qui salirait tout. Elle retira ses chaussures, les pierres froides du sol soulagèrent ses pieds endoloris. Elle soupira et se mit en marche le plus assurément possible. Elle traversa la pièce, la tête haute, lentement. Elle était comme un automate, se dirigeant imperturbable et sans détour vers son but. Sa respiration était lente et son souffle court.

Un vacarme terrible vibra dans la pièce. Une avalanche de métal arrêta tout. Puis, un silence aigu s'empara des lieux. Sirius se sépara brusquement d'Ariel. Tous les visages de la pièce se tournèrent d'un même geste vers l'origine du désordre. Les leurs aussi. Une armure de décoration s'était effondrée, laissant sur le sol un amas de fer informe. Mais personne ne s'intéressait au reste de la carcasse, personne même ne l'avait vue. Par l'étrange phénomène de la contiguïté, le tapage qui avait fait taire la mécanique du bal ne fut pas reproché à la fixation mal entretenue de l'armure. Juste à côté et comme si de rien était, une jeune femme que Sirius reconnue immédiatement embrassait un garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur et s'était accrochée d'une main à veste de l'inconnu tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à sa nuque. L'étreinte était fiévreuse, nécessaire. Le garçon osait à peine bouger par crainte, peut-être, que tout s'arrête. Il ne voyait que le dos contracté de l'adolescente, que sa nuque se balancer à chaque respiration, que ses omoplates dénudées par la robe dansant au rythme du baiser. Il vit son bassin contre le bassin de l'autre, il vit ses pieds nus à côté des vieux bottillons usés du garçon. Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la rage fleurit quelque part aux creux de son estomac.

- Voyons jeunes gens, soyez plus discrets !

La voix altière mi-outrée-mi-amusée de Slughorn résonna lointaine dans les oreilles du jeune homme. La surprise frappa Sirius comme un coup entre les côtes. Alertée par la voix du professeur, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et dans un sourire faussement embarrassé, elle mima la surprise. Mais il ne voyait pas le jeu absurde et ampoulé de la jeune femme. Il ne voyait que le garçon, qui venait d'apparaître, abandonné contre son mur, jeté en pâture aux curieux, perdu et penaud, sans doute heureux du baiser, sans doute irrité d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Anastasia Adamovich venait d'embrasser Severus Rogue. Et au regard horrifié et dégouté que la grande majorité des invités lui renvoyèrent elle leva la tête par défis et planta son regard brillant dans les iris gris devenus pierre de Sirius. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

* * *

><p>Alors ? un petit avis ?<br>le prochain chapitre sera plus long, c'est promis.  
>a+<br>juillet 


	18. Peter

Salut, dsl pour le retard, j'ai été trés occupé ses derniers temps, et je n'ai pas pu publier avant.**  
><strong>j'implore votre pardon. Mais j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter, le garçon qui voulait être un autre.<strong>

Sirius était fou de rage et ces explications assez confuses. « À quoi elle joue l'autre ? » « Elle a embrassé un Serpentard et tu veux la garder dans ton équipe ? » « Elle a embrassé Servilus, SERVILUS et tu dis rien. » « Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas personnel. » « Bien sûr que non je le prend pas pour moi ! »

James était trop ahuri par la réaction de son ami pour pouvoir réagir, il lui avait fallu toute sa force pour l'arracher au cachot de Slughorn. L'expression qui s'était logé sur le visage du jeune homme face au spectacle avait eu l'effet d'un signal d'alarme, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'il fallait l'éloigner de la zone de turbulence. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à la tour Gryffondor, bien tranquille dans leur dortoir et qu'il avait raconté la scène à ses autres amis, il dévisageait l'adolescent avec incompréhension. Remus observait la scène avec scepticisme, comme s'il avait du mal à croire la nouvelle. Peter répétait que, comme il l'avait toujours dit, cette fille était bizarre et que ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle fasse des trucs incompréhensibles.

Peter n'avait jamais aimée Adamovich, dès qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans le train, elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise. L'assurance impressionnait l'adolescent plus que tout autre chose, il suffisait de voir comment il regardait ses amis, comment il admirait la prestance de James et l'allure de Sirius. Ou même la perçante malice de Remus, qui comprenait tout plus vite que tout le monde. Adamovich aussi était comme ça, certaine de ce qu'elle était, n'ayant aucun doute sur ses capacités. Peter ne voyait chez elle, que sa façon de défier Rogue pendant les cours de potion avec ce sourire amusée qui faisait enrager l'autre, ou comment elle écoutait Fog avec un sourcil relevé prête à bondir quand elle considérait qu'il avait tort. Il voyait ça et sa gêne. Cette toute petite gène, qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer mais qu'il ne manquait jamais de déceler. On aurait pu croire que c'était de la paranoïa, ce qui n'aurait pas été impossible de la part de Peter, c'était un garçon craintif et encombré par les doutes. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait.

Elle ne lui parlait jamais, mais bon, il y avait un nombre incalculable de fille qui ne lui parlait pas. Et puis lui non plus ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort. Elle l'intimidait et il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Quant à elle, elle ne cherchait même pas. Mais c'était plus qu'une absence de sujet de conversation, elle l'ignorait. Pas comme les autres filles, tellement concentrées sur James ou Sirius, qu'elles en oubliaient tout le reste. Pas comme Lily ignorait James, en se concentrant sur tout ce qui n'était pas James. Au contraire, dans le monde d'Adamovich, Peter n'existait pas et ce, pour aucune raison apparente. Ce qui était étrange parce que d'autre part, elle semblait porter une grande attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était, pour elle, l'ami imaginaire de ses camarades de classes. C'est ce qui énervait le plus Peter, ce qui froissait son amour propre. Les autres au moins faisaient un effort, même par hypocrisie. Pas elle.

Il y avait aussi ces situations où sa position était intenable. Ces moments où elle ne pouvait feindre de ne pas le voir. Quand ils étaient ensemble pour un travail, quand ils mangeaient côte à côte, ce qui était arrivé assez rarement mais qui avait donné lieu à une étrange comédie. Là, elle faisait semblant d'être elle-même.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un qui fait semblant d'être lui-même. Il y a un moyen simple de concevoir cela. Imaginez, par exemple, que votre petit(e) ami(e) vous ait trompé (je sais c'est désagréable mais c'est pour de faux), votre meilleur ami est au courant mais ne veux pas vous le dire (quel idiot !). Dans ses moments-là, généralement, ses blagues sont moins drôles, il rit trop fort, il vous regarde de loin, et vous tape sur l'épaule alors qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de le faire. Il fait semblant d'être lui-même, c'est à dire qu'il donne à voir une version de lui-même qu'il imagine ressemblante mais qui est expurgé de sa spontanéité. Car cette spontanéité est dangereuse, elle pourrait le trahir. Adamovich était comme ça avec Peter, expurgée de sa spontanéité, sauf qu'elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie, qu'il n'avait pas de copine. C'était cette bizarrerie là qu'il pointait constamment du doigt quand il disait : « elle est bizarre. »

Alors que ses amis, qu'il admirait tant, tournent en rond comme des lions en cage parce qu'ils sont surprit de la voir embrasser un type comme Rogue, Peter trouvait ça ridicule. Certes l'action était cocasse mais, après tout, Rogue aussi était bizarre, et, comme dit l'adage, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Il y voyait plus matière à rire et à faire des blagues qu'à faire exploser sa fureur en hurlant sur ses amis comme Sirius à ce moment-là. Mais Peter n'était pas prêt à voir le courroux du jeune homme se retourner contre lui. Alors il observait la scène et répéter la seul chose qu'il pouvait dire sans risque : « elle est bizarre. »

Peter pensait que la crise passerait, une petite vengeance personnel viendrait adoucir les humeurs, on rigolerait un bon coup et ça passerait. Mais Sirius avait dit : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » et Peter jugea qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de l'expression. La vengeance de Sirius se mangea froide parce qu'il ne prit pas le temps de la cuire.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Peter ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il était question de vengeance. Cette fille avait embrassé le type le plus horrible de toute l'école, c'était un sujet de moquerie, pas de vengeance. Pourquoi Sirius en faisait-il un problème personnel ? James et Remus semblait comprendre un truc qui lui échappait. Tous les deux observaient le spectacle avec circonspection mais ils n'essayaient pas de calmer leur ami. À un moment, Peter cru même voir James sourire. Il avait jeté coup d'œil connivence vers Remus et Peter s'était sentit complètement perdu. Quelque chose brillait dans leurs regards. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient formuler sa pensé à haute voix. Ils laissaient Sirius se déchainer tout seul, et Peter ne rien comprendre.

Au bout d'un moment, James crut bon de prévenir le jeune homme en colère qu'il préférait que sa poursuiveuse soit en état de voler pendant le match contre les Serdaigles. Sirius ne comprenait pas que James tienne à la garder dans l'équipe.

- Elle a embrassé Servilus ! Et toi, ça ne te déranges pas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Qu'on peut la laisser jouer avec nous ?

- J'avoue que son attitude m'étonne mais si je n'ai pas de poursuiveur on va perdre le match à coup sûr, rétorqua James calmement. C'est dégueu, et j'aurais surement une petite discussion avec elle d'ici peu, mais je veux gagner la coupe.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de Quidditch, assena Sirius avec colère. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne se …

- Elle s'en moque des trucs de maisons, coupa Remus.

- Vous savez pas d'où elle vient, vous ne savez pas ce qu'on raconte sur sa famille, continua Sirius. Cette fille, il faut s'en méfier comme de la peste, qu'elle fricote avec les plus glauques de tous les Serpentards ce n'est pas bizarre, ça confirme ce qu'elle est.

- Lily est amie avec Rogue, intervint Rémus. Et ça nous …

- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur nom de famille, trancha James.

La pièce se refroidit brusquement. James n'était pas en colère mais l'amusement avait disparu de ses traits.

- Toi, tu es content parce que si elle détourne l'attention de Servilus, ça te laisse le champ libre avec Lily, devina Sirius non sans ironie.

- Et alors Sirius ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu aurais préféré qu'elle t'embrasse toi ? glissa James en toisant son ami avec curiosité.

Sirius resta muet de surprise un instant. Peter trouvait les insinuations de James sans fondement, Sirius n'était-il pas constamment en train de s'énerver contre elle ? Remus, lui, dévisageait l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et son expression choqué.

- Tu n'as rien compris, tu es complétement à côté de la plaque, éclata Sirius. Je te dis qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance et toi, tu…

- Je ?

- Tu… commença-t-il mais il croisa les yeux de Remus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si tu allais pouvoir déduire de mes réactions une quelconque vérité !

Remus sourit, apparemment c'était trop tard.

- C'est bon, je veux rien entendre de plus, je me casse.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius s'échappa des regards à la fois narquois et curieux de ses amis.

- Au moins on sait que ne t'es pas amoureux d'Ariel, vu comment tu l'as abandonné pour admirer le spectacle ! S'exclama James au moment où la porte du dortoir claquait.

Et c'est sans réfléchir et dès le lendemain de la soirée que Sirius fonça dans le tas. Après une nuit sans sommeil, passé à faire les cent pas dans la salle commune, abandonné à sa colère, il partit en quête d'un exutoire dans les couloirs du château. Il trouva Rogue, au petit matin, dans un des couloirs qui menaient au cachot. L'adolescent s'attendait aux représailles, il n'avait que trop bien vu l'expression du visage de Sirius quand elle s'était détachée de lui. Peut-être fut-il surprit qu'elles lui tombent dessus aussi tôt. Peut-être s'était-il dit : je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire maintenant, le crétin doit être en train de dormir, plus tard ce sera plus compliqué. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait lui aussi si tôt le matin hors du dortoir. Quoi qu'il en soit quand le Gryffondor fit exploser la gargouille pierre qui était à côté de lui, il ne fut pas lent à répondre. Peter ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là, Sirius s'étendait peu sur ses échecs. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé seul, dans un couloir désert et à moitié en ruine des sous-sols de l'école, pendu dans les airs à une de ses chevilles. Le Serpentard avait marqué sur son front en grosses lettres capitales rouges le mot « crétin sans cervelle ». C'est Remus qui avait fini par le trouver après le déjeuner, se tordant dans tous les sens et s'époumonant comme pas possible, écumant encore plus la rage qu'avant.

C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient découvert le _Levicorpus._ Où Rogue avait trouvé ce sort, ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était incontestablement remarquable. Il avait fallu faire intervenir McGonagall qui avait dû prévenir Slughorn pour convaincre Rogue de lever le sortilège. Car c'est cette subtilité qui faisait tout le sel de la situation, seul le lanceur pouvait y mettre un terme. Sirius était resté toute la journée suspendu dans les airs et bien qu'il est encore sa baguette avec lui quand Rogue avait fui, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de venir à bout du sort. On ne savait pas si c'était le duel qui avait détruit le couloir, ou si c'était seulement l'expression de la colère de Sirius. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait dut tout reconstruire pendant sa retenue. Le _Levicorpus_ devint un sort très apprécié.

La semaine qui suivit-il ne fut pas rare de croiser au détour d'un couloir ou au sortir d'un escalier un imbécile suspendu dans les airs par l'une de ses chevilles. Il devint aussi assez courant de croiser Sirius et Rogue au milieu de feux d'artifice dévastateurs. Les premières années évitaient de rester dans un couloir où l'un deux se trouvaient. Tout le monde s'écartait quand ils se rencontraient. James, toujours avide de mauvais coup, prêtait souvent main forte à son ami. Jamais il n'aurait raté une occasion d'embêter Servilus. Les cours que partageaient les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient plus agités que jamais. En potion, Rogue avait pris pour habitude de lancer un sortilège d'impassibilité au tour de son chaudron pour éviter la pluie de pétard dont il était la cible, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa robe de prendre feu quand l'un d'entre eux explosa à ces pieds.

Sirius ne s'attaqua pas vraiment à Adamovich, peut-être parce que James le lui avait demandé, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Mais il ne perdait jamais une occasion d'être désobligeant, de lancer des réflexions désagréables, de se montrer cruel. Cependant rien n'atteignait la jeune femme, rien ne la troublait. Elle le défiait avec son sourire, elle le cherchait du regard. Plus il se mettait en colère, plus elle semblait sûre d'elle. L'épisode de Noël l'avait apparemment renforcée. Elle ne s'énervait plus, elle n'était plus en colère, et son sourire ne cessait de s'élargir. Tout ce que tentait Sirius pour qu'elle s'énerve ou qu'elle s'attriste, tout cela semblait la combler.

Et il y avait ce regard. Peter aurai été incapable de décrire ce regard, mais chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il pensait la même chose, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il réveillait le même malaise. Le regard que posait Adamovich sur Sirius, ce regard qui rendait le jeune homme furieux, Peter aurait rêvé que quelqu'un le pose sur lui. Il y avait dans ce regard un mystère qu'il enviait, qu'aucune autre fille n'avait porté sur Sirius, et pourtant des filles qui observaient l'adolescent, il y en avait. Ce n'était pas une caresse rêveuse ou une admiration baveuse ou même un désire naissant. Adamovich le regardait comme si elle retrouvait un vieil ami, comme si la colère de Sirius à son encontre lui avait manqué. Comme si elle avait attendu ce moment, comme si elle touchait du doigt son Graal. Peter ne pouvait plus nier qu'il y avait avec cette fille, un truc qui lui échappait totalement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce regard avant mais à présent il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

C'est alors que Remus, ne sachant pas comment calmer ses amis, décida qu'il était temps de détourner leur attention. Il remit sur le tapis la question des Animagus. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient un peu abandonné le sujet, arriver à la métamorphose est un long processus et ils avaient un peu perdu patience. Et Peter était bien content que la situation en reste là. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider Remus. Mais l'Animagus, c'était l'idée de James, il était fasciné par ça, la première fois qu'il avait vu McGonagall se transformer, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de siffler d'admiration. Alors quand il avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, et qu'il n'était dangereux que pour les humains, devinez la première idée qui à surgit dans son esprit. Sirius avait suivi direct, les trucs dangereux et interdits, il disait jamais non. Remus avait protesté, faiblement, très faiblement. Alors quand Peter avait dit que, peut-être, et il avait bien dit peut-être, ce serait trop dur et qu'ils pourraient avoir des ennuis, St Mangouste ou pire, Azkaban. James avait dit, je cite : « Mais non, il y a pas de problème, on va regarder comment ça marche, on va s'entrainer, et si t'as du mal, on t'aidera. »

Bien sûr, James, qui cette année-là, avait à peine douze ans, croyait déjà suffisamment en lui pour penser qu'il pouvait surpasser McGonagall. Dit comme ça tout est possible, James lui aurait expliqué qu'ils allaient construire un balai pour voler jusqu'à la lune, Peter aurait répondu exactement la même chose : « On commence quand ? »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. À l'origine Peter était nul en métamorphose, c'est à peine s'il avait réussi l'examen de première année. Alors cette histoire, bien qu'au début elle se soit avéré assez ludique, était vite devenu son chemin de croix. D'abord il avait sué sang et eau pour être capable de métamorphoser des êtres vivants, capacité élémentaire qui devait soit disant être acquise si on voulait toucher à la métamorphose humaine. Ça paraît logique, mais sur le moment on prie pour que ce soit faux ou alors, que ce soit l'étape la plus difficile à franchir. En vérité comme tous les débuts, ça n'avait été qu'un début. Ensuite, il s'était acharné sur la métamorphose corporelle. Combien de fois Peter s'était-il retrouvé à l'infirmerie avec un bec à la place de la bouche ou parce qu'il était recouvert d'écaille, et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. Au début, Sirius et James n'avait pas lâché le morceau, ils s'étaient entrainés comme des fous et avaient forcé Peter à en faire plus encore. Enfin forcé, c'est pas vraiment le mot, mais Peter n'osait pas dire non et il avait peur de les décevoir. Ils étaient tous tellement enthousiaste au début qu'il prenait la fatigue de Peter pour du découragement.

La vérité c'est que Peter ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui allait changer quand il serait transformé en animal. Pour lui un loup-garou était une bête féroce, quand il verrait qu'il n'y pas d'humain dans la cachette, il s'attaquerait forcement à ce qu'il trouverait, en l'occurrence eux. Animaux ou Humain, pour Peter c'était pareil, s'il allait dans la cabane avec Remus une nuit de pleine lune, ils allaient se faire bouffer. Mais Peter ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis, alors il se forçait à les suivre et surtout il ne disait rien. Et ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient maintenant le niveau pour réaliser correctement l'Animagus. Ils avaient réussi tous les sortilèges qu'il faillait connaître, ils avaient atteint un tel niveau en métamorphose en fin de quatrième année que même Peter avait obtenu un optimal à son examen de passage.

Cependant, la véritable épreuve était arrivée après. Il avait fallu se trouver. Et pour se trouver, il avait fallu tendre un miroir vers leur âme. Comment trouver l'animal qui était en eux, alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui ils étaient vraiment. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à imaginer en quoi il se transformerait. James parlait souvent de lion ou d'aigle. Se voir roi de la savane ou maître du ciel était du James tout craché. Sirius avait commencé par imaginer un ours mais finalement il avait pensé au chien. Étrangement, il s'était vite trouvé, une fois que le chien s'était installé, il n'était plus repartit. Et c'est vrai que ça lui allait bien le chien. Joueur, bagarreur, fidèle, ces mots lui allaient bien. Pour Peter se fut différent. Peter s'était rêvé, comme James, en grande bête sauvage. Il s'était vu puissant comme le tigre du Bengale, il avait cru sentir l'agilité du singe, ou peut-être que c'était lui l'ours. Il avait rêvé du lion, du chien, du loup et de l'ours. C'était bien dans son esprit.

À ce moment-là, il y croyait, il n'avait même plus vraiment peur du moment où il faudrait affronter Remus-transformé parce qu'il se disait qu'il serait assez fort pour le combattre. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait jamais si c'était son imagination ou s'il était sur le bon chemin. Même Sirius, qui ne se voyait plus autrement qu'en chien, n'était toujours pas sûr de lui. Qui plus est, ils avaient décidés dès le début qu'ils ne passeraient à l'étape suivante que quand tous les trois auraient réussi celle qu'ils entreprenaient. Sirius devait donc attendre avant de tenter la transformation, que les deux autres aient trouvé leur moi.

Et puis, quand ils étaient revenu à Poudlard en septembre dernier, James avait rapporté un livre de sa mère dans lequel il avait trouvé une potion qui pouvait les aider. Cette potion avait pour vertu de donner l'illusion à celui qui la buvait, de ressentir son être sauvage, de se ressentir à l'état d'animal. C'était une potion assez peu commune, inventé par un sombre inconnu apparemment passablement dérangé qui l'avait appelée Liqueur d'Alice, allait savoir pourquoi. Elle était aujourd'hui utilisé essentiellement par ceux qui cherchaient à mieux se connaître, un truc à midinette et à ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Le livre était d'ailleurs un vieux supplément de Sorcière Hebdo. Cela avait fait beaucoup rire James de trouver un truc pareil dans les affaires de sa mère, cette si éminente spécialiste des Sortilèges de Permanence Spéculative. Enfin bon, autant dire que l'utilisation de la potion n'avait rien de canonique dans le processus de l'Animagus. Une puriste comme McGonagall aurait sûrement hurlé, si elle avait su qu'ils avaient rompu le lent chemin méditatif qui mène à la découverte de soi, avec une potion gadget digne d'un horoscope de Girly. Mais après quatre mois d'effort et aucun vrai résultat, James et Sirius étaient prêts à tout, Peter étant toujours prêt à les suivre et Remus incapable de les arrêter. Maintenant, ils donnaient dans l'expérimental. En plus, aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment bon en potion. Heureusement elle n'avait pas été difficile à faire (le niveau Sorcière Hebdo est assez accessible).

Donc, au début du mois de septembre, ils avaient bu leur verre de Liqueur d'Alice et donc, ils avaient sentit plus ou moins précisément leur moi sauvage. Ils avaient eu tous les trois une sorte d'hallucination. Pour Sirius rien n'avait été plus simple. Il s'était vu grand chien noir gambadant dans une plaine, il l'avait raconté avec des yeux brillant de gamin à qui on offre son premier balai. C'était presque touchant. James avait été moins précis, il avait senti un poids lourd sur sa tête mais il était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Il savait qu'il était grand, rapide, il se sentait majestueux, marchant d'un pas tranquille et noble dans une forêt dense et belle. S'imaginer une couronne sur la tête, impressionnant tout le monde sur son passage, il n'avait surpris personne.

Mais Peter n'avait pas vu ses espoirs être comblés. Il n'était pas l'imposante bête sauvage qu'il aurait aimée. Peter était petit, minuscule même. Autour de lui, tout paraissait gigantesque, les ombres dansantes l'effrayaient, la lumière des torches lui brulait les yeux. Mais petit n'était pas le pire. Il courrait dans un caniveau abrité par la pénombre et rejoignait ses congénères. C'est là qu'il se reconnu dans le miroir de son espèce. Peter était un rat. Un gros rat blanc qui courrait se réfugier dans les égouts.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas l'histoire qu'il raconta. Comment aurait il put dire ça ? Il resta évasif, ne donna que quelques détails sommaires : « Je suis petit. » « Petit comment ? » « Petit » « Comme un lapin ou comme un insecte ? » « Entre les deux, je crois. ». Les autres ne posèrent pas plus de questions, il n'en avait pas dit beaucoup moins que James et il ne leur fut pas difficile de croire que lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup avancé.

Et s'en était resté là. Depuis septembre, il y avait eu les bizarreries d'Adamovich, les essais de Quidditch, les attaques de mangemorts, les cours de duels, la colère incompréhensible de Sirius, ils en avaient même oublié de se venger de Berta Jorkins. L'impatience, la frustration, les aléas les avaient détournés de leur défi. Il n'y avait plus pensé. Cependant à présent, Remus y voyait un bon moyen de soustraire Sirius et James de leurs nouvelles activités singulièrement rentables en matière de perte de point et de retenue. Mais pour Peter, ça signifiait que le jour approchait où il allait devoir dire à ses amis majestueux, forts et féroces, quel être misérable il était au fond de lui.

* * *

><p>Sincèrement je trouve que le personnage de Peter est très difficile à cerner et à utiliser dans le texte. Donc la question est : est ce qu'on y croit ?<p>

a+

juillet


	19. le choc

hello, voici le nouveau chapitre, il a mit un peu de temps arriver mais il est là et il est long.

Quantité n'étant pas un synonyme de qualité, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous surprendra.

bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Ma Natacha,<em>

_Je m'ennuie de vous, j'aimerai vous rejoindre et m'aventurer avec vous dans ces forêts que vous m'avez décrites dans votre dernière lettre. J'aurais tant aimé vous accompagner dans votre quête et parcourir à vos côté ces terres qui vous ont vu naître. Mais je crains fort vous avoir perdu pour de bon, ma chère camarade, mon père a scellé le pacte. Il n'y a plus d'issue._

_Nous connaissons chacune les devoirs respectifs qu'impose le sang. Ils nous gardent sans compassion l'une et l'autre sur nos terres, éloignant cruellement nos corps. C'est ainsi que je pense que le corps n'est rien, il n'est qu'enveloppe de nos esprits qui eux, plus forts et plus libres, sont devenue indissociables. Sentez-vous, comme moi, la force d'une affection inébranlable ? Votre absence me pèse plus qu'il m'est permis._

_Mais rassurez-vous, je fais comme vous m'avez appris, je garde la tête haute et froide et j'affronte mon sort. Je suis en tous points celle que je dois être pour mon promis. Je fais signe que je l'écoute, j'approuve ses dires de mes hochement de tête, encense son panache avec mes sourires._

_Mais ne vous y trompez pas, mon cousin m'assomme. Il manque d'ambition. Il ne fait que parler de l'importance de se faire une place dans les cercles d'influence, il ne voit pas plus loin que ses risibles rivalités familiales et ne pense qu'à sa petite importance personnelle. Il n'imagine pas à quel point nous pourrions faire plus grand._

_Mais je ne suis plus pour lui que le corps de la femme que je dois être. Car mon devoir est d'être ce corps noble qui sera bientôt le corps de la transmission. Vous voyez, je joue mon rôle moi aussi dans la réalisation du plus grand bien. Quand vous courrez libérer la terre, vous jouez le rôle qui vous a été assigné par le destin, ce rôle écrit dans le livre du temps._

_C'est votre tour d'œuvrer pour la libération des Sorciers, pour la fin du Secret, pour rétablir l'ordre tel qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Qu'enfin ce soit les faibles qui se cachent des forts. Qu'enfin le monde soit aux mains de ceux qui ont le pouvoir d'en user. Le destin m'a attribué une autre fonction. La lutte ne suffit pas, il faut assurer la pérennité. Quand vous vous occupez du présent, je prépare l'avenir._

_Ainsi je vous perd, je vous sacrifie, comme vous le feriez, comme vous le faites, pour ce que vous baptisez le plus grand bien et que j'appelle de tous mes vœux, pour ce présent que vous bâtissez, pour cette avenir que je prépare._

_Je garde au fond de moi l'espoir de vous revoir._

_Votre Walburga_

**Le choc**

- Non, mais franchement, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des nausées. Je préfère que tu répondes pas à la question, je voudrais finir mon déjeuner.

- Arrêtez vos inepties, coupa la voix courroucé de Lily. Tu aurais pu réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ça devant tout le monde. Je suis certaine que les autres idiots vont y voir une bonne raison supplémentaire pour se défouler sur lui.

Combien de fois Anastasia avait-elle entendu ça ce matin ? Et la nuit dernière ? Elle avait à peine bu plus d'un verre pendant la soirée de Slug, mais la gueule de bois résonnait comme un réveil sans fin dans son crâne. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Sirius, elle ne savait si elle devait voir ça comme un bon signe ou si elle devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Rogue était bien à sa table, désinvolte et même, au tant qu'il est possible pour lui, plutôt enjoué. Les trois autres Gryffondors les observaient, elle et lui, du coin de l'œil, en discutant, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La rumeur de son baiser était déjà sur toutes les bouches. Dans les couloirs, les filles la regardaient avec des moues dégoutées et des rires moqueurs, les garçons lui lançaient des sourires narquois et peu flatteurs. Peut-être que Lily avait raison, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de se retenir. Mais qui contrôle ses impulsions ? Qui cache ses sentiments, qui ne tient pas compte de ses passions prend le risque de les voir ressurgir à la moindre secousse. Comme un vase trop plein qui déborde. Mais il était trop tard, trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour réparer quoique ce soit. Et qu'y avait il a réparer ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant, il fallait assumer. Ne surtout pas laisser croire qu'on s'est fait surprendre par ses émotions, qu'on a perdu le contrôle par jalousie. La jalousie. Comment avait-elle permit à la jalousie de parler à sa place, comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle à cause d'un sentiment si mesquin ? Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'une option, faire comme si tout était normal, pour elle en tout cas, que rien d'important ne s'était passé, qu'elle avait simplement voulu s'amuser, qu'elle n'avait absolument pas, mais absolument pas, fait exprès de faire tomber l'armure. Elle avait déjà essayé de vendre ça à Rogue et ça n'avait pas vraiment réussi. Elle allait devoir se montrer plus convaincante. Et surtout faire comme si elle méprisait l'avis des autres. Elle devait retrouver de toute urgence sa tête de sang-pur insolente et au-dessus de tout le monde.

Et il fallait qu'elle s'y mette maintenant pour pouvoir soutenir les regards assassins que Sirius ne tarderait pas à lui lancer. Donc elle laissait ses amies déblatérer leur consternation et leur répugnance dans le vide et elle faisait comme si tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Elle se forçait même à manger avec appétit comme si tout allait bien. Parce qu'après tout, tout vas toujours bien quand on fait abstraction de ce que pensent les autres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent rudes. Sirius était hors de lui et ne le cachait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, elle l'avait bien cherché, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle accueillait chacune de ses insultes avec un sourire qui pour le coup n'avait rien de factice. Elle savait ce qu'il cachait inconsciemment derrière chacune d'elle. Cependant, à côté de cela, Rogue lui en voulait à mort. Apparemment, l'effet était également resté coincé en travers de la gorge des Serpentards, et Rogue avait eu quelques difficultés à les convaincre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé. « On a réussi à rassembler les Gryffondors et les Serpentards derrière une même cause, tu devrais être content. C'est un record. » Le détachement ironique de la jeune femme n'avait pas fait rire l'adolescent.

James et Remus faisait tout leur possibles pour essayer de lui parler seul à seul. Pour les éviter, elle passait le plus de temps possible accompagnée par les filles, ou elle se cachait dans son dortoir, la bibliothèque n'étant pas sûre puisque Rémus y allait souvent. Malheureusement, Lily lui en voulait d'être la cause d'autant de problèmes pour son ami, ce qui rendait sa compagnie un peu périlleuse. À tout moment, elle pouvait se mettre à lui faire des reproches, parfois très cinglantes. June et Scarlett n'étaient pas plus agréables, elles passaient leur temps à essayer d'imaginer comment un truc pareil avait pu lui passer par la tête, et comment elle avait fait pour ne pas mourir foudroyée de honte juste après. Elles s'obstinaient à chercher une solution à ce qui leur semblaient un vrai casse-tête et en même temps elles étaient tellement loin de la vérité qu'Anastasia avait fini, par lassitude plus qu'autre chose, par trouver ça drôle. Il fallait aussi être tout le temps vigilant, les sortilègespleuvaient de partout sans qu'on s'y attende, on évitait de prendre certain escalier ou certain couloir parce qu'on savait qu'il était facile de se cacher à la sortie et de lancer un Levicorpus au premier venu. Et puis, il y avait les réflexions des autres, les murmures sur son passage de plus en plus désagréable. Elle passait en fin de compte beaucoup de temps dans le dortoir. Et puis, tout vas toujours bien quand on fait abstraction de ce que pensent les autres.

James parvint à coincer Anastasia une semaine après la soirée de Slug, un matin où il réussit à se lever avant l'aube pour attendre dans la salle commune qu'elle se montre. Il savait qu'elle ne restait plus devant la cheminé pour faire ses devoirs depuis l'incident du cachot. Il se doutait qu'elle se méfiait de Sirius, elle savait qu'avoir des habitudes trop bien établies rend vulnérable. Elle partait, à présent, se promener dans le château. Et il avait fallu à James une bonne dose de volonté pour être avant elle dans la salle commune et avoir l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul discrètement, sans les reproches de Sirius ou le regard lourd de Lily. Et donc il avait attendu et elle était descendue. Elle avait voulu fuir mais il l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et il avait dit qu'elle ne jouerait pas le prochain match si elle ne parlait pas avec lui. Elle avait soupiré mais elle était restée. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée et avait attaqué abruptement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça l'autre soir ? Avec Rogue.

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux légèrement surprise. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'écarter de la poigne de fer du poursuiveur.

- C'est encore ça le problème ? Avait-elle répondu avec lassitude. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? James était effaré. Tu sais qui est ce type ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchit sinon je l'aurais pas fait, avait-elle continué sans l'écouter. Tu veux mes excuses, tu les as.

- Tu l'as regardé ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça avec lui ?

Elle avait fermé les yeux, et mis la paume de ses mains sur son front.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avait-elle alors chuchoté sans le voir.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre quoi ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Que tu es envie d'embrasser Servilus, non ça c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le comprendre. Je veux savoir s'il y a un truc entre lui et toi. Parce que s'il y un truc, tu ne peux pas faire partit de mon équipe. Mais surtout ne me donnes pas de détail, ce que j'ai vu l'autre fois suffit.

Elle avait relevé la tête pour regarder James plus attentivement. Elle hésita.

- Il y a rien, avait-elle soufflé. C'est un ami.

- Tu embrasses tes amis avec la langue ?

La respiration d'Anastasia s'était faite plus lourde. Mais sa fierté était déjà au plus mal, alors elle décida de dire la vérité.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, finit elle par avouer tout bas. Je voulais … énerver … quelqu'un …

James ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Un tel aveu de sa part ne pouvait être qu'une preuve de bonne foi. En même temps, il en avait des vertiges. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir envie de mettre du sens sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen, la pressa-t-il après un long silence.

- Non, il n'y en avait pas, confia-t-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

- Et ça à marcher ? Tu as énervé la bonne personne ? fustigea-t-il en pressant un peu plus encore sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de la main pourtant ferme du jeune homme.

- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, rétorqua-t-elle avec fermeté.

- Tu …

- Ce que je viens de te dire, Potter, c'est comme si je m'étais mise à genoux devant toi, coupa-t-elle plus fortement. Ça ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux plus ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je joue dans ton équipe parce que je te dégoute, dis-moi que je suis virée.

James ne toujours dit rien, interloqué par le ton autoritaire de sa poursuiveuse. Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Fais-le, cracha-t-elle.

De toute façon, il n'avait personne d'autre.

- Non.

- Bien. Merci. Je peux partir ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Il y a une dernière petite chose que je voudrais savoir, réclama-t-il. Juste pour être certain.

Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il en dise plus.

- Tu n'as jamais touché à la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se raidi et regarda attentivement le visage fermé du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi cette question, James ?

- On m'a dit deux choses qui mises côte à côte me gêne, commenta-t-il. Tu as dit que tu étais l'héritière d'un clan au premier diner de Slug.

- Tu es bien renseigné, répondit-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- On m'a dit aussi que pour devenir l'héritier du clan, continua-t-il. Il fallait pratiquer la magie noire.

Anastasia dévisagea James avec appréhension, elle faisait presque la même taille que lui, mais à ce moment précis elle se sentit toute petit.

- De qui tu tiens ça ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Quelle importance ? Renvoya-t-il innocemment.

- Tout le monde ne … Elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle comprenait pourquoi James posait cette question.

- Tout le monde ne … ? Répéta-t-il tandis qu'il attendait la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Non attends, je sais : « Sa mère à du tuer un homme pour avoir le clan, imagines ce qu'elle dut faire, elle. » devina-t-elle en colère.

- En substance, oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais … commença-t-il.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, là, il y a que sa mère qui peux savoir ça, sermonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine prit en faute de la minute d'avant, elle était dans tous ses états.

- Comment … commença James surprit par sa réaction mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui ait dit. Comment a-t-elle pu lui dire ?

- Arrête ! Tu délires ou quoi ? stoppa le jeune homme en la secouant par les épaules.

Elle resta un instant coite, James relâcha doucement sa prise avec une expression dubitative qui laissait entendre qu'il n'accepterait aucune fuite.

- J'ai hérité du clan quand j'avais dix ans, lâcha-t-elle. Si tu crois qu'une fille de dix ans peut faire un Avada Kedavra et tuer un homme, alors crois ce que tu veux, je ne te convaincrais pas. Mais je ne suis pas Natacha Adamovich, OK. J'en ai marre de me justifier tout le temps, il faut que tu décides maintenant si tu me détestes ou non.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que seule la mère de Sirius pouvait savoir ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Walburga Black était une amie de Natacha Adamovich quand elle était jeune, expliqua-t-elle. Natacha Adamovich a, en effet, du tuer un homme pour avoir le clan, c'est des secrets de famille qui se racontent à personne normalement. L'épisode a été traumatique, j'imagine qu'elle a cherché un soutient là où elle pouvait en trouver.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai lu les lettres.

- Qu'est ce …

- Ne me poses plus de questions, coupa-t-elle. Soit, tu me crois, tu me fais confiance et nous sommes amis. Soit tu ne me crois pas, tu penses que je suis une horrible meurtrière qui pratique la magie noire, dans ce cas je quitte ton équipe, et nous nous envoyons des insultes, des sorts et des pétards à longueur de journée comme avec Sirius. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu arrêtes de poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

La diatribe le fit sourire, il l'observa un temps, sans rien dire.

- Il faut dire que tu nous caches beaucoup de chose, contesta-t-il.

- Il faut dire que tu poses beaucoup de question, renvoya-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Tout le monde n'a pas une histoire aussi passionnante que la tienne, ironisa-t-il.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille, fit-elle remarquer. Il y en a pour qui c'est simple, d'autre non.

Il sourit. Ça, il le savait bien sûr. C'était un pari cette fille, un pari sur son instinct, un pari sur l'incroyable mauvaise foi de Sirius. Et il avait besoin d'une poursuiveuse.

- Amis ? Finit-il par accorder en esquissant un sourire.

- Amis, sourit-elle à son tour.

Enfin, James s'inclina pour la laisser passer. Et elle, sans un mot de plus, prit la direction de la porte qui menait aux escaliers.

- Au fait, en tant qu'ami, tu peux peut-être répondre à cette question : qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec lui ? lâcha James avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte.

En posant la main sur la porte, elle se retourna, lui fit une moue candide.

- Je ne sais pas... éluda-t-elle toujours en souriant. À ton avis ?

- Justement, je te demande, siffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il venait de perdre son sens de l'humour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à être amie avec ce type ? Renchérit-il.

Anastasia se reprit en comprenant sa question et s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Lily accepterait que je te réponde, commença-t-elle.

- Je voudrais comprendre, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour. On est ami maintenant, non ?

Elle fit une grimace mais finit pas répondre.

- Lily connait Rogue depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tout au fond de lui, c'est un type bien.

- Tu veux dire sous la grosse couche de graisse et derrière son nez crochu, persiffla-t-il.

- Tu me poses la question, je te réponds, soupira-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant là tous les deux en silence, fixant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre et se perdant chacun dans leurs pensées.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? hasarda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Il fait pour moi une chose qui inspire le respect, répondit-elle machinalement.

Le regard curieux de James fut si lourd sur le profil de la jeune femme qu'elle en frémit. Qu'avait bien pu faire Rogue pour mériter son estime ? Mais Anastasia se reprit et il vit qu'elle en avait dit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce baiser, c'était une sorte de remerciement alors ? Ironisa-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression atterrée, leva les yeux au ciel, se redressa de son fauteuil et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas qui se voulait digne. James ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa consternation. Au moins, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Il neigeait le jour du match contre les Serdaigles, une neige dense, cotonneuse et opaque. Le vent soufflait en grosse bourrasque et les flocons dansaient dans l'air un ballet aussi frénétique que chaotique. Tout était blanc, le terrain semblait irréel. Il n'y avait plus de couleur dans les tribunes, les blasons rendus invisibles par le dépôt de glace qui les recouvraient. De la masse d'élèves, emmitouflés dans leurs capes noires, s'échappait parfois le rouge d'une écharpe Gryffondor ou le bleu d'un fanion Serdaigle. On ne savait plus qui était qui, aucune bannière n'avait survécu au vent, la foule n'était plus que la clameur des encouragements ou les sifflets gueulards emportés par les rafales.

Les Serdaigles étaient déterminés, ils avaient perdu leur premier match de peu, dans des conditions pires que celle qu'ils allaient affronter là, contre des adversaires coriaces. Ils s'étaient montrés soudés et efficaces. James les avait vus manger tous ensembles la veille et le matin du match, il les avait vus rire ensemble, se prendre par l'épaule, trinquer avec leur jus de citrouille, taper ensemble sur la table. Ils avaient leurs traditions de groupe, leurs rites d'avant match, leurs chants, leurs surnoms. Douglas Stout était leur capitaine et il avait su créer une équipe équilibrée et solidaire. Il avait organisé son groupe comme une bande de pote. Traditionnellement, Serdaigle était une équipe technique et stratège, Stout avait apporté une bonne dose d'autodérision et de bonne humeur. Il avait rendu le Quidditch aux joueurs. S'il continuait les entrainements précis et l'étude approfondie des failles de ses adversaires, il avait réussi à faire de ce truc rébarbatif un vrai jeu. Et ça se voyait. La défaite précédente n'avait en rien entamé leur plaisir, au contraire ils étaient plus résolus encore que contre les Serpentards.

C'est pour cette raison que quand James entra dans le vestiaire et qu'il vit son équipe en train de préparer en silence, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Il était clair qu'il n'y avait pas la même ambiance chez eux. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu bien du mal à réunir son équipe et que ceux qui la constituée n'étaient pas forcément en très bon terme. Déjà, il y avait le cas Caradoc Dearborn. Dearborn était toujours à l'écart. Il n'était pas dupe au point d'ignorer que James rêvait de le voir partir. Le coup du remplacement de Prewett l'avait passablement inquiété. Il était de plus en plus nerveux pendant les entrainements, de fait, il jouait encore moins bien qu'avant, si c'était possible. Qui plus est, maintenant tout le monde, dans les couloirs, l'appelait la baleine volante, et qu'il avait bien vu le remord derrière la mauvaise foi des dénégations de James. Tout ce qu'avait dit Berta Jorkins n'était pas vrai, mais ce point-là avait été vérifié. Forcément, il n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec les autres, bien qu'il fut toujours là, tout aussi morne que ventripotent et toujours aussi constant dans l'échec.

Ensuite, venait le problème des batteurs. Ce n'était pas un vrai problème, mais l'année précédente Sirius avait piqué la place d'Hector au terme d'une série d'essais serrés. Sirius n'avait en réalité du sa place qu'a la chance, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il restait de se souvenir une petite querelle intestine et un esprit de compétition très affirmé. C'était un avantage parce qu'ils s'entrainaient sans relâche pour être toujours meilleur que l'autre. Mais, bien qu'il soit en général assez fairplay, ce n'était pas terrible pour fonder un esprit de camaraderie. Toutes ces difficultés étaient inhérentes à toutes les équipes et James savait que Stout avait dut en rencontrer lui aussi, il aurait facilement put les régler s'il n'avait pas passé tout son temps à constituer l'équipe qui serait à la hauteur de son jeu.

Parce que techniquement, l'équipière qu'il lui fallait pour que son talent à lui se déploie totalement et qu'il puisse lui jouer au maximum de ses possibilités, cette équipière-là se trouvait dans le corps de la mauvaise personne. L'arrivée d'Anastasia avait créé un schisme dans l'équipe. Et je ne parle pas que de Sirius, bien qu'il ne soit pas innocent dans cette affaire. Il y avait d'un seul coup eu d'un côté ceux qui pensait que c'était bien d'avoir une bonne joueuse dans l'équipe, en tête James, qui tenait à sa coupe plus qu'à la jeune femme, June, bien sûr, en bonne copine solidaire, et Hector, toujours contre Sirius. Et puis l'autre, sous prétexte qu'on aurait dû laisser une chance de plus à Fabian Prewett, qu'on aurait dû lui laisser le temps d'apprendre, Fenwick, qui du coup sentait un peu mis de côté et Sirius, évidemment. Caradoc, quant à lui, jouait la Suisse à merveille.

Dans ces conditions, et surtout parce que Sirius était imprévisible, James avait passé plus de temps à les séparer qu'à les réconcilier. Il avait bien étudié avec qu'elle finesse Fog évitait que les deux ennemis se retrouve face à face pendant ces cours en évitant le plus possible l'affrontement direct. Il faisait donc travailler son équipe par petit groupe séparé par poste. Et quand ils s'entrainaient tous ensembles, car ils étaient forcé par moment de le faire, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ces moments-là étaient, pour Adamovich, l'entrainement idéal pour apprendre à éviter les cognards. Mais James ne s'en formalisait pas. Il se disait qu'après avoir gagné le match contre les Serdaigles, car il ne faisait aucun doute pour James qu'ils allaient gagner, les autres comprendraient l'atout que représentait Adamovich et qu'ils l'accepteraient mieux. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il espérait que son calcul était le bon, il espérait que le match les galvaniserait, qu'après avoir volé et vaincu ensemble les échauffements s'apaiseraient. Ils allaient gagner car ils devaient à tout prix gagner ce match.

Le capitaine observa encore une fois son équipe. Sirius était de mauvaise humeur. Il attendait dans un coin adossé contre le mur balai en main, attendant que les autres aient finis de se préparer comme d'habitude. Il essayait d'avoir l'air naturel et détaché mais il transpirait la nervosité. Il serrait si fort son balai avec sa main gauche que la jointure de ses articulation était blanche. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Fenwick, quant à lui, était vert pâle et il avait mis son pull à l'envers. Il tremblait. Dearborn laçait ses chaussures avec lenteur et application, égale à lui-même. Flyborn était fébrile, il s'habillait avec empressement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler entre chaque action. June était prête, elle était assise sur son banc la tête dans les mains pour se concentrer. À ses côtés, tournée vers la cloison, un pied sur le banc en bois, Adamovich fixait son protège tibia. Elle semblait calme.

- Bon, je l'ai pas fait la dernière fois, commença James après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Parce que l'année dernière je trouvais que Clarks était ridicule. Mais, là, je crois que vous avez besoin d'un bon discours d'avant match.

Tous ses joueurs se tournèrent vers lui. June sortit de sa bulle en fronçant les sourcils, et même Sirius abandonna son expression maussade pour laisser place à la surprise. Il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Bien, maintenant, il devait trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Si on regarde le papier, on n'a pas l'avantage, dit-il pour se lancer. Ils ont trois poursuiveuses efficaces, leur gardien est une muraille, et Stout est un vrai rapace. C'est vrai et ce n'est pas tout. La météo est dégueulasse, le terrain impraticable et les trois quarts des supporters sont contre nous. C'est vrai et c'est tant mieux. Parce que nous sommes Gryffondors. Nous sommes les lions, et ils vont nous entendre rugir. Et quand on aura gagné ce match personne ne pourra dire qu'on a volé cette victoire. Aucune conquête n'est belle si elle n'a pas le goût du sang. Vous allez avoir mal mais ça en vaut la peine. Sirius, Hector, (les deux batteurs froncèrent les sourcils) je veux que vous monopolisiez les cognards, et que vous concentriez vos efforts sur Oak. C'est elle qui marque les buts, c'est elle qu'il faut canarder. Ne vous occupez pas trop de leurs batteurs, Follet et Miller ne sont que des gamins, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème avec eux. Dearborn ! (ce dernier sursauta sur le banc) Tu veux qu'on arrête de t'appeler la baleine volante ? Alors stoppe-moi leurs tirs ! Elusiver, (cette dernière leva au moment où son fut appelé par James) tu as stupéfixié Stout pendant le cours de Fog, alors n'est pas peur de lui parce que tu vas en faire de la purée, c'est clair ? Vous deux (il désigne du doigt ses poursuiveurs) vous faites comme à l'entrainement et tout ira bien. Leur trio est fort mais pas autant que moi. Fenwick tu me colles Stone comme si tu voulais voir son cul de plus près, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse jouer. Ça va déstabiliser leur rang et nous ont aura un boulevard. Au Quidditch, on gagne le match en marquant des buts et c'est ce qu'on va faire ! Ok ?

La voix de James était exalté, tous les autres restèrent bouche bée devant la tirade.

- On va gagner ce match ! Reprit-il encore plus enthousiaste. Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

- On va gagner ce match, dirent-ils pour lui faire plaisir.

- Non, plus fort.

- On va gagner ce match, reprirent ils plus fort.

- Non, encore plus fort. ON VA GAGNER CE MATCH, cria-t-il de tout son cœur.

- ON VA GAGNER CE MATCH ! Crièrent-ils tous ensembles.

- Bien, maintenant on y va, Benjy met ton pull à l'endroit, qu'on ait l'air sérieux.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du vestiaire et courut vers le centre du terrain en levant son balai vers le ciel comme un trophée sous les hurlements des autres élèves Gryffondors. Son équipe le rejoint rapidement, s'engouffrant avec détermination dans le désordre mou de l'hiver. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà en place et les noms déjà annoncés. Le temps pour une brève poignée de main, le coffre était déjà ouvert. Le vif d'or disparut d'un battement d'aile, les cognards filèrent hargneusement vers le ciel et l'arbitre lança le Souafle avec force. Le sifflet résonna, et enfin les deux équipes s'élevèrent dans le vent et la neige.

Le monde était blanc, il n'y avait plus ni haut ni bas, lentement le blizzard prenait possession du terrain.

- Et c'est parti ! Entonna une voix masculine dans le microphone. Le match risque d'être intéressant. Les Gryffondors ont un petit contentieux à régler avec les Serdaigles depuis que ces derniers leur ont ravi la coupe sous le nez. Il sera intéressant à voir ce que donne la nouvelle poursuiveuse des rouges … Attention ! Potter attrape le Souafle, il file vers les anneaux … Oh ! Il évite un cognard, … il a perdu la balle … Meadowes rattrape, elle lance à Oak qui se dirige vers Dearborn … ELLE MARQUE ! Dix points pour Serdaigle ! Très beaux tire de la part de Wendy.

- J'ai dit qu'on allait gagner ce match ! Hurla James de dépit puis il se tourna vers Anastasia avec un regard sévère. Adamovich ! Attrapes moi ce Souafle et ramènes le moi !

- À vos ordre, mon capitaine ! Rétorqua-t-elle en déviant dans la direction de la plus petite des Serdaigles qui était maintenant en possession de la balle.

Et elle abandonna James. Son balai volait vite et l'emportait dans des embardées qui la bousculaient à chaque rafale, Stone était moins rapide et moins assurée mais elle était habile et le vent la brusquait moins. La Gryffondor lui fonça dessus alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre un endroit où elle pourrait passer la balle de cuir sans risque. James prit la direction des anneaux adverses par l'autre côté du terrain.

Stone attaque, Meadowes et Oak sont aux aguets mais Adamovich et Fenwick lui colle au train. Merlin … Adamovich n'est plus qu'à quelque mètre … Que fait Potter ? … Oak tente de récupérer le Souafle mais la Gryffondor est trop proche … Les anneaux de Dearborn sont à portée de tir … OUCHT … Black vient d'envoyer un cognard qui a balayé Stone, heureusement que sa coéquipière s'est écartée parce qu'elle n'est pas passée loin … Mais l'action était parfaite, le jeu est au Gryffondor !

Anastasia avait récupéré la balle au moment où Stone avait été déstabilisée par le coup. Elle filait, à présent, en direction des anneaux Serdaigles en esquivant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. James était en position, il l'attendait, il voyait Fenwick suivre Stone et l'empêcher de rejoindre ses coéquipières. Meadowes et Oak étaient maintenant sur les côtés de la rousse et ne la lâchaient plus, quand soudain, celle-ci fit une culbute vers l'avant et remonta en piquet vers le ciel et, avant que ses opposantes ne comprennent la manœuvre, elle renvoya la Souafle à James qui était parfaitement positionné pour marquer.

- Égalisation des Gryffondors ! Le spectacle s'annonce des plus réjouissants ! Leurs attaques se sont considérablement améliorées depuis le match contre les Poufsouffles !

En effet, Anastasia et James avait trouvé une harmonie dans leur jeu. Ils s'amusaient vraiment et les Serdaigles étaient à la peine. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à tromper la vigilance de Knight, qui était le gardien, ou à semer par tous les moyens possibles les attaques des poursuiteuses. Ils avaient oublié la neige, ils avaient oublié Fenwick, ils avaient oublié les cognards. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils riaient comme des fous et volaient à toute allure. La poursuiveuse suivait son capitaine comme elle pouvait, et ça marchait. Ils marquèrent vite cent points d'avance, les Serdaigles ayant bien du mal à récupérer ou à garder la balle. Leur bonne humeur minait l'équipe adverse, et ils avaient de plus en plus d'espace pour jouer. Les cognards cherchaient le corps à corps mais ne semblaient jamais les trouver. Ils gagnaient, à la trentième minutes de jeu, ils avaient déjà suffisamment d'avance pour ne plus craindre que Stout attrape le vif avant June. Ils se sentaient libres, enivrés par le sport.

Jusqu'au choc. C'est là tout le piment du Quidditch, une équipe peut prendre l'avantage au jeu des anneaux, tant que le vif n'a pas retrouvé son coffre, tout peut arriver. En l'occurrence, il arriva ce qu'il arrive souvent aux joueurs débutants qui se laissent distraire par la réussite. L'impitoyable coup du cognard sur la tempe. Et la chute qui va avec. L'irréversible rencontre du projectile et du cœur de sa cible. Le choc avait fracassé le crane d'Anastasia au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Et James avait vu dans un ralentit effroyable, ses espoirs anéantit par le choc. Et James avait vu, sans comprendre parce qu'il savait où se trouvait les deux batteurs Serdaigles et que le cognard ne pouvait pas venir d'eux, sa réussite s'écrouler. Il avait vu l'instant qui dure une heure parce qu'on ne peut pas y croire. Il avait ressenti le choc en le voyant. D'abord le douloureux balancement de la tête emporté par la force du coup. Le visage qui pivote aussi loin que possible, la colonne vertébrale qui se tord, la mâchoire qui craque, les yeux qui sont stupéfiés et extatiques. L'organisme est bouleversé, l'esprit s'arrête. La main lâche. Tout le corps lâche, tout le corps vacille, tout le corps tombe. Et, pendant cette seconde qui parait une heure, le monde disparait lentement dans les abysses de l'inconscience. Et James avait vu Adamovich expulsée de son balai par le coup. L'équipière qu'il lui fallait éjectée du match par le choc.

- Ça ce n'est pas croyable ! Black vient d'expédier un cognard sur sa coéquipière ! Le commentateur hurlait comme un fou dans le microphone pour percer les cris de surprise qui s'élevait des tribunes. On n'a jamais vu ça ! Mais elle est en train de tomber ! Les Gryffondors semblent paralysés. Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

* * *

><p>Alors ? qu'est ce que ça fait ?<p>

à oui, j'allais oublier, je n'ai plus d'avance sur ce que j'écrit, normalement il devrait y avoir un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours pas plus normalement, mais si j'ai un gros trou (comme j'ai eu pour la Slugparty), je vous préviendrez.


	20. un corps nu dit toujours vrai

bonjour à tous,

quand j'ai publié le dernier chapitre je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux rewiews. Je n'ai pas internet chez moi et ce n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.

donc je me rattrape, dans l'ordre chronologique de publication :

Max : merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a vraiment touché. Merci de lire ma fic et d'avoir partagé avec moi ce que tu pensais.

Wendy Potter : ton enthousiasme est contagieux. C'est vrai, Adams est une pimbêche mais bon c'est une sang pur, tout le monde ne peut pas être Sirius Black.

maaa : Je t'adore.

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous le dire à vous tous qui commentez ce que j'écris : Je vous adore.

**bon, allez, les choses sérieuses maintenant. bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Un corps nu dit toujours vrai<strong>

_Elle s'était réveillée seule. Les tambours grondaient dans le chaos de ses pensées, sa mémoire n'était qu'un magma informe d'où elle avait longtemps été incapable de faire remonter les souvenirs. Il faisait nuit quand elle était sortie de sa léthargie. Voir était difficile, elle ne distinguait rien, et la faible lumière qui venait d'un couloir l'aveuglait. Elle avait mal, dans tous les endroits de son être, une douleur lancinante qui allait et venait comme le sombre écho d'une tragédie oubliée. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'était pas triste, elle n'éprouvait rien sinon la douleur. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, comment elle y était arrivé, depuis combien de temps, pourquoi elle avait mal. Elle ne pensait à rien sinon à la douleur. La nuit du réveil paru interminable. Il y avait des bruits, la lumière près de la porte était parfois moins forte. Mais rien ne troublait la douleur. La douleur venait de nulle part, ou elle venait de partout. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre que cette douleur, plus rien d'autre que le tambour qui martelait son esprit._

_Puis, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le soleil avait fini par faire son apparition. Il y avait eu un mouvement, un bruit de rideau qu'on tire. L'éclat du jour l'avait atteinte comme un coup de poignard et lui avait crevé les yeux. Elle s'était retournée aussi brusquement que possible pour échapper à la brûlure. Mais là, elle avait senti la chose qui était planté dans son bras. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal dans son bras, un élancement nouveau. Et lentement, elle sentit les autres douleurs, les vraies, remonter dans sa chaire et elle reprit conscience de son corps. Quelque chose la démangeait et la tiraillait à l'un de ses genoux, et aussi sur sa hanche. Elle sentit la lumière disparaître mais elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elle entendit une voix appeler au loin, des bruits de couloirs, des chuchotements, quelqu'un qui vient. Quelqu'un qui la touche._

_- Ouvrez les yeux, ordonna une voix d'homme prés de son visage. Il n'y a plus de lumière, vous pouvez les ouvrir._

_Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais l'homme la secoua légèrement._

_- Donnez-lui une dose de morphine, elle est couverte de sueur, ordonna-t-il à quelqu'un qui devait être derrière lui, puis il revint à elle. Ouvrez les yeux maintenant._

_Elle obtempéra et vit un visage soucieux examiner ses pupilles._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-il sans attendre._

_Elle chercha, son crâne bourdonnait. Qui était-elle ? Elle grogna, elle n'avait pas la force de parler. À cet instant il n'y avait dans son esprit que les souvenirs en ruines d'une lutte abominable._

_- Est-ce que vous savez comment vous vous appelez ?_

_Elle grogna encore, l'homme fronça les sourcils. À nouveau, elle perdit connaissance._

_Elle reprit conscience plus tard dans la journée, ou plus tard dans la semaine, elle ne savait pas. Elle était à nouveau seule dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir sans trop de peine. La douleur était toujours là mais elle était plus lointaine, plus diffuse. Elle était libérée du tambour et elle pouvait à nouveau penser. D'abord, elle observa l'endroit. Elle était dans une chambre, allongée dans un lit en fer, il y avait d'autres lits, ils étaient tous vides. La pièce était blanche, de grands rideaux marrons masquaient la fenêtre, tout était carrelé, il y avait des paravents à armature en fer blanc un peu partout. Elle pensa à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas Poudlard. Elle posa sa main sur la chose enfoncée dans son bras. Un fil creux relié à une bouteille en verre pendue à un portant en métal était fixé à une grosse aiguille, enfuie sous sa peau. S'agissait-il d'une forme de torture qui lui était inconnue ? Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, à part lorsqu'elle bougeait. Un moyen pour s'assurer qu'elle ne partirait pas, alors ? Elle prit le bout du tuyau où était fichée l'aiguille et tira dessus pour la retirer. L'aiguille glissa hors de sa peau sans résistance autre que la bande collante qui la retenait. S'il était si facile de l'enlever alors pourquoi l'avoir attachée avec ça ?_

_Elle tenta de se redresser, mais quand elle s'appuya sur sa main gauche, la douleur refit surface. Elle sentit plusieurs pansements tirer sur sa peau. Elle tâtonna à travers ce qui semblait être un pyjama pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il y en avait un bandage sur le genou droit, un autre sur la hanche gauche, un plus petit sur l'omoplate et un autre dans le dos à côté d'une vieille cicatrice. Elle ressentait des démangeaisons et des tiraillements inconnus, pourtant elle avait déjà été blessée. Il semblait aussi que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était là, ces blessures devaient être graves si elles ne s'étaient toujours pas refermées. Elle se força à s'assoir et, malgré la douleur, avança son genou et commença à enlever le pansement. Il s'agissait d'une bande enroulée autour de la rotule pour maintenir une compresse, imbibée de sang et d'un autre liquide rouge. Quand elle retira la gaze, elle eut un haut le cœur : une longue cicatrice encore à moitié ouverte était retenue à divers endroit par des petits nœuds noirs. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ça. Une voix revint comme un éclair des abysses de sa mémoire. « Apparemment, ça signifie que tu as essayé de te recoudre la peau ? Mais enfin, même toi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide ... »_

_Elle était assise sur le lit d'un hôpital moldu._

_Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever, elle attrapa la table de chevet pour pouvoir tenir en équilibre quand elle serait debout, mais celle-ci était sur roulette et quand elle s'appuya dessus, elle dérapa et fit tomber avec elle la bassine en porcelaine qui s'y trouvait. Le bruit du choc alerta les infirmières qui pestèrent avec indignation quand elles virent la perfusion pendre dans le vide et le pansement défait. Elles la forcèrent à se recoucher, introduisirent une nouvelle aiguille dans son bras et pansèrent à nouveau le genou. L'homme, celui du premier jour, qui devait être le médecin, apparut plus tard. Elle ne lui donna pas son nom. Elle mentait cette fois. Avec la mémoire, lui était revenue aussi la présence d'esprit de taire son identité. Son nom avait toujours posé problème avant, s'en méfier était devenue un réflexe. Elle allait mieux, l'homme lui fit donc l'inventaire de son état général. Elle avait plusieurs graves coupures qu'il avait suturées, la cicatrisation suivait son cours mais il était important qu'elle bouge le moins possible pour que la peau ne se s'ouvre pas à nouveau. Il remarqua aussi que son corps avait subi des traumatismes antérieurs comme l'étrange brulure qui était dans son dos. Elle dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Il fronça les sourcils encore une fois. Il lui dit qu'elle était là depuis une semaine à cause d'un appel anonyme. Quelqu'un devait la chercher, il y avait sûrement une personne à contacter. Elle dit qu'elle ne savait pas. Les sourcils de l'homme s'étaient rejoints une nouvelle fois, mais il n'avait rien répondu. Enfin il lui avait tendu un miroir. Un miroir dans lequel elle ne se reconnut pas._

Sirius n'avait que peu de souvenir du match. Il se souvenait du début, du moment où tous ce passait bien. Le jeu des poursuiveurs Gryffondors était bien rodé. Fenwick gênait les poursuiveuses adverses, Adamovich récupérait le Souafle, James marquait. Ou Fenwick gênait les poursuiveuses adverses, James récupérait le Souafle, Adamovich marquait. Ou Adamovich récupérait le Souafle, James marquait. Ou James récupérait le Souafle, Adamovich marquait. Ou James récupérait le Souafle et marquait. Flyborn matraquait Oak avec un acharnement discipliné, mais Sirius voulait plus, il ne voulait pas être que la défense, il voulait faire partit de l'attaque. Il ne supportait pas voir son meilleur ami s'éclater comme un fou avec une fille qu'il détestait. Il voulait faire partit du truc.

Le talent de Sirius était primaire, il n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques. La pratique et l'expérience en avaient révélé l'avantage. Il envoyait des cognards sur ses adversaires alors que ceux-ci étaient au coude à coude avec ses coéquipiers. Ils prenaient ainsi ses cibles par surprise et ouvrait la voie à son équipe. Et ça lui réussissez bien, il avait emprunté ce truc-là à Verpey et c'est comme ça qu'à la rentrée ils avaient gagné le match contre les Poufsouffles. Sirius se souvenait qu'il avait cherché à faire pareil contre les Serdaigles. Le rôle qu'il s'était donné consistait souvent à débarrasser Adamovich du marquage poussif de Oak ou de Meadowes ou de lui donner un coup de main pour qu'elle récupère le Souafle. James s'en sortait très bien tout seul, Fenwick avait été très vite mit hors-jeu, il n'était pas utile qu'il s'occupe d'eux. Il ne restait qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle avec qui il pouvait jouer. Avant le match, James lui avait dit de ne pas s'occuper d'elle mais il avait été pris dans le jeu. Il fallait gêner Oak, Oak n'était jamais loin d'Adamovich. Il n'allait pas attendre quelque part dans un coin que le jeu dérive loin de ses joueurs.

Donc il lui dégageait le passage, puisque toute seule, elle avait un peu de mal. C'était gentil. Non ? Parfois, il n'était pas toujours très précis dans ses tirs mais elle n'était pas trop nulle et elle esquivait. C'était le jeu. Elle l'avait regardé un peu de travers au début, pas certaine de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais quand elle avait vue qu'elle pouvait en tirer avantage, elle en avait fait son affaire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il devait reconnaître à cette fille, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur des cognards, elle n'avait jamais peur d'avoir mal. Alors elle se méfiait de lui autant, voire plus que des batteurs adverses mais elle jouait le jeu. James n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué le manège, il était trop exalté par le succès, il ne voyait que les points, que les anneaux, que la victoire qui s'approchait, que le Souafle qui semblait jamais bien long à revenir entre ses mains. Il n'entendait plus que les cris des supporters qui hurlaient son nom. Sirius se souvenait de tout ça, il se souvenait du match avant qu'il ne se détraque.

Ce dont il ne se souvenait pas, c'était à quel moment, l'intention « viser l'adversaire juste à côté d'Adamovich » s'était contractée pour devenir « viser Adamovich » tout court. Ça, il n'en avait conservé aucune trace. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est que quand il avait envoyé le cognard qui avait démolit le profil de la jeune femme, quand il avait fait ça, elle était seule, elle avait le Souafle et elle allait marquer. Ça il le savait parce que James le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois, que Remus avait confirmé et que même Peter le lui avait reproché. Il le savait parce que sa côte de popularité avait bizarrement baissée et que même les premières années Poufsouffles osaient se moquer de lui. Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute. Et que James était en colère contre lui. Deux trucs particulièrement désagréables pour un exutoire dont il n'avait pas souvenir. Parce que du dernier but de la rousse au coup de sifflet final, pour lui, c'était le trou noir. Il ne lui restait rien, sinon qu'il s'était fait outrageusement huer par tous les Gryffondors. Ça, il en avait un vague reste, alors que, pour le coup, il aurait pu s'en passer.

Maintenant il devait retrouver le pourquoi. Tout le monde n'arrêtait de lui poser la question, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment de bonne réponse à donner. Il ne comprenait pas bien comment il en était arrivé là. Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il renvoyait souvent pour faire taire les curieux. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne suffisait plus. La déclaration de haine n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de saboter le match, il ne se serait jamais servi du Quidditch pour mettre en œuvre sa vengeance. Au moins pour James. Aussi parce qu'il aimait vraiment gagner. À un moment donné, il avait dû être dépassé par ses émotions. Peut-être avait il comprit que vu comment elle jouait, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle soit maintenant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Que les solutions pour s'en débarrasser diminuaient rapidement. Peut-être avait-il voulu arrêter ça. Mais maintenant c'était lui qui risquait d'être viré de l'équipe. Heureusement James n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'il avait essayé de la tuer comme certaines rumeurs le racontaient. Les théories de James sur le-pourquoi-du-comment étaient plutôt fumeuses, mais grâce à elle, Sirius n'était pas encore totalement éjecté du groupe.

Il devait encore s'excuser. James tenait à ce qu'il fasse pénitence. Il avait exigé qu'il s'excuse auprès de toute la maison Gryffondor, de l'équipe et auprès d'elle. C'était selon lui seulement à cette condition qu'il pourrait à nouveau jouer. Il s'était occupé des Gryffondors et du reste de l'équipe deux jours après le match. Un soir dans la salle commune, James avait demandé le silence, et il avait dit à haute voix devant tout le monde qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, que ça ne se reproduirait pas, que la coupe n'était pas perdue et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour que Gryffondor la gagne. Ce fut un moment difficile, qui fut accueilli avec un silence gêné. Ce fut difficile aussi parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était pas sûr de regretter réellement. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

À ce moment-là, la fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée. C'était inhabituel, les victimes de cognards surprises étaient assez courantes au Quidditch, lui-même, il avait pris un coup de batte dans la figure lors de son premier match et il avait était réanimé immédiatement. La magie était pratique pour ça, il existait une multitude de potions opérantes, cinq ou six sortilèges efficaces et même un ou deux rituels ancestraux. Mais trois jours après le match, elle était encore inconsciente. Lily et Remus qui l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie avec McGonagall, étaient restés muets. Sirius ne s'en était pas trop inquiété sur le moment, il commençait presque à trouver lassant cette manie de ne rien faire comme tout le monde. Mais la tête de Remus n'avait rien de rassurant, les regards meurtriers de Lily à son encontre non plus.

James avait essayé de la voir, il avait été écarté. Il avait interrogé Remus avec acharnement, l'autre avait résisté avec une étonnante détermination. Il avait été voir McGonagall, elle avait paru outré de son insistance. « Je vous dis qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle va se remettre. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. » « Mais, professeur, quatre jours sans nouvelle pour un coup de cognard, c'est inquiétant ! » « Elle va s'en remettre. » Mais se remettre de quoi ? Il s'épancha sur les épaules de June et de Scarlett, mais elles avouèrent qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. En désespoir de cause, il avait interrogé Lily, et elle lui avait seulement dit, avec une expression contrite déconcertante, que, pour l'instant, il devait attendre. Sirius suivait ça de loin, l'air de rien. Et l'air de rien, la question s'inscrivait dans ses pensées. Non seulement il ne savait pas le pourquoi mais maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Cette fille troublait toujours tout. Un cognard dans la figure, c'est un truc simple normalement, ça fait mal sur le coup, ça énerve après, mais sans plus. Mais on s'en remet. Le coup du coma mystère, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu non plus le coup du cognard surprise, mais maintenant il se demandait si elle n'avait pas manigancé elle-même tout ça pour le mettre dans le pétrin. Non, Pomfresh n'aurait pas joué le jeu. Ou alors, elle était vraiment très forte. Ou alors, il délirait.

Au cinquième jour, James n'y tenait plus, il tournait ce qu'il avait vu dans tous les sens pour déjouer la panique. Un nœud d'angoisse faisait son trou dans l'estomac de Sirius. Et s'il l'avait vraiment tué. Non, si elle était morte, tout le monde serait au courant et il aurait été renvoyé. Ou au moins il aurait été convoqué chez le directeur. La colère de Lily s'exprimerait avec moins de retenue, elle aurait sûrement les yeux rougis par les larmes. En tout cas, si elle était morte, quelqu'un lui aurait dit. Il était concerné quand même. Oui, maintenant il en était certain, il délirait. Alors quand James prit sa cape au milieu de la nuit, Sirius comprit tout de suite son intention et sortit de son lit pour le rejoindre.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais venir, souffla la voix de James quand il le vit se lever.

- Je vais y aller James, avec ou sans toi, avec ou sans ta cape, renvoya l'autre tout bas.

Ils se toisèrent un instant dans le noir, l'instant qu'il fallut à James pour peser le pour et le contre et consentir. Et sans un bruit, chaussés sans chaussettes dans leurs chaussures, emmitouflés dans leurs robes de chambre, recouverts par la cape, ils se faufilèrent hors de leur tour. Leurs craintes semblaient redoubler dans la sérénité du château, ils marchaient en silence, remuant leurs questions et leurs hypothèses, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Le chemin leur parut long, mais ils ne croisèrent personne, pas même un fantôme, pas même Peeves. Quand ils atteignirent leur but, ils hésitèrent un moment. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes mais tous deux savaient qu'ils ne transgressaient pas qu'un règlement, ils pressentaient qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était anodin. Ils allaient la surprendre dans son refuge, au moment où elle se cachait des regards. James savait qu'il violait sa promesse d'amitié. Sirius savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Mais ils y étaient, et il n'y avait qu'une porte qui les séparait d'elle. Leur curiosité fut la plus forte.

La porte blanche de l'infirmerie céda au premier coup de baguette de Sirius mais s'ouvrit avec un grincement démesuré qui aurait réveillé un mort. Ils perçurent l'écho d'un _Lumos_ dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre des malades, et, sur le coup de la panique, ils se faufilèrent précipitamment sous le premier lit venu. La petite porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Me Promfresh apparut en chemise et bonnet de nuit à fleur, vasouillarde et baguette en main illuminant toute la pièce avec une expression peu aimable. Les deux garçons recouverts par la cape, protégés par l'ombre du sommier, l'observèrent faire le tour de la pièce et refermer la porte avec suspicion. Elle alla aussi faire un tour vers les derniers lits de la salle, derrière un grand rideau blanc. Elle y resta quelques minutes, revient vers l'entrée, sortit une potion de l'armoire et retourna auprès de la malade. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les deux garçons que la personne derrière ce rideaux était Adamovich, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière couva sa patiente un long moment, on entendait que sa respiration et le bruit de ses pas dans le silence de la nuit, de temps en temps aussi le bruit d'un corps qui bouge et de drap qui se froissent. Puis doucement, la femme regagna ses quartiers, et éteignit toutes les lumières. Tout fut encore plus noir. Mais les garçons attendirent encore avant de bouger, que les ronflements caractéristiques de la gardienne viennent recouvrir le faible souffle qui s'échappait du fond de la pièce.

Puis lentement, ils firent glisser la cape pour la ranger et sortirent de leur cachette. Sirius verrouilla la porte qui menait au bureau et James insonorisa la pièce. Et tous les deux, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, se dirigèrent vers le lit du fond, _le lit des invisibles au long court_ comme l'appelait Remus, celui où on avait mis Peter, quand recouvert d'écaille à cause d'une métamorphose raté, Mme Pomfresh avait mis dix jours pour trouver un remède. Dix jours où on l'avait caché du reste de l'école derrière ce rideau. C'était le lit où elle mettait ceux qui était là pour un bout de temps et qui n'était pas beau à voir. Et sans aucun doute, Adamovich n'était pas belle à voir.

D'abord ils ne la reconnurent pas, il est vrai qu'à la lumière de la lune, il n'était pas difficile de voir une inconnue. Mais une fois que _Lumos_ fut murmuré et que les yeux furent accoutumés à la demi-obscurité, une fois qu'ils y virent plus clair, leurs incertitudes disparurent pour laisser place à l'effarement. C'était elle. Elle sans aucun doute. Elle, oui, mais différente.

Elle était sur le dos dans des couvertures légèrement défaites, elle semblait calme. Ses cheveux coupé n'importe comment depuis l'épisode de l'armure n'était plus roux, ils étaient devenus blanc comme ceux d'une vieille femme. Ils se confondaient avec sa peau toujours aussi pale. Un hématome noir et gros comme le poing lui dévorait le visage là où le cognard avait frappé et embarrassait ses cernes creusées. Sa joue était barrée par une cicatrice nette et fine. Sirius reconnue immédiatement la marque du _Diffindo_ qu'il lui avait lancé lors du premier cours pratique de Fog. Mais cette cicatrice avait disparue depuis, pourquoi le coup l'avait-il fait revenir ? Sirius releva la tête et trouva le regard de James qui l'observait avec incompréhension. Ils étaient debout chacun d'un côté du lit, face à face, incapable de dire ce qu'il voyait. Ils restèrent là, longtemps, à l'observer.

La potion que l'infirmière avait sortie après qu'ils soient entrés, était une potion sommeil. Son coma était donc factice. James était en train de montrer le flacon à Sirius quand elle bougea. Elle se retourna sur le ventre laissant voir le haut de son dos, découvert par la chemise de nuit. Sous les bretelles, une cicatrice parcourrait son omoplate. Elle ne s'étirait pas avec finesse comme celle de sa joue, elle était encore rouge et gonflée, la peau neuve brillait en pointillé. Sirius n'avait vu les épaules découvertes d'Adamovich qu'une seule fois, pendant la soirée de Slug, alors qu'elle portait une robe dénudée dans le dos. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'y avoir vu une tel cicatrice. Il ne voyait pas à quel moment entre le bal et le match elle aurait pu se faire une blessure pareille. Et elle aurait été mieux soignée à Poudlard. Elle était forcément plus ancienne et elle l'avait surement caché. Il y avait aussi sur sa colonne vertébrale, le début d'une plaque de peau racornie et laide qui devait s'étendre sous le vêtement. Comme la face immergée de l'iceberg.

C'est à ce moment-là, quand il vit ce corps et ces traces qui le parcouraient, que Sirius commença à culpabiliser. Envoyer un cognard sur une fille qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était stupide et ridicule mais ça il s'en fichait. Depuis le début, il s'acharnait sans pitié sur une fille recouverte de plaies atroces, qui n'avait pas pu être effacées, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait subi des formes de magie puissantes et profondes. Elle avait dû avoir mal. Son corps entier semblait blessure, cicatrice d'un passé infâme. Et il l'avait torturé, depuis le début, il n'avait cessé inlassablement de remuer sa douleur comme le couteau dans la plaie, et maintenant son corps devait être tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait plus être soigné normalement. Il avait battu une femme à terre, il l'avait terminé. La nausée lui serra la gorge. Elle était vulnérable. Elle qui avait toujours joué le jeu de la force, elle était vulnérable. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit quand James lui avait demandé si elle était malade, ou quand Remus disait qu'elle avait l'air faible. Il n'avait vu que l'affront, il n'avait vu que le jeu, il avait cru lire derrière un masque. Et il n'avait rien comprit. Elle ne cachait pas des pulsions perverses ou un goût prononcé pour l'obscurité. Elle cachait ses cicatrices, elle ne cachait pas sa violence mais celle qu'elle avait subi. Il posa une main sur la tête de lit et l'autre sur le matelas, il devait se retenir à quelque chose où sinon il tomberait. Il n'aurait pas dû aller la voir.

- Ça va ? Chuchota James avec inquiétude.

Sirius releva la tête vers son ami et se reprit. Il aperçut derrière l'épaule du jeune homme, par la fenêtre, les premiers rayons du soleil percer l'opacité de la nuit.

- On devrait partir, l'aurore se lève, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais à ses mots, elle bougea. Elle se retourna encore une fois et, dans le mouvement, posa sa main sur le bras de Sirius. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis la retenue dans le bureau de Fog. Il frémit. Sa main était complètement détendue, la paume vers le plafond, les doigts légèrement repliés sur eux-mêmes, le pli du poignet contre le poignet du jeune homme qui s'agrippait toujours au matelas. Il prit le temps pour contempler cette main qui s'était posé sur son bras comme si elle y avait trouvé sa place. Elle été longue et froide, les ongles était coupés courts, sa peau fine se pliait dans sa paume. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait qu'elle le touche. Lentement, de son autre main, le jeune homme se dégagea du lien. Mais, peut-être parce qu'il avait été tout de même trop brusque, peut-être parce que leur voix l'avait sortie de son sommeil, peut-être la lumière de la baguette avait-elle finalement traversé ses paupières clauses, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'éveilla vraiment. Et, brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières gênée par la lumière et James baissa sa baguette. Alors, doucement elle se tourna vers Sirius et sourit. Puis, elle réalisa. Les deux garçons restèrent là, hypnotisés par la situation, paralysés par le regard qui venait de se poser sur l'adolescent. L'effroi s'inscrit sur le visage de la jeune femme, la surprise prit de court les deux adolescents. Sirius fut désarmé, fasciné par les yeux qui le scrutaient. Interdit par ce qu'il voyait, aveuglé par ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Elle prit son inspiration pour parler, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Le souffle brisa l'instant et alarma les garçons, qui réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient, prirent la fuite à toutes jambes. La portes de la pièce grinça à nouveau son alarme et ils coururent à sans rompre le cou, dévalant les couloirs, s'agrippant au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre dans les virages, leurs chaussures claquant contre la pierre et résonnant dans les murs. Ils ne reprirent leurs souffles qu'une fois loin, dans les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor. Mais ils attendirent d'être dans la sécurité de la salle commune pour pouvoir à nouveau s'adresser la parole.

- Tu l'as vu, toi aussi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ses yeux, ils étaient rouges. Rouges sang.

* * *

><p>Alors un avis ?<p>

a bientôt


	21. le second reveil

Hello voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

réponse à maa : décidément je t'adore vraiment !

* * *

><p><em>« Dans un état second, sous l'effet de la panique par exemple, le sorcier peut laisser échapper sa magie. C'est une des ces vertus merveilleuses et mystérieuses, elle a sa volonté propre. Mais sa nature indépendante peut devenir désavantageuse pour le sorcier, s'il est trop inexpérimenté. Le sorcier qui perd le contrôle se trouve contraint à un effort qu'il n'est pas forcement préparé à fournir. La violence de la décharge peut alors avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. Ainsi on peut citer le cas d'Istairia de Côme, chiromancienne virtuose du douzième siècle. Elle raconte dans son journal une expérience peu commune mais remarquable.<em>

_Il est difficile de savoir avec précision ce qu'elle entendait par le terme Entre-Monde, mais nous savons qu'elle y voyait le moyen de visiter les morts. Ces pratiques ne nous sont pas parvenues, éliminées par l'instauration du Secret et la moralisation de la magie. Mais nous savons grâce aux ouvrages des nécromanciens que la transe était considérée comme la porte vers l'Entre-Monde. C'est pendant l'une de ses séances, qu'elle fut précipitée bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Istairia raconte comment pour la première fois elle a ouvert les yeux dans sa transe, ce que personne n'avait fait jusqu'à elle, alors qu'elle était à la recherche de l'enfant mort d'une paysanne._

_« L'ombre de l'enfant devant moi, je ne fus plus moi-même. Dans la nébuleuse de la transe, je l'appelais mais il restait muet. Il me semblait s'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, je devais le trouver. Mais immobilisé par mon corps vivant, je ne pouvais l'atteindre. Alors, une force qui n'était pas moi ouvrit mes yeux. Je n'étais plus dans le champ de la femme. J'étais dans la lumière et l'enfant était face à moi. »_

_Chez elle, la magie prend le corps et agit à travers lui, surpassant l'intuition et la raison. Elle est l'exemple d'une manifestation magique spontanée parfaite comme nous en avons décrit beaucoup d'autre dans les chapitres précédents. Mais ce que la magie peut donner, elle peut aussi le prendre. Au cours de cette séance, Istairia perdit la vue. Il semblerait qu'une fois ses yeux ouverts sur l'Entre-Monde, ils se soient aussi définitivement fermés pour celui des vivants. Sa magie avait volé un de ses sens pour en ouvrir un second, sans que pourtant Istairia n'en ai fait le choix. Entrainée par les événements, la gnose a transfiguré son être pour en faire son sujet. La femme est devenue voyante. Certains dirent qu'elle fut choisie par une force supérieure._

_On peut imaginer avec plus de réalisme que l'effort qu'a nécessité cette vision à altérer irrémédiablement les capacités sensitives d'Istairia. La magie n'ayant pas assez d'énergie par elle-même pour un tel effet, puise là où elle peut. Le sens poussé si loin dans ses retranchements se détériore dans l'action. L'équilibre alchimique de l'esprit, de l'âme et de la magie est renversé. Toucher une magie aussi profonde n'est pas sans risque, c'est un échange, le corps perd ce que gagne le pouvoir. Sans avoir vraiment eu besoin de l'apprendre mais en en faisant l'expérience par hasard, Istairia était maintenant capable de pénétrer l'Entre-Monde. Mais l'épreuve fut si bouleversante pour son être qu'elle corrompit son corps. Son expérience est unique, mais au travers des siècles et dans tous les domaines mettant à l'épreuve la magie du sorcier, on trouve des exemples de phénomène semblables dont les conséquences sont aussi diverses que les expériences. »_

_La première magie et la magie première, Livre IV, De la magie spontanée__ page 208, Elenus Adams, 1763_

**Le second réveil**

- дерьмо !

…

- J'ai dit à Evans et à Lupin de partir, et surtout, de se taire.

- Ils tiendront leur langue, vous croyez ?

- Je pense, Evans est son amie et Lupin … il sait ce qu'est un secret.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant.

…

- La peau, les cheveux et les yeux ont subi une dépigmentation, je dirais spontanée, et assez récente. Un choc émotionnel ou physique. Elle a une brûlure sur le dos qui doit être le résultat d'un sortilège, je suis presque sûr que c'est de la magie noire. Il semble que cette plaie-là ait été soignée magiquement mais il n'y a rien à faire, elle la gardera toute sa vie. Il y a aussi quatre entailles qui ont été recousue par des moldus, très proprement, dans un hôpital sans doute. Au vue de la cicatrisation je dirais qu'elles ont un mois, un mois et demi, tout au plus, ce qui semble impossible. Miss Evans dit que ça n'a pas pu arriver pendant les vacances.

- À quoi pensez-vous, Pompom ?

- Les entailles que j'ai soignées au mois de septembre n'ont pas disparues. Je n'avais pas vue les autres. Elle les cachait, c'est certain, et magiquement, sans aucun doute, une métamorphose morphologique, j'imagine. Elle est très faible physiquement. Il doit y avoir un rapport entre son état général et la dépigmentation. À mon avis, c'est aussi de la magie, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer ça autrement. Un état dépressif peut conduire à un dépérissement semblable. La dépigmentation aussi, il peut s'agir d'une réaction à un mal être résistant, des problèmes d'émotivité récurrents, mais ça prend des années, or elle est trop jeune pour être à un stade aussi avancé de la maladie. Il y a surement quelque chose là-dedans qui ralentit la cicatrisation. Cacher magiquement tout ça et faire comme si de rien n'était a dû être épuisant. Et aller jouer au Quidditch dans cet état … elle est complètement folle.

- Quelle forme de magie aurait pu faire ça ?

- Un sortilège de dévitalisation, un transfert d'énergie mal répartit, un empoisonnement sur une potion mal préparée, ça peut être n'importe quoi. Il se peut aussi que ce soit une réaction de sa magie à elle contre un sort qu'elle aurait mal vécu. Le sortilège qui lui a brulé le dos, par exemple. Peut-être qu'elle a dû puiser des forces qu'elle n'a pas su reconstituer. Je me répète, ça peut être n'importe quoi. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- Et pour le cognard ?

- Le coup lui a fait perdre connaissance, de fait toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait pour se cacher à disparue sur le chemin qui les menaient ici. Il a jouer le rôle de révélateur, en quelque sorte. Le choc a été rude, l'hématome est impressionnant, mais on pourra le faire disparaître. Vu son état, je ne peux pas utiliser les baumes habituels, leurs principes actifs risqueraient de l'empoisonner. On va commencer par la remettre sur pied et ensuite on s'occupera du cosmétique.

…

- Non, je ne peux rien vous dire, Mr Lupin. Tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé nous n'en seront pas plus et vous savez que même là, je ne pourrais rien vous dire. Elle va s'en sortir. Rassurez-vous, et cessez de vous poser toutes ses questions.

- Mais …

…

- Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se réveiller ?

- Je ne sais pas, je lui ai donné la potion de réveil mais en moins grande quantité que d'habitude. Peut-être quelques heures, peut-être moins. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ça fait tout de même vingt-quatre heures.

- Elle trop faible pour qu'on la réveille d'un coup ou même qu'on lui donne toute la potion. Plus elle dort, plus elle reprend des forces, et vu les cernes qu'elle a sur le visage, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fait une vraie nuit.

- Pompom à raison. Laissons la dormir tant qu'elle le peut.

…

- да разъебись ты блядским трипиздопроебом, остохуетелое пиздострашилише, залупоглазая ящерица …

…

- Elle a parlé dans son sommeil.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit du russe.

…

- Personne ne peut la voir, Mr Potter, et n'envisagez même pas de vous blesser exprès pour pouvoir entrer ! On s'occupe très bien d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Retournez à vos occupations.

…

- дурак …

- ça, c'était une insulte !

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

- Elle dit : « Abruti ! »

…

- J'ai décidé de ne pas la réveiller avant qu'elle ait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Il semble que le repos est une action réparatrice appréciable. Je vais la garder dans cet état le plus longtemps possible.

- La potion de réveil n'a pas eu d'effet ?

- Si, elle est sortie du coma, mais elle est resté inconsciente. Elle dort, en fait. Je lui donne la potion de sommeil à certaines heures mais pas trop, quelques gouttes, il ne faut pas en abuser. C'est un sommeil facile et sans rêve. Ça lui fait du bien, il faut en profiter.

- Profitons-en, alors.

…

- Combien de temps allez-vous la maintenir endormie ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle retrouve la force de cicatriser.

- Je vais devoir lui parler, vous savez.

- Vous voulez la réveiller maintenant ?

- Ça peut encore attendre.

…

- долбень …

…

- Ça va ?

- On devrait partir, l'aurore se lève.

L'aurore … L'aurore lui semblait si loin. Comme un passé à jamais perdu, ou un future inaccessible. La mélancolie émergeait dans le noir. L'aurore se levait, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Le Soleil étirait sans fin ses rayons dans les ténèbres de la désolation, mais l'encre de la nuit ne fléchissait pas. L'ascension de l'astre était inutile, le monde n'était plus que cendre, et même illuminé, il était noir. Le désespoir le submergeait. Mais quelque part, au loin, elle se sentait retenue, quelque part elle était à sa place. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle pouvait s'éveiller. Elle sentit dans le lointain un mouvement. Son aurore reviendrait. Elle le savait, comme un espoir inébranlable qui ne peut tenir que s'il dépasse la croyance. Elle savait elle reverrait un jour ses amis, elle retrouverait un jour sa vie, les temps sans malheur reviendraient. Une main se referma sur la sienne. Une main déplaçait la sienne. La main de qui ? Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut mal. Comme lors du premier réveil, quand le soleil lui avait brulait la rétine. Le halo d'une baguette prit la fuite. La douleur s'apaisa et elle put voir. Et elle le vit, il était là. IL ÉTAIT LÀ. Elle tressaillit, saisie par des émotions contradictoires. Le soulagement fit place à la panique. Elle était comme nue face à lui, découverte de son masque, dans son corps sans force, dans son corps douloureux, dans son reste de corps. Et c'était lui qui était là. Il fallait dire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la voir ainsi sans rien dire, en le laissant croire n'importe quoi. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sèches mais rien ne sortit. Il faillait dire quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Et il n'était déjà plus là.

La porte grinça horriblement et la réveilla définitivement. Elle était à nouveau seule. Encore seule dans un lit de réveil. Elle avait la tête lourde. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Le cognard. Bien sûr, le cognard. Elle effleura sa tempe avec le bout de ses doigts. La peau était molle et gonflée. Les faibles lueurs qui naissaient à l'horizon l'éblouissaient déjà. Elle avait à nouveau mal dans son crâne. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Sur la table de nuit, reposait le flacon vide d'une potion de sommeil. Il devait y avoir longtemps qu'elle dormait. Elle sentait ses muscles ankylosés par la léthargie. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée là, il fallait qu'elle bouge et, à son grand étonnement, le premier geste, s'appuyer sur son coude pour se relever, se fit sans aucun mal. Elle sentait l'endormissement de ses membres, mais ils se réveillaient en douceur. Excepté la migraine, elle n'avait mal nul part. La migraine elle-même n'est rien comparée à celle qu'elle avait connue pendant le premier réveil.

Elle se leva doucement, étirant ses bras et ses jambes, découvrant un corps sans réticence. Elle marcha, le sol rafraichissant ses pieds nus. Elle tira le rideau pour masquer la fenêtre avant que la lumière ne devienne insupportable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à la rencontre d'un miroir. Elle redoutait le face à face mais elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait voir. Les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait perçue pendant ses instants de torpeur l'avaient suffisamment renseigné sur sa situation. Mais la rencontre avec le reflet fut tout de même pénible. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y voir son visage tuméfié par un hématome aussi laid. Et même si elle avait déjà pu observer son corps sans couleurs, émacié et marqué, elle supportait mal cette image. Le souvenir était encore trop cuisant. Elle ne pouvait se distinguer clairement dans l'obscurité mais une torche l'aurait aveuglée, en perdant leurs couleur d'origine, ses yeux étaient devenus très sensibles à la lumière et ne la supportaient plus. Grâce à la métamorphose, elle avait pu leur redonner leur gris naturel et créer une protection contre le soleil, mais avec le cognard, la magie lui avait fait défaut. Elle s'observa rapidement, passa une main dans sa tignasse sans forme : elle avait piètre allure. Mais elle se sentait ressuscitée par sa longue nuit.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir, l'horloge du couloir indiquait presque huit heures, Mme Pomfresh allait bientôt se lever. Quand elle serait debout, une machine impitoyable serait mise en marche, on lancerait la mécanique infernale qui la conduirait encore et toujours à donner explication pour tout et qui la mènerait inévitablement au mensonge, comme si c'était elle la coupable. Alors elle savourait ses derniers instants de paix avant le déferlement des questions. Assise sur son lit, elle savoura le silence, la quiétude du matin, l'incertitude de l'aube. Une petite heure encore.

Juste une heure de repos pour voir Mme Pomfresh ouvrir la porte de ses appartements et marmonner sa mauvaise humeur du matin toute seule en allumant les chandelles et l'interpeller.

- Éteignez ça !

L'infirmière ramena l'obscurité, et, grâce aux faibles lueurs qui filtraient par les rideaux, elle aperçut le voile du fond ouvert sur sa malade anciennement comateuse assise sur son lit et maintenant souriante. Toujours aussi amoché mais souriante. Son visage passa de la mine basse de la contrariété à la grimace exaspéré. Y avait-il un élève assez sensé pour rester couché quand il est à l'infirmerie ?

Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant que l'infirmière ausculta la jeune femme. L'une craignant l'avalanche des questions, l'autre appréhendant les réponses. Mme Pomfresh jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les plaies et inspecta les globes oculaires. Comme il n'y avait pas d'évolution et rien à signaler, elle griffonna quelque mot sur un calepin et rangea le flacon vide qui était toujours sur la table de nuit. La femme ne prononça qu'une phrase juste avant de disparaître.

- Recouchez-vous ! Avait-elle ordonné avant de se diriger vers la sortit. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes réveillée que vous êtes en forme. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher Dumbledore.

Anastasia ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle était déjà partit. Quand Dumbledore arriverait, il poserait des questions. La machine serait lancée. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle était là, seule sur le lit aux draps blancs et elle attendait que l'épreuve commence. Jamais elle ne serait libérée des questions. Elle avait cet héritage trop lourd, ce passé trop traumatique, et elle avait trop menti. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que ces questions-là soient posées si tôt, et lentement, tandis qu'elle imaginait Mme Pomfresh traverser le château en direction du bureau du directeur, l'angoisse faisait son chemin. La peur faisait partit de son monde. Mais la peur l'atteignait souvent trop tard. C'était pour elle, un sentiment diffus, impalpable, un fantôme. Toujours là, infime présence noircissant sa raison, démangeaison persistante qu'elle avait appris à ignorer. Un homme lui avait dit un jour « le courage, c'est quand tu agis d'abord et que tu penses après ». Un Gryffondor aurait enjolivé « le courage, c'est quand tu agis d'abord selon ton cœur et que tu penses après avec ta tête », un Serpentard aurait répondu que c'était bien la preuve que de leur bêtise.

Le fait est qu'Anastasia avait souvent foncé tête baissée dans les emmerdes. Et qu'elle avait souvent réalisé trop tard la bêtise de la chose. Dans ces cas-là, au moment où la réalité prend le dessus, ou tous les plans qui devaient vous sauver sont perdus, il n'est plus temps de se préoccuper de la peur. On gère ou on meurt. Quand on a connu ces peurs-là, on ne peut plus mépriser les fuyards. Gérer signifiant presque toujours fuir. Elle n'avait connu la vraie peur qu'une fois. Cette peur qui vous paralyse, qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous fait chier dans votre froc et qui vous fait appeler votre mère même quand vous ne l'aimez pas, cette peur-là, elle ne l'avait connue qu'une seule fois. Et le souvenir était vieux et vague. Ou ce qui l'en restait dépassait ce problème. Elle avait eu d'autres occasions d'avoir peur, de trembler, de s'inquiéter, mais ces peurs n'avait jamais été aussi fortes. Elles ne tenaient pas la comparaison. Elle s'était toujours dit, après la première peur, qu'il n'y aurait jamais pire. De fait, il n'y avait jamais eu pire, différent oui, mais pas pire. La peur au fur et à mesure avait perdu de sa force de persuasion, l'alarme était muette, elle criait dans le vide. Elle avait peur, et quand on y pense, elle avait peur de tout, mais voilà, Anastasia savait qu'il suffisait de ne pas y penser pour ne plus avoir peur. Et de fait quand elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'elle avait à faire, dans ces cas-là, s'était comme si elle n'avait peur de rien.

Mais ce jour-là, malgré tous ce qu'elle avait fait, tous ce par quoi elle était passée, ce jour-là alors qu'elle était bien au chaud assise sur le lit confortable d'un merveilleux château, elle perçut en elle, germer une peur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'appréhension, contre toute attente, faisait son trou dans sa tête. Elle qui sans hésitation s'était toujours jetée dans la gueule du loup, elle craignait par avance pour la première fois de sa vie l'arrivée d'un homme. Un homme qu'elle admirait depuis toujours. Si on lui avait demandé quand elle était enfant ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire de sa vie, elle aurait volontiers répondu qu'elle aurait aimé être comme lui. Dumbledore n'était pas qu'un homme intelligent et courageux, c'était un homme sage qui avait foi en l'humanité. Un homme qui, quand elle lui avait dit son nom, n'avait posé aucune question, il n'avait même pas parut s'en émouvoir. Il lui avait dit « Bienvenue ». S'il y avait un homme au monde auquel elle aurait souhaité ne pas mentir, c'était cet homme-là. Et cet homme-là arrivait pour lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne le voulait pas. L'idée même de ce qu'elle allait faire lui donnait la nausée. Seulement les lois étaient ainsi faites, personne ne devait savoir, personne ne saurait.

Le directeur fit son apparition dans l'obscurité de la pièce, une vingtaines de minutes après le départ de l'infirmière. Il était seul et avant même de la saluer, il éclaira la pièce d'une lumière blanche indolore pour les yeux sensibles de son élève. Puis il prit une chaise, s'installa à côté du lit sur lequel elle était toujours assise, lui posa sa première question avec calme et douceur.

- Miss Adamovich, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien, professeur, assura-t-elle avec réticente. Je me sens bien.

Il lui souriait aimablement mais ses yeux bleus pénétrant scrutaient avec curiosité la physionomie de l'adolescente.

- Vous allez devoir m'expliquer les raisons de votre état, entama-t-il.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

- Je le crois, oui, insista-t-il. Votre situation était très préoccupante et le fait que vous ne m'en ayez pas fait part en août est pour le moins étonnant. Je suis surprit de votre défiance, je l'avoue.

Anastasia ferma les yeux, il lui était difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable. Il y avait dans ses mots une pointe de déception. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu la confiance qu'il lui avait offerte. Mais comment lui avouer son histoire alors qu'elle savait pertinemment le danger d'une telle confession.

- Je ne doute pas que vous avez vécu des événements terribles qui doivent vous paraître impossible raconter, ajouta-t-il. Mais il n'est pas bon de garder cela pour vous, il n'est pas bon d'enfouir les douleurs. Elles resurgiront tôt ou tard, et plus vives encore. Nous pourrions vous aider.

Elle frissonna mais ne fit aucun signe pour lui répondre. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Dumbledore attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais elle semblait pétrifiée, perdue dans ses pensées, incapable de formuler la moindre parole. Elle construisait un mur imaginaire entre lui et elle. Un mur contre sa voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

- Si vous avez été attaquée par des mangemorts, continua le directeur, vous devez me dire ce qui vous est arrivé, comprenez-vous que la moindre information est cruciale ?

Elle comprenait trop bien, elle comprenait surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de ce qu'il lui demandait. C'est une chose étrange que d'être face à un homme que l'on admire pour son intelligence et son savoir, et de le voir faire totalement fausse route. Le danger n'était pas dans son silence, le danger était qu'elle en dise trop. Dumbledore était bien trop brillant, il comprenait beaucoup trop vite les choses, avec beaucoup trop peu d'indice, en fait pour lui la moindre phrase anodine pouvait devenir une preuve. Il fallait toujours faire très attention à ce qui était dit en sa présence, rien ne lui échappait, une simple hésitation vous pouvait trahir. Il était donc la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait choisi de s'épancher. Cependant, il était de plus en plus clair qu'elle allait devoir dire quelque chose, mais quoi, que pouvait-elle dire d'assez important pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin et qui en même temps ne mangeait pas de pain. Elle était dans une impasse.

- Il y a peut-être des vies que nous pourrions sauver avec ce que vous savez.

Ce fut la voix de Dumbledore prononçant ses mots, plus que le sens de la phrase qui troubla Anastasia. Il n'allait pas essayer de la faire culpabiliser quand même. C'était déloyal, pas du tout à la hauteur du personnage. Elle ne culpabilisait pas du tout pour ces hypothétique vies humaine à sauver, le risque était bien plus grand si elle parlait, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle bassesse de sa part. Adossée sur le dos coupable d'une de ses élèves, la mort incertaine d'innocents inconnus, les inconnus, généralement des femmes et des enfants, sont toujours innocents, pour la faire parler. C'est surtout pour son salut à lui, qu'elle décida de prendre la parole. Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller s'il en était déjà là à la troisième tentative ?

- Je ne veux pas vous mentir, professeur, lâcha-t-elle. Je … Si je pouvais vous expliquer, je le ferais.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je n'ai pas peur, balaya-t-elle. Mon histoire n'est pas seulement la mienne et il ne m'appartient pas de la révéler. Ne me forcez pas à le faire.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué. Et il aimait les mystères.

- Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez me dire qui de toute votre vie ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas la gardienne de ces secrets.

Elle y était, le premier mensonge. Elle était la seule à savoir tout ce qu'elle savait, le sortilège de Fidelitas n'aurait été utile que si le secret avait été partagé. Or il était impossible que quelqu'un d'autre soit mis au courant, elle était seule dans cette histoire, et elle n'était malheureusement pas assez discrète. Mais au moins, se disait-elle, il penserait qu'elle serait dans l'incapacité de lui révéler quoique ce soit. Il cesserait de l'interroger.

- Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas commencer par me dire d'où viennent ces cicatrices et votre état maladif, estima-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. Ils parlent d'eux même, et s'ils appartenaient au secret vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de les cacher et nous n'aurions jamais pu les voir.

Anastasia soupira à nouveau. Elle détestait mentir à Dumbledore pour une autre raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cas de conscience, il était trop fort pour elle. Sans le vouloir elle avait ouvert une brèche. Maintenant tout ce qui était visible attendrait une réponse qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de taire. Mais comment dire ça, comment dire quoique ce soit sans qu'il cherche à comprendre. Elle céda, non sans hésitions. Elle devait absolument lui donner quelque chose, un os à ronger, n'importe quoi.

- J'ai été attaqué … par des gens, ils m'ont … fait … du mal.

Dumbledore fut légèrement surprit de voir qu'elle ait autant de mal à dire une chose aussi évidente. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait qu'elle trouve mieux. Mieux était la vérité. Edulcoré, bien sûr, avec quelque omission certainement. Mais les faits, ça elle pouvait le dire, après tout si elle n'entrait pas dans les détails ce n'était pas si problématique. Et puis elle n'était pas le centre du monde, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Voldemort, et il était coriace celui-là. Un petit morceau de vérité et elle serait sauvée. Un tout petit morceau de vérité.

- Ces gens étaient-ils des mangemorts ? hasarda-t-il pour l'aider.

- Faut-il être mangemort pour être cruel ?

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore brillèrent. L'ironie de l'adolescente vibra dans la détermination vide de son regard rouge, un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage blanc.

- Que vous ont-ils fait ? Insista l'homme avec douceur en s'avançant vers elle.

- Ils … commença-t-elle mais rien de plus ne sortit.

Elle releva la tête vers le plafond, puis elle poussa un long soupir et enfin elle ouvrit les vannes. Elle dit les choses très vite sans émotion, sans reprendre son souffle, histoire d'en finir.

- Je volais au-dessus d'une forêt, j'ai été attaquée. J'ai fait une chute, très rude, et ils m'ont retrouvée. J'avais perdu ma baguette et je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Ils ont ri, je me souviens bien de leur rire. Et ça a commencé. L'un d'eux, ils étaient deux, a lancé un Doloris. J'ai crié, ça les a fait rire à nouveau, l'autre s'y est mis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. J'ai eu tellement mal. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai senti mon esprit s'éparpiller, mais je me souviens avoir paniqué. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est produit, mais je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans ma tête.

- Que voulait vous dire ? Intervint le professeur en fronçant ses sourcils.

- J'étais dans le noir, je n'avais plus aucune sensation physique, expliqua-t-elle. C'est une hypothèse, mais je pense que j'ai tellement fermé mon esprit, que mon âme et mon corps sont devenus des étrangers.

- C'est inhabituel, commenta-t-il avec circonspection.

- C'est aussi assez inhabituel que des gens s'acharnent à ce point sur quelqu'un, juste pour s'amuser.

- Par les temps qui courent, pas tant que ça, avoua tristement Dumbledore en se levant. Mais ce que vous me dites à propos de votre esprit, par contre, est très intéressant. Aviez-vous déjà pratiqué l'occlumancie auparavant ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il était faisait les cents pas dans la pièce allant et venant d'un pas sur en tortillant le bout de sa barbe.

- Bien sûr … Comment avez-vous réussit à revenir ? S'inquiéta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quelqu'un m'a aidé, dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Quelqu'un ? Releva-t-il perplexe.

- Quelqu'un, répéta-t-elle pour signifier qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

- Et ensuite ? Relança-t-il.

- J'ai transplané, confia la jeune femme. C'était une fuite. J'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital moldu.

- C'est là que les cicatrices ont été soignées, je suppose ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi un hôpital moldu ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Pouvait-elle avouer que Rogue était là quand elle avait transplané ? Non, c'était ce genre de chose-là qui éveillaient les soupçons de Dumbledore, elle en avait déjà trop dit. En dire le moins possible était primordial. Et surtout, ne mêler personne à ses problèmes.

- Aucune idée, fit-elle d'un haussement de sourcils.

L'homme parut s'en contenter, il reprit ses questions.

- Et pour la brûlure dans votre dos ?

- C'est une autre histoire, éluda-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, le directeur ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction.

- Combien de fois vous êtes-vous fait attaquer par ses « gens » ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Je les ai croisés à plusieurs reprises, avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

- Si ces gens sont aussi dangereux que vous le dites, déclara-t-il. Je dois savoir qui ils sont.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Il semblait s'impatienter.

- Si la situation est aussi périlleuse …

- Professeur, coupa la jeune femme avec toute la conviction qui était la sienne. Vous avez vos problèmes, et vous devez les régler avant tout autre chose. Là d'où je viens, la situation est chaotique mais elle n'est pas votre affaire, ne croyez pas que personne n'agit. Votre rôle à vous est de détruire Voldemort. Et c'est suffisamment lourd à porter comme ça, même pour un homme tel que vous. Rien ne doit vous détourner de votre tâche. C'est très important.

Chose encore plus étrange que voir Dumbledore faire erreur, lui clouer le bec. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, elle le regardait dans les yeux, avec une expression farouche qui voulait en dire long. L'illustre directeur observait la jeune femme avec concentration, elle pouvait voir ses méninges s'agiter derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne la voit pas comme une sorte de casse-tête chinois particulièrement subtil et passionnant, ou une énigme qu'il fallait à tout prix résoudre.

- Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait décidé. Je me suis vidée de mon énergie en tentant de sauver ma raison de la violence des Doloris. Maintenant, vous savez.

Enfin, si savoir consiste à étudier son sujet par un trou de serrure.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, conclut-elle avec fermeté.

Enfin, si dire consiste rapporter la vérité.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<p>

le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir car il n'est pas encore écrit et que j'ai beaucoup de travail an ce moment mais il arrive.


	22. docteur Lupin, mister lunard

Salut

le voila, enfin, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>Après le premier réveil, quand elle avait compris où elle était, quand elle avait cherché une issue à sa situation, quand elle avait choisi de contacter Dumbledore et quand elle avait dû décider de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle aurait dû faire avec ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'avait pas pu. Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre du recul. Il avait fallu agir sous l'impulsion, aussi vite que possible, se réinventer sans se perdre, avec ce qui restait d'elle. Mais le reflet était atroce. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir.<em>

_En soi, elle aurait pu y voir un avantage, si son image avait tant changée, les autres aussi ne si retrouveraient pas. Mais la vue de se corps vide qui n'était plus qu'un reste, cette image d'elle était insoutenable. En un sens, elle était morte dans cette forêt. L'adolescente discrète, fraîche et libre avait disparue dans la douleur. N'avait survécu qu'une ombre blafarde. Un automate sans vie, un mort vivant._

_D'avant il n'y avait qu'une nostalgie froide, la loi__ntaine sensation d'un manque. Il n'aurait pas dû en être ainsi, elle le savait, la séparation brutale aurait dûe être insupportable. Cette nuit-là, avant qu'elle chute de son balai, un homme était mort. Un homme qu'elle estimait, qu'elle appréciait, un homme qu'elle admirait. Et il n'était pas impossible que tous les autres soient morts aussi. Tous les autres, tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous ceux pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie. Ces amitiés qui lui avaient redonné espoir, qui l'avaient menée au combat, pour qui elle avait couru tout droit dans cette forêt. Ils étaient peut être tous morts eux aussi. En y repensant, il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient tous morts eux aussi. Mais après la forêt, elle n'avait plus été capable de ressentir._

_L'éloignement de ses proches l'avait à peine effleurée. Rien du monde extérieur n'arrivait vraiment à l'atteindre. Elle vivait heure par heure, instant par instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle regarde en arrière, il ne fallait pas qu'elle imagine la suite. Il ne fallait pas et elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin au service d'une idée, continuer coûte que coûte. Avancer quoiqu'il arrive. Plus rien d'autre ne l'avait vraiment touché, plus rien d'autre ne l'avait vraiment atteinte. Seul le fantôme d'Anna trouvait encore un écho dans son âme. Anna et la douleur. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si différent._

_Alors elle avait masqué, à elle-même plus qu'aux autres, l'outrage de ses cicatrices, elle avait teint ses cheveux pour avoir l'air différente de tout ce qu'elle avait été avant et elle avait métamorphosé ses yeux, elle leurs avait rendus le gris dont elle se souvenait pour qu'ils puissent supporter la lumière et qu'il y ait quelque part dans le miroir un morceau de ressemblance auquel se raccrocher. C'était son masque, son rempart contre l'affect._

_Et elle était allée à Poudlard parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre idée. Elle avait compris son erreur dans le train quand James avait ouvert la porte de son compartiment. Mais elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Elle était restée parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait été incapable de raisonner simplement. Partir, s'éloigner autant que possible d'ici, retourner en Russie aurait été simple et approprié. Mais elle avait été incapable d'entrevoir la situation avec simplicité. Elle avait pris le train pour Poudlard, elle avait joué le jeu de l'école, elle avait fait semblant. Si bien semblant qu'elle avait presque accepté. Qu'elle avait presque cru qu'elle pourrait vivre comme ça, que ça ne lui couterait rien. Elle avait presque oublié que ce n'était que le début. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il y aurait forcément une suite. Elle avait cru à un __instant de répit. Mais à sa manière Poudlard est sans pitié. Et lentement l'école l'avait ramené à sa réalité. Il y avait eu l'avalanche des questions. Il y avait eu l'agression de Lily et les rires dans le noir qui lui en avait rappelé d'autres. Il y avait eu Scarlett qui avait posé la même question qu'Anna. Et il y avait eu Sirius. Sirius qui avait fait renaître sa colère en dansant avec Adams. Sirius qui lui avait expédié le cognard qui l'avait renvoyée nue face au miroir._

_Le miroir dans lequel elle s'était vue ses cinq derniers jours passer du corps cadavre au corps fantôme. Elle avait vu disparaître, sous les couches de la pâte orange et gluante de Mme Pomfresh, les cicatrices mal refermées qui parcourraient ses membres. Elle avait contemplé l'hématome de sa tempe se résorber lentement en passant par toute les gammes de couleur du noir au bleu en passant par le violet et le rouge. Chaque matin elle l'avait vu se réduire et prendre une couleur différente. Elle avait observé ses joues retrouver leurs rondeurs d'origine, ses côtes doucement s'effacer sous la chaire, ses muscles reprendre de l'ampleur. Elle avait retrouvé son corps d'adolescente en cinq jours d'une cure intensive de potion revigorante. Elle avait retrouvé sa peau lisse de jeune femme après des tartines et des tartines de baume cicatrisant. Il restait juste la brulure toujours aussi laide parcourant la moitié de son dos. La brulure de ses quinze ans. La brulure qui ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle avait presque retrouvé son corps d'avant la forêt sauf qu'il était toujours blanc. Elle n'avait plus l'apparence d'une mourante, mais elle n'avait toujours pas l'air d'une vivante. C'était un fantôme qu'elle voyait dans le miroir, sans transparence, incapable de traverser un mur, bien ancré dans le sol, mais elle était ce spectre opaque ou ce fantôme de chair. Il y avait dans ce miroir le sinistre reflet d'une revenante. _

_Mais il fallait continuer, donc il fallait vivre. Si elle pouvait encore avoir mal, si elle pouvait encore tomber ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait se relever et avancer. __Et elle devait le faire, elle devait saisir cette deuxième chance. Elle devait vivre parce qu'elle était encore de celle qui restait. Et que ce genre de privilège ne se gaspille pas._

**Docteur Lupin, Mister Lunard**

Il ne restait rien de la nuit sinon le halo bleu qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Pour le reste, la lumière était claire, le ciel était blanc. Et la pièce n'avait plus de nom. Dans les débris qui s'étalaient sur le sol, on reconnaissait un pied sculpté, un morceau de bois ouvragé, un vieux ressort. Allongé, ventre à terre, sur le planché de la cabane hurlante, Remus observait son œuvre. La veille, il était encore dans une chambre, la veille, il y avait encore un lit dans la pièce. Un lit au matelas éventré depuis des années, un lit avec deux pieds arrachés des mois auparavant. Un cadre de lit plutôt qu'un lit. La veille, il y avait encore une place pour un lit dans la pièce qui était encore une chambre. Ce matin, il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de bois. Remus ressentait une satisfaction amère en admirant son travail. Il avait enfin détruit tous les meubles de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un cadre de lit en bois de chêne renforcé, lourd et solide. Il n'en restait rien, à peine un tas de bois informe. Il y a cinq ans, la pièce lui avait paru presque chaleureuse, il aurait presque pu s'y installer pour lire un livre. Presque, l'endroit puait une odeur d'abandon, et les murs humides suintaient le cafard. Mais c'était encore trop, trop agréable pour la bête. Maintenant tout était fini. La vieille chambre n'était plus, à la place, dans le tas de ruine, la bête avait fait son antre. Tout ici, avait été mordu, griffé, arraché, déchiqueté. La pièce avait été réduite en miette. Elle n'était plus que l'effroyable nid de la fureur qui l'habitait.

Remus fit le premier effort du premier matin du cycle. Il tenta de se lever. Son premier geste d'homme après la nuit du loup. Il devait se lever seul. Mais après une pleine lune, ses muscles étaient vides, ses membres étaient engourdis et souvent il avait mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que cette nuit il s'était mordu lui-même. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'en formalisait plus. Dans une heure, il ne resterait rien des traces de la nuit. Remus posa ses paumes à plat prés de sa poitrine et poussa aussi fort qu'il put. Mais il ne put pas grand-chose. À peine n'effleurait-il plus le bois du sol, à peine s'écrasait-il à nouveau en exprimant sa grogne d'un souffle. Son bras ensanglanté lui faisait affreusement mal. Il n'avait plus de force. Remus sourit de lassitude, le premier essai n'était jamais le bon. Ça faisait partit du rituel d'échouer avant de réussir. Ce n'était pas rassurant pour autant. Ça ne marchait pas toujours. Mais s'il se levait, il pourrait récupérer les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans le tunnel, boire d'une traite la fiole du Tonic qui était dans la poche de sa vieille cape et il pourrait rejoindre sans trop de mal l'infirmerie. Le garçon refit un essai, qui fut aussi vain que le premier.

Il devait se lever. S'il ne se levait pas, dans une heure Mme Pomfresh viendrait, elle le trouverait là, étendue par terre, nu comme un vers, tremblant dans le froid comme un petit animal blessé. C'était déjà arrivé. Il ne voulait pas être cette petite chose qu'on ramasse. Il voulait être un homme. Et au plus vite. Tout le temps qui lui était impartit, il voulait être un homme. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il se lève.

La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Après un effort qui lui sembla colossal il réussit à soulever sa poitrine et à faire glisser ses genoux vers son nombril. Une fois à quatre pattes, il s'agrippa au mur et finalement se retrouva debout sur ses deux jambes. Il avait réussi au bout de la troisième fois, c'était une belle performance, la journée ne commençait pas si mal. Remus fit son premier pas d'homme de la journée. Il avait vingt-neuf jours de répit devant lui, vingt-neuf jour où il serait seulement lui-même.

Le retour vers le château était toujours un moment agréable. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc à cette heure-là, la grande majorité des élèves déjeunaient dans la grande salle, les autres dormaient surement encore. Remus aimait se moment car il retrouvait ses sens. Le Tonic lui avait redonné de la force et avait ralenti les douleurs. Il avait demandé à Mme Pomfresh de le laisser revenir seul au début de la deuxième année. C'était important pour lui. D'une part, malgré les difficultés du réveil, il tenait à conserver son intimité, la pudeur selon lui était un sentiment profondément humain et sa dignité passait par là. Ensuite, le chemin du retour était l'occasion de faire revenir ses souvenirs. Il y avait peu de choses, des flashs, des odeurs, des bruits. Il ne se souvenait jamais s'être mordu par exemple, mais il se rappelait le bruit qu'avait fait le bois lorsqu'il avait arraché le cadre de la fenêtre. Il se souvenait qu'il avait essayé l'extraire du mur après en avoir fini avec le lit. Il n'avait pas réussi, alors il s'était mordu lui-même. Il se mordait toujours par dépit, il ne s'en rappelait jamais surement parce que c'était le moment où il perdait totalement le contrôle.

Il remontait ainsi le fil de la nuit pour qu'elle lui appartienne un peu quand même. Car s'il avait peu de réminiscence, tenter de reconstituer les événements était sa façon à lui d'avoir encore le contrôle sur la bête. Il aimait ce petit moment où il redevenait lui-même, comme un sas entre les deux états de son être. Un détour avant de retrouver sa vie.

Il ne passait jamais par la grande porte, il contournait les serres, et entrait dans le château pas le couloir Est. Puis il remontait l'escalier Nord et rejoignait l'infirmerie, où il redevenait l'adolescent posé et amical qu'il était, il discutait poliment avec Mme Pomfresh pendant qu'elle soignait ses plaies, et il s'écroulait sur un lit pour un sommeil bien mérité qui durait généralement toute la matinée. Puis ses amis venaient le chercher et il retournait à son quotidien d'élève comme si tout ça n'était qu'une petite parenthèse.

Mais ce matin-là, James avait bousculé ses habitudes. Il l'avait pris par surprise et le rattrapant juste avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'escalier. L'adolescent avait sûrement couru comme un fou furieux parce qu'il lui fallut au moins une minute pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir parler. Il était aussi surexcité et au début Remus ne comprit pas de quoi il était question.

- Remus ! Tu ne peux pas savoir … haleta James. Il faut que je te dise …

Il dut encore reprendre son souffle et Remus attendit quelque instant, trop surpris et interloqué pour pouvoir réagir.

- On va le faire, ça va vraiment marcher, s'exclama son ami.

James avait un sourire lumineux, sa course ou l'exaltation l'avait mis au bord de l'apoplexie. Il reprenait sa respiration entre chaque phrase.

- Je sais … s'emporta-t-il, je sais, Remus, je sais. Tu te rends compte ?

- Non, pas vraiment … répondit lentement Remus. Précises pour voir.

James sourit de plus belle, il reprit son souffle pour de bon et se lança.

- Je sais, tu sais pour le truc qu'on a dit qu'on ferait pour que ton truc soit un peu moins … comment dire … je ne sais pas … un peu moins … comme tu veux. Pour ça, on va vraiment le faire … parce que je sais … et Peter aussi. Parce que j'ai fait un rêve avec une biche dans une forêt … c'était Lily … Je sais pas comment je le sais mais je sais … Et je lui courais après mais elle m'échappait tout le temps … Mais je courais pas, je galopais … parce que j'avais quatre pattes … et j'avais la tête lourde et parfois elle était retenue en arrière par le haut de mon crane ... finalement Lily, ou plutôt la biche, a disparu dans la foret et je suis retrouvé face au lac … je sais pas pourquoi … ni comment … mais je me suis vu et j'ai compris. Je me suis réveillé, j'ai tout raconté à Sirius et Peter qui à finit par me dire que lui aussi il savait.

James s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé et observa son ami. Remus avait une grimace éloquente sur le visage qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas compris.

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai passé la nuit à chahuter tout seul dans une cabane, souffla tout bas le jeune homme. J'ai mal au bras et j'ai envie de dormir. Mon cerveau est un peu lent. Sois plus clair ou reviens dans quatre heures.

- Je suis un cerf, annonça l'autre fièrement.

Remus ouvrit les yeux.

- Peter est une souris, conclu James.

- Tu veux rire ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Pour la première fois de la matinée, Remus fit un vrai sourire.

- J'ai traversé tout le château en courant parce que je voulais te dire que c'était la dernière fois que tu passais une nuit à chahuter tout seul dans une cabane, informa son ami. J'ai pensé que ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce midi.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit un peu plus, il resta silencieux trop interloqué pour pouvoir parler.

- Tu vas aller faire ton petit somme, te remettre de tes émotions et après le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, que je reviendrais avec les deux autres et on fera la danse de la victoire. C'est compris ?

- C'est compris, répondit machinalement le loup garou.

- Vas-y !

Remus entama la monté de l'escalier lentement, l'esprit sonné par la nouvelle, mais à la cinquième marches il se retourna pour voir James, toujours en bas avec le même sourire radieux.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, s'exclama le jeune homme avant de disparaître de son champs de vision.

Jamais Remus n'avait cru cela possible. Il les avait encouragés dans leur entreprise parce qu'il était impossible de décourager James ou Sirius quand ils avaient une idée en tête. Il avait très vite comprit que plus il tenterait de les détourner de leur quête plus les autres s'acharneraient dessus. Mais jamais il n'avait vraiment cru qu'ils réussiraient. Peut-être parce qu'il doutait que James y croit lui-même. Remus était presque certain que James avait lancé l'idée, parce qu'il était inconcevable pour lui de ne rien faire. L'injustice de la situation de Remus lui avait paru révoltante. Pour lui, il valait mieux échouer que de ne rien tenter. Remus leur en était extrêmement reconnaissant d'essayer et d'essayer encore après quatre ans d'efforts pas toujours couronnés de succès. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru leur réussite possible. Mais ils y étaient, ils allaient réussir, ils avaient fait le plus difficile, les derniers sortilèges étaient incroyablement compliqués mais rien maintenant ne pourrait les empêcher de réussir. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tous les trois, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient été au-delà d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient dépassé leur capacité, ils touchaient au but. Et ils avaient fait ça pour lui. Remus ne doutait plus depuis longtemps de l'amitié de ses amis, le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas rejeté quand ils avaient su la vérité, lui aurait suffi pour leur en être éternellement redevable. Mais il avait fait beaucoup plus. Il était fier et heureux d'avoir trouvé des amis comme eux. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu autant de chance. Et il avait un sourire béat quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, et quand il l'eut refermé, il s'adossa contre la porte, pour savourer le moment. Il avait les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir.

- Tu me sembles de bien heureuse humeur pour un malade, l'interrompit une voix amusée.

Adamovich sortait de la petite salle de bain de l'infirmerie, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et brossés vers l'arrière, ses yeux étaient masqués une paire de lunette de soleil à montures en plastique noir et elle était emmitouflée dans un peignoir blanc qui se confondait avec sa peau. Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était nue en dessous. On aurait dit qu'elle se la jouait moldue-rebelle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, cela faisait presque quinze jours, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Quand il l'avait porté avec Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il avait senti à quel point elle était légère, comment sa peau touchait ses os. Il avait eu peur de la casser. Le contraste avec la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux était saisissant. Elle avait l'air fraiche, pimpante même. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cicatrice sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas voir si c'était le cas des autres. Remus savait que James et Sirius était allé la voir en douce pour savoir ce qui se passait et qu'ils en étaient revenu encore plus perturbés par ce qu'il avait vu que quand il imaginait le pire. Sirius était resté mutique sur le sujet et James n'avais cessé de poser des questions à Remus. Remus finalement n'en savait pas plus que lui, il avait passé pas mal de temps à essayer d'imaginer ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Et leur imagination les menait toujours vers des horreurs. Et cette fille maintenant était devant lui, elle souriait et se moquait de lui. Ils avaient convenu avec Sirius qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille. Il était évident qu'il ne savait rien de cette fille.

- Salut, dit-il platement.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle le plus normalement du monde.

- C'est pourquoi les lunettes ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Si tu ne poses pas de question, je n'en poserais pas non plus, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Qui te dis que j'ai quelque chose à cacher, rétorqua-t-il un plus sur la défensive.

- Forcément les grands mots ! s'amusa-t-elle en se retournant. Il y a sûrement des choses dont tu n'as pas envie de parler avec moi. Comme j'imagine par exemple, la raison qui t'amène de si bon matin à l'infirmerie avec la tête d'un type qui a découché.

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Attends, tu insinues quoi là ?

- Que tu as la tête du type le plus heureux du monde qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie que je sache pourquoi.

Peut-être qu'il rêvait, mais une fille, sûrement presque nue, le prenait pour un tombeur. Ou alors il n'avait rien comprit et son cerveau était vraiment lent. Mais quelle que soit la suite de cette journée, rien ne pourrait plus venir la gâcher. Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour tirer le rideau qui séparait son lit des autres. Puis elle disparue derrière. Malgré la lumière le rideau était totalement opaque, mais d'après les bruits de froissement qu'il entendait Remus savait qu'elle était en train de s'habiller. Son pouls s'accéléra.

- Remus ? Tu es déjà là ?

Mme Pomfresh sortait à peine de son bureau, elle avait une bouteille de Tonic à la main et un sourire surprit sur le visage. Remus réalisa qu'il était toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, il portait toujours sa cape et il tenait toujours la clenche de la porte d'entrée dans la main. Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner le rideau derrière lequel il imaginait la jeune femme en train de mettre sa jupe et Mme Pomfresh comprit qu'elle s'était montrée indiscrète. Elle lui désigna un lit proche de l'entrée et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

- Miss Adamovich, vous êtes réveillée ? Appela-t-elle.

- Oui, je m'habille, je pensais que je pourrais aller assister au cours aujourd'hui, annonça la voie de la jeune femme.

L'infirmière leva les yeux ciel, Remus savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas que ses patients décident par eux-mêmes du moment où ils pouvaient sortir de l'infirmerie mais elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et soupira.

- Quel cours avez-vous normalement ce matin ? Fit-elle à l'attention de la jeune femme en restant derrière le rideau.

- Défense contre les forces du mal.

Mme Pomfresh soupira de plus belle mais elle observa à nouveau Remus et contre toute attente donna son accord.

- Mais dites bien au professeur Fog, qu'il est hors de question que vous participiez à ces idioties de cours pratiques, et qu'il aura à faire à moi si je vous revois avant la fin de son cours, menaça la femme tandis que sa patiente se présentait devant elle. Et je veux vous voir ce midi, en un seul morceau.

Elle avait revêtu son uniforme, il lui allait mieux qu'avant, elle semblait moins plate. Son pull baillait moins, ses cuisses s'étaient arrondies, le creux de ses joues avait disparue. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, sauf qu'elle était pâle et qu'elle avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil qui dans Poudlard lui donnait l'air d'une extraterrestre.

- Vous n'aurez aucun reproche à faire au professeur Fog, promis la jeune femme en récupérant son sac.

Remus pensa qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur jours que celui-ci pour soutirer une matinée de liberté à cette gardienne intraitable qu'était Mme Pomfresh. Il s'agissait surement d'une pure coïncidence mais s'il n'avait pas fallu à Remus autant de discrétion, l'infirmière n'aurait certainement jamais donné son accord surtout pour un cours pratique de défense. Mais voilà, on était le matin de la pleine lune et Remus avait besoin qu'on le soigne et que personne ne pose de question. Elle prit la direction de la sortit, passa devant le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé et lui lança un sourire intrigué.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle avant de partir.

- Tu as grossi, fut tout ce qu'il trouva comme réponse.

Mme Pomfresh toussa bruyamment, et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Remus ne sut pas comment interpréter son geste.

- Miss, vous devriez partir, vous êtes déjà en retard, rappela l'infirmière.

Adamovich acquiesça et disparue dans les couloirs de l'école. Remus se tourna vers la gardienne des lieux.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu montrer un peu plus de tact, sermonna-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler l'état dans lequel tu me l'as amené.

- C'est sorti tout seul, se défendit-il.

- S'il y a un top dix des choses qu'on ne dit pas à une fille, celle-là est la première, grogna-t-elle. Va sur le lit, tu as mal quelque part ?

Avec tout ça Remus avait totalement oublié son bras, mais la question réveilla la douleur, il retira sa cape et son pull et retroussa la manche ensanglanté de sa chemise pour montrer sa blessure. Mme Pomfresh soupira encore et partit chercher le baume cicatrisant.

- Vous savez je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait mal pris, lui avoua-t-il quand elle revint pour lui étaler la pâte orange sur le bras. Je ne voulais pas être grossier. Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris.

- Tu en aurais de la chance si c'était le cas.

- Je voulais juste lui dire que …

- Quoique tu ais voulu dire, c'était mal dit, coupa la femme. Maintenant, tais-toi et essaye de dormir.

Remus retrouva ses amis à midi dans la grande salle. La discussion était animée. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu de cours pratique, Fog avait fait venir un de ses amis ayant récemment intégré le bureau des aurors. L'homme avait expliqué en quoi consistait son métier et quelles étaient les difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Il avait donné aussi des directives à suivre en cas d'attaque.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils toujours nous obliger à fuir ? Disait James.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? S'étonna Rémus à l'adresse d'Anastasia.

- Parce que tu ne peux rien faire contre eux, expliquait Scarlett au poursuiveur. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit « nous ne sommes pas préparés à affronter ce genre de magie ».

- Pour qu'elle m'enferme quinze jours de plus, elle attendra treize heures, répondit la jeune femme qui portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil.

- Oui, mais quand même, objectait Sirius pour Scarlett. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le cours de Fog si on ne se prépare pas à ce genre de magie ? On étudie les duels, pas la chasse aux vampires à ce que je sache.

- C'est vrai, en plus ce n'est même pas au programme, fit remarquer June.

- Quoi ? Cracha Lily prise par surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu connais du programme ? Tu n'ouvres même pas t'es livres de cours.

- N'exagères pas non plus, commenta Peter avec malice. Elle a bien dû les ouvrir, au moins pour écrire son nom à intérieur.

- Non, ça c'est sa mère, précisa Scarlett.

- J'entends tout ce que vous dites, signala l'attrapeuse. Ma mère, justement, a tenu à ce que je connaisse les programmes des BUSE avant le début de l'année, parce que c'est, selon elle, un bon moyen de se préparer à une année d'examen. Qu'elle ait raison ou qu'elle ait tort, je peux vous affirmer que le duel magique n'est pas au programme des BUSE.

Les huit Gryffondors de cinquième année se regardèrent tous. Lily était outrée, Remus semblait passablement perplexe, James et Sirius se retenaient de rire, Peter regardait June sans comprendre, Scarlett fronçait les sourcils et Anastasia se grattait la tête.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est bonne ! S'exclama James.

- Tu aurais peut-être pu le dire plus tôt, coupa Scarlett.

Elle savait que si son amie avait voulu faire une blague, elle n'aurait pu se retenir de rire or June était on ne peut plus sérieuse et même surprise par les réactions de ses amis.

- Je croyais que vous le saviez, argumenta-t-elle.

- Tu croyais que Lily n'aurait pas fait un scandale en apprenant qu'on ne suivait pas le programme une année d'examen ? Ironisa Sirius. C'est sûr c'est une blague.

Lily lança un regard noir au garçon mais se tourna vivement vers June.

- Passons outre tout cela, c'est quoi le Programme ?

- Il a dit clairement au début de l'année qu'il s'en fichait des examens, rappela l'autre sans l'entendre. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ne suive...

- June, coupa la rousse. On aurait dû faire quoi ?

- On aurait dû revoir ce qu'on a fait en troisième et quatrième année, les animaux magiques et comment on reconnaît la magie noire, ce genre de chose en approfondissant.

Tous les autres, même Sirius et James, soupirèrent de soulagement. June se détendit et mangea un morceau de corned-beef pour se remettre.

- Donc on a tout fait, même vaguement, demanda Peter.

- En gros, il y a deux trois trucs qui manquent, baragouina-t-elle en mâchant. Mais je pense que Fog va revenir dessus plus tard.

- Tu es écœurante parfois, tu sais ça, observa Scarlett.

- Il manque quoi ? Interrogea Lily.

- On n'a pas fait le chapitre sur les créatures hybrides.

- Les créatures hybrides, répéta lentement Remus.

- Oui, tu sais les vampires, les loups garous, les trucs comme ça quoi.

Peter laissa tomber sa fourchette, Sirius et James se raidirent immédiatement sur leur sièges, Remus devint blanc comme un linge. Mais aucune des filles ne s'en rendit comptes. Elle était trop occupée par le problème que posait June. Et cette dernière cherchait s'il ne manquait pas autre chose.

- On a fait les vampires en troisième année, rappela Lily.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais abordé les loups garous, ajouta Scarlett.

- Il faut en parler à Fog, décida Lily. Il ne peut pas ne pas faire le programme, il a le devoir de nous préparer à l'examen.

- S'il n'y a que ça qui vous manque, ce n'est pas très grave, intervint Anastasia. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur les loups garous.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'emporta Sirius.

James posa sa main sur le bras de l'adolescent pour lui rappeler de rester calme. La jeune femme releva la tête dans sa direction, il était difficile de savoir à quoi elle pensé, ses lunettes cachaient la moitié de son visage, mais elle semblait calme et elle dit d'une voie apaisée :

- Il n'y a qu'une chose à savoir : « on ne se promène pas une nuit de pleine lune dans un bois qu'on ne connait pas. » Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Pas besoin de Fog pour ça.

Elle disait ça avec beaucoup de sérieux, elle était presque un peu sombre.

- Oui, d'accord, admit Scarlett. Mais si on en croise un quand même comment on fait pour le reconnaître ?

La question fit sourire Anastasia, mais se fut Remus qui répondit.

- Crois-moi sur parole, si tu en croises un, tu le reconnaîtras.

* * *

><p>alors ?<p>

à bientôt pour la suite !


	23. Petites pensées attentionnées

Bonjour à toutes et à tous(?)

ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publier, ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi. Je n'ai pas d'excuse du genre mon ordinateur à planté ou j'avais plus internet. J'ai perdu mon carnet de note avec mon plan ça c'est vrai, mais comme je m'en souvient très bien, l'alibi ne tient pas. Simplement je ne pouvait plus écrire. Mais c'est revenu.

Si vous voulez quelque anecdote, il m'est arrivé plein de truc pour me rappeler à mon clavier. J'ai eu un choc à la tête, pas un cognard c'est vrai(ce qui est rassurant vu que les cognards n'existe pas), mais ça m'a bien remué. Ça c'est un peu tirez par les cheveux mais j'ai mieux. Mes lunettes de vue sont devenues introuvables pendant trois jours, n'ayant pas de secondes paire, j'ai vécu avec mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez pendant tout ce temps. Et pendant tous ce temps il a plut, je vous laisse imaginer le truc. Là je me suis dit que j'étais un peu dur avec ma petite Anastasia. J'ai réaliser qu'il faillait absolument que je la soulage de ça, au moins. Et je me suis remise à écrire.

Sinon merci pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissé pendant mon absence. Je ne me rappelle à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vais donc répondre tout azimute aux questions auxquelles je peux répondre.

Donc, Non, je n'abandonne pas ma fic. J'espère que tu es rassuré chère maaa, moi aussi elle me manquait.

Cacahuette, je te promet un effort de mise page, pour les fautes cependant c'est très difficile, je fait beaucoup de faute, mes chapitres passe déjà à la moulinette de ma beta mais vu le nombre ce ne doit pas être évident.

Pour Heavymoon, j'ai 24 ans et je ne suis pas très mature pour mon age. Ps: je suis super fière d'avoir rejoins tes favoris.

Ermessende, je suis délolée, il n'y a pas d'équivalent français de cette phrase, c'est un très gros juron très vulgaire, une sorte de putain de bordel de merde à la russe (donc en pire).

Shirliz le croustillant c'est maintenant.

Sniff par rapport à ton ps, je doit t'avouer que si Sirius m'a toujours fait fantasmer à mort, mon personnage préféré reste Remus, parce qu'il est très humain, plein de doutes et de paradoxes.

Verushka je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu ou non, si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est vraiment très mal de ma part. Au cas où, pour le pathos de la jeunesse brisée, je dirais pas plus qu'Harry Potter (mais j'y reviendrait plus tard). Pour être honnête le pathos m'intéresse pas vraiment, par contre confronté les personnages à des situations inextricables et jouer avec leurs failles, m'amuse beaucoup (j'ai peut être un petit côté sadique). Pour la crinière de la belle, je pourrait jouer à un petit jeu mais je vais pas le faire parce que je me sens un peu fautive, elle a les cheveux noirs, fins et raides. Ils volent dans le vent, s'emmêlent et lui donne l'air d'une sauvageonne. C'est l'image que j'avais au début quand je l'ai inventé.

vitalyn, j'ai bu du petit lait en lisant ton commentaire, je n'ai pas étudié la psychologie, j'ai étudié l'art, tu me dira rien à voir. C'est vrai, mais en apprenant l'art on apprend à observer et à analyser les gens, les évènement et l'environnement, si mes petites observations sont tombées justes j'en suis très fière. Il faut dire aussi que l'histoire de Sirius résonne un peu avec la mienne. je fait peut être un petit transfère. peut être.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé, c'est aussi vos reviews qui m'ont ramené à ma page word, en tout cas si j'ai une promesse, c'est celle de ne plus jamais omettre de vous répondre.

Trêve d'excuse, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Cette fois si pas d'aparté, il s'est écoulé six mois depuis la dernière parution et pourtant, pour nos héros ce ne fut que quelque heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Petites pensées attentionnées<strong>

- J'ai eu un accident de transplanage.

- Tu nous prends pour des débiles, j'ai déjà vu une désartibulation, ça ressemble pas du tout à ce que tu as.

- J'ai eu un accident grave de transplanage. Ça m'a un peu chamboulé.

- Un peu ?

- D'accord, physiquement, c'est le bordel.

- Seulement physiquement.

- Regard noir d'Anastasia en direction de Scarlett. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, June a déjà relancé une question.

- Mais la personne avec qui tu étais, elle a aussi ce genre de séquelle.

- La personne avec qui j'étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- T'as transplané toute seule ?

- Ben oui …

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis.

Le temps qu'Anastasia se demande si elle pouvait dire la vérité sur le sujet, les trois autres avaient compris. Les quatre filles allongées ou assises sur les couvertures et les oreillers qu'elles avaient étalés au centre de leur dortoir discutaient depuis déjà presque une heure quand Lily avait osé aborder le sujet qui les retenait toutes éveillées. Qu'était-il arrivé à Anastasia pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ?

- Tu as transplané sans le permis, mais t'es une malade ! rigola June.

- Non, t'as pas fait ça, repris la blonde. T'es folle. Tu aurais pu perdre un membre ou pire.

- On n'a pas toujours le temps d'évaluer les risques ou de demander la permission, bougonna la fautive avec un sourire.

- Tu avais pris des cours avant au moins ?

- Tu sais Scarlett, si tu ne sais pas transplaner, même si tu es très motivé, tu peux toujours essayer, tu ne bougeras pas d'un iota.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, une fois, quand j'étais petite, j'ai transplané sans le faire exprès, fit remarquer June.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Si tu avais déjà suivi un cours de transplanage, tu saurais que ça n'a rien d'évident. Et moi quand j'étais petite j'ai fait lévité toutes les feuilles mortes de la cour carré pour jouer à cache-cache, pourtant quand j'ai appris le sort j'ai bien galéré tu peux me croire.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas toujours été la fille qui sait tout du premier coup, s'exclama la brune faussement outrée.

- Heureusement qu'à 17 ans je sais faire plus de trucs que vous deux qui n'ouvrez jamais un livre sans y être forcées.

- Je lis des romans je te signale, observa la blonde.

- Les romans ne comptent pas. On n'y apprend rien de concret.

- Si tu ouvrais un roman de temps en temps tu saurais qu'on y apprend plein de choses, mais madame fait sa snobe et ne lit que des essais.

- Oui mais moi j'ai que des O. Quand as-tu eu un O pour la dernière fois Scarlett ?

- Pour mémoire, ma chère, vous avez eu A en histoire de la magie le mois dernier.

- C'est parce que tu copiais sur moi, je voulais voir si tu réfléchissais un peu avant d'écrire, j'ai la preuve que non.

- Garce !

Lily était restée silencieuse depuis que ses deux camarades avaient pris le relais. Pourtant elle aurait eu bien des choses à dire sur le sujet. Mais elle observait son amie avec circonspection. Anastasia répondait aux questions d'un ton enjoué, mais on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur le sujet qui fâche.

- Attends, réagis enfin Lily. Tu étais dans quelle situation pour avoir besoin de faire un transplanage illégal ? Qu'est ce qui justifie un truc aussi dangereux et stupide ?

- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, grogna la fautive pas très heureuse qu'on soit revenu sur ses petits problèmes.

- Pas si terrible ? Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ?

- Merci, Scarlett, ton soutient m'aide beaucoup, lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant deux heures, je veux bien croire éventuellement que tu dois ta tête d'albinos à un petit accident de transplanage, et encore je ne vois pas trop comment, mais bon on va faire comme si, s'énerva brusquement la rousse. Mais une désartibulation ça ne fait pas le genre de plaie que j'ai vu et surtout ça, ne les recoud pas au fil. Alors tu vas nous dire dans quelle situation tu étais pour avoir eu besoin non seulement de faire un transplanage d'urgence et ensuite de te faire soigner par des moldus. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorciers, surtout sangs purs, qui se seraient laissé recoudre la peau.

Anastasia observa un temps son amie avant de répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à être bousculée ainsi.

- Je t'ai connu plus diplomate, souffla-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- Mais si on te pousse pas dans tes retranchements, tu nous dis rien, renvoya Lily qui perdait patience. Tu te caches derrière tes pirouettes faciles. On ne sait rien de toi. Il n'y a que ces rumeurs vaseuses autour de ton nom qui t'ont arrachées de force de vagues explications, mais sinon on sait rien.

- J'ai croisé les mauvaises personnes, ça a mal tourné pour moi. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, répondit l'autre en se levant.

La jeune femme était de plus en plus nerveuse, sa voix était hachée comme chaque fois qu'elle se sentait menacé. Elle ne regardait aucune de ses camarades.

- Les mauvaises personnes, répéta Scarlett tout bas. Tu te moques de nous ? T'es encore en train de te réfugier dernière tes euphémismes à la noix pour pas affronter la situation.

La russe se figea, lentement elle se tourna vers la blonde et lui jeta un regard d'acier qui fit frissonner l'adolescente. Elle l'espace de quelques instants, l'atmosphère avait changé du tout au tout.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cracha-t-elle. J'affronte ma situation comme je peux tous les jours, et oui, je fais des euphémismes à la noix, parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vivre avec. Et toi, tu me juges, mais si tu étais moi, chère Scarlett, tu passerais tes jours à te morfondre en te demandant pourquoi tout ça t'arrive à toi, pauvre petite malheureuse.

La main d'Anastasia vient cogner de rage contre le premier baldaquin à sa portée. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et contenait autant que possible sa colère. Les trois autres filles, toujours assises au centre de la pièce, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être agressive, répliqua Scarlett vexée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me reprocher des choses que tu ne comprends pas.

Les filles n'ajoutèrent rien, Anastasia se laissa glisser sur le sol en soupirant, s'adossant au pied du lit de June face à ses amies. L'épuisement de la journée se faisant sentir.

- J'aimerai qu'on oublie un peu d'où je viens, souffla-t-elle finalement d'une voix lasse.

- Excuses nous mais ça se voit beaucoup que tu ne viens pas de nul part, laissa échapper la blonde en l'entendant.

Lily siffla d'indignation et Anastasia lui lança un regard encore plus meurtrier que le précédent, si c'est possible. Elle fit un geste pour répondre mais June lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Scarlett Fishflatt ou le tact réincarné dans un cognard. Je crois que tu les attires tous les deux comme des mouches à merde sur un vieux Cashel blue dégoulinant.

Anastasia et Scarlett s'accordèrent enfin sur l'expression dégoutée qu'elles destinèrent à l'attrapeuse. Lily laissa échapper un sourire.

- Tu me compares à une mouche à merde ?

- C'est quoi le Cashel truc ?

- Le Cashel blue est un fromage irlandais bien connu de nos contrés pour son odeur... parfumée, renseigna Lily sur le ton de l'experte.

- Ma grand-mère en mange au petit-déj, ajouta l'irlandaise comme si le point était d'importance.

La russe fit une grimace de dégout.

- Pour toi, je suis un fromage qui pue ?

- C'est une expression, clarifia la brune. C'était pour prendre ta défense et détendre l'atmosphère. C'est bon, vous pouvez faire la paix maintenant, on peut dormir ?

- Faire la paix ? répéta Scarlett septique.

- Oui parfaitement, faire la paix, promettez qu'il n'y aura plus de secrets, plus de questions et plus de remarques énervantes, répliqua l'autre en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

- Je ne peux pas promettre ça, objecta Anastasia sans attendre.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas essayer de comprendre, s'obstina Lily.

June leva les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant pour exprimer son mécontentement puis se tourna vers Scarlett.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais la seule à faire des efforts, grogna l'intéressée.

- Bon, ben si tout le monde n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je propose qu'on se couche parce que demain risque d'être une longue journée, rétorqua June en se levant brusquement.

Elle prit ses oreillers et sa couverture et sans attendre les autres rejoins son lit.

- J'ai pas du tout sommeil, gémît Anastasia toujours avachie au pied du lit de Lily et accoudée sur le coffre.

- Tu devrais... s'éteignit la voix de l'adolescente.

June avait raison. Anastasia aurait dû le savoir, on ne réapparaît pas comme une fleur dans un monde d'ado sans en payer les conséquences, surtout avec une tronche à faire peur. Pourtant elle l'avait rudement négocié sa sortit définitive de l'infirmerie. Comme toujours, tellement préoccupée par le moment, elle en avait oublié la suite.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelque heure dans les couloirs de l'école pour comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester une nuit de plus cacher derrière le rideau qui l'avait protégé ces deux dernières semaines. Pomfresh avait été dure en affaire, mais Anastasia avait obtenu le soutien de Fog et de McGonagall.

Cependant les contreparties étaient conséquentes. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie. Pomfresh considérait qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte, Adamovich la soupçonnait de ne pas lui faire confiance, d'ailleurs l'une des conditions à son retour parmi les élèves était l'assurance que ça baguette resterait sous clef. La jeune femme avait eu beau protester, qualifier la mesure de barbarie, rien n'y avait fait, l'infirmière n'avait pas cédé. Les deux enseignants ne l'avaient pas aidé.

Le professeur de métamorphose avait proposé de réaliser le sort qui protégerait ses yeux de la lumière. Adamovich pouvait retrouver ses prunelles grises en pompant moins d'énergie à son corps. Mais dans ses conditions le sort devait être renouvelé tous les jours, elle avait donc rendez-vous avec la directrice de sa maison tous les soirs après les cours. McGonagall en profiterait aussi pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas trop prit de retard dans son travail, au besoin l'aiderait là où elle aurait des difficultés. Tout ce qu'elle tenta de dire pour y échapper fut pris pour de l'arrogance, contre ça non plus elle ne put rien faire. Enfin elle devait allez à l'infirmerie pour passer un examen complet et prendre sa dose quotidienne de potion. C'est seulement après tout ça qu'elle aurait le droit d'aller manger.

Donc résumons, jamais de magie, examen de son travail scolaire à la loupe tous les soirs, examen de son état général à la loupe tous les soirs, trucs dégueulasses à avaler avant de manger tous les soirs, l'assurance d'arriver au dîné à l'heure où tout le monde à finit tous les soirs, l'assurance que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Fog et même d'autre la surveilleraient tout le temps. Si la liberté à un prix, elle coûte chère. Ou alors la liberté ce n'est pas ça. Mais à l'usage, l'emploi du temps se révéla le cadet de ses soucis.

Une matinée de cours avait suffi pour que toutes l'école soit au courant de la réapparition d'Adamovich.

Cette matinée avait été une bouffé d'oxygène pour elle, retrouver ses amies marcher dans les longs couloirs de l'école, manger avec les autre lui avait fait un bien fou, elle s'était sentit revivre. Mais il faut bien le dire, elle avait profité de l'état de sidération qui avait saisi ses camarades quand ils l'avaient vu. Le changement était trop important et avait laissé ces spectateurs muets. On ne peut pas leur reprocher. Mais la nuit aide à assimilé les faits nouveaux, et l'intuition de June ne pouvait être plus juste.

Dès le lendemain, l'ambiance changea. On avait toujours chuchoté sur son passage. Après tout, elle attirait l'attention depuis le début, mais maintenant, on s'écartait et on la dévisageait ouvertement. Un groupe de Poufsouffles lui demanda presque sérieusement si elle participait à un concours du meilleur déguisement de fantôme, un autre de Serdaigle, bien plus moqueur, la pria de ne pas hanter l'infirmerie comme Mimi Geignarde hantait les toilettes des filles. La sœur Carrow la bouscula brutalement dans le couloir qui menait au cachot, et, sous les rires de ses comparses, elle lui recommanda d'aller passer quinze jours de plus pour s'en remettre, directement à St Mangouste, ça irait plus vite.

Sans oublier Adams, qui en la croisant dans le hall bondé, lança à la volée un dédaigneux : « Apparemment l'infirmerie est devenue une étape gastronomique ! N'est-ce pas Adamovich, t'as bien profité à ce que je vois. » Et Rogue, aussi, qui chaque fois qu'elle le croisait lui lançait des regards du genre : « je t'avais prévenue. »

Et autour d'elle, ça murmurait constamment. « Non mais franchement faut qu'elle arrête de faire son intéressante celle-là, c'est ridicule. » « T'as vu sa tronche, paraît qu'elle s'était cachée derrière des lunettes de soleil mercredi. Elle devrait les remettre. » « Regardes comme elle se pavane, elle devrait plutôt se cacher. » « C'est quoi son problème à celle-là ? Elle fait ça belle là depuis le début mais elle se prend pour qui ? » « C'est quoi le prochain truc qu'elle va nous inventer pour attirer l'attention ? »

Personne ne se gênait pour donner son petit commentaire, on lui lançait des regards plus que désagréable, on parlait d'elle à haute voix sur son passage. Avant elle en imposait, elle avait désarmé Black dans le train une demi-heure après le départ, avec un informulé en plus. On ne se frottait pas à elle si facilement. Elle impressionnait. Elle avait déjà montré qu'elle savait faire de la magie et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

Mais là, elle n'avait plus de baguette, et tout le monde ne tarda pas à le savoir. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête, elle n'avait jamais été aussi en forme depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, pourtant sans la magie, elle se sentait faible et sans défense, comme un petit animal craintif. Hors de question de le montrer. Elle, naïvement, elle faisait comme si rien n'avait changé, mais les autres sentaient ses faiblesses à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et un adolescent ne manque jamais ce genre d'occasion.

N'importe quelle fille un peu soucieuse du regard des autres, c'est à dire n'importe qu'elle autre fille, aurait tenté de caché le changement, aurait trouvé une solution pour que ça ne se voit pas trop, se serait couverte de fond de teint, en tout cas aurait pris soin de revenir vers les autres en douceur, aurait affichait sa gêne, et cette gêne aurait était accueillie avec indulgence. On aurait eu le temps de s'y habituer. On aurait eu pitié d'elle. On se serait moqué, bien sûr, c'est tellement facile et distrayant, mais discrètement. Comme pour les handicapés et les débiles. Parce qu'on ne tire pas sur un convoi qui part à St Mangouste.

Elle l'aurait sûrement mieux vécu, mais elle n'était pas toutes les filles. Elle était Anastasia Ivanovna Adamovich. Ce genre de nom se porte la tête haute en toutes circonstances.

Elle s'était protégée, elle avait menti, mais certainement pas pour échapper au regard et au jugement. Anastasia Adamovich ne rasait pas les murs, ne baissait pas la tête et ne se cachait pas derrière de grosses écharpes ou des franges trop longues. Ce n'était pas son genre, même avant, quand elle était une adolescente fraîche et tranquille.

Et aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien, mais ça ne l'empêchait de marcher fièrement au milieu du couloir. Avec cette expression de défi qui pouvait si facilement être prise pour du méprit ou de la suffisance. On a les mécanismes de défense qu'on a, ceux qu'on nous donne, ils ne sont pas toujours les plus efficaces.

L'adolescence hait la différence et elle leur crachait la sienne à la figure. Rien de surprenant que les autres l'aient mal prit. Et puis personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, on l'avait seulement vu prendre un cognard et tomber d'un balai et elle avait disparu pendant deux semaines. Et puis hop, la réapparition méconnaissable. Même pour ceux qui pourtant savaient que son cas était plus compliqué, ça n'avait aucun sens. Alors les autres …

Dès le lendemain, les cinquièmes années Gryffondors prirent la décision tacite de ne pas revenir sur l'événement. Eux seuls se doutaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas réveiller les vieux démons d'Anastasia. Les filles s'en étaient rendu comptes la veille en découvrant l'agressivité de la jeune femme. James et Sirius se sentaient trop coupables pour faire la moindre réflexion. Remus et Peter se doutaient qu'ils seraient mieux le plus loin possible de ces questions.

Pour détourner l'attention, Lily prit à bras le corps le problème du programme de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Elle en aurait sûrement fait toute une histoire en temps normal, mais là elle devint presque hystérique. Elle passa toute la journée à pester contre Fog et ses idées qu'elle qualifiait de soi-disant progressistes. Elle occupa tous les vides en déblatérant sur l'importance des diplômes censés mesurer leurs capacités à affronter le monde réel, que si Fog ne les y préparait pas, il ne faisait pas son travail ni ce qu'il avait promis de faire au début d'année. Les programmes étaient établit par des gens compétents, de quel droit se permettait-il de les remettre en cause. De toute façon, elle ne le sentait pas depuis le début ce prof-là.

À midi, June essaya de la faire taire en se lançant sur le championnat de Quidditch au moment où, par chance, les garçons n'étaient pas loin, James soulagé embraya direct. Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite à parler de batteurs et de cognards, ce qui laissa un blanc tendu. Lily revint à la charge en énumérant tous les points qu'ils devaient connaître pour leur BUSES de défense, récitant pour chacun d'entre eux à quel moment de leur scolarité il avait eu un cours sur le sujet et décidant si oui ou non il méritait d'être approfondi. Il faut dire que malgré la désinvolture de leur propos, les garçons semblaient eux même de plus en plus tendus. James avait beau dire que ce n'était pas un sujet difficile, on voyait bien que le sujet commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Que James soit exaspéré par les propos de l'adolescente restait un exploit en soi. Généralement il cherchait toujours à la soutenir même si ça nécessitait toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Désespérée par le manque d'enthousiasme, la rousse chercha du soutient là où elle en avait toujours trouvé, mais même Remus ne l'aida pas. Quand elle l'interpella, il se contenta de bougonner que c'était sans importance, qu'il suffisait d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait tout de même le teint verdâtre qui accompagnait toujours son stress. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais nous deux d'accord, on passe nos vies à la bibliothèque, mais les autres et les Serdaigles et même les autres maisons ?

- Les Serdaigles, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide.

- Les Serpentards, on s'en fout.

- Les Poufsouffles, de toute façon ils sont nuls.

- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça.

Et bien si. Et ça ne posait apparemment pas de cas conscience au garçon. June et Scarlett, assommées, ni voyaient pas non plus d'inconvénients. Elles savaient bien que cette histoire ne les mènerait qu'à une charge de travail supplémentaire. Si on pouvait faire comme si on avait rien vu, le truc ne tomberait peut-être même pas au BUSE. La brune se promit de ne plus jamais concurrencer Lily en jouant les miss je-sais-tout. Anastasia regardait ailleurs avec obstination, personne n'osait la prendre à partie et ça l'arrangeait bien. Mais la rousse n'en démordait pas, et tout le monde finit par la lasser seule devant son ragoût d'agneaux froid.

Le soir même, quand Anastasia rejoint ses amies à la grande table pour dîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire partager de son propre agacement. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle coupa l'adolescente en pleine élaboration d'une liste de livre à lire absolument. Elle remarqua aussi que leur congénères masculins avaient fui de l'autre côté de la table.

- À non, Lily, pas encore, la journée a été difficile, peut-être pourrait-on trouvé un sujet de conversation plus... Léger.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, parlons d'autre chose, renchérit June en cessant de jouer avec son petit château gelée vert mente.

- J'ai tout essayé pour qu'elle se taise, dit la voix lasse de la blonde. Je lui ai dit gentiment, moins gentiment, j'ai menacé de quitter la table encore une fois, j'ai tenté de la lancé sur pourquoi Potter est le pire crétin de la terre, rien n'y fait, elle ne cesse de radoter. Elle m'a forcé à aller à la bibliothèque quand tu es partie, même June a dut venir.

- Ne parles pas de moi à la troisième personne quand tu es en face de moi, s'énerva Lily. C'est un sujet très important et très complexe, Severus est d'accord avec moi, il ne suffit pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas se promener dans les bois.

- Oh mais si madame en a parlé au chien-chien de Malefoy, ça change tout. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous incliner.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. C'est mon ami au même titre que toi, Scarlett.

- Eh ben si on doit attendre le prochain cours de Fog, pour que tu te calmes. La semaine prochaine ton chère Servilus sera plus ton ami que moi, parce que là, je vais exploser.

- Je...

- Temps mort ! coupa June avec autorité. On ne va pas se taper dessus pour le programme scolaire !

Les trois autres restèrent coites. Elle-même semblait surprise de sa sortie. June n'avait pas l'habitude de s'imposer, elle avait tendance à suivre le mouvement plus qu'autre chose. Mais le ton n'était jamais monté si haut entre ses amies. Elles se regardèrent un instant toutes un peu fautive de ce qui c'était passé quand le visage de Lily se figea.

- Scarlett a raison, dit-elle tout bas en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des profs.

- Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Lily Evans reconnais enfin qu'elle peut avoir tort. Peux-tu juste préciser sur quel point ?

- Pourquoi attendre le prochain cours, allons y tous de suite, il doit être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est.

Abandonnant son pudding à peine entamé, elle enjamba le banc sur lequel elle était assise, et avant que les autres aient eu le temps de comprendre, elle avait remonté toute la tablée de son pas le plus déterminé.

- Elle est vraiment en train de faire ce que je crois ? S'interrogea Scarlett à haute voix.

Elle croisa le regard de June et d'un mouvement commun les deux jeunes filles sortirent de table et coururent rejoindre leur amie. Anastasia grogna pour elle-même : « Ça pouvait peut-être quand même attendre que j'ai fini de manger. » Elle avala d'une bouchée la tranche de rosbif qui lui resté et but une longue rasade de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le tout. Quant à son tour, elle se leva, les filles étaient déjà sorties de la grande salle. Tranquillement, sans se presser, elle se dirigea vers le hall. Au moment où elle passa à côté de James, celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

- Elles vont voir Fog.

Il n'était pas utile de préciser pourquoi. La réponse fit soupirer James.

- Nous aussi alors.

- Je croyais vous vous en fichiez du programme, s'étonna-t-elle en voyant toute la petite bande se lever.

- Rien à voir avec le programme, répliqua le jeune homme sur la défensive. C'est juste que je veux voir Lily engueuler Fog parce qu'il fait pas son travail.

- Si c'est pour voir Lily... commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Adamovich et accélère le mouvement, on va rater le meilleur.

Ils retrouvèrent Lily, June et Scarlett, au moment où Fog, visiblement surprit de la visite, ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

- Qui tambourine à ma porte comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

- Heu... c'est moi professeur, j'ai une question à vous poser, répondit Lily après une minute d'hésitation.

- Est-ce une question de vie ou de mort ?

- Euh … non, pas exactement, mais…

- Alors apprenez à vous détendre, votre façon de vous présenter laisse à désirer.

- Pardon professeur, mais c'est important.

- J'imagine sinon vous ne seriez pas venu à huit.

- Huit ?

Lily se retourna et vit James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, poster juste derrière elle, les mains dans les poches, lui faisant signe de continuer. Elle lança un regard de reproche à Anastasia, qui haussa les épaules, puis elle reporta son attention au professeur Fog.

- Professeur, dit-elle en prenant son inspiration, nous sommes rendu compte que … nous avions … certaine lacune dans votre matière …

- Des lacunes ? Releva l'homme. N'est-ce pas à moi de juger qui a des lacunes et qui n'en a pas.

- C'est que nous avons l'impression …

- Tu, rectifias Sirius. Tu as l'impression …

- J'ai l'impression, se reprit-elle non sans serrez un peu plus les dents, que vous ne nous préparez pas suffisamment au BUSE.

- Je croyais que nous avions déjà réglé se détail miss Evans. Je croyais que vous aviez compris qu'il y a plus important qu'un diplôme.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais les BUSE ne sont pas un détail, c'est eux qui déterminent notre avenir.

- Miss Evans, siffla-t-il avec impatience, si ça peut vous rassurer, vous avez déjà étudié tous ce qui vous est demandé à l'examen. Ce que nous faisons pendant mes cours, c'est mettre en pratique une partit de ce que vous avez appris. Les résultats de votre promotion ont toujours été satisfaisant voir même excellent. Ne vous angoissez pas outre mesure, vous avez les moyens de réussir vos examens. Si vous ressentez des lacunes faites ce que vous savez faire, allez à la bibliothèque et révisez.

Son ton était sec et désagréable, mais Lily ne se démonta pas.

- Je ne suis pas en train de paniquer, j'essaye de vous dire qu'il y a des éléments du programme que nous n'avons pas abordés …

- Ce qu'elle veut dire professeur, coupa Scarlett qui commençait à s'impatienter. C'est qu'on aimerait que vous fassiez un petit cours sur les Loups-Garous parce ça risque de tomber à l'exam et qu'on l'a jamais vu en classe. C'est tout.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu la lycanthropie ? c'est du niveau de troisième année, vous devriez pouvoir rattraper ça facilement miss Evans. Et vous autres aussi.

- Il y a très exactement 64 volumes qui traitent uniquement de la mutation à la bibliothèque, s'empressa d'expliquer June. Même Lily ne peut pas lire tout ça et vous pouvez me croire, c'est elle qui a fait le compte.

- Et puis, nous d'accord, mais, et les autres, ajouta Lily. Si nous on l'a pas fait, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards non plus.

- Vous êtes les premiers à venir m'en parler, répondit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Fog détourna son regard des trois filles qui avait sous les yeux, pour examiner les autres Gryffondors. Tous semblaient tendus, James et Sirius le fixaient, les mains dans les poches et les yeux plissés, Peter se faisait tout petit à côté d'eux et lançait sans cesse des petits coups d'œil à Remus, qui lui était blanc comme un linge. Anastasia n'écoutait que d'une oreille comme si tout ça ne la consternait pas, adossée contre le mur de pierre, mais elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses pompes.

- Bien, si c'est si important, commença Fog, de toute façon j'avais des devoirs de rattrapage à donner. Miss Adamovich et Monsieur Lupin vous voudrez bien faire un exposé ? Pour dans … disons deux semaines, l'heure du mardi soir devrait vous suffire …

Anastasia releva immédiatement la tête, l'incompréhension inscrite sur son visage. Avant que quiconque d'autre ai pu intervenir, elle apostropha l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai rien demandé moi.

- Vous avez ratez deux semaines de cours, s'agaça Fog. Et vous ne pouvez pas participer aux cours pratiques, je ne vous laisserez pas ne rien faire, si ce n'est pas ça se sera autre chose. Je pense que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous.

Anastasia soupira sans discrétion mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Quand à vous, fit il en s'adressant à Remus avec une voix plus douce, si vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre …

- Non, mais c'est bon, on va le faire, l'interrompit la jeune femme sans prêter attention à son camarade.

Remus qui était passait du blanc au vert, jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis. Aucun d'eux ne sut quoi répondre.

- Monsieur Lupin, il y un problème ? Demanda le prof.

Remus voulut dire non mais le mot se coinça dans sa gorge. Fog se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- Dans ce cas le problème est réglé, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail.

L'homme disparut et la porte se referma promptement. Autour d'eux les élèves, surtout des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, remontaient le couloir en discutant joyeusement. Le dîner était terminé, chacun retournait vers son dortoir. Anastasia laissa éclater sa rage.

- Je hais ce prof. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Est ce qu'on peut me foutre la paix ? J'aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie. Ou mieux, je n'aurais jamais dus venir ici. J'aurais dus aller me terrer dans mon trou.

Trois premières années lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne le vit pas non plus mais James fit un signe de tête à Sirius qui baissa la sienne. Remus ne sachant trop comment réagir, décida d'intervenir.

- Écoutes si tu ne veux pas le faire, t'embêtes pas je m'en occupe.

- Non mais ce n'est pas ça … fit elle comme si c'était sans importance.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup de travail pour moi, laisse, insista le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas une question de travail, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas non plus …

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

Le ton de Remus trahis son inquiétude, elle se retourna surprise de sa question.

- J'ai lu des livres sur le sujet, j'en entendu des gens en parler, ça ne m'est pas totalement étranger. Parce que toi ce n'est pas ça ?

- Euh … si, répondit Remus sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Anastasia réfléchissait, ça se voyait sur son visage. Remus ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Si quelqu'un devait s'énerver, c'était lui. D'ailleurs elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, à cet instant lui aussi haïssait Fog. Mais bon, il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait, et apparemment moins il en disait plus elle déduisait toute seule des trucs derrière lesquels il pouvait se cacher. Les filles, elles, n'osaient pas trop intervenir de peur qu'on leur reproche la situation. Peter ne savait pas quoi dire. James et Sirius n'écoutaient pas. Discrètement le grand brun se faisait de plus en plus insistant, et son amis l'ignorait le plus possible.

- Bon, on va se séparer le travail, tu veux faire quoi ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, la pleine lune, la mutation, la morsure …

- Heu ...

- Choisis.

- La mutation.

- Ok, je fais la pleine lune, on verra pour le reste plus tard. On y va ?

Anastasia s'élança à travers le couloir, les autres élèves continué à affluer, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de rester dans les parages. Remus lui emboîta le pas sans tenir compte des autres.

- Qu'est que tu entends par « je fais la pleine lune » ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais bien, pourquoi la transformation à lieu à ce moment-là, pourquoi pas à un autre, quel sont les effets de la lumière lunaire d'un point de vu magique, ce genre de chose …

- Tu sembles bien connaître le sujet quand même …

- Pas plus que le reste.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais James les avait rattrapés et il les interrompit.

- Adamovich, appela-t-il, Sirius a quelque-chose à te dire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-là, s'interposa le préfet. On était sur …

- Je sais sur quoi vous étiez, coupa le grand brun. On en reparlera plus tard. Sirius, c'est quand tu veux.

Sirius ne parla pas tout de suite, pendant un instant, il sembla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La fille dévisagea les deux amis l'un après l'autre, avec circonspection. Puis James posa sa mains sur l'épaule de Sirius, et glissa un petit « vas-y » et le poussant vers l'avant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je voulais dire, à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match …

- Si tu viens t'excuser parce que James te l'a demandé, tais-toi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa-t-elle froidement en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Non, mais, ce n'est pas que …

- Si tu viens t'excuser pour ce que tu as vue à l'infirmerie, ne le fais pas, tu n'es pas responsable de ça, coupa-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Sirius ne dit rien de plus et entre eux le silence s'installa. Ils se savaient observés et si l'un ne pouvait soutenir le regard de l'autre, l'autre retenait les gestes qui s'élançaient dans ses bras. Comme toujours Anastasia ne réagissait pas comme il aurait pu le prévoir, comme toujours elle semblait comprendre des choses qui lui paraissaient impénétrables, comme toujours face à elle Sirius était perdu. Ils s'étaient si peu parlé, mais maintenant le garçon pouvait sentir la tension qui s'engouffrait dans l'espace qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle, elle était là depuis le début, il ne savait pas si c'était elle ou si c'était lui. Il n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi il s'agissait.

- COGNARD ! Hurla soudain une voix stridente depuis le fond du couloir.

Tous les Gryffondors se retournèrent d'un bloc mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien à voir, seul les rires mesquins flottaient encore dans le couloir. Anastasia était la seule à ne pas avoir bougé, elle leva lentement sa main vers l'arrière de son crâne et tira de ses cheveux les restes de la bombabouse qui y avait éclaté. Elle était droite comme un i, une expression entre le dégoût et la surprise sur le visage. Mais ce fut June qui mit un nom sur la voix.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il faire taire cette godiche crasseuse de Jorkins ?

* * *

><p>Pas trop déçu j'espère ?<p> 


End file.
